Cómo sobrevivir a Hogwarts
by Espiritus del Abismo de Fuego
Summary: ¿Hermione pija? ¿Harry un pringadillo? ¿Ron atendiendo a sus fans? ¿Voldemort el tipo más sexy del año? ¿Una nueva profesora de Adivinación?. ¿Qué le pasa este año a Hogwarts?. Entrad y descubridlo...
1. 1 Un nuevo curso comienza

Capitulo 1

**_Un nuevo curso comienza._**

Era un caluroso día, creo recordar, si, sería el 1 de septiembre de 1997. Un muchacho de aspecto desgarbado, llamado Spiderman Jerks, se encontraba muy emocionado. Era la primera vez, desde que había recibido la carta del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que se sentía como un verdadero mago. Se encontraba en la estación de Kings Cross, cargado de maletas. Su primo le perseguía por todos los lados, dándole explicaciones y consejos sobre como debería comportarse, aunque apenas podía oírlo por encima del alboroto. 

- ... no te juntes con los Slytherin... malos... jugarretas.

- No te preocupes Patrick se cuidarme solo.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo. Pero... corras... Spi...

- ¿Qué dices?

Pero ya no pudo escuchar su respuesta. Su primo había desaparecido entre el reguero de gente que caminaba por la estación. ¿A donde dijo su primo que debía ir? No lograba acordarse... además Patrick se había quedado con su billete (ya que todo el mundo decía que tenía tendencias a olvidar y a perder sus cosas. ¡Qué tontería, sólo por que una vez olvidó a su hermana en el parque de atracciones...!) ¿Como conseguiría llegar ahora a Hogwarts?

En otro extremo de la bulliciosa estación dos personas arrastraban, no sin ciertas dificultades, unas abultadas maletas. Uno de ellos tenía más problemas, una ruidosa lechuza lo complicaba todo.

- Cállate Hedwig, Ron ¿qué decías?

- Qué si no has encontrado rara a Hermione. -replicó Ron, cansado ya de que su mejor amigo no tuviera tiempo suficiente para dedicarle-

Harry siempre está demasiado ocupado hablando y firmando autógrafos para sus fans, como para preocuparse de lo que el pensara o sintiera.- pensó Ron- ¿No se daba cuenta de que su amiga los necesitaba? Aquello no podía ser normal.

- Bah, como siempre, quizás un poco cambiada.

- ¡¿Cambiada?! - Ron puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Pero has visto como va vestida?

Harry sonrió al recordar los modelitos qué, había lucido Hermione el día anterior.

- Pero, ¡si hasta se ha comprado un bolso! Un bolso nada menos, Harry. No puede haber nada peor. 

- Tranquilízate, seguro que no es nada, quizás se ha tomado algún alimento en mal estado. Ya se le pasará.

Aunque Harry pensara que estaba exagerando, nunca se lo confesaría a su amigo. Y por otro lado, él la encontraba muy guapa. Además ese nuevo acento, que no sabía  identificar a que lugar de Inglaterra pertenecía, le gustaba.

Ron le miró con extrañeza, no confiaba en lo que le estaba diciendo, pero deseaba creer con todas sus fuerzas que fuera verdad.

- Jo tía, mira como me has puesto mi modelito de Channel.

Draco Malfoy, se giró, no podía creer lo que oía. Pero si, la chica que acababa de decir esa frase era Hermione Granger. No podía creer lo que veía, la chavala vestía un vestido rosa fucsia, con unos zapatos rojo chillón, tan fuerte que hacía daño a la vista. Lo complementaba un bolsito muy cuco color verde. Draco se fijó cual era el centro de sus protestas. Una gran mancha morada, probablemente preveniente del helado de su compañera Pansy, empezaba a aparecer en su inmaculada indumentaria. 

- Lo siento, o sea, no me lo puedo creer. No se como he podido mancharte tu súper mega guay  vestido. Lo siento cantidubi, te lo juro por Snoppy.- empezó a decir Pansy, pero no pudo continuar por los sollozos provenientes de su amiga-

- Como se te ocurre hacerme esto a mí, jooooooo.

- Jo tía perdona, pero es que soy bióloga.

Pero al decir esto Hermione se pudo a llorar todavía más fuerte. Haciendo que, incluso, algún viajero se volviera a mirarlas.

- (Sollozos) ¿Ves lo que has conseguido? Se me está corriendo el rimel. (Más sollozos incontrolados, seguido de una rabieta)

Spiderman miraba a su alrededor cada vez más asustado. Su primo no aparecía por ninguna parte, y quedaban menos de 10 minutos para coger el tren. ¿Qué ocurriría si no conseguía cogerlo? De repente oyó unas voces detrás de él, se giró y su cara expresó un mudo asombro. Se encontró con dos muchacho algo mayores que él, cargados de maletas, uno de ellos llevaba una extraña cicatriz en la frente, su acompañante tenía el pelo de color rojo.

- Yo..., yo te conozco - exclamó muy emocionado-

- Claro, por supuesto que me conoces - espetó Harry- pero hazme un favor, deja de mirarme la cicatriz que me la desgastas.

- Ya empezamos otra vez - suspiró Ron - será mejor que te deje a solas con tu "querido" fan.

- No, tú no - le dijo Spiderman a Harry- él - dijo, suspirando con admiración, señalando a Ron - eres el famosísimo Ronald Weasley. Lo se todo sobre ti.

- ¡Oh! ¿de veras? Ay, que emoción un fan para mi sólito.

- Lo que más me gustó de ti, fue la forma de como te libraste de las arañas.

- Ja, pues eso no fue nada comparado con la manera en la que me enfrenté a los dem...

- No es justo, no es justo, no es justo...

- ¿Qué no es justo Harry? - dijo Ron mirándolo con extrañeza -

- Jooooo... tu siempre te llevas a los mejores....

Y después de decir esto, Harry se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud. Dejando detrás de sí a un sorprendido Ron y a un extasiado Spiderman que sólo tenía ojos para "su" Ron.

Hermione oyó una exclamación a sus espaldas, y se giró muyyyyy lentamente haciendo que su larga melena ondeara al viento. Pero con tan mala suerte que metió las puntas de su cabello en los ojos de Pansy.

- Jo tía, que fuerte, que pupa me has hecho - mientras decía esto Pansy se arrancó en un sólo de chillidos-

A continuación Pansy, realizando un grácil salto de rana se lanzó al suelo, para continuar más cómodamente con su rabieta.

- Oh! tío cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Mola cantidubi. Esto hay que celebrarlo.

- Yo no me alegro nada de verte, pija - espetó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco -

- Que guay, y ahora que estamos juntos... ¡Vamos a buscar a nuestros coleguitas!, o sea.

- Jo tía, me has hecho mucho daño, te lo juro por las bragas de Mafalda. Pero como somos amiguitas, no me importa nada. 

- De eso nada, tu y yo no somos amigas. 

- Qué si.

- Qué no.

Draco se alejó rápidamente de esas dos locas, procurando que no notaran su desaparición. Sería mejor que corriera o no llegaría a tiempo al andén 9 y 3/4.

- ¡Eh! ¿Donde te crees que vas tú?- le dijo Hermione mientras le agarraba por un brazo.

Maldición, pensó Draco, ya no podré librarme de esta pesada.  

Spiderman le contó su problema a Ron, pero la verdad es que este no le hacía mucho caso. Este se dio cuenta cuando Ron le dijo:

- Pero ¿que se cree que está haciendo?

- Verdad eso es lo que creo yo, mi primo debía haber tenido más cuidado y...

- Mira que estás pesado con eso... y no me refiero a ti sino a ella.

Al decir esto Spiderman se dio la vuelta y por la expresión de Ron, se estaría refiriendo a una chica que venía dando saltos por toda la estación, mientras agitaba las manos. Bueno la que le quedaba libre, ya que con su mano derecha agarraba a un chico rubio con cara de pocos amigos. Este intentaba zafarse, pero no le resultaba nada fácil. Cuando llegaron a su altura, la chica dijo muy alegre:

- Ron, ¿Cómo estás?¿Y Harry?¿Quién es este?¿Vamos ya hacia el tren?

- Para, para... más despacio. En primer lugar estoy muy bien (hasta que tú has aparecido), segundo no lo sé, tercero se llama Spiderman Jerks...

- Hola soy Spiderman Jerks, pero todos me llaman Spi...

- No me importa... continua Ron.

- Bien, a lo que iba y en cuarto lugar si.

- ¡Pero yo no tengo mi billete!

Harry ya se encontraba bien instalado en un vagón del tren. Sólo quedaban 5 minutos para que el tren partiera, y sus amigos no habían llegado todavía. Neville Longbottom se asomó al compartimento.

- Hola Harry, ¿qué tal te ha ido el verano? A mi de maravilla, si exceptuamos a mi abuela....

- Hola Neville, muy bien ¿querías algo?

- Si, si ves a Ron dile que su hermana le anda buscando.

- Sólo quedan dos minutos, tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al tren - dijo una nerviosa Hermione -

- Chicos...

- Vaya, parece que ya vuelve la Hermione de siempre.

- Jo tío, eso no se lo cree ni Snoppy. O sea.

- Chicos...

- Vale, rectifico.

Hermione y Ron se enzarzaron en una pelea sobre si la primera debería cambiarse de vestido o no.

- ¡Chicos!

- ¡Qué!

- Sólo que me parece que os interesará saber que mi billete...

- Si, continúa.

- Pues que se encuentre en mi bolsillo.

- Yo lo mato, mientras buscábamos me he roto una uña.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa o si no...  

Piiii...

Harry miró asustado a todos los lados, ¡el tren iba a salir ya! Y sus amigos no habían llegado todavía, ¿Qué les iba a pasar?

- Jo tío, no es justo, al tener que correr mira lo que me ha ocurrido: se me ha hecho una carrera en la media, estoy toda despeinada...

Pero no le dio tiempo ha seguir enumerando la serie de catástrofes que le habían sucedido. Harry se abalanzó sobre ella y sobre los chicos que venían detrás de ella, en ese momento. 

- Harry me estás ahogando - dijo Ron sin resuello - deja ya de abrazarnos.

- Pensé que nunca más volveríamos a vernos - dijo Harry entre sollozos- 

En otro lado del tren Draco no sabía que hacer para acallar los rumores que le relacionaban con Hermione Granger.

- Ya me he enterado... - dijo Neville - Draco tiene novia, Draco tiene novia.

- Eso no es verdad, y como no dejes de decir eso me quedo sin respirar...

- ¿Donde está la mujer del carrito de los dulces? - preguntó Harry -

- Me han dicho que tropezó con un chico justo a la entrada del andén - dijo Justin, un chico Hufflepuff-

Ron miró a Spiderman que se estaba poniendo sospechosamente rojo.

- ¡Fuiste tú!

- Si, pero fue sin querer, tropecé con ella. ¡Cómo iba a saber quien era!

- Ahora si que nos has fastidiado el viaje, muchas gracias... - dijo Harry-  

Poco tiempo después, el tren se detuvo con un enorme frenazo que lanzó a todos los estudiantes contra las paredes de sus compartimentos, anunciándoles que ya habían llegado a Hogwarts…

CONTINUARÁ…

Nota de l@s Autor@s: Bueno, por fin está aquí, esperamos que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyéndolo. Hasta el próximo capítulo…

Los Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego.


	2. 2 Hogwarts ante nuestros ojos

Capitulo 2

**_Hogwarts ante nuestros ojos_**

Después de las grandes aventuras ocurridas en el viaje en el tren,

nuestros alumnos llegan a la estación de Hogsmeade, estaba lloviendo a cantaros

y todo porque a una le había dado por cantar...

AVE MARIA!!!!!!, CUANDO SERAS MIA!!!!!... O.o

Así que llegaron a la parada, entre nieblas oscuras por la noche cerrada y las grandes gotas de agua que caían del cielo. :S

Salieron los alumnos al anden preocupándose por sus bardos, los de primero inexpertos y desorientados... hasta que apareció Hagrid con su descomunal paraguas, para buscarlos como hacia todos los años:

- ¡los de primero, reuniros conmigo, por favor! -dijo Hagrid, gritando con su vozarrón por encima de los alumnos.

- Pero nuestros equipajes?? -dijeron algunos alumnos de primero.

- No os preocupéis por ellos, estarán en vuestras habitaciones, esta noche los trasladaran allí, así que vamos -dijo tajante.

- ¡yo no me voy sin mi bolso de channel! -grito una niña de primera seria y decidida a salirse con la suya.

Hagrid la miro, con ojos de superioridad, se agacho y puso su cara frente a la de la niña.

- Escúchame bien, mocosa engreída:

  1º tu te vienes conmigo ahora

  2º Channel es un mierda, si quieres un buen bolso ve a Gucci

  3º tu mierda bolso, lo recuperaras esta noche en tu habitación

  Algún problema con esto niña? -dijo Hagrid sonriente ^_^

- No señor -expreso la niña a punto de llorar, mientras tragaba saliva entrecortadamente... :S

- AHHH!!!! por cierto -dijo Hagrid- se te esta corriendo el rimel, JAJAJAJAJA!!!!! vamos chicos!

- Oiga señor, nos podría tapar con el paraguas? -dijo un niño.

- Nope, si quieres uno, cómpratelo! ¬.¬ -espeto Hagrid

Los  alumnos mas mayores, fueron corriendo a los carruajes para no empaparse y se fueron perdiendo en la lejanía con un ligero trote de los caballos...

Los alumnos de primero, siguieron a Hagrid, que andaba a grandes zancadas bajo la lluvia...

Para cuando llegaron a coger a los botes, los pobres alumnos iban de mierda y barro hasta las orejas, parecían que habían estado en una batalla campal.

Sobre todo lo parecía un niño orejudo que se llamaba Spiderman Jerks escrito se había caído mas de 4 veces al suelo, así que Hagrid termino llevándolo agarrado del cuello de la capa hasta llegar al bote.

Los alumnos se fueron subiendo a los botes que se hundían en el lago helado con su peso, con la lamparillas en las manos y remando lentamente, fueron a atravesándolo, hasta que ante sus ojos apareció el colegio lleno de luces el trayecto fue tranquilo, sin exceptuamos el intento de asesinato que tuvo el calamar gigante contra un alumno ^_^

Se colocaron en filas ordenadas en la entrada y se limpiaban como podían el barro de la ropa, la entrada fue triunfal, todos los demás alumnos se rieron de ellos, pero eso no les importo a los de primero, que entraron sonrientes y felices a su primer año esperando la gran seleccion de casas...


	3. 3 La última canción del Sombrero Selecci...

Nota Autor@s: Lo que está en negrita (espero que salga bien)es la canción, la cursiva la mente pérfida del sombrero, y lo que está después de las estrofas, en guión, son los coros de Minnie-minerva McGonagall

Capítulo 3

**_LA ÚLTIMA CANCI"N DEL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR_**

-Probando… probando… se me oye bien??

Los profesores se levantan y cada uno de ellos se sienta ante un instrumento y empiezan a tocar, mientras el viejo Dumby aporrea la batería.

**" Queridos**** troncos y troncas,**

**coleguitas**** y viejos chochos.**

**Entre desmadres y fiestas,**

**Ya se han pasado ,1000 años.**

**Enanos que venís nuevos,**

**Antes de poder una prueba habréis de pasar.**

**Pues si pensáis que vais a gozar,**

_(Os podríais largar todos de auí _

_y__ dejarme descansar en paz)_

**Largaros antes de empezar.**

**No os metáis en ningun lugar,**

**En el que no os hayan mandado estar,**

**Porque hay peligro adyacente **

**De una gran Guerra Inminente**

_(Maldito viejo Dumby,      _

_quien__ le mandará fastidiar todas mis canciones, grrrr)_

**Ahora os seleccionaré en vuestra casa y lugar**

**Pa' que felices estéis en vuestra escolaridad,**

**Aunque peleas habrá, y "leches" recibirás,**

**A la enfermería irás pa' que te **_(jodan más**)**_** curen sin pensar**.

_(De esta te acuerdas viejo chiflado, jejeje)_

La malvada mente del Sombrero se pone en marcha, y mueve la pluma, haciendo una señal al rsto de profes compinchados que empiezan a tocar un rock, mientras la vieja Minnie se acerca al Sombrero con una guitarra eléctrica, y transforma el taburete en un micro y se pone el gorro en la cabeza.

**Valientes a Gryffindor ¿no? **

-NO

**Más vale que no, **

**porque**** son más cobardes **

**que**** mi prima la boina.**

-LA BOINA

**¿En Hufflepuff justos y quizás leales?**

-LE…ALES.

**Yo, más bien diría **

**tarados**** mentales**

-MENTALES

**¿****En Ravenclaw listos,**

**también**** inteligentes?**

-…LIGENTES

**Amargaos y pijos,**

**Y menos prudentes.**

-PRUDENTES

**To's los demás que quedéis ya p'aca,**

**Os iréis con las sepientes…**

-SERPIENTES

**A pasarlas felices hasta…**

**Vuestra temprana muerte**.

-LA MUERTE.

**Jejejejejejejeje**

Los profesores salen del trance y dejan de tocar para volver a sus asientos, mientras la vieja Minnie vuelve a poner el Sombrero en la banqueta ante las bocas abiertas de todos los presentes, mientras Dumby señala con la varita al Sombrero.

**Colocarme en vuestra cabeza,**

**Y os examinaré a conciencia,**

**Para sortearte en tu casa**

_(y marcharme de vacaciones!!!)_

**y**** empezar con la fiesta!!!**

La música rock vuelve a sonar durante apenas unos segundos, mientras el Sombrero sigue cantando:

**Ala!, coñ*-*-*- el primero!.**

-PRIMERO

**que**** me cansé ya **

**de****… jugar a rapero"**

_(Bueno, seguramente me destituirán el año que viene, peo es que… si no lo hago reviento, jejejejeje…)_

Y no pudo predecirlo mejor, nuestro Sombrero, porque al año siguiente, se celebraría por primera vez, la ceremonia de la BOINA SELECCIONADORA.

Nota de l@s autor@s: Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, esperamos que os vaya gustando… decir que la canción es totalmente nuestra (cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia), y agradeceros los reviews… que son siempre muy bienvenidos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo: Selección y presentación.

Atentamente: Los Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego.


	4. 4 Selección y presentación

Capítulo 4:

_Selección y Presentación_

-Bueno niños, - dijo Dumbledore- una vez escuchada la ultima canción del sombrero seleccionador, pasaremos a la selección de cada uno de vosotros a las distintas casas.-

-Empezaremos – dijo la profesora McGonagall- por Matthew Chungo, digo, perdón, por Matthew Echunga. Este alumno entrara a séptimo curso, pero ¿a que casa?.-

Matt se sentó en el taburete y le pusieron el sombrero

Después de unos segundos, el sombrero gritó por encima de todo el jaleo del comedor.

-GRYFFINDOR.-

Todos los de su casa se levantaron aplaudiendo eufóricos ya que entraba uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch.

-Silencio, basta ya, silenciooooooo.-

Seleccionaron a otro chico que también entró, a séptimo, pero que fue a Slytherin, llamado Jack Sieg. 

-Bien, ahora empecemos con los de primer año-Dijo McGonagall esparciendo su pergamino, que se arrastró por el suelo- A ver, un kilo de tomates… upss perdón, está es la lista de la compra jeje- sacó otro pergamino y volvió a empezar- Jerks, Spiderman.-

Una vez sentado en el taburete y puesto el sombrero fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff. Y así continuaron con el resto de los chicos de 11 años, hasta que Dumbledore se levantó para hablar.

-Ahora tenemos varios casos excepcionales de alumnos que por su edad deberían de entrar a 7º curso, pero por su mente a 1º, y ahí es donde entrarán.-

Cuando dijo esto toda la sala se empezó a reír de ellos mientras intentaban esconderse entre sí.

-Burns, Ruby.- Llamó McGonagall.-

Al decir esto, una chica alta y rubia se sacó rápidamente el dedo de la nariz y subió ,tropezándose con el escalón, hacia el taburete, pero sin dejar de ondear su melena al viento… ¿De dónde narices ha salido el viento?.

Después de un buen rato, el sombrero gritó:

-GRYFFINDOR.-

-La siguiente –continuó McGonagall- es Silly, Teil.-

Pero esta no aparecía.

-¿dónde diablos esta? Si no aparece en 5 segundos, quedara expulsada de la escuela para siempre-añadió Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto, Ruby saco su móvil del bolso y le llamó:"Teil, tía, ven pronto que si no te expulsan, y no podría estar aquí si ti. Yo estoy en Gryffindor. Besitos."

-Cinco......, cuatro......, -decía Dumbledore- tres....., dos....., un....-

-Perdón, perdón, lo siento mucho. Fui al baño y me perdí, no sabia volver. Por favor pónganme en Gryffindor con mi súper-híper-mega amiga del alma Ruby.-

-Cállate –dijo McGonagall- y siéntate aquí ahora mismo

-Si, si.-

El sombrero puso se maliciosa mente a trabajar, y soltó de pronto:

-HUFFLEPUFF.-

-Jooooooo, nooooooooooooo, no nos pueden separar –dijeron las dos súper amigas, mientras Dumbledore se reía maliciosamente por lo bajines.

-Bueno chicas –dijo de nuevo McGonagall- tranquilizaos. Saar, sube por favor.

Esta subió rápidamente y se sentó, y al momento el sombrero le dijo que iría con Ruby a Gryffindor.

-Tavers, Priscilla.- siguió llamando McGonagall.

-SLYTHERIN.- gritó el sombrero media hora después.

-Jooooooo, tía no nos ha tocado a ninguna juntas –protestaron Prisci, Ruby y Teil.

Ya, cuando cada uno se había sentado en su respectiva mesa, y después de unos cuantos ataques por parte de las chicas que habían sido separadas, Dumbledore empezó a hablar.

-Bien chicos para empezar, me gustaría daros a todos la bienvenida. Me alegro mucho ya que este año han entrado a primer curso más niños y niñas que otros años. Me gustaría que vuestra estancia aquí fuera de vuestro agrado y os divirtáis mucho, eso si, siempre trabajando y esforzándoos para conseguir pasar de curso y haciendo lo que os manden y obedeciendo, que esto ultimo muy importante. Continuaremos con las cosas que están prohibidas, no os diré todas porque nos podríamos tirar aquí hasta mañana, así que si queréis podéis pasar a ver la lista que está en la puerta del despacho del señor Filch, que creo que este año ha batido un nuevo récord con 30451 prohibiciones. Aquí van las nuevas:

1º) Está prohibido salir por las noches sin el consentimiento de un profesor y sin ir acompañado.

3º) Está prohibido andar despacio por los pasillos ya que interrumpiríais a los demás compañeros.

4º) Están prohibidos los hechizos para parar el tiempo, sea la causa que sea, tanto buena como mala.

Y por ultimo, una que me la llevaban proponiendo desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin la he pensado muy detalladamente.

5º) Este año, han sido censuraos los uniformes!!!! Así que podéis llevar la ropa que queráis, siempre que no sea el uniforme claro jeje.-

Al decir esto todos los alumnos empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir entusiasmados, mientras Dumbledore se quitaba la túnica amarilla, para aparecer con una extraña camiseta de manga corta de color blanco, se quitaba el sombrero, se ponía una coleta, y se quitaba la barba postiza, al tiempo que sacaba unas gafas de sol.

-Ahora –continuo Dumbledore- seguiremos con la presentación de los nuevos profesores y a los demás profesores, ya los iréis conociendo. Empezaremos por Remus Lupin que será vuestro nuevo profesor de duelo.

La nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es Rella Turner. La siguiente es Phoebe Hallivell que es la profe de adivinación, y tened cuidado con ella – añadió graciosamente para romper un  poco el hielo -  que es capaz de ver vuestro futuro. Y para finalizar y que empecemos a cenar, os presentare a Zerapotusiana Royalda Princesti, que de momento, ayudara a Hagrid con el Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas.- La profesora se levantó para hablar.

-Gracias, quería añadir, si no es inconveniente – añadió Zera – que como mi nombre es un poco largo y lioso todos vosotros me podréis llamar Zera, aunque eso sí, siempre con respeto.-

-Gracias por tu aclaración. – añadió McGonagall – . Los nuevos ya iréis conociendo poco a poco a los profesores de siempre. Y ahora ¡ todos a cenarrrr!

Y aparecieron de pronto unas bandejas, en las mesas, todas llenas de exquisitos manjares y todos empezaron ansiosos a comer, mientra el confeti y la música llenaba el Gran Comedor…

CONTINUAR

Notas: ¿Qué tal estuvo?, esperamos que os siga gustando. Bueno… pues aquí está otro capi. Un aviso, no os acostumbréis a esta rapidez, que ahora en Marzo vienen los exámenes, así que actualizaremos bastante menos. Gracias por leernos, y sigan dejando sus reviews.

Capítulo 5: La primera noche.

Atentamente:

Los Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego.


	5. 5 La primera noche

Capítulo 5º

**_La Primera Noche:_**

Los alumnos salieron del comedor rápidamente para continuar la fiesta en sus respectivas salas comunes; Albus abandonó el Comedor seguido de la mayoría de profesores por una de las puertas laterales, dejando solos a Severus, Rella, Remus y Zera.

-¿Qué se supone que le ha dado ahora al viejo con hacer una fiesta?.- preguntó Remus.

-Ni idea, siempre ha sido muy excéntrico, pero nunca se le ha ido tanto el caldero. Igual se ha dado cuenta de que le queda poco tiempo y quiere aprovecharlo al máximo.- Sugirió un muy confundido Severus.

-Joder, no seas tan bestia. Ya sabes como están las cosas afuera… sólo quiere despreocupar a los chavales.- Repuso Rella.

-Oh, vamos, ¿es que no tenéis sentido del humor?, con lo mono que es que haga todas esas cositas por los adorables niñitos. Desde luego, ¡hombres teníais que ser!.-

Los dos profesores la miraron como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas, mientras Rella luchaba para no partirse de risa.

-Hombre, mono, mono, lo que se dice mono… no creo que sea exactamente una buena descripción, profesora Princesti.- dijo Rella, como pudo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Oh, vamos Rella, somos coleguitas, puedes llamarme Zera.- se volvió hacia los dos asustados hombres- y también vosotros guapísimos.-

Ellos se alejaron con las sillas de ella, mientras Rella se revolcaba por el suelo de risa, y Zera sonreía con su más encantadora sonrisa y cerraba y abría los ojos rápidamente.

-Ron… ¿que te pasa?.-

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Harry?. Dios, no creo que haya nadie en este mundo más estúpido que yo…-

-¿¿¿Eh???.-

-¿Se te han quemado las únicas neuronas que te quedaban este verano, Harry, o es que siempre has sido así?.-

-¿Ehhh?.-

-¿Pero es que no has visto a la nueva Profa. de Adivinación?.-

-Sí, ¿y?.-

-Joder, ¿es que no has visto lo tremendamente buena que está?.-

-Pues no me he fijado mucho, pero… ¿te has dado cuenta de lo bien que le sienta su nuevo look a Snape?.-

Ron puso los ojos en blanco mientras se alejaba de su amigo.

-¿QUÉ?.-

-¿¿¿Eh???.-

-Buenas noches Harry.-

-Ron! ¿Qué pasa?.-

-Nada Harry, no pasa nada…-

-Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?.-

-Justin Flin-Fletchey (N/A: no sé si se escribe así, pero no me apetece mirarlo ahora, así que…).-

-Hola Justin; yo soy Spiderman Jerks, pero todos me llaman Spi.-

-Sí, que guay.-

-Justin, ¿estás ahí?.-

-Y tú, ¿quién eres?.-

-Hannah Abbot.-

-Hola Hannah, yo soy Spiderman Jerks, pero todos me llaman Spi.-

-Encantada Spi.-

-¿Nos vamos Hannah?.-

-Claro Justin.-

-Adiós chaval.-

-Adiós Justin, adiós Hannah.-

-Adiós Spi.-

Una chica aparece por las escaleras.

-Hola ¿y tú quién eres?.-

-Susan Bones.-

-Hola Susan; yo soy Spiderman Jerks, pero todos me llaman Spi.-

-¡Minnie! Deja a la Sra. Norris en paz y ven aquí conmigo, vamos gatita, eso es, ven aquí.

-Miauuuuu.-

-Si, Minnie, eso es- se vuelve hacia la gárgola- Dulces de limón.-

Entran al despacho del director y Minnie se transforma en Minerva McGonagall.

-Eso es pequeña, eso es.-

-Vamos Dumbi… Oh!, no seas malo, ya no soy pequeña.-

-Minnie, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Dumbi, y no, no eres pequeña.-

-Quítate el sombrero Dumbi, perdón, Albus, lo siento.-

-No, quiero quedarme con él.-

-Jooooo, no me haces caso, seguro que si Sevi te lo hubiera pedido te lo hubieras quitado.-

-Minnie, Minnie, Minnie….-

Dijo el Director de Hogwarts mientras con una mano se quitaba el sombrero y lo depositaba en una percha sin darse cuenta de que encima de esta, estaba Fawkes y cubriéndole por completo.

Matthew recorría las mazmorras aún vistiendo el traje de la selección australiana de Quidditch, mientras intentaba encontrar la Sala Común,  las recorrió por lo menos dos veces, y había maldecido unas cuarenta mil veces al que se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacer un traje de Quidditch sin zapatos, porque se le estaban quedando los pies congelados.

Siguió andando por lo menos durante otra media hora, sin siquiera encontrar nada remotamente parecido a una entrada a esa Sala Común. ¿Quién tuvo la gran idea de mandarle a estudiar a Hogwarts? ¿Con lo bien que estaba él en Australia con sus amigos Kenneth y Maria? Encima empezaba a tener frío, ¿qué más le podía pasar?, la respuesta le esperaba justo en la próxima esquina…

Sybill salió de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, y se acercó hacia el hombre encapuchado que estaba delante de ella; él la miró, y ella puso la cara más encantadora que pudo.

-Así, que tú puedes adivinar quién ganará, ¿no?.-

-Sí, sí, yo puedo hacerlo… y le ayudaré a ganar, señor…-

-Bien, bien, bien, bien, porque quiero ganar, he peleado muchos años por ser el primero, pero nunca he podido, siempre hay alguien mejor que yo… grrrrr… hace dos años ganó Gollum, puedes imaginártelo?, por encima de mí, y el año pasado ese viejo Saruman me quitó una vez más la victoria… pero… este año, va a ser mía… jajajajaja. Sí, voy a ganar…-

-Le ayudaré señor, pero usted me tendrá que ayudar a mí.-

-¿Qué quieres?, te daré lo que quieras… si gano.-

-Oh!, claro que ganará mi señor, pues quiero… quiero… bueno verá usted.-

Sybill saca unos pergaminos de su bolsillo y los extiende por todo el suelo (N/A: como los rollos de papel higiénico, esos del perrito.) y ante la mirada en blanco del hombre que está delante de ella, comienza a leer:

"Lista de cosas que deseo por Sybill Trelawney:

      1.- Recuperar mi curro.

      2.- Adivinar de una vez por todas la muerte de Harry Potter.

      3.- Que Minerva McGonagall deje de odiarme.

      4.- Hacer que Dumbie se enamore de mí.

      ... ... ... ... 

Severus y Remus corrían como alma que lleva el diablo por todo Hogwarts, para conseguir escapar de la loca de Zera, que corría detrás de ellos llamándoles para que pararan, pero a ellos no les importaba, seguían escapando, cuando de pronto, Severus tuvo una idea.

-Por aquí, rápido.-

Los dos se metieron en una pequeñísima habitación, desde la cual se oían los gritos de Zera. Se escucharon pasos cerca, y los dos respiraron aliviados cuando los sintieron alejarse.

Remus intentó abrir la puerta, pero no podía, tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero no consiguió nada.

-Severus, esta puerta, se ha cerrado.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Que no puedo abrirla.-

-¿Cómo que no puedes?.-

-Yo que sé, está atascada o algo así.-

-Anda, déjame intentarlo.-

Tira con todas sus fuerzas, pero no consigue nada, saca la varita y tampoco nada.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer.-

-Quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien nos saque.-

-Genial, lo que me faltaba.-

Zera seguía persiguiendo a sus dos "angelitos" por todas las mazmorras, cuando al girar una esquina se abalanzó sobre un chico rubio.

-Disculpe, sabe usted dónde está la Sala Común de Slytherin, es que no consigo encontrarla.-

-¿Quién eres?.-

-Matthew Echunga.-

-Hola Matt, no, no tengo ni idea dónde está, pero si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi habitación, viendo que Sevi y Remi no quieren acompañarme…-

-Eh… no, creo que seguiré buscando.-

Matthew salió corriendo por las mazmorras, perseguido por Zera, que parecía haber encontrado una nueva presa.

      527.- Conseguir los discos de todas las 643.215 ediciones de OT.

      528.- Entrar al Gran Hermano VIP.

      529.- Tener el pelo de Marge Simpson.

      ... ... ... ... 

Severus y Remus seguían encerrados, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe… para cerrarse al siguiente instante.

La respiración agitada de alguien se escuchaba dentro.

-¿Quién eres?.- preguntó Severus.

-Matthew Echunga.-

-Y, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?.-

-Yo… buscaba la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero no la encontré, entonces me choqué contra una profesora… y empezó a perseguirme, y he acabado aquí, ¿sabéis dónde narices han puesto la maldita Sala?.-

-Cuida tu lenguaje muchacho, y sí, sé donde está la Sala, está detrás de un trozo de muro. Mira, coges el pasillo principal de las mazmorras, luego tuerces a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, pasas dos pasillos, y vas por el tercero a la derecha, luego pasas por delante de los baños, y sigues recto hasta un trozo de muro. Pues allí está.-

-¿Y a quién narices se le ocurrió ponerla allí?.-

-He dicho que…-

-Creo que ya te escuchó antes, Severus.-

Severus refunfuñó algo, mientras Remus se reía por lo bajo y miraba al joven rubio.

      82.654.- "Cursillo de Adivinación" por Rappel y Aramis Fuster.

      ... ... ... ...

      150.248.- Que "la Historia Interminable" termine de una vez.

... ... ... ... 

      254.365.- Saber a que huelen, las nubes, la música… y tú.

      ... ... ... ... 

657.687.- Conseguir Adivinar dónde está Bin Laden y las armas de  destrucción masiva.

      ... ... ... ... "

-Pero… ¿quién te has creído que soy yo?, el director de Sorpresa, sorpresa… estás como una maldita regadera… loca chiflada, y luego, ¿te sorprendes de que te echaran?. ¡Es que no hay nadie que pueda soportarte, te enteras!.-

-Ya, ya, y ¿tú quieres ser el primero en la lista?. Pues lo tienes claro, amigo. Sin mi ayuda, no lo conseguirás nunca. JA!.-

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.-

Rella buscaba desesperadamente a los dos profesores que habían salido corriendo del comedor, pero no consiguió encontrarlos. Se paseó las mazmorras unas cuantas veces, entró a la Sala Común de Slytherin, al despacho de Severus, a sus habitaciones, a la clase de Pociones, miró hasta debajo de las alfombras, pero… nada, no los encontró.

Ya se iba a dar por vencida cuando escuchó voces provenientes de una puerta se acercó y la reconoció, era el armario empotrado con el que había jugado muchas veces en su época de estudiante (hasta que Sirius y James destrozaron la puerta y ya no se podía abrir desde fuera).

La abrió y comenzó a reírse por segunda vez en la noche, mientras los tres hombres salían del armario…

CONTINUARÁ.

Notas: bueno, aquí está el quinto capítulo, esta vez llega un poco antes, pero es que apetecía actualizar hoy. Jeje. Pero, no os acostumbréis, que desde la semana que viene hasta el ocho de Marzo tenemos todos los exámenes de la segunda evaluación *^^*. Bueno, pues hasta pronto, y seguid dejando reviews!!!!!.

Notas2: si queréis algún "capítulo a domicilio", sobre cualquier cosa, sólo tenéis que pedirlo, podéis dejar un review o mandar un mail (mirad el profile, ahí está la dirección).

Capítulo 6: Chicas Fatales 1: la nueva profesora de Adivinación

Atentamente:

Los Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego.


	6. 6 Chicas Fatales 1: La nueva profa de Ad...

Capítulo 6º

**_Chicas Fatales 1: La nueva Profa de Adivinación:_**

      Harry se despertó con un resacón enorme, por la cantidad de whisky de fuego que había  tomado la noche anterior. Se puso las gafas y examinó la habitación, ¿dónde diablos se había metido todo el mundo?. No le dio importancia, así que miró el reloj ¡las seis de la mañana (y yo con estas pintas)!, y se metió al baño para ducharse y quitarse todo el pestazo a alcohol que llevaba encima "no, si ya decía yo que los gusanitos con Red-Bull no pegaban mucho", pensó mientras cantaba alegremente en la ducha "I'm singggg-ingggg-in the reinnnnn". Acabó su ducha y empezó a sacar ropa del armario, sacó todo su vestuario y después de cambiarse una docena de veces, unas trescientas posturitas delante del espejo y maldecir al director otro tanto por prohibir llevar túnicas; se decidió por unos pantalones blancos, que en principio eran de esos ajustados, pero que al ser heredados de su primito, le quedaban mejor que a Cristo dos pistolas, sin incluir que tuvo que arrancar la cadena del váter para que le sirviera de cinto; combinados con una camiseta sin mangas rojo Gryffindor que le robó a Hermione la noche anterior y que casi se le rompió al ponérsela. Se miró al espejo y contento con el resultado sacó su kit de maquillaje para arreglarse un poquito.

Primero se tapó la cicatriz de su frente con unos polvos, mientras cantaba alegremente "Buscando en mi kit de maquillaje, uhuuuu".  Ya tapada la cicatriz, se quitó las gafas y se puso unas lentillas de color negro mientras entonaba el "lalalá". Satisfecho con el resultado, sacó un frasco de Pantene tiñe-pelo que se aplicó con mucho cuidado maldiciéndose por no haber echo caso y no haber comprado Loreal (N/A: lo siento, pero no sé si se escribe así). Al mirarse al espejo, quedó fascinado por el gran resultado, ahora su pelo era de un color rubio platino igual que el de su querido Draco. Pegó un saltito y salió del baño.

Volvió a mirar el reloj: las diez!, ¿cuánto tiempo se había pasado en el baño?, ya había pasado la hora de entrada a Transfiguraciones, así que se sentó en la Sala Común a leer un rato mientras esperaba a la siguiente clase. 

Cogió el último número del Vale Mágico y se sentó a leerlo. Al acabarlo, arrancó los posters que venían, uno del ministro Fudge en la playa, y el otro (que pegó en su carpeta, en la que guardaba las cartas de amor que escribía) de su adoradísimo profesor de Pociones.

Salió abrazando a su carpeta, mientras daba pequeños saltitos por todo el pasillo y se dirigía hacia la Torre Norte para su clase de Adivinación.

Abrió la trampilla, subió a la clase y para su sorpresa la encontró llena de gente, empujó a un montón de gente hasta que consiguió quedar al lado de Draco y se quedó mirándolo durante unos quince minutos. Se limpió la baba con la mano, y se dirigió hacia el sofá que estaba cerca de la mesa para escribir otra carta de amor.

Todo el mundo estaba hablando y se callaron de pronto, justo cuando una joven entró desde el despacho. Los ojos de todos y cada uno de los muchacho (menos Harry) estaban tan abiertos, que uno de los muchachos se tiró al suelo en plancha para conseguir coger algo que se le había caído, no lo consiguió y empezó a llorar y a gritar como un loco.

-No, no, no, he perdido mi ojo de cristal!!!, y era el último que me quedaba (buabuabuabua).

Harry se acercó a él y sacó algo de su enorme bolsillo y se lo tendió al desesperado muchacho.

-Toma, ponte esto, pero no lo pierdas vale, que es única en su especie (no, no es Whisky dic, se puede saber en qué estabais pensando?????).

-Gracias Harry, eres muy bueno. Abrazo?? (pero qué cucos son, a qué sí, si parecen dos teletabis).-

Se abrazaron, y el chico se puso feliz lo que Harry le había dado. Ni siquiera se paró a mirar la preciosa canica rosa fosforito con un luni en medio que Harry le había dado.

-Pero ten cuidado, está hechizada, y cada vez que se mueve, empieza a cantar la canción de los lunis, que mola mogollón.-

-Vale, gracias Harry, te la devolveré cuando mi segunda madrastra o mi quinto padrastro me compren un ojo nuevo, aunque creo que les va a salir, por un ojo de la cara (jajajajajajajajajajaja).-

El chico se fue a su sitio feliz, y Harry se sentó para continuar con su carta. Se metió tanto en su carta, que se quedó sopa, mientras la profesora se adelantaba y empezaba a hablar.

-Hola, criajos, soy la Phoebe, y soy una piazo de bruja que ya os gustaría a vosotros. Bueno mi poder es ver el futuro, pero el de verdad y no como la loca esa de la la Trewalsneys, que teníais antes que se inventaba todo… por cierto, tú el que estás dormido, creo que dentro de poco… sí… lo veo claramente…. ¿quién apagó las luces?... bueno, es igual. Pues eso que no espero que ninguno de vosotros seáis capaces de ver nada más del futuro que los mapas del tiempo y el teletexto, pero… a mí me pagan por esto así que… Abrid los libros.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su mesa y se escuchó un enorme gluppp como si todos estuvieran tragándose las babas que se les caían. Ella empezó a leer, y mientras leía  un fragmento aburridísimo sobre "la Adivinación según las hojas de los chopos (N/A: maldita Geografía), la posición de los planetas a la hora de la siesta y el número de zapato que usas combinado con tu bebida favorita y los años que tiene la persona que más te gusta del mundo" se escuchó un fuerte ronquido en la clase.

CONTINUAR

Notas: Bueno, bueno, por fin he podido subir otro capítulo más… entre tanto examen no sé de dónde he sacado tiempo… y yo que tendría que estar estudiando literatura… bueno, pero por fin aquí está el sexto capítulo, que esperamos que os siga gustando como hasta ahora, y muchas gracias por los reviews.

Nota para los lectores (si hay alguno) de "La Historia de RT": No os preocupéis, pero es que tenemos a Fainser secuestrada por aquí bajo amenazas de muerte un rato y no puede escribir, porque tiene que estudiar y siempre deja todo para lo último, pero le dará pronto al fic, tranquilos.

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, hasta el próximo capítulo, que ni siquiera nosotras sabemos de que va a tratar. 

Si os apetece colaborar en el fic, o cualquier cosa, u os aburrís, pasaros por nuestra dire: al grupo que nos hace falta gente!!!!!

Hasta la próxima.

Atentamente:

Los Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego.


	7. 7 ¡¡A mover los pompones!

Capítulo 7º

****

**_¡¡A mover los pompones!!_**

A las 11:00 de la mañana, se escuchó una extraña voz de pito por todos los pasillos y clases de Hogwarts que consiguió que Harry Potter se despertara sobresaltadamente de su agradable sueño, casi tirando al suelo a su compañera de mesa en clase  de adivinación: Ashley Wastecott; la extraña voz de pito comenzó a hablar:

-Súper holas! Chicas. Bueno, pues primero de todo me presento, mi nombre es Rubiana Antonia Carla Melani Endira Burns Thampon, pero podéis llamarme Ruby, y soy de Gryffindor como Harry...(suspiro). Bueno, sólo quería deciros a TODAS que esta tarde sobre eso de las 18:00 os esperaré en el campo de...Kindich...no, espera cómo era?, ah sí.... Quidditch. Bueno, pues os esperaré porque.... VAMOS A ELEGIR A LAS ANIMADORAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Bueno, pues eso que os espero a todas VOSOTRAS. Hoy seran las pruebas para las casas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin y mañana a lA misma hora las de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Venid bien preparadas, con vuestros pompones propios y vuestras minifaldas (muy minis porfis). Por cierto, en cada casa va a estar una de nosotras como animadora jefe. ¿de acuerdo chicas? Pues esta tarde nos vemos. Ah, por cierto, y si a alguna de esas cuatro...Grrrrr se les ocurre acercarse las moleremos a... pomponazos. Besitos, Ruby, jefa del clan de las pijas.- El timbre volvió a sonar al acabar la extraña noticia según la mente de Ashley, ya que sabía muy bien quienes eran las CUATRO que Ruby había mencionado.

A los 5 minutos volvió a sonar el timbre y la voz de pito de Ruby se volvió a escuchar:

-Chicas se me olvidaba deciros que si no tenéis pompones, pues que traigais las super-bufandas de Hogwarts, esas que tienen flecos. ¿Vale?. Bueno, pues eso. Muakis muakis.-

Cuando, por fin, acabó la informacion todas la chicas empezaron a chillar como locas en todas las clases de Hogwarts, saltando por las mesas, sobretodo por el agudo chillido que se escuchó proveniente de la clase de Runas Antiguas de séptimo curso, cuando una Slytherin llamada Jessi-Jenni comenzó a gritar ante la atónita mirada de su compañera de mesa, Lori Galdir. Todas hablaban y cotorreaban entre ellas al salir al pasillo, excepto cuatro jóvenes de séptimo que se alejaron de ellas con los ojos en blanco.

-Dios, decidme que esto no acaba de ocurrir.- dijo una preocupada Lori.

-Lo siento Lor, pero creo que sí.-

-Dios, era lo único  que me faltaba, no tenían bastante con las estúpidas fiestas??.-

-Lori tranquilízate, quieres.-

-Lo siento Ash, no puedo, no puedo. Grrrrrr.-

Las cuatro jóvenes se alejaron del barullo y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde cada una se fue a su mesa (ya que cada una pertenecía a una de las cuatro casas).

Cuando el resto de féminas del Colegio lograron calmarse continuaron con las clases.

Por fin llegaron las 6 y habia todas las chicas de Hogwarts (excepto nuestras cuatro amigas). Todas estaban en el Campo de Quidditch, con sus pompones preparados. Pero de las 34 que había por cada casa, sólo podrían coger a nueve (N/A: 10 en total por cada casa, menos la animadora jefa son nueve).

-Hola chicas- empezó Ruby- ahora os vamos a decir, despues de daros la bienvenida y las gracias, quien va a ser la animadora jefe en cada casa y tened en cuenta que nosotras tambien hemos hecho una pureba para saber quien iba a ser en cada casa.

Yo sere la animadora jefe de Gryffindor; Prisci de Slytherin; Maxine de Hufflepuff y Deborah en Ravenclaw.

-A ver chicas de Hufflepuff -dijo Maxine- poneos según el curso en que estéis, y cogeremos una de cada grupo; y las 2 restantes saldrán de una prueba común con las que no hayan sido seleccionadas.-

Empezó el primer grupo y de repente se dieron cuenta que a una se le caia el pelo, fueron corriendo donde estaba y resulta que ¡¡¡¡ era un tio, concretamente John Martin, el "apuesto" Hufflepuff!!!!

Toda ellas se empezaron a partir de risa y él todo rojo salio corriendo.

Una vez pasado este pequeño incidente siguieron con la elección y así continuaron hasta seleccionar a las 9 de las dos casas que tocaban ese día.

Mientras tanto, desde una de las gradas del campo de Quidditch, nuestras cuatro amigas estaban riéndose de ellas: Ashley, Lori, Sidney McNeil y Eras Pandorian, estaban tiradas por el suelo de lo torpes que eran todas las aspirantes en especial las animadoras jefas.

-Habéis visto a Maxine?? Si parere un pato mareao.- Dijo Lori entre risas.

-Y Prisci? Esa parece un topo, vamos no se como la han cogido a ella.- dijo una convencida Ashley.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya, la gran pasifista Ashley Catherine Wastecott le ha cogido manía a alguien ¿os lo podéis creer?.- Dijo una divertida Sidney.

–Dios mío, es que no sabéis cuanta.- dijo Ashlñey volviendo a reírse. 

-Bueno chicas dejad de hablar, que empieza el otro grupo.- protestó Eras, mientras Lori sacaba su varita haciendo aparecer un enorme cuenco de palomitas y unos cuantos refrescos.

Y siguieron riendose e incluso llorando con el panorama. La que mas lloraba de risa era Sidney y se secaba las lagrimas con su bufanda de Gryffindor.

Otra vez en el patio, una vez elegidas las 9 chicas de cada casa tenian que aprender a manejar los pompones y eso si que fue gracioso.

Se tiraron desde las 7:30 a las 10:30 (Tuvieron que parar porque Snape vino a reñirles porque era la hora de la cena, aunque le pareció tan... gracioso que después de la cena se sentó junto a su sobrina Lori para reírse de las futuras animadoras) y de 11:00 a 1:00; 5 horas practicando, total para nada.

Al acabar, todas se fueron rendidas a la cama, excepto lnuestras cuatro chicas, que se reían sin parar en medio del campo de Quidditch, gastando bromas al lado de un serio profesor de pociones. Una hora después, cuando consiguieron que Sidney dejara de llorar de la risa, cada una se marchó a su Sala Común, dejando al profesor de pociones, aún atónito ante lo que acababa de ver, en las gradas del Campo de Quidditch (donde sería encontrado a la mañana siguiente…).

Una vez ya en sus habitaciones todas las futuras (y aspiorantes) animadoras se fueron a dar una ducha y a dormir, ya que al dia siguiente, tenian clase, e iba a ser un dia muy duro.... y muy divertido...

CONTINUARÁ.

Notas: Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Sólo decir que nuestras cuatro amigas también son nuestras. Bueno, no es que sean nuestras, de hecho somos nosotras mismas... jajaja Aquí os las presentamos:

-Ashley Catherine Wastecott------ es Cai

-Sidney Disney McNeill-----es Nefnut.

-Eras Pandorian-----es Asero.

-Lorraine "Lori" Jaina Galdir Snape-----es Fainser.

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo y esperamos que este os haya gustado!!!!!!!

Notas2: Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los españoles, especialmente a todos los que han perdido a alguien en los terribles atentados ocurridos el 11-M. Y a todos que esta misma noche han demostrado su lucha acontra el terrorismo en las urnas. (a 14 de Marzo de 2004). 

Atentamente.

Los Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego.


	8. 8 Descubrimientos y Secretos

****

Capítulo 8º

****

****

**_Descubrimientos y Secretos_**

Después del agotador día, en el cual las futuras animadoras habían mostrado todo su arte, el cielo amaneció triste. Era un lluvioso día de sepriembre, Jack Sieg miró a su alrededor: nadie, no había nadie. 

"Claro", pensó, "¿quién andaría por el castillo en un día así? Todos se encontrarán en sus salas comunes, bien calentitos."

Aunque a él, eso no le importaba. Hacía años que no podía sentir calor, Jack sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Aquello no tenía importancia ahora, debía concentrarse en las pruebas de Quidditch que iba a realizar a continuación.

Había notado que los integrantes de los equipos, gozaban de admiración y respeto.

- No es que a mi me interese...- dijo en voz alta, quizás para convencerse de ello.

Una leve sonrisa cruzó su cara, al acordarse de la capitana de Slytherin, Lori Galdir. había sido la única persona que, al saber lo que era no había huido. Además, aunque era una magnífica jugadora, no contaba con la simpatía de sus compañeros. Pero sabía que tenía amigas, siempre se la veía acompañada por tres chicas. Aunque desconocía sus nombres, sabía que iban siempre juntas a todos los sitios. Ya que más de una vez, se había sorprendido a sí mismo intentando seguir los pasos de las cuatro muchachas. Su sonrisa se acentuó más al recordar a una de ellas. Pero no podía seguir pensando en eso, ellas nunca lo aceptarían. Él sólo quería tener a su lado a un amigo que le comprendiera, y que le aceptara tal y como era. Pero eso era difícil, ya que sus compañeros de cuarto le consideraban raro y quizás, peligroso.

FLASHBACK

Los estudiantes se dirigían charlando alegremente hacia sus dormitorios. Draco Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, se aparataron del bullicioso grupo y se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras. Ya que allí se encontraba la entrada a su sala común, cuando estaban a punto de llegar oyeron unos ruidos. 

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Parece el sonido del cristal rompiéndose.

Los tres chicos entraron en estampida en la tranquila sala, todo parecía estar en orden.

- ¡Mirad! el espejo se ha roto- dijo Crabbe.

Todos miraron hacia donde el muchacho señalaba. El gran espejo que presidía la estancia, yacía en el suelo echo pedazos. Continuaron recorriendo los dormitorios, y en todas encontraron lo mismo: los espejos, rotos, ocupaban el suelo.

- ¡Shhhh! callad, ¿qué es eso?- dijo Draco.

Todos se quedaron quietos intentando oír algo.

- Yo no oigo nada- replicó Crabbe.

De repente alguien silbó una extraña melodía, ya perdida en el tiempo, muy alegremente. únicamente la siniestra canción era interrumpida, por el ruido de un espejo que se hacía pedazos. Los muchachos, con Draco a la cabeza, decidieron armarse de valor y empuñando sus varitas siguieron el sonido. Así llegaron hasta los lavabos, allí encontraron a uno de los nuevos estudiantes, Jack. 

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- dijo Draco, intentando imprimir en su voz un aplomo que no tenía.

El chico se giró lentamente mientras una tenue sonrisa, más frágil que el viento, se dibujaba en su rostro. 

Los chicos lo miraron alarmados, ya que del chico parecía realmente enfermo. Su cabello castaño enmarcaba su pálida cara, en la que resaltaban unos labios rojos. Y entre ellos, ligeramente abiertos, destacaba una línea de blanquísimos dientes. Pero sus colmillos no tenía la medida normal. Eran largos y afilados. Los chicos reprimieron un gemido. Cuando Jack se dio cuenta de lo que les atemorizaba, cerró la boca. Y dijo con voz tranquila y pausada:

- Muy sencillo, estoy rompiendo espejos.

Y diciendo esto se giró y volvió a su tarea. Los chicos salieron silenciosamente y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde aquel día, nadie le hablaba, exceptuando los saludos de Lori. Pero se había dado cuenta de que era observado durante las comidas; ya que su plato nunca era vaciado. Y de como miraban con extrañeza la botella que llevaba siempre consigo. 

Dumbledore sabía que corría muchos peligros al admitirlo en el colegio. Por eso había encargado al profesor de pociones, que le suministrara todos los días el alimento que el necesitaba. Sangre, caliente y fresca, aunque no era lo mismo al no poder cazar. Era mucho mejor cuando atacaba a alguien, y notaba como la vida escapaba de ese débil cuerpo. Pero el director no quería que cazara, por eso no podía apartarse de esa estúpida botella. 

- Bueno, ya está bien- dijo- tal vez si me aceptan en el equipo, no tendré que preocuparme nunca más por el asuntillo de los espejos.

*****************************************************************************

En el otro extremo del castillo las pruebas de quidditch ya estaban finalizando. Lori silbó y todos los jugadores descendieron. 

- Bueno, no será fácil decidir quienes entrarán en el equipo pero...- suspiró cansada- mañana colgaré la lista en la sala...

Pero no pudo acabar su frase, unos gritos procedentes de su derecha la interrumpieron.

-Bueno chicas, vamos a formar las letras de nuestro super equipo- gritó una muy emocionada Prisci.

- ¡Bien! uh, que guay- gritaron todas las chicas alborozadas.

- Dame una S.

- S.

- Dame una L.

- L.

- Dame una Y.

- Y.

- Dame una..., upps, ya no se lo que sigue. A ver tú la de rosa, dime la letra que viene después.

- Yo no lo sé. No se deletrear más allá de la L.

- Joooooo, que fastidio, bueno de deberes para mañana.... ¡aprender a deletrear esta palabra tan complicada!

- Jo, no vale, no es justo, te lo juro por Snoppy- gritaron a la vez todas las animadoras.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, sus compañeros tuvieron que sujetarle para que no las matara.

- Draco, quieto, tampoco es para tanto.

- ¿Cómo que no? Gryffindor tiene mejores animadoras. Ellas han logrado deletrear cinco letras seguidas. Vamos a ser el hazmerreír de todo el colegio.

*****************************************************************************

Los componentes de equipo fueron abandonando lentamente, el campo de juego, la mayoría iban arrastrando su escoba. Lori empezó a guardar el material empleado, cuando alguien se colocó detrás suyo. Instintivamente, Lori sacó su varita y se giró.

- Eh, Jack me has asustado.

- Ya lo veo- dijo Jack mirando con preocupación la varita que, aún empuñaba firmemente en su mano derecha- oye lo siento, ¿dónde están todos?

- Bueno, la prueba ya ha terminado- dijo la chica, mientras guardaba la varita- así que todos se han ido hacia el castillo ¿Querías algo?

- Pensaba participar en las pruebas - dijo mientras rechinaba los dientes.

- Tranquilo, no hace falta que te enfades, otra vez será.

Lori se volvió y continuó guardando los materiales.

- Como coja a ese... lo mato- dijo en un susurro el chico.

- ¿Decías algo?

- Que si vas hacia el castillo te acompaño.

*****************************************************************************

Cuando se aproximaban al lago, vieron a dos de las amigas de Lori, Eras y Sidney. Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en la hierba intentando no morirse de la risa. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban, se dieron cuenta del motivo. Así que decidieron sentarse junto alas chicas para contemplar el espectáculo. En la orilla del lago se encontraba Saar, una chica de Gryffindor corriendo, y dando saltitos mientras pronunciaba con voz de pito frases sin sentido. En la mano derecha llevaba una pluma y un pergamino y en la izquierda un frasco de tinta. 

- El amor, que bonito... joooo, ya no se como continuarlo.

Mientras decía esto, no se dio cuenta que el calamar gigante había sacado uno de sus numerosos tentáculos, y le ponía la zancadilla.

- Joooo no logro inspirarme... uppps- cayó con un ruido sordo, sobre la húmeda hierba. Justo encima de un gran charco de barro.

- Noooooo, mi perfecto maquillaje, se me va a estropear- estas palabras fueron acompañadas de un chillido, que retumbó por todo el lago, y unos cuantos peces huyeron asustados.

- No... te... preocupes- gritó Eras intentando recuperar el aliento- el barro es perfecto para el cutis.

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las enormes carcajadas de Sidney.  De repente de la puerta del colegio salió Ashley con una gran bolsa de palomitas.

- Chicas las palomitas ya están listas, no... me he perdido lo mejor.

- No te preocupes- contestó Sidney muerta de risa- no ha logrado acabar su poesía, seguro que mañana vuelve para intentar acabarla.

- Chicas quiero presentaros a alguien - dijo Lori.

Eras, Sidney y Ashley que no se habían percatado de la presencia del joven , le miraron. Sidney le miró de arriba abajo, se le estaba haciendo la boca agua. 

- Hola- dijo alegremente Ashley, y mirando a Sidney dijo- y será mejor que vaya a buscar una fregona.

- Yo creo que en este caso, una barca sería lo más apropiado- replicó entre risas Lori.

- Hola- dijo Eras- encantada de conocerte ¿verdad?- mientras decía esto le dio un codazo en las costillas a su amiga.

- ¿Qué? A, sí encantadísima de conocerte- dijo Sidney mientras se acercaba a Jack y le daba dos besos.

El rostro del joven comenzó a cobrar algo de color mientras decía:

- Yo... mejor... cena.

Y diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el colegio, a la vez que daba un sorbo a su botella.

- Que chico tan simpático- dijo Sidney, mientras en sus ojos aparecían corazoncitos.

- Qué romántico- dijo Ashley- ¿has visto como se miraban?

- Pero ¿que dices?- replicó.

- Pues eso que estás loquita por él.

- Bueno pero no creo que se me ha notado mucho ¿no?

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa - dijo Eras, suspirando- es la hora de la cena.

***************************************************************************** 

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, las mesas ya se curvaban bajo el peso de la comida. Los alumnos poco a poco iban ocupando sus asientos.

- Oye ¿dónde está Aslhley?- dijo preocupada Eras.

- No lo se - dijo Sidney, todavía pensando en el chico- la habremos perdido por el camino.

- Bah, ya la buscaremos luego- replicó Lori- luego nos vemos.

Así qué cada una se dirigió hacia su mesa. Cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a comer, un gritó procedente de la mesa de Hufflepuff resonó en todo el comedor.

- ¡Ahhh! Hay un pájaro en la mesa.

- Qué miedo, mama, ¡socorro!

Los platos y la comida volaron por todos los lados. Y los estudiantes divertidos unos, otros asustados corrían por todos los sitios. Sidney comenzó a sortear a los estudiantes, para lograr llegar a la mesa donde se había oído el primer grito. Cuando consiguió llegar, miró a su alrededor como buscando algo.

- Ya te tengo, ja ja ja- una risa escalofriante salió de la boca de Teill- ya no lograrás escapar.

Sidney se giró y vio que Ruby sujetaba al pequeño pájaro, mientras Teill levantaba el pie para pisarlo.

- Quita tus manos de mi periquito- dijo una furiosa Sidney.

- ¿A si?¿es tuyo?- replicó con sorna Ruby.

- Y mio también - dijo Lori, mientras se colocaba al lado de su amiga.  

Teill y Ruby se miraron entre ellas como sopesando la situación, y decidieron retirarse. Sidney recogió con delicadeza al periquito y salió del comedor seguida por Lori.

- Ashley, ya vale, vas a conseguir que nos expulsen.

- Venga Sid, no seas tan sosa - dijo Lori- Ash ha sido fabuloso, como chillaban - comentó dirigiendose al periquito, que se estaba convirtiendo en su amiga.

- Eras, ayudame a convencerlas de que no deben repetir esto - dijo Sidney - ¿Eras?

- La vi caminando hacia los baños antes del susto - les informó una chica de primer año de Ravenclaw.

- Será mejor que entremos, o empezaran a sospechar de nosotras - dijo Sidney a las chicas.

Cuando entraron de nuevo comprobaron que había estallado una batalla campal. La comida volaba por encima de sus cabezas, y pronto se dieron cuenta que algún hufflepuff de primer año también. Así que recorrieron las mesas recogiendo algo de comida, y se fueron a disfrutarla a la torre de astronomía. Allí encontraron a Eras esperándolas. Los comentarios y las criticas sobres las clases y las pijas, le ocupó la mayor parte de la noche. Así que no fue de extrañar que cuando sonó la una, Ashley comenzara a bostezar. 

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama - dijo Eras - mañana tenemos que madrugar.

Las chicas se despidieron, y cada una se dirigió a su sala común. Y en cuanto se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas, cayeron en un sueño profundo.  

CONTINUARÁ…

Nota del Autor: Aquí el octavo capítulo. Bufff cuántos van ya. Bueno, esperemos que os haya gustado… el próximo vendrá la semana que viene (esperemos). Hasta pronto. (los reviews los contestaremos en el próximo capi. Ok?)

Atentamente

Los Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego 


	9. 9 Absorcion letal el mordisco del vampi

Nota del Autor: ¿Creíais que nos habíamos ido? Pues no, hemos vuelto. Juajuajua os vamos a hacer sufrir un poquito más, y sobre tpodo con este nuevo capítulo salido de la retorcida mente de Asero (Se te va un poco el caldero ¿no colega?) que esperamos os guste mucho.... bueno os dejamos con él.

C"MO SOBREVIVIR A HOGWARTS

Capítulo ¿?????????????

Absorción letal: el mordisco del vampiro

Este es uno de los episodios más oscuros y tenebrosos ocurridos en Hogwarts. Jack Sieg, el vampiro, deambulaba por los pasillos buscando presas...

La inocente Sidney paseaba tranquilamente hacia su sala común ignorando el futuro que le esperaba. Se encontraron en un ancho pasillo, medio en tinieblas, alumbrado apenas por la pálida luz de las antorchas. Jack la vió acercarse lentamente, muy lentamente y se interpuso en su camino, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Y Jack susurró de repente, iluminándose su mirada con sus brillantes colmillos.

- No te preocupes, no te haré daño...-

Sidney elevó su mirada hacia Jack, y le dijo tartamudeando:

- Jack, donde está la botella...- y mientras iba retrocediendo lentamente, muy lentamente (pero que lentamente retrocedía).

Jack le replicó:

- No lo sé, pero tampoco importa mucho ahora - mientras, se fue acercando lentamente.

El vampiro estaba delante de ella, le sujetó con firmeza los brazos, y le apartó suavemente el pelo del cuello. Sidney estaba petrificada, no podía moverse. Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento Jack, inclinó su cabeza y sus fríos colmillos se hundieron en el frágil cuello de la joven. Una expresión de dolor apareció en la cara de Sidney, se estaba desangrando... por el pasillo se oyó a lo lejos un silbido agudo. Alguien se acercaba.

"Bien, es mi única oportunidad" pensó Sidney, intentando chillar para que la oyeran, pero la voz no salía de su boca. El autor del silbido no era otro que Spiderman Jerks.

El inocente muchacho se acercaba lentamente a la escena sin sospechar nada. Tarareaba alguna canción infantil muggle cuando dobló la esquina y se quedó paralizado, sin saber que hacer durante un instante; entonces salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Mientras Sidney, alargando su mano hacia él,  intentaba pedirle ayuda.

"Será cobarde, el muy cabrón" pensó Sidney, "Al final voy a morir aquí, ¡tan joven!".

Mientras pensaba esto, sus tres amigas se acercaban por el extremo del pasillo, cuando llegaron al lugar Sidney estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Al presenciar la escena, las tres chicas se abalanzaron sobre Jack. Mientras Ashley y Lori le agarraban por los brazos tirando de él, Eras se le tiró al cuello y empezó a zarandearlo, pero no conseguían separarlos. Con un simple movimiento con su brazo derecho, el vampiro se desembarazó de ellas. Sidney estaba a punto de morir, cuando apareció Unziel. Este sacando su varita rápidamente, lanzó un hechizo que dio de lleno en Jack, separandolo por fin de Sidney. Unziel se abalanzó sobre el chico, intentando controlar su furia mientras, Lori lo ayudaba como podía. Ashley y Eras cogieron a Sidney antes de que cayera y la depositaron en el suelo. De repente apareció Spi corriendo, trayendo consigo al profesor Snape; éste llevaba una botella de sangre para Jack.

- ¡Cógela!- gritó mientras se la lanzaba a Unziel.

Este la cogió y con la ayuda de Lori se la dieron a Jack, para que se calmara. Snape siguió corriendo hasta Sidney, la alzó y se la llevó corriendo a la enfermería, antes de que se desangrara... Las tres amigas, fueron detrás, mientras Unziel y Spi llevaban a Jack. Durante toda la noche permanecieron en la enfermería recuperandose. Eras, dandose cuenta de la presencia de Unziel dijo:

- Este es mi compañero de piso en ciudad Etérea, va a Ravenclaw, como yo, y se llama Unziel- le presentó Eras.

- ¡Hola!¿Cómo estás?- dijo Lori muy contenta.

- ¿Eh?... bien... gracias- dijo desconcertado Unziel.

- ¡Hola! Encantada de conocerte- saludó Ashley, como siempre tan tranquila.

Unziel inclinó la cabeza sonriendo tímidamente y se alejó por el pasillo.

- ¡Te gusta!- dijo Lori riendose.

- ¡Qué va!, es majo, sólo eso- explicó indiferente Ashley.

- Ala, vamos, que tengo hambre y hay que cenar- dijo Eras, avanzando hacia el comedor- luego nos pasaremos por la enfermería.

Entraron en el comedor y cada uno se fue a su mesa. Unziel y Eras se sentaron juntos como siempre...

- Gracias por ayudarnos -dijo Eras- casi no lo contamos.

- Je, je, je, de nada. Anda que si no llego a estar ¿qué? -insinuó entre risas Unziel.

- ¡Oye! Que nosotras podíamos solas - chilló enfadada Eras.

- Si, si, lo que tu digas - dijo irónicamente Unziel- Oye...

- ¿Que?

- ¿Porque ese tal Jack no llevaba la botella que siempre lleva?- preguntó Unziel.

- Pues, ahora que lo dices no lo se...- Eras estaba extrañada- ¿Habrá sido alguien?- se preguntó a si misma.

Después de la cena salieron los cuatro y se dirigían a la enfermería a ver a Sidney y a Jack, cuando oyeron unas voces...

- ¿Usted cree que puede impedir que haga mi trabajo?- dijo una voz de hombre.

- Pues si, si lo creo, ¿quién coño es usted y que hace aquí?- preguntó Argus Filch, que apretaba a la Sra. Norris contra su pecho temiendo que aquel hombre con gafas oscuras le hiciera daño a su pequeña...

- Pues yo soy...- empieza a sonar una música -(wh ah wh ah y como siga la canción...)- si yo soy Horatio Caine más conocido como H y soy miembro y jefe del CSI de Miami.-

El conserje se quedó a cuadros, mientras veía aparecer al equipo completo, bailando con la cancioncilla al fondo...

Los cuatro amigos estaban agilipollados por el espectáculo, cuando apareció Zera y se dirigió hacia ellos...

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo con voz seria, algo raro en ella.

Los CSI dejaron de bailar y H tomó la palabra.

- Vengo a investigar el ataque de un vampiro - explicó.

- No nos hace falta nadie - dijo Snape que apareció en medio del pasillo, asustando a todos- nosotros somos lo suficientemente listos como para saber la causa.-

H con lágrimas en los ojos, que medio ocultaba por las gafas... se enfrentó con el Profesor de Pociones.

- ¿Me está echando?- dijo con voz entrecortada...

- Si, ¡larguese!- dijo Snape con cara de asco, mientras daba media vuelta.

Zera que se apiadó de él, dijo...

- Bueno, si quieres ayudar en algo, tampoco pasa nada malo ¿no?- dijo dirigiendose al profesor.

- ¡Horror! Porque a mi me tocan todos los idiotas- dijo susurrando Snape, mirando al cielo y poniendo los ojos en lanco.

- ¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó irritada Zera.

- No, no he dicho nada- mintió Snape- está bien, que se quede... ¡pero sólo él! Los bailarines frikis que se larguen.-

- Gracias, gracias-dijo ilusionado H- está bien, dejarme mi maletín y largaos- dijo mirando H recuperando su tono de jefe.

Los compañeros de equipo se largaron y con ellos su música...

- Bien, tu Zera y yo vamos a la enfermería a buscar información - dijo mirando sarcásticamente a H.

- ¡Tío, tío! ¿Podemos ir nosotros?-chilló Lori, para que Snape la oyera- queremos ayudar, casi nos dejan sin amigos.

- Está bien, podéis venir-dijo Snape con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Está sonriendo?- preguntó sorprendida Eras- pensaba que no viviría para tanto, ¡ya me puedo morir en paz! Ja, ja, ja. (Ejem, ejem. Ya os vale ¿no? Que problema tenéis con mi Sevi????. Fainser).

- ¡Disculpa! ¿Tienes algún problema? O es que quieres morir joven?.- dijo Lori mirando a Eras con cara de psicópata y amenazánsdola con un dedo.

- Ala, ala, moveros que se van sin nosotros- dijo Ashley, pasando delante de ellas.

- Vamos Unziel- dijo Eras.

- Voy, voy, un segundo, que se me ha desatado un cordón del zapato- dijo Unziel.

Los siete llegaron a la enfermería, había tres pacientes: Jack que estaba atado a la cama, respirando entrecortadamente, al cual habían suministrado una infusión calmante y a la mañana siguiente ya estaría bien. Sidney estaba en un cama cercana, consciente ya, pero demasiado agotada como para hablar, tenía una cuchara que le daba sangre de un cuenco cercano; la cuchara se movía lentamente, para no ahogarla y darle tiempo a respirar. Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, curaba al tercer herido, que era un chico de 1º que se había caído de la escoba en una clase de la señora Hooch.

- Parece que no vamos a poder hablar con ellos, hasta mañana - dijo decepcionado Snape.

- No hay problema, puedo empezar por tomar huellas de la escena del cirmen e inspeccionar a los sujetos... - dijo H.

- Ni de coña, no va a tocar a los alumnos- dijo seriamente Zera- ¡si hay que tocar a alguien yo me ofrezco voluntaria!(pero sólo con el nuevo mistol... secado rápido) - Zera abrió los brazos de par en par... y un brillo de lujuria apareció en su mirada.

- ¡Por favor! basta de estupideces -Snape agarró a Zera del brazo y la puso detrás de él- nos iremos de aquí, hasta mañana. 

- Humm... está bien ¿dónde me alojo?- preguntó H.

- En mi habitación- Zera estaba ilusionada.

- Ni pensarlo, tenga esta tienda de campaña- dijo Snape realizando un toque de varita- ala montesela y salga al jardín.-

-¡Qué! ¿en el jardín? ¿no puedo quedarme dentro?.-

- No- dijo irónicamente Snape.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- H se retocó las gafas.

- Claro.-

- ¿Es la señorita Zera su novia?- preguntó seriamente.

- Juas, juas, juas, ni de coña, pero es mejor frenarla antes de que convierta al colegio en una orgía- Snape la miró seriamente.

- Soy una mujer que cumple con sus deberes profesionales, ¿Qué hay de malo en un poco de marcha?- dijo guiñandole un ojo a H.

¡Vayámonos!- dijo Snape llevandose a Zera consigo y desaparecieron por el pasillo lentamente.

H resignado fue a construirse su tienda de campaña, mientras nuestros cuatro amigos que habían observado todo decidieron actuar.

- Tenemos que averiguar quien ha sido y por qué- dijo Lori.

- Estoy de acuerdo, esto ya suena raro- respondió Eras.

- Tenemos que averiguar información sobre lo que ha pasado- Dijo Ashley.

- Eras y yo extorsionaremos un poco a los de nuestra casa- dijo Unziel.

- Eso haremos todas- dijo Ashley.

Aquella misma noche en la tienda de H... el hombre estaba revisando sus aparatos de investigación y repasando los pocos hechos que sabía, ya que ese tal profesor Snape no había querido contarle nada más, cuando de repente se sintió observado desde fuera, una extraña inquietud le invadió en su cuerpo como si una sombra sinuosa acechara tras la tela de la tienda. De repente dándole un susto de muerte apareció Zera sonriente, H casi se cayó al suelo y le dio un ataque al corazón, pensó que vendría a tirarle los tejos como había estado haciendo todo el rato, pero... la cara de Zera tomó su verdadera expresión, seria y segura, no tenía nada que ver con la joven profesora salida y pervertida que daba a conocer siempre. H tragó saliva ruidosamente, Zera se aceró lentamente y con mirada recta, empezó a hablar:

- ¿Quien te envía?, vamos no me mires con esa cara, se que tienes a que estos de parte de alguien.

- No se a que te refieres- contestó H sorprendido.

- Lo del vampiro es una tapadera, para sacar información a los habitantes del colegio ¿verdad?- acusó Zera.

- No sacarás ni una sola palabra de mi...

- Ya veremos- amenazó Zera.

Y salió de la tienda, recuperando su cara amable y simpática...

Los amigos se reunirían dentro de poco a intercambiar su información...

Pero eso será otro día. Jua, jua, jua

¡Ah, si! 

CONTINUAR

Notas del Autor: Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, jeje esperamos que os haya gustado el capi y perdón por el retraso pero ya se sabe que el "estudiar"

(Fainser: Esto... pero alguna de nosotras estudia?????

Nefnut: Bueno si a pasar las clases escribiendo se le llama estudiar, sí mucho.

Asero: Hablad por cosotras mismas, yo estudio mucho!!.

Cai: Sí, seguro, en el baño ¿no?.

Fainser, Nefnut y Cai: Muajajajajajajajaja.)

Ocupa mucho tiempo, y con esto de los exámenes finales... ufff menudo agobio. Bueno esperamos poder volver a veros por aquí pronto. Muakis muakis.

Nuevos Disclaimers:

1) 'H' y toda su tropa pertenecen... ¿a quién narices pertenecen?. Bueno, no lo sabemos exactamente (jejeje, por aquí somos bastante fans de Las Vegas y no de Miami) así que todo el equipo de CSI Miami pertenece a sus creadores (y creo que también a la CBS que es la cadena americana que lo ha hecho), no os creais que nos los hemos inventado (jejeje, nuestros personajes tienen más carisma que eso)

2) Unziel Lowrey es nuestro hibridillo particular (jejeje) y ese si que no se toca (es broma, es broma. Cualquiera que lo quiera para él/ella que nos lo pida, o que lo coja sin pedir; bueno aunque igual a Ash le sienta un poco mal...)

Hasta aquí por hoy.

Atentamente.

Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego.


	10. 10 El primer partido

Capítulo 10

**_El primer partido_**

Lori entró a su última clase de la semana detrás de sus amigas Ash y Sid; ya en la clase, cada una se dirigió el sitio que el profesor les había asignado a principio de curso: Sid se dirigió al lugar en el que Hermione Granger ya estaba sentada, Ash fue a sentarse con su "querida prima" Jessica Jennifer Janet Wastecott, y Lori se sentó en la mesa que había frente a la del profesor junto al peligroso Gryffindor Neville Longbottom.

El profesor entró cinco minutos después, ataviado con una bata de laboratorio blanca, al igual que sus alumnos, debido a la prohibición de Dumbledore de llevar uniformes; y comenzó a explicar cómo elaborar la poción multijugos así como sus efectos; Lori ya conocía esa poción (porque la había leído en uno de los libros de su tío), así que, como solía hacer en el 90% de las clases, desconectó y su mente comenzó a reproducir todos los movimientos que había ensayado el día anterior con el equipo de Quidditch...

-Señorita Galdir, ¿podría repetir lo que acabo de decir?.-

-Eh..., pues... hablaba sobre la poción multijugos, señor.-

-Sí, eso lo sé. La próxima vez, le importaría prestar más atención en mi clase?.-

-Sí señor, lo siento señor.-

-Bien. Se quedará después de clase, Señorita Galdir.-

-Sí señor.-

Entre los susurros de protesta de todos los no-Slytherins de la clase, se oyó un extraño chillido (que quería ser una risa) y todos los alumnos miraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquel chillido mientras Ash le pegaba una colleja a su prima por reírse de su amiga Lori y Sid se reía como una loca del grito estilo pollo que había dado Jessi-Jenni al tiempo que su compañera de asiento se alejaba de ella.

-Señorita McNeill, serán 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor; y Señorita Granger, no se asuste de su compañera ¿quiere?, serán otros 10 puntos menos.-

El profesor Snape se volvió hacia las Wastecotts y las penetró con su oscura mirada; y Jessi-Jenni se echó a temblar, mientras el suave golpeteo de pequeñas gotitas contra el suelo inundó toda la mazmorra. Toda la clase tuvo que hacer un grandísimo esfuerzo para no reírse, hasta en la cara del profesor se curvó una sonrisilla siniestra, mientras Jessi-Jenni se ponía más colorada que el estandarte de Gryffindor.

-Bien, Señorita Wastecott, serán 5 puntos menos para su casa por reírse de una compañera, y respecto al "pequeño regalo" con que nos ha dejado, deberá limpiarlo después de la cena y tendrá una semana entera de detenciones con la profesora Princesti...-

La clase de Pociones llegó a su fin sin ningún otro incidente (a excepción del caldero de Lori, que se fundió por el gran arte de su compañero Neville a la hora de hacer pociones, al igual que el suelo de la mazmorra que acabó con un precioso agujero), y Lori se acercó a la mesa del profesor cuando ya todos se habían marchado y esperó a que él hablara.

-Lori, no vuelvas a despistarte así en mi clase.-

-Vamos, Sev, si ya sabes que conozco bien el tema.-

-Lori...-

-Vale, lo siento, estaba pensando en el partido y...-

-Lori...-

-Es el primer partido de la temporada, no querrás que Slytherin pierda ¿verdad?.-

-Lorraine Jaina Galdir Snape, si vuelves a estar en off en MI clase, te sacaré del equipo de Quidditch.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Ya lo has oído, y ahora lárgate.-

-Muy gracioso.-

El profesor le sacó la lengua y ella salió de la clase riéndose.

El día siguiente amaneció, para suerte de todos, muy despejado; y Lori se levantó de muy buen humor, así que se dirigió tranquilamente al gran Comedor para tomar algo antes del partido, y encontró que Eras y Ash hablaban sobre algo en voz baja, pero callaron en cuanto vieron aparecer a Lori. Las saludó y siguió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde se sentó junto a Jack, que parecía bastante enfurruñado consigo mismo.

Al acabar el desayuno, se fue a su cuarto a coger la escoba y a cambiarse de ropa, pero al salir, una marabunta de chicas en pijama la arrollaron, quedando tirada por el suelo, debajo de todas ellas, y al levantarse una se le acercó.

-Hala!, mira, una se ha caído. No te habrás hecho daño, ¿verdad?.-

-No.- dijo Lori enfadada.

-Pues menos mal, es que lo siento, pero es que mi súper-amiga Ruby se ha tropezado con sus zapatillas de Leoncitos, ya sabes, yo creo que son horribles, pero.... no quieres hablar??. Espera, no corras... Espera!!!!!!!... Ah... hola profesor Snape, qué tal le va el día??.-

-Largo de aquí, señorita...-

-Mi nombre es Deborah Esmeralda Bell, profesor.-

-Sí, eso.-

La chica salió corriendo por las mazmorras, mientras el profesor Snape miraba a su sobrina, que estaba escondida detrás de uno de los pilares de las mazmorras.

-Lori, ya se ha ido.-

-Menos mal, creí que era una pesadilla.-

-Sí, supongo que sí; por cierto, mucha suerte en el partido.-

-Tranquilo, dejaremos a Slytherin en un buen lugar Sev.-

El profesor se metió en su despacho y Lori continuó con su camino hacia la Sala Común.

Una vez en el vestuario de Quidditch, Lori daba los últimos consejos a los miembros de su equipo, que estaban bastante nerviosos.

-Bien, veamos. Ravenclaw no tiene un equipo muy bueno, así que será fácil vencerles, pero tendremos que andarnos con cuidado. Tú Malfoy, a ver si de una vez por todas consigues coger la snitch, que ya va siendo hora... vosotros dos- dijo señalando a los golpeadores del equipo, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle- intentad desviar las bludgers con lo que sea, el bate, vuestra cabeza...- se volvió hacia el guardián- tú, Matters, espero que por primera vez consigas parar alguna, así que cuando lo hagas pásanos la pelota a nosotros, ¿entendido?- el chico asintió y Lori se dirigió a sus compañeros cazadores- Blaise, Alan, ya sabéis que debéis hacer.- los chicos asintieron y Draco preguntó extrañado.

-¿Qué es ese ruido, Galdir?.-

Lori se acercó a la puerta del vestuario, y vio a unas diez chicas armadas con pompones y minifaldas de color verde, que "cantaban" a grito pelado lo que parecía una canción de "apoyo" al equipo de Slytherin, mientras miraban rabiosas a las de enfrente, que iban con falditas azules.

- Bien... genial... lo que faltaba, esas tipas, han venido aquí a tocarnos, lo que no tenemos. Grrrrr,.-

Un pitido se escuchó y los siete jugadores de Slytherin salieron al estadio, mientras los de Ravenclaw hacían lo mismo.

"Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch" 

Dijo una voz de pito, que Lori reconoció como la de la pija number 1 Burns.

"El primer partido, lo van a jugar dos súper equipos, el equipo de Slytherin, y el equipo de Ravenclaw. Uhhhhhhhhhhhh"

La señora Hooch liberó la snitch y las bludgers, y montó en su escoba, subiendo hasta donde los equipos formaban un círculo en el aire.

"También deciros que por supuesto están las animadoras, animando como siempre a los desanimados jugadores de ambos equipos, que necesitan una gran animación por parte de las animadoras."

La señora Hooch lanzó la Quaffle, y el partido comenzó.

_"Bueno, veamos...oh, que gran trabajo que están haciendo ambos equipos, son realmente geniales, aunque el de Slytherin parece más metido en su desempeño, ya que, sí, por Dios, llevan hasta cartelitos con el nombre de su equipo. Así se hace animadoras."_ Una voz retumbó en el estadio de Quidditch "_Deme ese micro, señorita como quiera que se llame" "Jo, profesor Snape, déjeme comentar el partido" "NI hablar, yo lo comentaré"._

Snape se hizo con el micro y comenzó a comentar el emocionante partido.

Mientras, en el campo de juego...

- Alan, ten cuidado!.- gritó Lori haciéndose oír.

- Eh, Galdir, toma esto.- gritó Anthony Goldstein lanzándole una bludger, que Lori esquivó con una finta.

- Crabbe, Goyle. Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de mirar a las animadoras y apartar las bludgers?.- gritó Lori por encima del ruido proveniente del estadio, mientras volteaba para coger la Quaffle.

Con la pelota en su mano, dirigió su escoba hacia las porterías contrarias, donde Leo Thomas (el guardián) miraba también a las animadoras. Lori pasó a Blaise, y marearon un rato la pelota, hasta Terry Boot y Nala Thompson (cazadores de Ravenclaw), los dejaron por aburrimiento; cuando de pronto Lori le pasó a Alan, que a su vez pasó a Blaise que tiró a portería, y cuando Leo se lanzó hacia el aro Lori cogió la pelota en un magnífico movimiento y metió un gol en el aro contrario.

En el estadio...

_"Gooooooooooool de Lori Galdir, Slytherin gana por –50-0"_ gritó Snape agarrando el micrófono muy ilusionado. _" La__ Quaffle vuelve a estar en posesión del equipo de Slytherin; Galdir le pasa a Zabini, que finta y le pasa a Newman (Alan), que se dispone a tirar... pero el guardián la para. Ahora Ravenclaw en posesión: Boot le pasa a Thompson... Vaya! Eso si que es un buen movimiento, un fantástico Robo Sabryn efectuado por Galdir, lo que devuelve la posesión de la Quaffle al equipo de Slytherin. Galdir le pasa a Newman, que pasa a Zabini... esquiva una bludger mandada por Pandorian, vuelve a pasar a Galdir que se acerca a la portería contraria. Thomas se acerca a Galdir, pero en el último instante pasa a Zabini que... sí señores, acaba de hacer una gran Carga Chelmondiston"._

En el Campo de Quidditch...

-¿Ves algo, Malfoy?.- preguntó Lori al buscador.

- Aún no, Galdir, pero la cogeré, tenlo por seguro.-

Lori siguió volando por el campo observando el partido, cuando una bludger lanzada por Eras pasó rozándole.

- Ten cuidado con eso!.- gritó enfadada a su amiga.

Se dirigió hacia ella, pero un grito le hizo volverse.

- Galdir, aquí.- se volvió a tiempo de ver a su guardián, Joseph Matters caer al suelo inconsciente por el golpe de la  bludger.

En el Estadio...

"Y esa sucia trampa de Pandorian deja a Slytherin sin guardián, pero... eso no parece impedirles seguir jugando, ya que la capitana Galdir, parece decidir que... sí, que Newman será el guardián por ahora. Sigamos, y cuando vamos con un apretado 90-60 a favor de Slytherin... parece que los buscadores han visto algo.... sí, los dos salen disparados hacia un punto del cielo. Lovegood se queda detrás de Malfoy..."

En el Campo de Quidditch...

"Espero que por una vez coja la maldita snitch" pensó Lori mientras pasaba la Quaffle a Blaise, pero era interceptada por Terry Boot, que cubierto por los golpeadores, Anthony Goldstein y Eras Pandorian, se acercó hasta la portería de Slytherin marcando un gol sin que Alan pudiera evitarlo. Otra vez con la Quaffle en sus manos, Lori empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del Campo, para conseguir cansar a los jugadores, hasta que se marearon de seguirla y pasó a Blaise que de una patada metió la Quaffle por el aro central.

En el Estadio...

"Y otro gran gol del equipo de Slytherin, 120-80 es el marcador en estos momentos, y los buscadores siguen en su frenética busca de la snitch. Parece que Lovegood gana terreno... pero una simple Cometa 260 no puede hacer nada frente a la magnífica Nimbus 2001 de Malfoy, que sigue imparable su camino. Goooooool de Slytherin, un fantástico tiro de Galdir, que logra el 130-80. Cuando Malfoy se lanza de su escoba... parece que... SÍ. Ha cogido la Snitch, pero se ha tirado de la escoba y cae en picado hacia el Campo, se va a golpear a menos que... vaya, Galdir ha bajado con su Saeta de Fuego y ha conseguido coger a Malfoy justo antes de que se estampara contra el suelo... y la Señora Hooch pita el final del partido. SLYTHERIN GANA!!!!!!!!!!. 270-80. OTRA VEZ SERÁ Ravenclaw. Jajajajajajaja, hasta la próxima conexión."

- Bien hecho Malfoy, conseguiste cogerla, estuve dudando si podrías hacerlo o no.-

- Muy graciosa, Galdir.-

- No sabes cuanto.

El resto del equipo ya se había marchado, y Malfoy salió poco antes de que el tío de Lori entrara en el vestuario y se lanzara a abrazar a su sobrina.

- Bien hecho, eso sí que ha sido un partidazo Lor.-

- Lo sé.-

- No te las des, Lor, o te irá mal.-

- Sí, lo sabes porque te pasó no.-

- Lori...-

- Era broma.-

- Lo sé.-

- Sev...-

-Déjalo.-

- Será lo mejor.-

-UN gran partido, sí señor el mejor que he visto en muchos años. Por cierto que vas a hacer con el guardián, creo que está muy mal...-

- Si, eso me han dicho, tendremos que hacer otra prueba.-

-¿NO se presentó nadie más?.-

- No. La gente pasa mucho del Quidditch ahora, prefieren el ajedrez, aunque...-

-¿Qué?.-

-¿Que tal Sieg?.-

-¿Jack?, el vampiro.-

-Sí, se presentó a las pruebas, bueno llegó tarde, pero...-

-Haz lo que quieras Lor, tú eres la jefa del equipo.-

-Sí, y tú el jefe de la casa.-

-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.-

-¿vendrás luego a la Sala Común?, a celebrar la victoria.-

-Claro, hasta luego.-

-Adiós Sev.-

El profesor de pociones salió dejando paso a una agitada Ashley que se lanzó encima de Lori como si fuera su presa.

-AY pero que peazo de partido, ha sido lo más, Lor, cuando me enseñarás a jugar así?.-

-Eso se lleva en la sangre, Ash.-

-Lo suponía, por cierto... las animadoras de tu equipo están fuera esperando.-

-¿Para qué?.-

-Para llevarte a hombros por supuesto, estás un poco descolgada ¿no?.-

-Ya. ¿has visto a Eras?.-

-Sí, está un poco frustrada...-

-jeje, es normal con la paliza que les hemos dado...-

-Lori!.-

-Pero si es cierto.-

-Sí, pero no le hará gracia.-

-Bah... y Sid?.-

-Con Jack, se ha ido a observarlo.-

-Ahora lo persigue??.-

-Eso parece.-

-Bien, nos vamos?.-

-Claro, pero... será difícil salir...-

-Ja, por eso no te preocupes, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.-

Fuera del vestuario...

-Joooooooo, no van a salir......-

-Tavers haz que salgan.-

-Te he dicho que no me llames Tavers, Wastecott.-

-Hazlas salir, Tavers.-

-No.-

Mientras seguían con su pelea, un halcón blanco y un pequeño periquito amarillo salieron volando del vestuario y se dedicaron a hacer cosas un pelín indecorosas en las cabezas de las animadoras allí reunidas....

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. 11 Hallowen en Hogwarts

Hallowen en Hogwarts  
  
Una oscura tarde de octubre, Sidney y Eras miraban absortas por la ventana de la biblioteca.  
  
- Que bonito esta todo, cunando nieva - dijo Sidney - en Paris no solemos ver esto.  
  
- ¡Si parecen nubes!¡Oh! - dijo con sorna Eras.  
  
- ¿Te estás burlando de mi?  
  
- ¡Shhh!  
  
- Lo siento - dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.  
  
Y continuaron entre susurros su pelea. Lori entró precipitadamente por la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta frenó en seco. Miró en derredor y cuando localizó a las dos chicas se dirigió hacia ellas.  
  
- No tienes ni idea - dijo Sidney entre susurros.  
  
- Eso no me lo dices tú en la calle - dijo Eras, desafiante, elevando un poco la voz.  
  
- ¿Porque hablamos tan bajo? - dijo Lori, también entre susurros.  
  
- ¡Shhh! Ya está bien, fuera de mi biblioteca - dijo la señora Pince.  
  
La bibliotecaria arrastró a las tres amigas hasta la puerta, sin ni siquiera darles tiempo para recoger sus cosas. En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas Sidney y Eras volvieron a pelearse.  
  
- Chicas, ya vale - dijo Lori interponiendose entre sus amigas.  
  
- Tienes suerte de que me está agarrando, que si no - dijo Eras.  
  
- ¿Yo? pero si no te estoy agarrando  
  
- Tú te callas.  
  
Así en esta extraña situación las encontró Ashley, que venía acompañada de Unziel. La chica miró más divertida que preocupada, la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Lori sujetaba por los hombros a una exaltada Sidney. Está intentaba aunque sin éxito mostrarse enfadada. Mientras Eras, situada detrás de Lori, se sujetaba a su amiga.  
  
- Chicas ¿es un nuevo baile?  
  
En cuanto se dieron cuenta de su presencia las chicas se separaron.  
  
- No, nos han echado de la biblioteca, y nuestras cosas todavía siguen ahí dentro - dijo Eras, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la biblioteca.  
  
- Iré a buscar.. - comenzó a decir Ashley.  
  
- No te preocupes, yo voy a buscarlo - afirmó rápidamente Unziel.  
  
Y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, salió disparado hacia la biblioteca.  
  
- Que chico tan amable - afirmó con burla Lori.  
  
- Ya te gustaría que te pasara a ti - replicó dolida Ashley.  
  
- Bueno, vamos a dejarlo, tengo una fantástica noticia.  
  
- Cual ¿que tu tío por fin se ha lavado el pelo? - expresó entre risas Sidney.  
  
- ¿Quieres morir joven?¿No?- dijo la aludida, intentando contener su ira - cambiando de tema, ya han programado la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Será el próximo día de Hallowen.  
  
- Bien - dijeron Ashley y Sidney al unísono.  
  
- ¡Yupi! - exclamó Eras.  
  
Jack recorría los largas pasillos del coleagio, botella en mano. Ya empezaba a exasperarse. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Un chico de 1º de Griffindor se cruzó en su camino, Jack lo agarró por la túnica.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿sabes donde está McNeill? - dijo con ira.  
  
- Cre... creo...yo... que... que - tartamudeo el muchacho.  
  
- Pues, creo, yo... deja de balbucear.  
  
- La vi... en la bi... biblioteca, señor.  
  
- Eso está mejor - dijo Sieg sonriendo - puedes irte.  
  
Cuando el vampiro soltó al muchacho, este calló al suelo. Se incorporó mu´rápido y huyó de él. Sus facciones se suavizaron al saber donde podía encontrarla. Y hacia allí se encaminó.  
  
Mientras tanto las chicas seguían hablando de la próxima salida al pueblo. Cuando Eras y Sidney comenzaban de nuevo su discusión Matthew Echunga, un Griffindor de 7º curso, llegó a donde se encontraban las jóvenes.  
  
- ¡Eh! Disney, Harry dice que debemos reunirnos para diseñar nuestra técnica para el próximo partido.   
  
- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.  
  
- Tranquila, Sid... quiero decir Disney. Je, por poco lo digo mal.  
  
- Basta ya, dijo la aludida, mientras daba un pisotón.  
  
- ¡Ahhh! McNeill no te pases.  
  
- No si aun no te abre dado demasiado fuerte.  
  
- Vaya conversación más idiota -le susurró Ashley a Eras.  
  
- Yo, ya te he dado el mensaje - dijo Matthew, se giró para marcharse, pero...  
  
- Vaya, vaya ¿a quien tenemos aquí? - dijo mirando a Lori.  
  
Esta estaba hablando con Unziel y no se estaba dando cuenta de nada.  
  
- Encantado de conocerte gentil dama - dijo Echunga, tomando la mano de Lori.  
  
- ¡Pero que hace este tío!  
  
- Mira por donde, la serpiente ha abierto la boca, ten cuidado que si te muerdes te envenenas.  
  
- ¿Quieres morir joven? - sugirió mordaz la chica.  
  
Sidney para intentar poner un poco de paz entre los dos dijo:  
  
- ¡Ah! Lori, te presento a Matthew Echunga es cazador del equipo de quiddicht en Griffindor.  
  
- Oye, Disney, que no necesito que nadie me presente. Se hacerlo yo solito.   
  
- Largate - espetó Lori.  
  
- Ja, yo creo que este es el principio de una gran amistad - y diciendo esto Matthew tapó con su bufanda la cara de la chica.  
  
- No, no me lo agradezcas todavía, lo he hecho con mucho cariño.  
  
A continuación desapareció, corriendo por el pasillo.  
  
- ¿Porque todos los que pertenecen a Griffindor están tan locos? - preguntó Lori - exceptuandote a ti, claro - comentó mirando a Sidney.  
  
- Soy algo fuera de serie - dijo esta, sonriendo   
  
- Desde luego, ya nos han avisado de que han recuperado los tornillos que se te cayeron -dijo Eras entre risas.  
  
- Como te pille.... - dijo Sidney, y comenzó a perseguirla por todo el colegio.   
  
- ¡Oiggg! ¡socorro que me mata!- afirmaba Eras con voz de pija.  
  
El día de Hallowen amaneció lluvioso, el cielo permaneció cubierto de nubes durante todo el día. Después del desayuno las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, para ir al cercano pueblo. Cuando estaban cerca de la puerta vieron acercarse a Unziel y a Jack, que caminaban hacia ellas charlando animadamente. Jack parecía entusiasmado.  
  
- Hola, que día tan fantástico hace ¿verdad? - dijo el vampiro.  
  
- ¿Fantástico?, es tétrico - replicó Ashley.  
  
- Pero que dices, el sol no brilla, todo es oscuridad es perfecto.  
  
Mientras seguía divagando, continuó andando.  
  
- Es un poco raro, ¿no? Sidney - dijo Lori.  
  
- Mira quien fue a hablar - le acusó la joven.  
  
Y mientras se encogía de hombros, corrió detrás del vampiro. Cuando el grupo llegó a donde se encontraban, alguien llegó corriendo. Matthew llegó resoplando, debido a la carrera que había tenido que realizar para alcanzarlos. En cuanto se recuperó dijo:  
  
- ¿Lori, no me has oído? Llevó llamandote desde que salisteis del comedor.  
  
- ¿De verdad? - dijo la chica, fingiendo sorpresa - de verdad que no te he oído.  
  
- Bueno, no importa, que día más bonito hace. Mola ¿a que si?  
  
Y diciendo esto se pegó a Lori, como si fuera su sombra, y no se separó de ella el resto del día. La joven intentaba quitarselo de encima, cada vez que Echunga decía algo le contestaba lo más mordazmente que podía. Pero ni por esas. Matthew le seguía como un perrito faldero.  
  
- No te quejarás, tienes un criado pora ti solita - declaró burlona Ashley.   
  
- ¿No tendrían que haber llegado ya las carrozas? - se extrañó Eras.  
  
A su alrededor los estudiantes comenzaban a amontonarse, Saar y su corte de admiradoras se situaron muy cerca. Sidney y Jack mantenían una conversación muy emocionante sobre quiddicht, cuando de pronto un chillido agudo interrumpió sus palabras.  
  
- ¡No me inspiró!   
  
- Ya llegan - gritó alborozado Unziel.  
  
- Pero sólo caben seis personasen cada una - comentó Eras - y somos... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. No, no cabemos.  
  
- No importa, vosotros en esa carroza -dijo Sidney señalando la más cercana, y agarrando a Jack con una mano afirmó - y nosotros en esa otra.   
  
Y sin dar tiempo a nadie para protestar, arrastró al Jack hacia otra carroza.  
  
- Luego nos vemos, tortolitos - grito Ashley.  
  
Cuando la carroza en la que viajaban Lori, Matthew, Ashley, Unziel y Eras, llegó a Hogsmeade inmediatamente buscaron a sus amigos. Pero estos habían desaparecido.  
  
- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? -preguntó Echunga, mirando a Lori.  
  
- ¡Y yo que se! -le contestó de malas maneras la chica.  
  
- ¿No habrá vuelto a ocurrir? - dijo asustada Ashley.  
  
- No te preocupes, llevaba su botella - le contestó Eras.  
  
Así que decidieron visitar el pueblo, primero fueron a la tienda de artículos de broma. Después encaminaron sus pasos hacia las tres escobas. Cuando consiguieron una mesa, pidieron cinco cervezas de mantequilla.   
  
- Sugerencias ¿que podemos hacer?  
  
- ¿Porqué no vamos a la casa de los gritos? - sugirió Lori - además es un día muy apropiado.   
  
- ¿Y porqué, simplemente nos quedamos aquí relajados y tranquilos? - sugirió Ashley.  
  
Mientras en un saloncito muy cuco de té Sidney y Jack charlaban divertidamente. aunque cuando la chica no le miraba Jack ponía cara de asco.  
  
"Vaya mierda de decoración, dan verdaderas ganas de vomitar"pensó Jack.  
  
Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, y se fue fijando en las parejas que les rodeaban.  
  
"Lo que tenemos que aguantar" pensó sonriendo, mientras veía las mismas expresiones de asco, en las caras de los chicos. De repente, se fijó en una mesa.  
  
- Eh, Sid, mira allí - le dijo a la chica, mientras señalaba con la cabeza una mesa apartada.  
  
- ¿Tanto te aburres que tienes que observar a los demás? - le preguntó. Pero giró su cabeza hacia donde le indicaban.  
  
- ¿Pero que hacen estos aquí...?  
  
Antes de que pudiera continuar, Jack le tapó la boca con la mano.  
  
- ¡Shhh!  
  
Lo que había sorprendido a la chica, era la extraña pareja que se encontraba sentada no muy lejos de ellos. Además parecían encontrarse muy a gusto.   
  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos.   
  
Después de pagar la bebida se Sidney, salieron del salón. Cuando estuvieron en la calle comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos. Finalmente, los encontraron en la tienda de golosinas.Se estaban aprovisionando para las próximas semanas. Decidieron esperarles fuera de la tienda. Cuando estos salieron les lanzaron unas maliciosas miradas.   
  
- Vaya, por fin aparecéis - dijo socarrona Lori.  
  
- Tengo algo que decirte - contestó Sidney muy seria.  
  
- ¿No me digas?  
  
- Será mejor que nos sentemos en algún sitio.  
  
- Está bien, porque no vamos a la "cabeza de puerco".  
  
Y hacia allí se encaminaron, cuando estuvieron ante unas cervezas de mantequilla, Sidney volvió a hablar.  
  
- Lori, debo decirte algo sobre tu tío.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? - dijo asustada.  
  
- No te preocupes, yo te apoyo - dijo Matthew acercandose a la chica.  
  
- ¡Tú tío tiene novia!  
  
- ¿Qué? como se te ocurre decir eso ¿quieres morir joven? - y la amenazó con la varita.  
  
- Quieta... todos se abalanzaron sobre Lori y Eras logró arrebatarsela.  
  
- Es verdad - dijo Jack - lo vimos junto a la profesora Turner en el salón de té.  
  
- ¿Y qué hacías tu allí? - expuso Unziel entre risas.   
  
- Lori, lo siento, pero es mejor que te lo hayamos dicho nosotros.  
  
La Slhyterin se levantó en silencio, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.   
  
- Será mejor que la dejemos que se marche - dijo Sidney - querrá pensar.  
  
- Tal vez deberíamos comprarle su regalo - sugirió Eras.  
  
- No le habréis contado nuestros planes ¿verdad? - comentó Ashley.  
  
- No lo prometemos - contestaron todos a la vez.  
  
Se levantaron y salieron a la calle. Transcurrió toda la tarde sin que encontraran nada. Por fin cuando estaban a punto desistir...  
  
- Mirad, esto es perfecto -exclamó entusiasmada Sidney.  
  
Cuando consiguieron entrar todos en la pequeña tienda, un anciano se les acercó.  
  
- ¿Quieren algo, señoras?  
  
- Señoritas...  
  
- Disculpenme, la vista..., ya saben.  
  
- Quisiéramos eso - dijo Eras, señalando un objeto.  
  
- ¡Oh! un gran regalo, tiene muy buen gusto.  
  
- Gracias - contestó Eras ruborizandose.  
  
- ¿Se lo envuelvo, señorita? - preguntó el anciano dependiente.  
  
- Si, por favor - dijo educadamente Unziel.  
  
Cuando salieron de la tienda muy contentos, el anciano les dijo:  
  
- Espero que a la señorita Lori le guste su regalo.  
  
Todos se volvieron sorprendidos, pero la tienda había desaparecido. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros. Sidney se estremeci  
  
- Sólo es magia - le dijo Jack.   
  
Así que se dirigieron hacia la salida del pueblo. Allí se encontraban las carrozas, y se apretujaron en una de ellas. El vehículo dando una pequeña sacudida se puso en camino. En su interior se inició una animada conversación.  
  
Cuando volvieron al castillo, estuvieron buscando a su amiga. Tenían miedo de que hiciera algo peligroso. Por fin la encontraron en la biblioteca.  
  
- He estado hablando con él, y me lo ha explicado todo - dijo la joven, antes de que hablaran.  
  
- Nos alegramos - dijo Ashley.  
  
- Venga, vamos a cenar - dijo Eras.  
  
Todos se encaminaron hacia el comedor. Iban charlando animadamente, comentando lo que esperaban encontrar. Pero había una persona que caminaba quedamente, y extrañamente iba silenciosa. Matthew mientras tanto hablaba muy emocionado con Eras. Cuando se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Lori, se dirigió hacia ella.  
  
- ¿Qué te ocurre? Venga esta es la mejor noche para las serpientes.  
  
- ¿Cómo ha podido?  
  
- Bueno, es un hombre tiene sus necesidades.  
  
- Pero, esto lo estropea todo.  
  
- Tranquila, todo se arreglará - mientras le pasó un brazo protector por el hombro.  
  
Extrañamente la chica no protestó y continuaron en silencio hasta el comedor. Cuando entraron no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. El salón resplandecía a la luz de numerosas velas, que flotaban suavemente por encima de sus cabezas. El cielo oscuro daba un aspecto tétrico y misterioso a la estancia. Echunga notó con alegría que Lori comenzaba a relajarse y a sonreír. Por todos lo lados había calabazas y esqueletos.   
  
- Gracias - dijo Lori quedamente.  
  
- No tienes porque dármelas, ya me cobraré esto con un favor.  
  
- No te pases Griffindor - declaró la chica, recuperando su "alegre" carácter.  
  
- Esta es mi chica - y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
  
Antes de que la chica reaccionara, corrió hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los demás. Lori se quedó quieta unos segundos, luego se tocó la mejilla. Y siguió al chico.  
  
"Ya vera ese" pensó "aunque no se si esto me ha gustado o no"  
  
La cena transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. Todos disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida. Cuando esta estaba a punto de concluir, todos gritaron a la vez.  
  
- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lori!  
  
- ¿Qué? Pensé que os habíais olvidado de mi.  
  
- Pues claro que no, venga chicos - replicó Matthew.  
  
- Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos...  
  
Todos estaban muy compenetrados, y parecían un coro pero...  
  
- A mi burro, a mi burro, le duele la cabeza... cantaban a voz de grito muy emocionadas Ashley y Sidney.  
  
Todos menos ellas dejaron de cantar y las miraron con cara divertida.  
  
- Os habeis equivocado de canción - afirmó Jack.  
  
- Eso os pasa por no acudir a los ensayos.  
  
- Y ahora... el regalo.  
  
Diciendo esto Eras sacó un gran paquete de debajo de la mesa.  
  
- ¡Sorpresa!  
  
- Gracias, gracias - Lori, se secó unas lágrimas imaginarias con su bufanda.  
  
- Venga abrelo ya.  
  
Lori comenzó a desenvolverlo, cuando lo abrió...  
  
- ¡Ah! Es muy... muy bonito - dijo, pero no pudo ocultar su cara de decepción.  
  
- Lee la tarjeta - le propuso Jack.  
  
- Esta no es una lámpara común - comenzó a leer - n una ocasión logró divertir a una joven amargada. ¿Eso va por mi?   
  
- Continua -le apremió Sidney, entre risas.  
  
- Este es el objeto más maravilloso que podrías encontrar. Tres deseos se concederán si tiras de la cadena. Pero una advertencia debes tener en cuenta. Define bien tus deseos, porque si no lo haces que la magia te proteja. ¡Oh! Muchas gracias.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	12. 12 Fiesta!

¡Fiesta!  
  
- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILENCIO.  
  
Se escuchó por encima de los murmullos del Gran Comedor y todos los alumnos volvieron sus cabezas hacia el lugar en el que se encontaba el director.  
  
- Ahora habrá un baile de parejas (o tríos, jejeje) así que arrejuntaros y... ¡A BAILAR!  
  
Todos chillaron de excitación y se pudo ver cómo todos se amontonaban en medio del comedor peleándose para conseguir bailar con Spi y con Neville.  
  
Eras se volvió hacia Sid que estaba junto a ella.  
  
- Larguémonos de aquí antes de que me dejéis solas y os vayáis a bailar con ésos - dijo mirando mal a los tres chicos con quienes compartían mesa.  
  
- Envidia cochina que tienes - dijo Ash que reía divertida mirando a Lori que intentando alejarse de Matthew casi se cayó encima de Jack, lo que le valió una intentona fallida de mirada horrible por parte de Sidney.  
  
- Creo que tienes razón, Eras, será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que "esa"- gruñó Sid señalando con la cabeza a Lori - me deje sin posible futuro marido.  
  
- Ya claro, ahora que tu "noviete" corre peligro te quieres ir ¿no? - respondió Eras riendo.  
  
- Vete al baño!.- protestó Sid enfadada.  
  
- ¡Vale! - aceptó Eras - ahora mismo vuelvo - se levantó rápidamente susurrando a su compañero de casa Unziel en el oído   
  
- Llévalas a nuestra cabaña para la fiesta, ¿ok? - el chico asintió y ella se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Comedor (que estaba al lado de su mesa), no sin antes volverse y fulminar a sus amigas con la mirada al tiempo que una extraña música salía de ninguna parte: "Chun-chun chun-chun".  
  
Unziel se acercó a Ash y susurró algo a su oído, y ésta se lo dijo a Jack que siguió hasta que todos se enteraron de lo que debían hacer ahora, y de pronto se levantaron arrastrando a Lori fuera del Comedor.  
  
Ash y Jack agarraron a Lori por los brazos tapándole los ojos y llevándola a rastras por los terrenos de Hogwarts siguiendo a Sid y Unziel que los guiaban hacia el Bosque Prohibido, y por último Matthew cerrando la marcha que cargaba con la lámpara que le habían regalado a Lori y su propio regalo para ella en el bolsillo.  
  
Llegaron hasta un árbol y treparon a él con cuidado para no caerse, y no tirar a Lori a la que aún cargaba Jack a la espalda.  
  
Una vez dentro de la cabaña sentaron a Lori en un sofá y ellos se quedaron de pie, haciendo un corro alrededor del sofá, acercándose amenazadoramente a la chica.  
  
- Esperaremos a Eras - dijo Sid apuntando a Lori con un dedo.  
  
La cabaña se quedó en silencio mientras Lori miraba a sus amigas y ellas se sonreían entre sí. Eras apareció a los cinco minutos y se sentó en una de las sillas entre Ash y Sid, mientras Lori se encogía en el sofá.  
  
- Bien - empezó Ash - como nos dimos cuenta de la envidia que tuviste el año pasado tras el striptis que Ron - Ash hizo una mueca de disgusto al pronunciar el nombre y Lori puso cara asco - le hizo a Sidney, hemos decidido preparar uno para ti.  
  
Eras agitó la varita y las luces de las velas se apagaron; y luego las chicas encendieron sus varitas con un suave "lumos" y las alzaron mientras la música empezaba a sonar: "A mi burro, a mi burro le duele..."  
  
- ¡Sidney!  
  
- Upps, lo siento - dijo una muy colorada Sid cambiando rápidamente la canción con un movimiento de varita.  
  
Una música suave inundó la cabaña y las chicas se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas mientras Matthew se levantaba de la suya y se colocaba enfrente del sofá.  
  
El chico conrió a la joven y comenzó a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música mientras Eras sacaba un bocadillo y se lo comía felizmente (N/A: momento "All Bran") mirando al joven que se acercaba cada vez más al sofá, mientras Lori ya casi estaba dsubida a la pared intentando alejarse de Matthew.  
  
El chico continuó bailando y empezó a desabrocharse la cazadora oscura que llevaba puesta, al quitársela la lanzó hacia atrás y Sid saltó de la silla para sogerla y la apretó contra su pecho, lo cual a Jack pareció no gustarle nada según sus ojos que comenzaron a inyectarse en sangre. Matthew seguía moviénsdose y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa blanca apoyado por los gritos de Sid y Ash que se agarraban como locas gritando.  
  
El chico deslizó su camisa por los hombres y la dejó caer al suelo y se acercó más aún al sofá en el que Lori ya no intentaba escapar, mientras Sid y Ash se arrancaban los pelos por conseguir la camisa de Matthew. Él siguió acercándose al sofá, y apoyó las manos en él justo a ambos lados de Lori, como para no permitirle escapar, y despacio comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a ella; ambos sonreían, y estaban a punto de tocarse... cuando de pronto algo atravesó una de las ventanas y golpeó a Matthew en la cabeza, el cual cayó hacia delante encima de Lori.  
  
Ash y Sid salieron corriendo hacia la ventana rota y vieron a un grupo de "pijas" lanzando bolas de nieve "cargadas" contra la ventana salir corriendo hacia el Bosque.  
  
-¡Eras! - gritó Ash - ¿pusiste algún hechizo protector en la cabaña?  
  
- Esto… pues… creo que no, jeje.  
  
- Genial, Eras, genial; justo lo que faltaba, nos están atacando. ¡Vamos a por ellas!.- dijo Sid.  
  
- ¡Eso!, ¡so!. Lorraine, tú quédate aquí con Echunga; Ashley, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer; Sidney, creo que necesitaré transporte; vosotros dos, intentad derretir la nieve para que no nos ataquen de improvisto - dijo Eras que estaba subida en una silla y alzando su bocadillo en la mano derecha - No saben con quién se han metido. ¡A por ellas! - sacó la varita y transfiguró su bocata en una espada y con ella en mano se lanzó encima de Sid, que saltó desde la cabaña al suelo cayendo grácilmente apoyada en sus cuatro patas.  
  
Los chicos bajaron de la casita y comenzaron a derretir la nieve mientras Ash-periquito salía volando por la ventana.  
  
-¡Ehhh!, ¿pensáis dejarme aquí? - gritó Lori a la cabaña vacía - genial, parece que sí - quitó a Matthew de encima suyo y lo tumbó en el sofá mientras lo zarandeaba para intentar que despertara - Matthew, vamos, despierta, vamos. DESPIERTA - retiró el pelo de la cara del chico y vio que el golpe que el chico había recibido sangraba, e intentó taparlo con un pañuelo de Eras que estaba tirado por el suelo.  
  
-¡A por ellas! Arre caballo, arre - gritaba Eras que cabalgaba siguiendo a las pijas que habían salido despavoridas hacia el Bosque chillando como locas - Jajajajaja. Van a rodar cabezas - dijo agitando la espada.  
  
Sid - caballo galopaba rápidamente llevando a Eras por el Bosque Prohibido, hasta que salió de él y se encontraron en una gran explanada, en medio de una gran batalla; y un bicho gris se lanzó encima de ellas, pero justo antes de caerles encima una flecha lo atravesó.  
  
- Vaya, eso se parecía a Burns ¡sin maquillaje! ¡Dios mío!, que miedo daba - dijo Eras riéndose - ¿Qué?, pero… ¿qué haces maldito caballo? - gritó a Sid que galopaba detrás de un rubio que se dirigía de nuevo al Bosque. Entraron y al volver a salir vieron a todas las pijas abrazadas a un chico con cara de miedo y que intentaban alejarse de una pequeña pelotita en la que cierto periquito amarillo estaba subido.  
  
Una sonrisa maligna se torció en la cara de Eras, y el "chun-chun chun-chun" volvió a escucharse otra vez antes de que saltara transformándose en pantera sobre el periquito y comiéndoselo de un bocado.  
  
Lori seguía intentando despertar a Matthew inútilmente, cuando un cuervo entró por la ventana y se apoyó junto a la chica.  
  
-¡Kringsten! ¿qué haces aquí? - el pájaro la enseñó las cartas que llevaba atadas y la chica las recogió - Vale, gracias. Espera; no te vayas, trae a tío Severus aquí. Hazle venir aunque no quiera ¿vale?- el pájaro salió volando y Lori se sentó junto a Matthew para abrir las cartas.  
  
- A ver… esta es de tío Severus, la dejaremos para luego; vaya una de tío Alex, espero que no esté enfadado por haberme olvidado de su cumpleños; y una de la abuela Madison. Empecemos por la de Alex: "Lori: Felicidades. Alexander Snape" Genial, este hombre siempre tan expresivo.  
  
Las pijas se acercaron a Eras-pantera y se arrodillaron ante ella.  
  
- Gracias, gracias por salvarnos del terrible Señor de la Oscuridad que quería destruirnos; gracias, gracias. Por eso te alabamos, señor Pantera; por eso te adoramos; por eso gritamos: GRACIAS SEÑOR PANTERA. TE AMAMOS.  
  
Eras - pantera miró a Jessi - Jenni, le guiñó un ojo y ella empezó a gritar como loca haciendo explotar todos los cristales de Hogwarts.  
  
- ¡Dios mío! No me lo puedo creer, me ha elegido a mí, a mí, ¡A MÍ!. Dios, gracias, gracias, gracias; gracias por elegirme su representante en la Tierra mi señor Pantera - se arrodilló ante Eras - pantera y comenzó a "besarle" las patas.  
  
Eras - pantera se acercó a Burns y Tavers y abrió la boca dejando salir a Ash - periquito que se lanzó a por Tavers y todas las pijas salieron corriendo al castillo.  
  
Ash y Eras volvieron a convertirse y Ash se tiró al suelo riéndose como loca,a la que pronto se le unió Sid, y Eras mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo enorme.  
  
- "… por lo cual, me gustaría desearte que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños, y espero que en Navidades podáis venir a verme. Os esperaré. Muchos besos. Madison Thomas-Snape. P.d.: Saluda a Severus de mi parte." - Lori dobló los pergaminos y los guardó en un bolsillo de su cazadora - parece que la abuela no tenía nada mejor que hacer que escribirme enormes cartas… jeje; creo que a tío Severus le mandó una vez por su cumpleaños 15 pergaminos de 40 cm cada uno. ¡Kringsten! Has vuelto!- gritó la joven acercándose al cuervo que volvió a salir por la ventana.  
  
- ¡Lori!- gritó alguien desde abajo - ¿estás ahí?.  
  
- Sí, sube, sube   
  
El hombre apareció por la puerta y se acercó a la chica...  
  
- Está bien esto.- dijo mirando el interior de la cabaña.  
  
- Sí, es de Eras.-  
  
-¿La chica Pandorian?, ¿La Ravenclaw?.- preguntó él.  
  
- Sí, de ella y de sus compañeros de casa, creo.-  
  
- Ahhh. ¿qué ha pasado?, Kringsten no llevaba ningún mensaje…- dijo el hombre preocupado.  
  
- Nos han atacado con bolas de nieve cargadas y una de ellas le ha dado a Matthew en la cabeza. ¿puedes ayudarle?.  
  
-¿Matthew?, ¿quién narices es Matthew?.- preguntó desconcertado.  
  
- Matthew Echunga, un Gryffindor de séptimo, ya sabes el jugador australiano de Quidditch que vino de intercambio.  
  
- ¿El que te ha estado siguiendo por Hogsmeade hoy?  
  
- Sí, el mismo.  
  
-¿Un Gryffindor?.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Y pretendes que yo ayude a un Gryffindor?, lo siento Lori, pero no puede ser.  
  
- Turner también era Gryffindor, y creo que haces bastante más que ayudarla…  
  
- Lori…  
  
-¿Qué? Es cierto.  
  
- No es lo mismo.  
  
- Ya, claro, si lo haces tú está bien, ¿no?.  
  
- No, Lori; no me refieron a eso. Encontrarás ahí las respuestas - dijo señalando la carta que aún sostenía Lori entre sus manos.  
  
- Parece que ya has leído la carta de Madison - dijo él divertido.  
  
- Sí, aunque no sé como he sido capaz de acabarla. Por cierto te da recuerdos.  
  
- Um, muy amable de su parte. ¿decía algo interesante?.  
  
- Sí, que quiere que pasemos la Navidad en su casa.  
  
- Ya. Claro y lo habrá dicho en la última linea.  
  
- Por supuesto, tú mejor que yo la conoces ¿no?.- bromeó la joven.  
  
- Sí. Bueno, ¿cómo está el chico?.  
  
- No lo sé, intenté despertarlo pero no se levantaba, luego vi el golpe de la cabeza, e intenté curarlo como buenamente pude.  
  
- Bien veamos - el hombre se acercó al joven y empezó a examinarlo - ¿sabes Lori?, este chaval es más listo de lo que parece; no tiene nada. Señor Echunga, si no se levanta ahora mismo voy a destrozar el marcador de puntos de su casa en este mismo instante bajándolos todos a la vez.  
  
Matthew abrió un ojo despacio para encontrarse con cierto profesor de pociones bastante cabreado.  
  
- Yo me marcho, creo que aquí sobro; Lori esto es para ti. Felicidades - dijo el profesor entregándole un paquete y marchándose después a sus mazmorras.  
  
El chico se sentó en el sofá mirando al suelo sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a la joven que estaba de pie enfrete suyo aguantando las ganas de lanzarse contra él a la primera de cambio.  
  
- Lori, yo…  
  
-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Algún tipo de Dios al que todas tienen que adorar? ¿El tío irresistible del colegio ante el que todas acaban rendidas?.  
  
- No, no, no. No creo eso. Vamos Lori, sabes que no creo eso. No me importa lo que piensen las demás Lori, ya lo sabes. Ellas, yo… no Lori, no.  
  
- Entonces ¿Qué Matthew?, ¿Por qué has montado toda esta farsa?  
  
-¿Qué?. Yo no he montado nada - dijo el chico levantando la cara del suelo y enfréntandose a la joven.  
  
- Ya claro, y yo me lo creo ¿no?, Matthew no tienes que mentirme, eso sólo empeorará las cosas, y ahora si me disculpas debo irme.  
  
Lori salió de la cabaña y caminó por el Bosque en dirección a los Terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Lori?.  
  
- Te he dicho que no quiero saber nada más de eso Ma… - dijo la chica volviéndose - ¡Jack, Unziel! ¿qué hacéis aquí, creí que… - intentó disculparse la joven.  
  
- Eras nos mandó a derretir nieve - dijo Unziel  
  
- ¿A derretir nieve? - preguntó incrédula la chica.  
  
- Sí, es lo que suele hacer cuando quiere sacársenos de encima, mandarnos a hacer cosas inútiles, sabes, además cuando estamos en casa…  
  
- No creo que le interese Unziel - dijo Jack.  
  
- No, no lo creo. Por cierto, ¿Qué decías de Echunga?.  
  
- No nada, jeje. ¿dónde están las chicas? - dijo Lori intentando desviar la conversación.  
  
- Ni idea, les perdimos la pista al salir de la cabaña - dijo Jack.  
  
- Mirad eso - dijo Unziel señalando al cielo - ¿qué es eso?.  
  
- ¡Kringsten! - gritó Lori - ¿qué pasa?  
  
El cuervo voló alrededor de la joven y los guió hasta los Terrenos del colegio, donde las otras tres chicas estaban sonrientes preparando una Barbacoa.  
  
- ¿Y la Batalla? ¿Nos la hemos perdido? - preguntó Jack desilusionado.  
  
- Síiii tendríais que haber visto a Eras; estuvo genial chicos, lo que os habéis perdido - dijo Ash señalando a Eras que estaba de pie junto a la barbacoa, con su sombrero picudo de bruja y la bata blanca de Pociones de Ash que le venía un poco grande y agitando la varita sobre las salchichas que acababa de sacar de la barbacoa mientras se acercaba sonriendo a donde estaban los chicos.  
  
- Andaaa ya habéis venido. Que chachi, ya he hecho la cena; jeje vamos ¡aaaaaaaaaaaa comerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Los chicos miraron con cara de asco las salchichas negras que Eras llevaba en la bandeja; mientras Ash se lanzaba a comerlas como si le fuera la vida en ello.  
  
- Ehhhhhhhhhh… yo también quiero una. ¿ me dáis? - preguntó una vocecilla detrás de Eras, que saltó y dejó caer varias salchichas al suelo.  
  
- ¡Alaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Spi! Que guay. ¡Cómete esas! - dijo la Ravenclaw señalando las que estaban en el suelo embarrado- así no necesitarás echarles tomate, ya están en su salsa - comentó Eras con su sonrisilla malvada.  
  
Lori se levantó del suelo, tiempo después y se acercó a sus amigas para despedirse de ellas.  
  
- Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.  
  
- Vamos, quédate un rato más por fi - dijo Eras que ya veía a los otros cuatro aún juntitos riéndose como tontos.  
  
- No, me voy. Buenas noches. Vamos Kringsten - dijo llamando al cuervo y saliendo hacia Hogwarts.   
  
- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - preguntó Ash a Unziel.  
  
- Me parece que se ha peleado con Echunga - contestó Jack.  
  
- Oh, pobrecilla - dijeron muy compenetradas Sid y Ash.  
  
En la cabaña, Matthew seguía tumbado en el sofá, mirando a la puerta por la que Lori había salido. Tomó su camisa que aún estaba en el suelo y salió de allí, dirigiéndose a la Sala Común de Gryffindor…  
  
CONTINUARÁ.. 


	13. 13 La preparacion de las fiestas

La preparación de las fiestas  
  
Aquel día había comenzado con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para los alumnos de séptimo curso; luego de la clase nuestras cuatro amigas (Sidney, Ashley, Lori, y Eras) habían quedado para charlar después de la comida, como solían hacer después de duros días de clase y estudios.  
  
Cuando finalizaron las tres clases de antes de la comida, y después de haber acabado ésta; las cuatro salieron a pasear a los terrenos, para charlar hasta que llegara la hora de las dos últimas clases de la semana (para algunas): clase doble de Pociones.  
  
- ¿Sabeis?, antes me he tropezado con un chaval pequeñajo de 1º, creo que era un Hufflepuff, Essi, o Esti, o algo parecido, no lo sé, y sabéis lo que me ha contado sobre nuestros queridos enemigos, ya sabéis los del clan de ls pijs - dijo Eras aún mordisqueando una mazorca de máiz.  
  
- ¿El qué? - preguntó Ashley impaciente.  
  
- Pues veréis; el chavalillo este me ha contado que estaba el gran e inigualable John, ese que va contigo - dijo señalando a Ashley con la cabeza - en clase con la profesora Sprout, y ella dijo algo como "Vaya, cuánta sed hace ¿no? Y aquí estamos sin agua"; y el grandísimo John va y le suelta "mira profe, pues yo tengo una; ¿quiere? Puedo darle un poco".  
  
- ¿Alguien ha dicho que le interesara lo que ese idiota hace en clase?- dijo Lori, que andaba bastante metida en sus pensamientos.  
  
- Ese tío siempre tiene que estar dando la nota - comento Ashley sin hacer caso de su amiga.  
  
- Si le hubiese ofrecido cualquier otra persona la botella - dijo Sidney muy convencida - seguro que le habrían llamado de todo.  
  
- Eso seguro que sí, pero dejémoslo - dijo Eras - ahora no nos interesa.  
  
- Sí, corramos un es-tupido velo - dijo Ashley riéndose tontamente.  
  
- Por cierto ¿de que íbamos a hablar? - preguntó Eras lanzando la mazorca ya comida a volar por ahí - ¿no has dicho que tenías algo que decirnos, Lori?.  
  
- ¿Eh? - dijo la chica volviendo en sí - ¡ah!, sí, bueno, jeje, nada sólo quería agradeceros el regalo, y la fiesta, ya sabéis, fue genial. Gracias - dijo la chica, por decir algo.  
  
- Pero si ya nos las distes - le corrigió Sid - pero de nada, otra vez.  
  
- Bueno y ¿has gastado ya los tres deseos? - le pregunto Ashley.  
  
- No, aún no he usado ninguno, jeje algo me dice que debo guardarlos para un momento especial, en el que me harán más falta....- respondió cerrando los ojos.  
  
- Tu guárdalo, pero recuerda que si en 5 meses no los has gastado los perderás.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡Pero qué es eso!¡Menuda timada!, tienen que durar para siempre, así no vale, menuda M de lámpara mágica, además ni siquiera da luz - protestó Lori.  
  
- ¿El que es una timada, Galdir? - preguntó Ruby apareciendo junto a la chica y mirándola con desprecio.  
  
Al oír esto se volvieron todas mirándose entre ellas y en un segundo todo el clan de los pijos estaba rodeando a las cuatro chicas.  
  
- ¿Qué el que es lo que te parece una timada, Galdir? - repitió Ruby .  
  
- Nada de tu incumbencia - le contestó agresiva Lori - y ¿se puede saber que hacéis vosotros aquí? Enanos... - acabó Lori sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
- Por queríamos preguntaros una cosa a ti y a 'esa'- respondió Ruby señalando a Eras con la cabeza.  
  
- Pues dila de una vez Burns - dijo Eras escupiendo al pronunciar su nombre - y no te andes con rodeos, cacho cansa.  
  
- Eso será si quiere - gritó Tavers saliendo en defensa de su amiga del alma.  
  
- Cállate, Tavers - le reprochó Ruby - Sólo queríamos saber cuándo son las fiestas de este colegio tan cutre.  
  
- Este es el mejor colegio de Magia y Hechicería del Mundo mundial, niñata; y si te parece cutre, te largas a tu súper colegio privado súper mega fashion del que has salido, y no, ¡aquí no hay fiestas! No necesitamos esas estupideces para ser felices - explotó al final Lori.  
  
- Tranquilízate Lori, cálmate un poco, además creo que tendréis que hablar antes con el director - dijo Ashley intentando calmar la situación.  
  
- Ashley, ¿de qué vas?, no pienso hablar con el vejete, ¡aquí no va a haber fiestas! - contestó su amiga amenazadora.  
  
- Tendremos que hacerlo, Lori - le recordó Eras - además está en el código de los Premios Anuales, mira, artículo número 458, capítulo 256: "todas las propuestas por alumnos serán llevadas ante un tribunal presidido por el director del centro, el resto de los profesores y los dos Premios Anuales".  
  
- ¡Genial!, bien, hablaremos con él, pero no os hagáis ilusiones, y largaos de aquí de una vez.  
  
Y todos los pijos y pijas salieron despavoridos hacia el castillo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
- Buaaaa, como las odioooooooo, no las aguanto - gruñó Lori.  
  
- Yo tambien, pero venga, cálmate - le dio Ashley palmeandola en la espalda - que tenemos que ir a clase de Pociones.   
  
Lori sonrió y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras dejando a sus tres amigas como locas mirando el lugar donde acababa de estar ella.  
  
- Bueno Eras, suerte que tienes de no tener pociones; nos veremos luego, ¿ok?.  
  
- De acuerdo, suerte y hasta la hora de cenar.  
  
- Adiós - le contestaron las otras dos, y salieron por donde segundos antes había marchado su amiga.  
  
Eras se fue a su Sala Común y se sentó en un sillón del bosquecillo y se puso a leer un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, y que le habían recomendado en una de sus clases. Después de casi dormirse leyéndolo, se marchó a dar una vuelta por los pasillos de Hogwarts y para su sorpresa, se tropezó con el famoso chavalillo Esti, o Espi, o Esci "genial, este tipejo siempre aparece cuando menos uno se lo espera" pensó la Ravenclaw.  
  
- ¿ Que haces tu por aquí otra vez? - le pregunto Eras.  
  
- Pues me imagino que lo mismo que tu, ahora libro y no tengo clase. Por cierto a ti antes te ha interesado una cosa sobre Johny. ¿No? - preguntó el chaval con su vocecilla aguda - pues tengo algo mas que contarte y ahí va : " estábamos en clase de transfiguraciones donde están todos los pijos ´ como les llamáis vosotras..."  
  
- ¿ Nosotras? Lori, las llamó así vete tú a saber por qué, pero hombre date prisa que me estas dejando con la intriga - apremió Eras al joven.  
  
- Pues un rato en que ha salido la profesora McGonagall, se han puesto John y Tony, ya sabes el morros de Ravenclaw, a jugar con una pelotita de goma, y un viaje que se les ha caído al suelo y ha empezado la Tavers, esa de Slytherin, a gritar : ¡cojón! ¡cojón!´ que se supone que es como le llaman a la pelotita, y todas las demás se han abalanzado sobre la pelota y se la han quitado y pasándosela entre ellas hasta que los tíos se la han vuelto a quitar".  
  
Eras estaba que se tiraba por los suelos de la risa  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, ja, peleándose por quitarse la pelotita, como críos de dos años. Muchas gracias por toda la información, me parece que tu y yo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos. Je, je , pero ni se te ocurra decirles nada a ellos o te mato.  
  
- Tranquila, que no diré nada a nadie, no te preocupes por eso.  
  
- Ok, hasta otro día y gracias por la información.  
  
Eras se precipitó hacia el Gran Comedor, y no esperó para contarle su valiosa información a sus tres amigas, y a los tres chicos, que acabaron riéndose como tontos y mirando con descaro a los pijos de sus respectivas casas. Cuando acabaron, el Director se puso en pie y dijo:  
  
- A ver, un momento de silencio por favor Los premios Anuales, por favor, quiero que vengan a mi despacho después de la cena para discutir unos asuntos.  
  
- ¿Qué narices querrá este ahora? - susurró Lori a Jack que estaba sentado junto a ella en la mesa de Slytherin - mientras no sea por eso de las estúpidas fiestas...  
  
Pero un gran ruido se escuchó en el Comedor y todas las pijas se juntaron delante de la puerta taponando la salida.  
  
- Seguro que es para lo de las fiestas que le propuso Ruby, para organizarlas y hacerlas - comento Teil.  
  
- Y me dijo que no se hacían fiestas, ja, ja , pues al final si se hacen - comento Ruby chuleándose.  
  
Pasada la media hora, todos los profesores mas Lori, ya que era Premio Anual, se juntaron en el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
- Muy bien, sabéis todos por lo que estamos aquí ¿ no? - pregunto el director.  
  
- Pues yo no estoy muy segura - contesto Lori.  
  
- Para organizar las fiestas del colegio, se nos ocurrió la idea de que nos vendrían bien a todos unos días de descanso al final de Enero más o menos.  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Fiestas? No puede ser. Burns me dijo que se le había ocurrido hacer unas fiestas y yo le dije que no, porque aquí no se hacían - contesto Lori, de forma furiosa.  
  
- Pues ahora se van a hacer, lo siento señorita Galdir.  
  
Lori cerro la boca, cruzó los brazos, y se giro un poco en su banco, como dándole la espalda a Dumbledore.  
  
- Lori, no te enfades quieres, a todos nos ha parecido una buena idea... - dijo su tío, sonriéndole como pudo  
  
- Vale, vale, esta bien, si todos estáis de acuerdo, haced lo que queráis, pero no pienso participar ni mover un dedo por esas estúpidas fiestas - dijo Lori aún algo cabreada.  
  
Mientras tanto siguieron hablando sobre que días hacerlas y que actividades iban a poner en ellas, y como debían organizarse, así como todo el gasto que iban a hacer.  
  
- Yo pondría un campeonato de Quidittch entre las cuatro casas, serian partidos amistosos, para pasar el rato , con alguna gratificación al ganador - dijo una profesora.  
  
- Disculpe, pero para eso ya está la Copa de Quiddittch, y total para que su equipo haga el ridículo...- dijo Lori bajito, mirando mal a la profesora McGonagal, que hizo como si no hubiera oído a la joven.  
  
- Sí... y podríamos poner un...- empezó Dumbledore cuando de pronto fue interrumpido.  
  
- ¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí - dijo Deborah que de repente apareció por la puerta.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que hace usted aquí, Señorita Bell? - pregunto el director enfadado.  
  
- Pues que me he enterado de que estabais preparando las fiestas y he venido para daros nuestras opiniones, las mías y las de mis amigas.  
  
- Fuera de aquí, tu no puedes estar en esta reunión.  
  
- ¿Porqué no? Fue nuestra la idea por lo que tenemos derecho a estar aquí.  
  
- He dicho que largo - volvió a repetir el anciano aburrido de lo cansa que era la chavala.  
  
- Vale, nuestras ideas son estas - dijo Debo tirando un pergamino encima de la mesa - por cierto, nos hemos dejado de apuntar lo del karaoke.  
  
- ¿Un karaoke? - dijo Lori - pero que pinta aquí un karaoke .  
  
- Joooooo, tía, pues super genial, todo el mundo a cantar.  
  
- Bien, bien y ahora márchate - le dijo Dumbledore con ganas de que se fuera de una vez .  
  
- Vale, ya me lo diréis ah y nosotras nos encargamos de todo.  
  
-¡FUERAAAA DE AQUI! - chilló el anciano, haciendo retumbar su voz por toda la sala.  
  
- Ok adiós - contesto Debo abandonando por fin la sala.  
  
- Bien, por fin se ha ido. Minerva, querida pásame el pergamino, lo miraré por si acaso tienen una buena idea.  
  
- ¿Oiga? - preguntó Lori tímidamente - ¿y por qué no hacemos una subasta?  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
- Sí, una subasta, de profesores, y alumnos, los mayores claro; para que los compren, no sé, podríamos recaudar fondos para alguna causa benéfica...- explicó la chica, reteniendo su risa.  
  
- Uhmmm, parece una idea fantástica - dijo el director con una extraña chispa en sus ojos.  
  
Y continuaron con la reunión, que les llevó varias horas más. A eso de media noche, la chica por fin salió del despacho del director acompañada de su tío y profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape y se encontró con su pandilla que le esperaba fuera.  
  
- Buenas noches - le dijo a su tío, mientras se reunía con sus amigos, que se dirigieron a la habitación privada de Jack, donde Lori les contó todo lo sucedido en la reunión de Dumbledore y todo lo que habían acordado para sus fiestas, excepto su subasta, ya que la guardaría como algo especial...  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	14. 14 El picnic misterioso

El picnic misterioso  
  
Hacia un precioso día en Hogwarts. Era sábado así que los alumnos se levantaron mas reconfortados que cualquier otro día...   
  
Lori estaba adormilada, cuando de repente la arrolló una compañera que chillaba y lloraba como una histérica.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - le preguntó Lori, tumbada en el suelo, mientras se restregaba los ojos para ver mejor.  
  
- ¡Son Pichi y Muchi! ¡Han desaparecido! - grito la chica preocupada, sin dejar de llorar.  
  
- ¿Que son Pichi y Muchi? - preguntó Lori.  
  
- Son sus pantuflas, Pichi es una ratoncilla y Muchi es una perrita - respondió otra de las compañeras de Lori.  
  
- Increíble, estoy rodeada de chifladas... - pensaba Lori mientras iba hacia los baños con desgana, ignorando a las chicas.  
  
En otra zona del castillo Sidney y Jack, que ya se habían recuperado de su pequeño "problemilla" y caminaban hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, para cambiarse de ropa...  
  
- Oye Sid, siento lo que pasó...  
  
- Tranquilo, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada - le interrumpió, para no volver a sacar el tema - luego nos enteraremos de que ha pasado exactamente.  
  
- Esta bien, nos vemos, hasta después del desayuno - le contestó Jack.  
  
Mientras en un pasillo cercano al Gran Comedor Eras y Ashley hablaban animadamente...  
  
- Eso del picnic... me parece bien, pero... ¿quien va a ir a por la comida? - preguntó Ashley.  
  
- Tranquila, voy a la cocina para pedirles a los elfos que nos preparen unas cestas.  
  
- Los elfos domésticos no preparan comida... - dijo extrañada Ashley mientras Eras se alejaba felizmente hacia la entrada secreta de la cocina.  
  
Eras entro en la cocina y se encontró a Hermione dando un discurso a los elfos sobre sus derechos...  
  
- ¡Hola, Hermione! - la saludó Eras. (todos los alumnos de Hogwarts sabían que Eras era la única loca que la apoyaba en el PEDDO y eso hacia muy feliz a Hermione)  
  
- Hola Eras, creo que has venido en el momento adecuado para escuchar mis nuevos motivos renovadores para el PEDDO...  
  
- Claro, claro - respondió Eras mientras agarraba un par de cestas entre la muchedumbre de elfos que se afanaban para tener listo el desayuno.  
  
- ...Y como ya sabéis no sois seres inferiores y tenéis que reclamar vuestros derechos, ¿verdad Eras?  
  
- Si, si, lo que tu digas - le dijo mientras cogía unos emparedados de una bandeja, recomendada por Dooby, que hacía de camarero entre tantos cacharros.  
  
- ...Y además vuestra libertad, os hará seres mágicos con conciencia... - siguió Hermione, mientras los elfos la ignoraban.  
  
- ¡Hay le has dado! La conciencia, esa es la clave... - le decía Eras mientras sacaba las cestas a patadas y salía de culo por la entrada secreta.   
  
"Uff, creo que me he pasado un poco con la comida..."- pensó mientras cargaba con todo.  
  
Al cabo de un rato todos estaban en el gran comedor desayunando animadamente. Los hermanos Creeve se dedicaban a reírse de Ron que se había atragantado con una magdalena. En seguida llegó Hermione acalorada por no haber conseguido nada de los elfos. Sidney que se había cambiado de ropa, estaba sentada un poco mas a la izquierda, se comía sin mucho entusiasmo una magdalena de colócate, cuando Giny la abordó:  
  
- Hola Sidney, ¿como te encuentras?  
  
- Bueno..., estoy recuperada y con eso me conformo - contestó distraídamente la chica.  
  
- Esta bien, de todos modos me alegro - le dijo Giny mientras se alejaba.  
  
Eras estaba sentada muy concentrada en su desayuno, claro era complicado engullir un croissant embadurnado con el chocolate de su taza y hablar a la vez con una compañera...  
  
- ¿Que vas a hacer hoy, Eras?  
  
- Voy...a dar unos amigos... - respondió entrecortadamente mientras se le escurría un hilillo de chocolate por los labios.  
  
- ¿Podrías luego... mmm... sobre las cuatro, ir a la biblioteca para, ayudarme con los deberes de historia de la magia? - preguntó la chica poniendo una mueca de asco al observar a Eras, que parecía arrepentida de habérselo pedido.  
  
Eras, roja como un tomate hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano mientras intentaba sonreír sin escupir nada.  
  
- Señorita Pandorian, haría bien en comer en vez de engullir como una cerda - le espetó Snape, sorprendiendo a la chica.  
  
- Lo...si-siento - le dijo a Snape, al pronunciar la segunda palabra escupió un trozo del croissant, sobre la impoluta túnica del profesor, su cara de asco era un poema, con un toque de varita se limpió la túnica y se alejo mirando al falso cielo del Gran Comedor susurrando: "¡ Que cruz, que cruz...!"  
  
Eras se trago todo lo que tenía en la boca y salió de allí acompañada por su sorpresa de Harry Potter...  
  
- ¿Quieres algo? - le pregunto al chico.  
  
- Vais a ir a dar un paseo, ¿verdad?   
  
- Así es... - respondió la chica sin comprender.  
  
- ¿Te importaría que me acercara luego, para hablar?  
  
- ¡Claro que no! - le respondió dándole una palmada en la espalda (que Harry sintió como un hostión y por poco se cae de bruces) - estaremos cerca del Bosque Prohibido, ¡hasta luego!  
  
El la entrada al castillo estaban esperando todos...  
  
- ¿Donde tienes la comida, Eras? - le preguntó Unziel.  
  
La chica empezó a sacar cestas ante el asombro de sus amigos y les fue cargando con todo...  
  
Lori, Jack y Unziel cargados hasta los topes andaban babeando de cansancio, muy por delante iban Ashley y Sydney llevando parte de la comida, Eras estaba dando saltitos por la pradera, buscando el sitio ideal...  
  
- ¿Buf, buf... serán capullas? Nos han dejado con todo y encima ni nos esperan - balbuceaba  
  
Lori muy enfadada.  
  
- Mirarme, ¡eh chicos aquí! ¡Mirar todo lo que salto!  
  
- Que si, Eras que saltas mucho - dijo sin interés Unziel.  
  
- Soso...  
  
- Te he oído, Eras...  
  
- Jeje... emmm.... mirar allí está el sitio - Eras disimuló como pudo y empezó a correr hacia el lugar elegido.  
  
- Tienes mucho morro no has llevado nada - le dijo Ashley a Eras cuando esta pasaba por su lado.  
  
- ¡Si! Tienes mas jeta que Ruby, ¡como te coja te mato! - dijo Sydney.  
  
Eras ya había llegado al lugar, de repente apareció Spy corriendo como un poseso y señalando algo en el cielo...  
  
- ¿Que coño dices, Spy? - preguntó Unziel sorprendido de su actitud.  
  
Eras miro al cielo, hacia donde señalaba Spy y vio que se le venia a la cabeza un balón gigantesco, le cayo a los pies, haciendo un gran agujero, Eras puso los ojos en blanco y callo desmayada de espaldas.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja ¡que idiota! - Sidney se reía a carcajadas - eso le pasa por no llevar nada.  
  
Unziel le dio lo que llevaba a Lori, que con todo el peso se vino al suelo gritando...  
  
- ¡AHHHH! ¡Eres un piiii...! ¡no puedo llevar tantas cosas! - chillaba desde el suelo.  
  
Mientras Unziel corría a ver si le había pasado algo...  
  
- ¿Eras? ¿Eras? ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado.  
  
Eras abriendo un poco los ojos murmuró:   
  
- ¿Me he muerto?  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, no, estas bien, anda levanta, eres un desastre...  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que pretendías asesino? - interrogó Eras a Spy, de sus ojos salían chispas de rabia.  
  
- Lo siento, se me escapo el juguete - dijo el chico bajando la cabeza arrepentido.  
  
- ¿Juguete? ¿Llamas a eso juguete? - dijo Unziel incrédulo mirando una pesada pelota de hierro con pinchos, de la cual sobresalía una cadena de metal.  
  
- ¡Si! Es mi juguete, aunque no lo sepa manejar bien todavía - contestó levantando la cabeza como si hubiera sido duramente ofendido, cogió la cadena del suelo y la pelota se elevó como un globo, pero pronto empezó a arrastras al muchacho de nuevo.  
  
Los amigos se quedaron estupefactos ante el espectáculo...  
  
Avanzaron hasta el linde del Bosque Prohibido y se sentaron, corría un aire fresco, propio del otoño no llevaban ni 3 semanas de curso y ya habían recibido un ataque directo, ¿seria este año mas emocionante que los del mismísimo Harry Potter?...  
  
- Bien, nos hemos reunido aquí hermanos... emm, ¡perdón!, estamos aquí para averiguar la razón del ataque de Jack a Sidney - explicó Lori, aunque el motivo era conocido por todos - bueno mas bien, ¿donde estaba la botella y quien la cogió?  
  
- Yo pienso o que han sido las pijas, que nos la han jugado o que se trata de algo serio, una gran conspiración gubernamental - sugirió Eras cerrando lentamente sus ojos, mientras ponía cara de misterio...  
  
- ¿Y si ha sido Harry Potter porque nos tiene envidia?, el casi no ha aparecido en la historia - propuso Ashley.  
  
- ¿Que historia? - preguntó Sydney.  
  
- Nada, nada - disimuló Ashley.  
  
- ¿Cuando perdiste la botella Jack? - preguntó Unziel, ignorando a las chicas.  
  
- No lo se... siempre la llevo conmigo, nunca me la dejaría en ningún lugar, estoy convencido de que me la robaron.  
  
- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que la usaste? - preguntó Sidney.  
  
- Mmm....déjame pensar...la tenía en la clase de transformaciones pero cuando salí, creo que ya no la tenía - explicó Jack.  
  
- Y si te diste cuenta, ¿porque no se lo dijiste a ningún profesor? - preguntó Ashley.  
  
- Porque no quería llamar la atención, ¿que pasaría si la gente se enterara que soy un vampiro? - le respondió el joven - estoy seguro de que no lo verían bien y tendría problemas.  
  
- Así que fue un alumno... - dijo Eras.  
  
- No tiene porque, hay multitud de hechizos, que pueden parar el tiempo, transformar de forma, dormir,... - dijo Lori haciéndose la empollona.  
  
- No creo que nadie se complique tanto la vida - respondió Sidney - ¿además para que necesita alguien sangre?.  
  
- ¿Algún método de distracción? - expuso Lori - pero distraer ¿para que? - se dijo a si misma.  
  
- Déjalo, no creo que lleguemos a nada así - le dijo Sidney - ¿hemos conseguido alguna información??  
  
- ¡Si! - dijo Eras - creo que han sido las pijas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, y lo digo porque Unziel y yo oímos lo que decían Debo y otra chica en la sala común...  
  
FLASHSBACK  
  
Unziel y Eras se dirigían a su sala común, al final de un pasillo oculto por un tapiz, había que pisar la tercera baldosa gris de la derecha, para que apareciera una linea dorada que rodeaba las quince baldosas en forma de cuadrado perfecto, con un leve taconeo de pies, Eras consiguió que se abriera la trampilla...  
  
"Joder, anda que no hay que hacer tonterías para entrar a tu propia casa" - pensaba Eras, cuando de repente se oyó una voz atronadora.  
  
-¿La contraseña? - preguntó una voz cavernosa, era Viento Oscuro, el que protegía la casa Ravenclaw de intrusos.  
  
- Ehhh....no me acuerdo - contestó Eras.  
  
- Pitas pollas - dijo Unziel con claridad.  
  
-¿Pitas pollas?, ¿de donde habéis sacado esa mierda de nombre? - dijo la chica incrédula.  
  
- A mi no me preguntes, yo solo me limito a decirla - replicó Unziel.  
  
-¡Ey! Chavales, que me tenéis aquí esperando y tengo muchas cosas que hacer - protestó Viento Oscuro.  
  
- Ya le hemos dicho la contraseña! - grito Eras enfadada.  
  
- A la, a la, pasar, vamos, vamos he visto procesiones mas rápidas - dijo mientras los dos jóvenes desaparecían en la oscuridad del agujero abierto - ¿bien donde estaba? ¡Ahhh si! Pagina 35 del playboy. ¡Ohhhh!...  
  
La casa Ravenclaw, poseía una de las mejores y mas secretas estancias de todo el castillo. Se trataba del bosque encantado, situado por debajo de las mazmorras del castillo, fue encontrado por el mismísimo Ravenclaw, cuando sin querer cayó por un agujero y encontró aquel maravilloso lugar. Decidió construir una escalera plateada que bajara desde el agujero hasta la fresca hierba del bosque oculto. Por ella descendían en ese momento Unziel y Eras, el tramo era largo, desde ella se podía divisar la sala común de Ravenclaw. La sala situada entre los árboles mágicos del bosque era especialmente curiosa, las estanterías estaban encajadas entre las ramas, sin romper, ni molestar a ninguna de ellas, las mesas donde los estudiantes se reunían con sus compañeros eran gigantescos tocones. Pero a diferencia del Bosque Prohibido, estos árboles eran dorados, plateados y de cristal, pero tenían una peculiaridad. Cada uno de ellos poseían hojas de oro, plata y cristal, a ningún alumno se le ocurría coger ni una sola, ya que aquel que lo hiciera se quedaría convertido en el metal, del árbol que tocase...  
  
Como hemos narrado antes, los dos Ravenclaw, llegaron a la sala común, donde varios compañeros charlaban tranquilamente, al chisporreteo de las llamas...  
  
- ¿Crees que si preguntamos, nos darán la información que queremos? - preguntó Eras.  
  
- No, no lo creo, será mejor que de un par de vueltas a ver si oigo algo interesante - susurró Unziel.  
  
- Esta bien, yo los entretengo y tu vas a observarlas - respondió Eras.  
  
- ¿A quienes? - preguntó el chico desconcertado.  
  
- Pues a quien va a ser a las que conocen todo lo que pasa en el colegio, y nos odian a matar - Unziel le miraba sin comprender - LAS PIJAS, JODER, ¡las pijas! - chilló en medio de la sala. Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando, incluidas las pijas, con caras de asesinas...  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, las pijas... si... es como yo llamo a los... a los... ¡a los piojos que tengo en la cabeza! Je, je, je, - disimuló Eras ahuecándose el pelo mientras todos la miraban con cara de asombro.  
  
Aprovechando el momento de descuido, Unziel se dirigió en busca de algún tipo de información, y entonces se percató de que Deborah, ajena a los gritos de la sala común, se encontraba hablando con otra alumna...  
  
- Si, si como te digo tía - afirmaba Deborah - sé lo del ataque del cara muerto ese, a la rata de Paris...  
  
- ¿Cara muerto? ¿Rata de Paris? - la chica tenía cara de no enterarse de nada.  
  
- Si tía, Jack y Sidney, Jack ataco a Sidney tia, debe ser un vampiro tía, Dumbeldore oculta algo con el chaval ese tía.  
  
- ¿Porque ataco Jack a Sidney? - preguntó la amiga.  
  
- Dicen que alguien le robo la botella que lleva siempre tía - contestó Deborah.  
  
- ¿Quien lo hizo? ¿Y como sabes tu todo esto?   
  
- No se quien lo hizo tía, pero Saar y John han dicho que vieron al que cogió la botella tía...  
  
- Ya he oído todo lo que necesitaba saber - pensó Unziel - bueno también me gustaría saber como es capaz de decir "tía" tantas veces seguidas...  
  
Eras seguía corriendo detrás de los alumnos cuando Unziel volvió de espiar a las pijas. La chica corría con las manos en la cabeza mientras todos huían despavoridos entre los árboles...  
  
- ¡Aléjate de mi, piojosa! - gritaba Tony, que se encontró con el puño de Unziel en la cara por haber insultado a Eras.  
  
- Ahora veras, o sea, nadie me hace esto - balbuceó Tony.  
  
- ¡ESTAOS QUIETOS DE UNA VEZ NIÑOS! - gritó Viento Oscuro, intentando poner orden.  
  
Eras apaciguó a Unziel y se lo llevó medio a rastras hasta el puente de madera del jardín Zen y allí Unziel le contó todo a Eras...  
  
FIN DE FLASHBACK  
  
- Bueno, y al final ¿que? - preguntó Ashley cansada de la rayada de Eras.  
  
- 1º ningún alumno se acerca a mi porque creen que tengo piojos.  
  
2º Ashley y Sidney deben averiguar de esos dos, como desapareció la botella  
  
- ¿Habéis oído algo al respecto? - les preguntó Lori, pero ambas negaron con la cabeza.  
  
¡AHORA CORTAMOS PARA PUBLICIDAD! ESPERAMOS QUE ESTéN A LA VUELTA... ¡JA, JA, JA!  
  
Vámonos se le fue la pinza otra vez...  
  
ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA... SOSAS... YO QUE QUERÍA ANUNCIAR MIS BRAGAS DE ESPARTO...  
  
¡Te hemos oido!  
  
Je, je, je... ejem, ejem...  
  
- Pues yo si que le oído decir algo a Saar - todos se dieron la vuelta, era Harry Potter, que por fin había llegado.  
  
- ¿Que haces tu aquí? - le espetó Sidney.  
  
- Le he dicho que podía pasar si quería, además parece tener información veraz - contestó sonriente Eras.  
  
- ¿Como cual? - le preguntó Unziel.  
  
- Pues según oí yo, la persona que cogió la botella, fue la profesora Zera, al final de la clase de transformaciones, ¿no os acordáis que entro al finalizar la clase? - explicó Harry.  
  
- ¡Es verdad! - dijo Ashley - ¿pero para que la quería?  
  
- Eso todavía no lo se, pero siempre que ha aparecido un nuevo profesor en este colegio, estaba relacionado estrechamente con Voldemort - afirmó Harry.  
  
- ¿Insinúas que Zera, es el nuevo fichaje de quien-tu-sabes, para llegar hasta a ti? - dijo Unziel.  
  
- Yo no digo nada, solo os digo lo que se - respondió el chico mientras cogía un emparedado de tomate de una de las cestas.  
  
- ¿Porque nos cuentas esto? Tu siempre vas a tu bola - Lori no se fiaba de la información, aparte de que no se llevaba bien con Harry, era una Slytherin y la sobrina de Snape, motivos mas que suficientes.  
  
- Es vuestro ultimo año aquí, seguro que queréis tener una larga vida mágica - respondió evadiendo la pregunta y marchándose del lugar con misterioso sigilo.  
  
- ¿Bueno que opináis de esto? - preguntó Jack, que había permanecido expectante la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  
- ¡Que tendré que decirle a mi tío, que no la pierda de vista! - confirmó tajante Lori - ¿que os parece?   
  
Ante aquella pregunta ninguno se opuso, si era cierto lo que Harry había dicho, puede que se encontraran camino de formar parte de la historia reciente del mundo mágico o por el contrario, que se hubieran montado una película de una tontería, ¿que será lo próximo?... 


	15. 15 Un día demasiado largo

Una día demasiado largo  
  
En una soleada y cálida mañana de diciembre, Sidney, Eras y Lori, se dirigían al aula de runas antiguas.   
  
- Que asco, todavía estamos a martes - dijo Lori.  
  
- Pues además, yo ya tengo hambre...  
  
- Pero bueno chicas, no quiero ver caras tan largas. Hoy es martes y trece, el mejor día para los magos. Y por otro lado tenemos runas. Nada podría salirme hoy mal - comentó alegremente Sidney.  
  
Pero cuando la chica no había acabado de hacer su comentario, alguien chocó contra ella. Los pergaminos, plumas y libros volaron por todos los lados. La joven se agachó para recoger sus cosas.   
  
- ¡Matt!, ¿es que no piensas ayudarme, después de lo que has preparado? - le recriminó Sidney.  
  
- Ahora mismo - dijo turbado - Lori, quería hablar contigo. Pero no puedo quedarme, ya que tengo clase de adivinación, y ya llego tarde, y...  
  
- Si, claro, no llegues tarde - replicó con sorna Lori - que igual tu querida profesora se enfada.  
  
- Está bien, veo que sigues enfadada - dijo el chico, mientras recogía sus cosas - ya hablaremos más tarde.  
  
Y se marchó dejando en el suelo a una confundida Sidney, y a una cabreada Lori. Eras se agachó y ayudo a la chica a recoger sus cosas, mientras Lori no dejaba de refunfuñar.  
  
- Pero quien se ha creído que es para hablarme así, después de lo que pasó...   
  
- Pobrecito - repuso apenada Sidney - sólo busca una nueva oportunidad.  
  
- Si - dijo Eras - además, no le diste ni tiempo para disculparse.  
  
- Me da lo mismo - replicó mordaz Lori - se todo lo que tengo que saber...  
  
Y se marchó hacia el aula de runas, dejando a las dos chicas sorprendidas en medio de un círculo de hojas.  
  
Cuando las dos chicas llegaron, Lori ya estaba conversando con su compañero de mesa, Pansy Parkinson. Parecía más calmada que minutos antes, y las saludo animadamente cuando cruzaron por la puerta. La mayoría de la clase ya se encontraba reunida en la pequeña aula. Sidney y Eras se dirigieron hacia sus asientos, la primera con Jack y la segunda con Unziel. los dos chicos se alegraron de verlas.  
  
- Me he enterado - les explicó Unziel - que pronto tendremos una clase práctica de duelo.  
  
- ¡Genial! - dijo Lori, que estaba escuchando - por fin podré enfrentarme a ciertas personas...  
  
Pero no pudieron seguir comentando ya que la puerta se abrió y apareció Zerapotusiana Royalda Princesti, la profesora. Todos tomaron asientos, y la maestra comenzó a hablar:  
  
- Se que este año es muy importante para todos vosotros, es vuestro último curso en Hogwarts, espero, pero para que eso ocurra deberéis aprobar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Bien señorita Bulstrode, si me hace el favor de repartir estos impresos.   
  
Milicent se levantó, y cogió los pergaminos que la profesora le tendía. Y comenzó a repartirlos por las mesas.  
  
- Como comprobaran - continuó Zera - en estos papeles se encuentran los conceptos que deben dominar para poder presentarse al examen.   
  
1º Una descripción completa de las 25 runas.  
  
2º Cuatro sistemas rúnicos de adivinación.  
  
3º Significado y usos de las runas en la magia.  
  
4º Como convertirlas en talismanes.  
  
5º Como cargar los talismanes.  
  
6º Diferencias entre runas como elemento mágico y como elemento de escritura.  
  
Bueno, queridos alumnos. A lo largo de los años que lleváis estudiando runas antiguas, habéis descubierto que no son simples dibujo, sino que son una complicada escritura. Comprobasteis que con ellas, se puede encantar a una persona sin la necesidad de varitas, ni de pociones. A pesar de lo que diga cierto profesor de pociones... las runas son una de las ramas de la magia más precisas y hermosas.  
  
- Cuanta razón tiene - le susurró Sidney a Jack - cada día me gusta más venir a esta clase. Además la profesora Zera, parece centrarse cuando da esta clase.  
  
- Tienes razón, está irreconocible, ya no es esa profesora salida que...  
  
Pero el vampiro no pudo continuar su frase, ya que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, para dejar paso a Jessi-Jenni. Esta se dirigió con paso vivo hacia su sitio pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a él, la profesora le agarró por el brazo.  
  
- Disculpe joven, llevo observado y no sin cierto desagrado, que nunca llega puntual a mis clases, se marcha antes de que finalice. Y siempre le tengo que dar varios exámenes, porque nunca se prepara la materia. Y esto ya es intolerable - dijo la profesora levantando la voz.  
  
La joven empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando alguien que le ayudase. Pero todos estaban muy entretenidos observando como la perfecta slytherin, era humillada. Se fijó en que la única que parecía no darse cuenta de mucho era esa tal Eras. Estaba decidida a pedirle ayuda cuando se dio cuenta de que el lugar que ocupaba era el suyo.  
  
- Eh, loba, apartate de mi asiento - chilló, con una furia mal contenida.  
  
La pobre Eras que estaba dormitando en el asiento, se asustó tanto por el grito que poco le faltó para caerse del asiento. Cuando recuperó la estabilidad...  
  
- Microbio insignificante del planeta Tierra, no eras nada para mi. Así que porqué te crees en el derecho de decirme eso ¿eh? - a medida que la chica decía esto, se levantó de su asiento y con ayuda de su varita, levantó a Jessi-Jenni y la colocó boca abajo. La clase estalló en carcajadas, incluso la profesora esbozó una tímida sonrisa.  
  
- Ya está bien, señorita Pandorian, vuelva a su sitio, pero antes baje a Wastecott del techo.  
  
Refunfuñando sobre las personas que quitan los asientos, Eras bajo con un movimiento de muñeca a la chica del techo.  
  
Lori le susurró a Sidney, que se encontraba detrás suyo:  
  
- Para que le enseñaría ese truco, cada vez que alguien le enfada lo utiliza.  
  
- Bueno, mientras no lo utilice contra nosotras... - replicó entre susurros Sidney - déjala que se divierta.  
  
Mientras esto sucedía Ashley, miraba aburrida por la ventana mientras la profesora Phoebe, explicaba como gracias a su sorprendente poder había vencido a Pikachu.  
  
- Para más información - explicaba - consultar mis libros, están todos en la biblioteca. O si no os aconsejo que veáis el capítulo 457, de la super mega serie, hecha en mi honor, llamada embrujadas.  
  
"Será mejor que le pregunte a Sidney por esta serie, seguro que la ha visto. Pero ¿a quien le puede interesar esto?. A ver cuando damos clase de adivinación de verdad. No se quien es peor si Sybill Trelawney o esta"  
  
Suspirando, Ashley, miró alrededor suyo, todas las chicas tenían cara de aburrimiento. E incluso algunas, sentadas con sus novios, miraban con odio a la profesora. Ashley sonrió al ver el motivo, todos los chicos babeaban cuando la profesora se daba la vuelta.  
  
Además su compañero de mesa, Matthew, no hacía más que copiar estúpidos discursos. Ashley miró los papeles, y se dio cuenta de que con esos discursos, Matt pretendía que Lori le perdonase.  
  
"Pues lo llevas claro, amigo " pensó la chica "¿Es que nunca se va a acabar esta clase? mejor, sigamos mirando por la ventana"  
  
- Bien chicos, ahora quisiera pediros una gran ovación par la señorita Wastecott, por su magnífica interrupción.  
  
Toda la clase estalló en silbidos y aplausos.  
  
- Y quiero, con el permiso de todos ustedes, comenzar con mi clase. Bien, prestenme todos mucha atención. Cojan papel y pluma, ya que lo que les voy a dictar ahora entrará en sus futuros E.X.T.A.S.I.S.  
  
El sistema rúnico lo empleaban las tribus nórdicas y germánicas en el norte de Europa con motivos religiosos y seculares. El desarrollo del alfabeto rúnico es bastante reciente, provocado por la creciente actividad comercial con los vecinos del Mediterráneo, que ya poseían un alfabeto plenamente desarrollado. Antes de esa época las runas eran principalmente un sistema mágico de pictogramas que representaban a las fuerzas y a los objetos en la Naturaleza. Se creía que al sacar la runa apropiada alguien podía establecer contacto con la fuerza de la Naturaleza que representaba ese símbolo. A lo largo de los siglos se han usado por el norte de Europa varios alfabetos rúnicos, pero el más corriente es el Germánico o FUTHARK. Que es el que nosotros empleamos...  
  
- Jo, que rollo, te lo juro por las bragas de Mafalda. Esto no me lo merezco - suspiró alguien detrás de Jack.  
  
- Vaya aburrimiento, por una vez estoy de acurdo con esa pija - murmuró Lori  
  
- SHHH, callaros de una vez, que esto es muy interesante - les recriminó Sidney.  
  
- Bah, yo me voy a echar una cabezadita, Sidney, ya me prestarás los apuntes - le cortó Lori.  
  
- Pues si ella se duerme, yo también - susurró Eras.  
  
- Y yo - dijo Unziel.  
  
- Esto es increíble, Jack, a ti te parece bien esto... - pero no pudo seguir ya que observó que el chico se había quedado dormido.  
  
Pronto toda la clase quedó en silencio, exceptuando la charla interminable de la profesora y el ruido de las plumas de Hermiones y Sidney sobre el papel. De pronto un ronquido resonó en toda la clase...  
  
- Si mis explicaciones le parecen tan aburridas señor Lowrey, sería mejor que hubiera escogido otra asignatura. Para la próxima clase quiero las frases que les he indicado traducidas. Acompañadas de una explicación sobre su significado, y las colocarán encima de mi mesa. Buenos días.  
  
La profesora salió del aula, su salida fue acompañada de bostezos. Mientras los alumnos se despertaban fueron abandonando la sala.  
  
En el otro extremo del castillo, la misma escena se repetía. Matt, en su asiento, se desperezó y comenzó a recoger sus papeles. Algunos cayeron al suelo, y Ashley se inclinó para recogerlos.  
  
- No creo que con esto logres que Lori te hable...  
  
- Ya lo sé pero debo intentarlo ¿por que cuando peor estás los días parecen no tener fin?  
  
Ashley le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Será mejor que vayamos a comer - le dijo. 


	16. 16 El segundo partido

El Segundo Partido

Harry Potter se despertó de un salto la mañana del Domingo 8 de noviembre de 1997 y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había en los dormitorios de los Gryffindors de 7º año. Se miró al espejo y sonrió.

-uhmmm, creo que hoy no es tu día jovencito.- dijo una suave voz proveniente del espejo, que asustó al chico.

-¿Cómo dices?.-

-¿Es que no me has oído? Te he dicho que hoy no es tu día, Potter- gritó el espejo, dejando aparecer de él una mano huesuda, llena de anillos que agarró al chaval de la chaqueta del pijama, atrayéndolo hacia el espejo.- Ten cuidado- susurró ahora la voz.- cosas peligrosas y oscuras ocurrirán hoy alrededor tuyo, niño.-

la mano desapareció en un segundo dejando a Harry frente al espejo algo asustado; se arregló las solapas de su chaquetilla y se despeinó con la mano mientras pensaba "si la profesora Phoebe dice que no me va a ocurrir nada, es que no me va a ocurrir nada" y salió del baño tranquilo para volver a la habitación en que sus compañeros ya estaban preparados para bajar a desayunar; así que se puso su batín rosa y salieron a la Sala Común, donde todos los miembros de la casa les aplaudieron y vitorearon para apoyarles en el partido que pronto comenzaría.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y los hermanos Creevey salieron a hombros de sus compañeros de la Sala y desfilaron por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts topándose justo antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor con la Casa Slytherin al completo (con Malfoy a la cabeza, por si alguien lo dudaba).

-Draki!!.- gritó Hermi muy emocionada al ver al rubio.

-NO nos das envidia Dra... Malfoy; nosotros ya tenemos a nuestro propio rubio de ojos azules, y además es australiano. Ja! Toma eso; consigue superarlo.- gritó Ron adelantándose muy contento.

-Jajajajaja.- rió Draco.- ¿a eso le llamas un buen rubio?; bah, bah; ése no es de los buenos. Mira, lo pone aquí.- acabó lanzándole un libro a Harry.-

-"Condiciones para ser rubio o rubia oficial" ¿Qué es esto, Malfoy? ¿El último número del Corazón de Bruja?.- preguntó el joven con desprecio.

-Léelo, léelo.- le animaron los Gryffindors.

-A ver: "para ser un buen rubio debe cumplir los siguientes requisitos:

1º) de be ser teñido

2º) debe ser el deseo sexual de todo el colegio

3º) debe hacerse siempre el malo

4º) debe ser perseguido por tods".

Tráedlo.- ordenó Harry a la masa de Gryffindors que había tras él.

Un joven rubio apareció delante de Harry y éste le señaló con un dedo amenazante.

-¿Eres teñido?.-

-No.- respondió el chico algo extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿Es vuestro deseo sexual?. ¿Lo perseguís?.- preguntó en voz alta a todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor, que le respondieron con un No muy compenetrado.

-¿Eres malvado?.-

-Definitivamente, no.- respondió sorprendido.

-Grrrr.- gruñó Harry.

De pronto los dos únicos Slytherin's que no estaban en el mogollón aparecieron junto a Malfoy (acompañados de dos ravenclaw) y se quedaron a ver el espectáculo.

-Pues ya estás a hacer todo eso ahora mismo, porque si no no vales como rubio. ¿me oyes?. Así que prepárate, ¿me oyes?, ¿al menos jugarás al Quidditch, NO?.- preguntó amenazándole con su varita.-

los recién llegados comenzaron a reirse de Potter; y se volvió hacia ellos, amenazándolses con su mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó hinchando el pecho.

-Sí, niño.- dijo uno de los dos chicos mirando a Harry de abajo a arriba.-si te metes con él, Potter, te metes con nosotros.- respondió adelantándose.- y no creo que eso te convenga, pequeño.- le dijo dejando entrever sus afialdos colmillos. Mientras las dos chicas se ponían al lado de ellos, sonriendo inocentemente.

Harry desapareció entre la multitud de Slytherins hasta llegar a al mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentó algo enfurruñado.

-Vamos por favor.- pedía una de las Gryffindors de 7º persiguiendo a 10 chicas vestidas con minifalda por todo el Comedor.- venga, mirad lo bien que yo lo hago.- protestó subiendo de un salto a la mesa de los Hufflepuff y empezando a agitar los brazos

-Con la G!! Con la R!! Con la I!!.- chillaba a voz en grito la joven, cuando de pronto alguien se acercó por detrás y le dijo en susurro:

-Señorita Granger; no creo que esa sea una forma muy correcta de dar los "Buenos días", y más aún si con el CI que usted tiene ni siquiera sabe deletrear el nombre de su casa. Creo que 20 puntos menos le enseñarán a que debe aprender a deletrear o primero de todo. ¿o no se lo enseñaron en la escuela?. Esto le vendrá bien.- dijo lanzándole un libro de color rosa chicle y con unas grandes letras de color verde fosforito ("Aprenda a deletrear Gryffinfor; volumen nº 4677" por Ronald B. Wisli); y luego se fue a la mesa donde el resto de profesores ya estaban sentados desayunando tranquilamente.

-Espere profesooooooor!.- gritó Hermione corriendo (a cámara lenta) por la mesa de los Hufflepuff; tropezando con la mano de Spi, por lo que acabó atravesando el resto de la mesa en plancha.- yo sí que sé deletrear; mire.- le dijo al hombre levantándose.- venga chicas, hacedme los coros!!. Con la S.- empezó ella.

-Con la S.- gritó el resto del Gran Comedor.

-Con la E.-

-Con la E.-

-Con la V.-

-Con la V.-

-Con la I.-

-Con la I.-

-SeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeVI.- gritó Hermione (dejando sus brazos en forma de V, con dos pelucas que había robado a dos Hufflepuffs de primero agarradas con fuerza en sus manos).

El profesor (al que se le habían salido los ojos de las órbitas); se subió a la mesa con un grácil salto y se puso delante de su alumna, que cada vez parecía, se iba haciendo más pequeña.

-Esto... ¿por qué está usted creciendo de golpe?. La gente "normal" crecemos poco a poco; no de golpe.- preguntó ella, asustada.

-Ahh, bueno. Esto, señortia Granger, es el MAA (mecanismo acojonador de alumnos).- erspondió el profesor sonriendo (), y apretando un botón de su SCMU (super-cinturón-multi-usos).

-Esto... disculpe... eh... verá... el parttido está a punto de empezar señor. ¿podemos ir a verlo?.-

-Claro!, no se lo impido señor....¿Jerks?,.

el pequeño salió pitando del comedor como alam que lleva el diablo, seguido por el eresto de los presentes; que dejaron al profesor solo en el comedor (que auún estaba sonriendo).

-Bien, veamos. Tenemos que ganar este partido como sea; porque los Slytherin están en cabeza, y no voy a permitir que nos arrebaten la copa. Ok.- dijo Harry a su equipo.

-Vosotros 3, más os vale hacerlo bien. Tú, Disney, a ver si de una vez metes algún gol. Tú, poco rubio, a ver qué haces; que aunque me digan que eres una estrella no me lo creo. Y tu Gimmy querida, hazñlo tan bien como siempre.-

los 3 cazadores asintieron y salieron del vestuario, evitando reírse como podían.

-Creeveys... a ver qué hacéis hoy; que el año pasado no estuvisteis muy finos que se diga.-

los dos hermanos se marcharon muy contentos agitando con fuerza sus bates.

Ron... verás, tienes que intenatar parar la quaffle, ¿vale?. Porfaplis, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo muy bien; sólo no hagas caso de los Slytherin, porfaplis, porfaplis...- le pidió Harry, limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.-

-Lo intentaré, pero... a cambio me acompañarás a Hogasmeade en el próximo viaje??, no creo que pueda volver a soportar a Hermi en otro viaje.-

-Claro!!.- dijo Harry observando a Ron salir del vestuario.

-"_Buenos días?? Holas?? Jelou?? Aló?? Bonyur?? Hay alguien ahí?? Bueno, pues aquí con todos ustedes el Caballero Cebolla; para presentarles el 2º partido de Quidditch de la temporada... El gran equipo de Gryyfindor contra Hfflepuff. La señora Hooch se dispone a lanzar la quaffle y... el partido comienza."_

Harry manejaba con agilidad y sutileza su Saeta de Fuego buscando el restro de la pequeña snitch dorada por el campo; vigilando a Wastecott, la buscadora de los Hufflepuff; y mirando el juego de su equipo: a los golpeadores que no acertaban ni una; a los cazadores intentando batir a Justin y a Ron... que bueno... Ron era otra historia. Pero, de repente, un destello dorado se vio justo delante de Harry, que se lanzó en picado persiguiendo a la pequeña snitch.

-"_Y con el 80-0 con que Abboot acaba de obsequiarnos... vaya parece que Harry ha visto la snitch!!. Sale rápidamente con su Saeta y Wastecott vuela detrás de él, esquivando bludgers y quaffles...."_

Harry seguía el destello; pero de repente desapareció y el chico volvió a su examen del campo de juego y sus jugadores.

-"_Vaya, parece que los Gryffindor han empezado a remontar, 80-90 a favor de ellos tras un gran gol de la preciosísisisisma Señorita Weasley"_

Harry volvi´´o a vislumbrar la snitch, y esta vez no se lo pensó y salió disparado tras Wastecott que le llevaba bastante ventaja.

-"_Los buscadores han vuelto a ver la snitch y se han lanzado a por ella. Parece que Ahrry se adelante... NO, no, no, Wastecott acaba de darle una patada y el pobre chico se ha caído... en la grada de los Slytherin... pobre Ahrry, esperemos que no le haya ocurrido nada..." "Señor Cebolla!!!, le importaría seguir!! Es la primera vez en millones de años que Hufflepuff gana un aprtido sin ningún problema!!" "eh... vaya lo siento Profesora Sprout, si bueno Hufflepuff gana. 230-170. Hasta la próxima"._

Ron estaba con Harry en el vestuario, intentando que éste entrara en razón mientras Ginny y los Creevey se iban llorando.

-Eh!!.- dijo Lori saludando a Matt y Sidney que acbaban de cambiarse se ropa.

-Qué; has venido a reíte?? Pues para eso lárgate.- le gritó el chico saliendo hechouna furia.

-Y a éste que le pasa. Era yo quién debía estar enfadada.- dijo ella yendo junto a su amiga.

-¿No has venido a reírte?.-

-En principio No, lo echamos a suertes, y a Eras le tocó ir a ver a Ash, y los chicos corrieron con ella. Ya sabes... todas las cosas malas las tengo que hacer yo.-

-Sí, supongo que sí.-

-¿Estás bien?.-

-No, no está bien. Es uan jugadora horrible y si sigues así, te echaré de MI equipo.- gritó Ahrry apareciendo de Dios sabe dónde.

Sidney salió corriendo intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

-¿Te has apsado un poco no?-.

-NO, si no no se hubiera ido nunca.- respondió Ahrry sonriendo.

-¿Tienes algo?

-Espero que esto te sirva... me juego el cuello con esto Galdir.

-Lo que tú digas, Potter.- dijo Lori agarrando los pergaminos que Harry le alrgaba.- graacias, Potter. Ya nos veremos.- y tras eso salió del vestuario.

-Si Galdir, ya nos veremos...-

CONTINUAR (Cuando????????. no lo sabemos, pero seguro que continúa...... esperemos!!)


	17. 17 De duelos fallidos y visiones

Capitulo 17

_De duelos fallidos y visiones_

Los 42 alumnos del séptimo curso del colegio Hogwarts de Magis y Hechicería ya estaban en el Gran Comedor cuando el profesor de Duelo, Remus Lupin, entró a la sala dispuesto a dar una nueva clase.

Era el último martes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y el ambiente festivo se respiraba por todos los pasillos de la escuela, y especialmente en las aulas cuando los alumnos rogaban a los profesores que no dieran clases. Además todos los estudiantes que ese año no tenían T.I.M.O.S. ni E.X.T.A.S.I.S., solían saltarse las clases y quedarse en sus Salas Comunes o en la Biblioteca o en los Terrenos charlando felizmente.

En el Gran Comedor todos estaban charlando en grupitos separados unos de otros cuando el profesor entró por la puerta principal.

**-** Jo ¿de veras crees que va a funcionar? Porque con este pelo tan asquerosillo que tengo no sé yo...

**-** Tranquila, Hermi, tranquila. Funcionará ya lo verás. Siempre funciona, además venía en el Vale Mágico, y si no los denunciaremos por mentirosos.

**-** Eso espero Pans, eso espero. Así Draki se fijará en mi, ahhh.

**-** Sí, claro que sí.

El profesor subió a la mesa que estaba en medio del Comedor para que todos le vieran y comenzó:

**-** Bien; después de las clases teóricas que llevamos dando, hoy vamos a practicar duelo de verdad. Primero se hará una demostración ¿vale? Así que separaros un poco de la mesa y atentos. Profesoras por favor.

Zera y Phoebe entraron al Comedor cada una por una puerta y subieron a la mesa mirándose con cara de odio la una a la otra.

**-** Bien alumnos **-** continuó Remus **-** ahora vais a ver cómo se pelea y luego probaréis vosotros; estad muy atentos a lo que vuestras profesoras van a hacer. Bien ya podemos empezar. ¡Que comience el duelo! **-** acabó con un grito el profesor.

**-** Queridos espectadores que habéis venido desde los más recónditos lugares para disfrutar de este magnífico, fabuloso, perfecto, alucinante, maravilloso... DUELO que se llevará a cabo entre las dos solteritas más deseadas de ¡tooodo Hogwarts!: a mi derecha, con una túnica preciosa preciosa de "Ágreda Martínez del Prado", de su última colección de invierno, por supuesto, de color azul celeste con corazoncitos verde pistacho y con varita de 20 cm de madera de roble y cuerno en polvo de tritón... un gran aplauso para... ¡Zerapotusiana Princesti!** -** los alumnos aplaudieron a rabiar a la profesora de Runas y Estudios Muggles **-** Y a la izquierda con muy poca ropa (que nos va a dar un infarto) y sin ninguna varita... una ovación enorme para... Phoebe Halliwell **-** los alumnos aplaudieron más esta vez y empujaron a las chicas poniéndose delante de ellas para poder ver bien a sus dos profesoras **-** ¡Que comience el duelo!

**-** ¡Hola Harry! ¿has visto a Ron? **-** preguntó la vocecillla psicópata de Spiderman, al lado del muchacho.

**-** Aaah **-** gritó el chico asustado- tú, ¿es que nunca vas a dejar de perseguirlo? **-** preguntó bastante enfadado al otro chico.

**-**¡No! Es mi héroe, es tan... tan... tan...

**-** Sí, ya sé cómo es **-** protestó el ojiverde.

**-** ¿Estás celoso, Harry?** -** preguntó el pequeño.

**-** ¿Celoso? ¿yo?

**-** Sí, parece que lo estés, porque cada vez que me ves con él te desapareces y cuando te vuelvo a ver tienes los ojos rojos de... **-** (N/A: Esto dicho con el tono de Gam, Forrest, Gam por supuesto, juajuajua, es lo único que le falta al pobre chaval, con lo friki que es...)

**-** Uno no puede desaparecerse en Hogwarts, Spi **-** dijo Hermione, que nadie supo de dónde había salido.

**-** Él lo hace, porque es lo más **-** gritó Spi fuera de sus casillas.

**-** No se puede hacer, así que él no lo hace **-** chilló Hermione apuntando a Spi con un dedo.

**-** Claro que se puede aparecer y desaparecer en Hogwarts. Mi amiga Eras me lo dijo, y ella sabe mucho, ¡que es Premio Anual!

**- **¿La chica Pandorian? Bah, si ni siquiera tiene gusto; con esas pintas que me lleva, por favor. Deberías comprarle uno de estos collares de bolas rosa fucsia, si tanto te gusta esa chica, Spi **-** dijo Hermione enseñándole al joven su collar.

En otro lado del Comedor, los chicos se cobraban apuestas sobre el Duelo.

**-** Princesti ganará, eso os lo aseguro **-** dijo muy convencido el Ravenclaw, Andy Trent.

**-** ¡Venga ya Andy!, Phoebe es mucho mejor bruja que Princesti. ¿no la has visto?** -** dijo el Hufflepuff, Charlie Wise, ajustándose su ojo de cristal (N/A: Que majo, ¿os acordáis de éste? ¡Es el del ojo-canica-lunni de Harry!: Juas, juas)

**-** Charlie tiene razón, Andy. Phoebe ganará; yo he visto la serie esa que hicieron los muggles en su honor y es una pedazo de bruja espectacular **-** dijo Seamus sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la profesora de Adivinación.

**-** No tenéis ni idea **-** repuso Zabini **-** ganará Princesti, eso os lo aseguro.

**-**¿Qué sabrás tú? **-** gritó Dean.

**-** Ya lo verás **-** contestó Blaise.

En la parte más cercana a la puerta las chicas discutían sobre los modelitos del día.

**-** Pues no sé, chicas; la túnica de Princesti está bien... pero no acaba de gustarme; la pasada temporada Ágreda hizo ropa mucho más cool **-** dijo Pansy arrugando la nariz.

**-** Vamos, Pans, si es muy chuli. Yo tengo una igual y es... preciosa.

**-** Oye, Hermi... ¿tú no estabas discutiendo con Spi?.

**-** Oh, vaya. Je, je, lo siento. Ya me voy, hasta luego chicas.

Todas despidieron a Hermione y continuaron su apasionado debate intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de cuatro jóvenes que miraban atentamente el duelo.

Encima de la mesa...

**-** Cómo se te ocurra estropearme mi nuevo peinado... ¡te arrepentirás loba!**-** gritó Zera.

**-** ¡Ja! Ni que te lo has creído, ¡perra! Te voy a estropear todo lo que yo quiera **-** respondió Phoebe.

**-** Eso si que no. "Rictusempra" **-** chilló Zera apuntando a Phoebe con su varita.

La profesora de Adivinación levitó ante el ataque de Zera, y el hechizo siguió su camino hasta que se chocó contra algo, que resultó ser Snape que se cayó al suelo riéndose como un poseso ante la mirada del resto de profesores (que tendrían que estar en clase, pero... ya se sabe que los profesores son un poco vagonetas; yo por ejemplo tengo una que llega 10 mimutos tarde y se marcha 10 mimutos antes y encima... ejem, ejem... No creo que os interese, continuemos pues)

**- **¡Serás puerca! **-** gritó Phoebe que se lanzó hacia Zera (postura estilo.... pose de la garza) pegando patadas y puñetazos al aire.

**-** ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi chica! **-** dijo H apareciendo delante de Zera protegiéndola de la loca de Phoebe.

La chica no se asustó de H y de un certero golpe le rompió las gafas de sol y el hombre comenzó a llorar desesperado (N/A: Como Sansón y el pelo, pero en versión H y las gafas. Je, je, je, parece que tanta SS (Semana Santa) afecta al cerebro), hasta que Phoebe gritó antes de desmayarse:

**-** ¡He tenido una visión!


	18. 18 Cuartos de final

**Cuartos de final**

Rella Turner revolvía entre sus baúles buscando algo. Las cosas volaban por todo el despacho golpeándose contra las paredes.

- ¿Buscas algo? - preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Rella soltó el jarrón de porcelana china (de imitación, por supuesto) que cayó al suelo rebotando luego a su mano y se volvió para ver a quien había osado entrar a su despacho el día que tocaba limpieza general.

- Tú - murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Sí! No sé después de lo de ayer… Ahhh, me siento como nueva.

- Lo que tú digas. ¿No estás con tu…? Bueno con ÉSE.

- Se ha ido - contestó la otra algo triste.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Rella esperanzada.

- Sí, los bailarines frikis han venido esta mañana para llevárselo.

- Ya claro.

- Bueno, me voy.

La otra mujer se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta; cuando la voz de Rella la detuvo.

- Oye Zera, ¿qué te parece presentar la gala de esta noche?

- ¿La de los espíritus?

La profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras asintió en silencio mirando a la otra profesora.

- Me encantaría… pero no puedo, tengo planes, lo siento….

- Ah, por cierto, en la reunión de anoche de los profesores…

- ¿Qué hubo una reunión? - la cortó Zera gritando.

- Eh… hombre, no sé si puede llamarse reunión; pero bueno… más o menos lo fue, si quitamos el campeonato de mus que montaron, el srtiptease de Albus y los planes para una orgía comunal de una de las Premio Anual… sí, hubo una reunión - contestó sonriendo, aprovechando para enseñarle sus dientes blancos lavados con perlán…

- Oh, bueno, pues no, no puedo ir, lo siento.

- Ah, vale. Pues adiós.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo mejor! ¿No ves que si te eligen tendrás que hacer un desfile en tanga-bañador? ¿Cómo pretendes ganar si no sabes ni siquiera ponértelo? - gritó una mujer despeinada, volviendo a ponerse sus enormes gafas de culo de vaso.

El hombre que estaba frente a ella miró el minúsculo pedacito de tela que tenía en sus manos.

- Disculpa, pero ¿cómo pretendes que mi… "portentosa presencia" quepa ahí?

- Oh, esa es la parte más fácil - chasqueó los dedos y un hombre regordete y torpe apareció a su lado, babeando. Ella le susurró algo al oído y el hombre alzó su varita.

- ¡Reducio!

- Pero, ¡cómo te atreves!. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?. Ahora te enterarás. ¡Avada Kedavra!¡Engorgio! - esto último apuntando hacia lo que el otro había reducido.

El hombre cayó muerto al instante ante los pies del otro hombre, alto y blanquecino, que miraba con cara de sádico asesino, luchando para no reírse.

- Jo, si te vas cargando a todos tus amiguitos no vamos a poder jugar partidas al TWISTER Uppps, quería decir… esto lo había visto Yo, ¡en mi bola! - pero de pronto pilló un berrinche y se tiró al suelo pataleando y llorando.

El hombre se puso una túnica negra y cogiendo a su serpiente, que estaba rondando al hombre muerto, desapareció.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Pase, señorita Pandorian.

Eras entró al despacho de la profesora, donde la encontró sentada encima de la mesa, y se sorprendió aún más al ver al profesor Severus Snape, maestro de Pociones, repantingado en la silla de la profesora Turner.

- Me ha llamado, profesora- preguntó tímida Eras.

- Así es, señorita Pandorian.

Eras se puso firme y miró a su profesora fijamente.

- Bien, queríamos pedirle un favor, señorita Pandorian. Nos hemos enterado que vive con usted un grupo muy peculiar de... "gente" (por llamarlos de alguna manera) y queríamos preguntarle si puede pedir a su compañera de piso, Rharia el Hada, si esta noche podría ayudarnos a presentar la gala que tendrá lugar aquí, en Hogwarts.

- Eh... claro, por supuesto. Hablaré con ella- dijo Eras.

- Muy bien, adelante- le dijo Rella señalando la chimenea.

Eras se acercó y cogió un puñado de polvos Vaterflú, los lanzó a la chimenea y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Vaterflú de Río Místico 33, Ciudad Etérea.

- Ciudad Etérea, ¡vive en Ciudad Etérea!- exclamó Rella asombrada.

- ¿La conoces?

- Nunca había oído hablar de ella. ¿Tú?

- Tampoco - le respondió el profesor de Pociones mirando su reloj - ¿tenemos tiempo?

- Un par de horas antes de que ella vuelva.

- Perfecto, aunque deberemos acortarlo un poco, espero que no te importe...

- Nunca - le respondió Rella mientras Severus Snape se acercaba a ella mirándola maliciosamente.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡Chan-Chan!. ¿Qué ocurrirá?. ¿Pillará Eras a sus dos profes en medio de su... jueguecito?. Lo sabremos, después de éstos comerciales...

خ: Ven a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley en el Callejón Diagón: las mejores bromas para tus peores enemigos a los mejores precios en la peor zona del mejor Callejón de la mejor zona de la mejor ciudad de Londres que existe en el mundo mundial. Si consigues encontrarla, te haremos un 15 de Dto, en los artículos que no son de broma.

د: Hola mis queridos televidentes; soy la Dra. Amor. Si tenéis algún problema, frustración, fantasía, etc. sexual llamadme al nº 696969. Mi querida esclava (y ayudante) "la Jo", os responderá, y por el mismo precio (500 insignificantes galeones) os contará sus propias experiencias sexuales. Hasta pronto violadores, sexoadictos y pajilleros. Muakis.

ذ: Mis queridos amigos; Hola, soy yo: Lord Voldemort. Sólo quiero pediros algo: vuestro voto. Esta noche se decidirán los finalistas en la lista de los Espíritus y me gustaría contar con el apoyo de todos vosotros: niños, niñas, padres, madres. Me arrodillo ante vosotros para pediros, por favor... vuestro voto. VOTA A TU FUTURO; ¡VOTA A... VOLDEMORT! Fuerza y Honor.

Bueno, pues continuemos donde estábamos.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Eras apareció en el váter de su casa (si se llamaba Vaterflú ¿que esperabas? ¿un suite de un gran hotel?), donde Paralao cantaba felizmente en la ducha "No cambié, no cambié, no cambié...". la joven se fue sin hacer ruido y bajó al patio trasero donde en el bosquecillo azul encontró a Rharia.

- Hola Rha- le llamó.

- ¡Eras! ¿Ya han vuelto a expulsarte de Hogwarts? ¿Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no acoses a los profesores y que no les respondas mal?- le riñó la pequeña hada.

- Me han pedido que te pregunte si quieres presentar la gala de esta noche...

- ¿Quéee? ¡Pero si soy una gran fan!¡Me encantaría! ¿De verdad puedo?

- Sí.

- Vale, pues gracias. ¿Sabes que Paralao se presentó?

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, pero lo echaron a la primera ronda.

Eras cayó al suelo riéndose sin parar, mientras el hada revoloteaba alrededor de ella.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Deberías deshacerte de todos estos cachivaches Rel. Se rompen cada vez que...

- Oh, no importa, lo hace más emocionante ya sabes.

- Sí supongo que sí. ¿Qué hora es?

- Es pronto, sólo ha pasado una hora.

- ¿Repetimos? - preguntó el hombre tumbándose sobre ella.

- Siempre.- le contestó la mujer atrayéndolo con sus brazos.

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y una chica de ojos azules entró corriendo...; quedándose de piedra al ver a sus dos profesores encima de la mesa...

- Señorita McNeil, ¡digo Disney! ¿Es que nunca le han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?- gritó Severus Snape acercándose a la chica muy enfadado- ¡A qué puñetas ha venido! ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer? ¡Sobra con una salida en el colegio como para tener dos!

- Yo verá usted. Pues... Lori, me dijo que Eras estaba aquí y... Ahhh pues esto Ehh... Ash está en... enferma y pensé que...

- Sería mejor que no pensara, Señorita McNeil... ¡Disney! Y largo de aquí.

La joven que ya estaba cerca de la puerta intentó abrirla, cuando la voz de su profesor la detuvo.

- ¿Cree que la voy a dejar marcharse así?

Ella se volvió a mirar a su profesor que se puso una capa y cogió su varita.

- ¡Obliviate!- le gritó apuntándole a la cabeza- puede irse, y tendrá una semana completa de detenciones con la profesora Zera por su arrogancia.

- Sí, señor - dijo ella saliendo del despacho.

- ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? - preguntó Rella que estaba sentada en la silla.

Él se dio la vuelta y tiró la capa al sofá mientras caminaba hacia Rella...

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- A ver, a ver. Probando, probando. ¿Se me oye bien? ¿Si?, bien, todo listo.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se abrieron dejando paso a multitud de gente que se apiñó alrededor de la plataforma colocada en el centro de la estancia.

- Gracias por la ayuda chicas - dijo la profesora Turner a las dos estudiantes que estaban junto a ella en la zona VIP (VIP porque era la zona donde estaba el alcohol y los panchitos) - por cierto, ¿sabéis dónde está la chica McNeill?

Las dos estudiantes negaron con la cabeza preocupadas…

- ¡Hola! - dijo Eras Pandorian, que apareció tan sonriente como siempre, y de ningún sitio en concreto (más bien del baño) - ¿Ha empezado ya la Gala? Tengo muchas ganas de ver quién gana. Por cierto, ¿que tal lo lleva tu tío?, he oído que lo seleccionaron.

- Sí, lo sé - contestó Lori refunfuñando - pero no va a pasar.

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo Eras confundida.- No es que sea muy… vale, ya lo entiendo, ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

- Oh, vamos Lori, tu tío es un hombre con mucho Sisi pil (en realidad, es Sex appeal, pero es que a Ashley siempre se le dieron mal los idiomas) - le contestó Ash, escupiéndole unas cuantas migajas de polvorón a la vez que hablaba.

Las luces del Gran Comedor se apagaron, y unos focos súper potentes (que dejaron a la mitad del alumnado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cegatos) se encendieron, a la vez que una humareda que olí fresa (lo que faltaba, cegatos y encima con olor a fresa). Eras Pandorian apareció en el escenario (hay que ver un cuantos sitios a la vez puede estar esta chica) agarrando del brazo a un hombre vestido con esmoquin que miraba asustado a todos lados, sobre todo a una mujer que muy poca ropa, que iba a su lado arrastrando una barra metálica.

- ¡Buenas noches!, yo soy Eras Pandorian, para los que no me conozcan, y este que está a mi lado, es el grande, inigualable… Ramón García. Un aplauso para él, por favor.

- Esto… hola, yo soy Ramonchu… y esto ahora sí que es una GALA; así que empecemos por el principio… lo primero presentaros a mi acompañante, Anita. Y ahora, presentaremos a los doce concursantes que han pasado y durante el resto de la noche (porque va a ser una noche muy larga) conoceréis a los 6 semifinalistas. Podréis elegirlos de un fácil modo que os explicaremos ahora; por favor, Anita.

- Bien, veamos. Tenéis que mandar un Sms al número 6969 con la palabra clave "Gala de los Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego", un espacio, el nombre del candidato seguido de su apellido; luego vuestro nombre, vuestro apellido, dirección, edad, sexo (si es bueno, malo, cantidad…) y entraréis en el sorteo si respondéis a estas dos sencillísimas preguntas:

1º ¿Cómo se llama esta Gala de los Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego?

2º ¿Dónde está la baldosa rota del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que Eras Pandorian encontró con su amiga Lori en su primer año de Hogwarts?.

- Eso es, mi querida Anita, entraréis en un sorteo pero no os vamos a decir de qué, para crear expectación vamos.

- Bien, bueno, pues ahora, nuestra querida aza… perdón, bióloga nos traerá los sobres.

Anita se acercó correteando como una loca y tras tropezar cinco veces con ella misma le entregó a Ramonchu un sobre de un color amarillento, tirando a marrón verdoso.

-Esto lo hago yo, que para eso soy la mejor bruja del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - gritó Hermione Granger que apareció con una preciosísima falda de color amarillo chillón y una camiseta ajustada de color verde con flores estampadas (de color rosa claro) - y tú, conmigo… guapísimo - dijo agarrando a Ramonchu del brazo.

- Ni, hablar yo si no es con Anita, con nadie.

- Esa es más "piii" que Zera y la Ruby juntas - dijo Eras estirando del otro brazo del hombre.

- No, es mío.- dijo Hermione enganchándose del otro brazo.

- Mío - chilló Eras.

- Ja, ja, ja, no tenéis ni idea, niñatas, es mío - dijo Anita, desapareciendo con él.

- Bien, bien, bien. Pues ahora que nos hemos sin presentados, sigamos nosotras mi querida Eras.

- Ni hablar, yo sin Ramonchu, no - dijo Eras pataleando en el suelo y desapareciendo después.

- Aficionados, bueno, pues mejor todo para mí. A ver… necesito a alguien. Ohhh, Harry, ven aquí.

Potter subió al escenario con su MEJOR sonrisa Profident, y se colocó a lado de Hermione.

- Tranquila mi querida Jermi, aquí está tu caballero andante para salvarte de los peligros que acarrea la presentación de una gala en directo.- dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

- Sí, bueno, vale. Ahora vamos a ver a los 12 candidatos que deberéis empezar a votar a partir de… YA. Con todos ustedes el primer candidato: "Hombre excéntrico y salido que busca gatita de compañía a poder ser adoradora de los caramelos de limón". Con todos ustedes, un gran aplauso para… ¡Albus Dumbledore!

El director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería apareció sonriente, y poniendo posturitas (para la edad que tiene, decir que Albus conserva su flexibilidad intacta), mientras caminaba grácilmente hacia uno de los dos sofás que acababan de aparecer por arte de magia encima del escenario.

- El siguiente es un gran misterioso hombre, que adora las gafas de sol y a las personales súper-híper-mega sentimentales. Recién llegado (mentirosa) desde Miami… ¡H!

H y sus Gafas de Sol se sentaron junto a Albus que empezó a limpiarlas (a las Gafas) con el dobladillo de su túnica color cáscara de huevo.

- Bien, bien, bien pues prosigamos con un pequeño gran "bicho": con su gran corazón, quiere darse a conocer al resto del mundo y encontrar a un buen amo……… eso sí que le pague bien. Tengo el honor de presentarles a… Dobby.

El pequeño elfo apareció directamente en el sofá junto a H y comenzó a hacer reverencias a todos los presentes (que para qué engañarnos estaban un poco chafados con los concursantes).

- Ahora viene un hombre fuerte, con un instinto… qué instinto, con un bigote que ya le gustaría al ex-presi, y con un cuerpo lobuno de agárrate y no te menees… Remus J. Lupin.

El hombre lobo, débil porque se acercaba la luna llena, se sentó junto a Dobby intentando sonreír a sus fans que gritaban enloquecidos.

- Y ahora un alumno de primero con un gran potencial, una inteligencia insuperable, pero sobre todo con unos preciosisimos… Con todos ustedes… Tony Minroe.

Los morritos de Tony (él iba debajo de ellos, pero casi no se le veis) aparecieron por ahí mientras todos se inclinaban hacia su derecha para conseguir ver a Tony, pero sólo vieron a sus morritos que se sentaron junto al enfermito Remus.

- Bien, este joven salido, es uno de los mayores deseos sexuales del mundo (decir que su Hacienda privada se llama "El Mundo")… y tanto que sí… llegado desde Checoslovaquia… Zerapotusiano Royaldo Princesto.

La profesora Zera vestida de hombre salió de entre el humo lanzando besitos a los allí reunidos y se dirigió a sentarse junto a los otros cinco, donde empezó a meter mano a todo lo que pillaba.

- Ahora, mis queridos amigos, después de estos pocos comerciales… volveremos con los siguientes 6 candidatos. No os vayáis.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

خ: ¿Te gustan las aventuras? ¿Nunca has entendido el por qué de los sabores? ¿Te sientes defraudado cuando tus Papa-Deltas saben un poco rancias? ¿o te las comes sin importarte nada?; sumérgete en el fabuloso mundo de los sabores con: "Descubriendo los secretos de los sabores (vomito con queso, gominola de fresa, etc…)" de Eras Pandorian. Te regalaremos unas Papas-Deltas podridas.

د: Nuevo palo con pelos, para todos aquellos que aún no hayan probado la magnifica experiencia que es volar.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Bueno, ¡otra vez estamos aquí! Ahora continuaremos con las últimas seis candidaturas… pero antes veremos la gran actuación de… "La Bruji-BriTnni". Un gran aplauso para ella.-

Una "chica" de unos 64 años apareció en el escenario, vestida con una preciosa minifalda de cuadros rojos y verdes que dejaba ver unas preciosas piernas (hay gustos para todo ¿no?) blancas y delgaduchas, enmarcadas por unos calcetines de rayas de colorines que le llegaban hasta las ¿rodillas? Con unos zapatitos de charol negros. Por si fuera poco, llevaba una camiseta mágica (son el último grito en el Oeste) de color naranja butanero con mensajitos que iban cambiando de vez en cuando ("I � El doble de piernas de Brad Pitt", "Virgen hasta el matrimonio"…) y una boina medio tapando su cabeza (más que nada porque a la pobre le quedaban sólo unos cuatro pelos). Bueno pues el caso es que se acercó al micrófono y empezó a cantar (en pleibac por supuesto) la canción de la Banda Sonora de la telenovela más famosa en todo el mundo mágico: "La que se esnucó por vérselo".

Cuando desapareció la cantante, una gran parte de los presentes respiraron aliviados, excepto Ashley Wastecott que lloraba de emoción agarrándose con fuerza a su amiga Eras Pandorian como pensando que ésta se le iba a escapar (como si pudiera…).

- Y después de esta fantástica actuación (hay que ver lo bien que miente la Jermi) seguiremos con los…¿pero?... ¿qué estáis haciendo? ¡Eh! Dejadme en paz!. Soy la presentadora!.- gritaba La Jermi pataleando contra los dos hombres encapuchados que se la llevaban.

- Parece que tendré que continuar yo con la presentación de la Gala- dijo la voz de Rharia apareciendo en el escenario.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la pequeña hada que acababa de aparecer enfrente del micro.

- A ver, por favor compañero, el sobre - pidió a Harry.- Prosigamos:

"Un joven aventurero que adora trepar, quedarse encerrado al aire libre cuando llueve, comer ganchitos y servir de punch ball…" les presento a… ¡Spiderman… Jerks!

El tímido Hufflepuff entró saludando con su manita a todo el mundo y se sentó en el sillón de lado izquierdo, enfrente de los otros seis candidatos (que hacían lo que podían para no reírse de él).

- Harry por favor - volvió a reclamar Rharia.

- Ahora, viene un jovencito que nadie sabe de dónde narices ha salido pero… con todos ustedes el jefe del Clan de la Cebolleta! Un joven con vocación de telefonista que suele aparecer en los momentos más "oportunos"… ¡l Caballero… Cebolla!

Un chaval pequeño apareció vestido con su ropa de los "cebolletas" y con una miradilla un tanto sádica, torció su boca en una sonrisilla y se sentó junto a Spi mirándole con aires de superioridad.

- Nuestro siguiente concursante en un tipo un tanto extraño, con un problema de cutis que ni te cuento; pero… simplemente no le hagáis enfadar; amante de los gats y los dragones… un aplauso para… ¡nziel… Lowrey! - gritó Rharia aplaudiendio como loca a su compañero de piso, que le sonrió tímidamente y se sentó junto a los otros dos chavalillos.

- Ahora; un gran mago, que se ha enfrentado a todo: piezas de ajedres gigantes, arañas gigantes, dementores gigantes y tíos sexis gigantes. Con ustedes el tío que más bueno está de todo el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… ¡Ronald…Weasley! - gritó Harry muy ilusionado, mirando lujuriosamente a su mejor amigo, que entró desfilando y sonriendo bobamente, sentándose en al sofá al lado de Spi, apartando al Caballero Cebolla de un manotazo, mientras Spi le miraba con sus ojos en forma de corazoncitos.

- Bueno, ya sólo quedan dos candidatos- dijo Rharia sonriente - el penúltimo es un "joven" reservado que adora la soledad, la oscuridad, la piel blanca resplandeciente, la pintura y la sangre… recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a… ¡Jack… Sieg!

El chico, apareció vestido de negro, lo que impresionó a la mayoría de los presentes, que del susto se olvidaron de que lo único que hacían ella era aplaudir, pero para cuando consiguieron darse cuenta; Rharia ya presentaba al último candidato.

- Por último; un hombre fabuloso, amable, generoso, compasivo, simpático, atento… adora a los hijos de muggles, y su única esperanza es conseguir la paz mundial. Con todos estedes… ¡Lord… Voldemort! - el Gran Comedor al completo comenzó a chillar, y varias personas se desmayaron al ver aparecer al hombre que llevaba una capa verde y larga que le arrastraba, y tapando su rostro con una capucha, que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos rojos, que le daban un toque muy oscuro…. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se sentó junto a Jack.

-Bueno, mi querida Rharia, ya tenemos a los 12 candidatos ahora sólo falta dejar a 6, pero… antes habrá un desfile de bañadores!!. Así que no os lo perdáis. Tras estos brevísimos comerciales.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

خ: (Se oye la canción "La que se esnucó por vérselo"). Roseanna Lilu lleva seis años en coma desde su fatal accidente al intentar "vérselo"; mientras tanto su prometido Rosirei Peter se casó con Alexandra Antoine… ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Lilu despierte? ¿Recuperará el amor de Rosi? ¿O se ganará el conrazón de Alexander, hermano de Alexandra? No te lo pierdas en… "La que se esnucó por vérselo". Nuevos capítulos de 14:00 a 16:00 todos los días en tele-bruji. Te esperamos.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Los 12 candidatos salieron con sus bañadores pretos de color negro y se pusieron al borde del escenario donde todas las de la primera fila, alargaban las manos para intentar tocar "algo" (mayoritariamente conseguían tocar pies sudorosos)…

- ¡Qué patético! - le dijo Eras a Ashley en el oído - vámonos a buscar a Lori y nos largamos.

- Oye - protestó Ash - ¡que a mí me gusta! Y parece que a Lori también, mira - respondió señalando en la dirección en que se encontraba su amiga.

Eras observó como Lori se había quedado sopa encima de su tío; así que se largó sin decir nada (aunque pensando mucho) dejando a Ash, que miraba embobada a Unziel.

-Jooo; no sé por qué no le hice caso a Ronnie… ahora tengo que soportar a este petardo.- se quejó la Jermi apuntando a Draco Malfoy con el dedo.- y ahora podría ser la novia del tío más sexy… bueno al emnos espero que me quiera como su querida…-

- ¡Tío bueno!

- ¡Macizorro!

- ¡Spi! ¡Buenorro! - todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se quedó en silencio (excepto por el sonido de un millar de cabezas girando) para mirar a cierta Gryffindor que acababa de entrar en la estancia; mientras el pequeño Spiderman se ponía colorado como un tomate y corría a esconderse tras el Caballero Cebolla.

- Bien, bien, prosigamos - dijo Harry apareciendo tras todos los hombres - ahora os haremos algunas preguntas a algunos de vosotros, elegidas al azar entre las que nuestro querido público haga.

- Sí, así será; y para no pelearnos empezaremos por…… Albus Dumbledore.

El anciano director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se acercó al micro sonriendo, y espero a las preguntas.

Una única mano se alzó an la Sala, y su dueño preguntó:

- ¿Cuál es su mayor deseo?

- Ah… ésa es una fácil. Que nunca se acaben mis caramelos de limón… y… la paz mundial.- todo el mundo aplaudió como si estuvieran tarumbas y el siguiente candidato, empujado por Harry ocupó el puesto de Dumbledore.

- Eh… esto… pues… verás a mí me gustaría saber… ¿cuál es el último libro que has leído?

- "La subyugación de las partículas subatómicas de los 459 elementos semi-mágicos, vetados por el Ministerio de Magia Inglés, que han sido utilizadas para controlar las mutaciones que se han llevado a cabo en los miembros del Clan de la Cebolleta" - respondió el Caballero Cebolla sin pensárselo.- del Comandante en jefe John Pepinillo - añadió segundos después, ante las bocas abiertas de los allí congregados.

Dobby, el elfo doméstico, ya se encontraba frente al micro, ansioso por responder a todas las preguntas que tenían para él… media hora después, Harry tuvo que salir con Dobby que estaba desconsolado, ya que nadie había levantado la mano para preguntarle nada.

Un rato después, Rharia, Harry, Hermione y Minerva McGonnagall, entraron con varioas sobres en las manos.

- Bien, ahora vamos a conocer a los 6 candidatos… - dijo McGonagall.

- Que pasaran a la final del día… 14 de Febrero - continuó Harry

- Que se celebrará aquí, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería- concluyó Ron.

- Bueno, primero daremos el nombre del ganador o ganadora del concurso - aclaró Hermione.

- Por mandar 5.874.961.230 mensajitos, el ganador o ganadora es… Sybill Trelawney. Pero quéee; esto es tongo- exclamó Harry.

- No querido, no lo es - le explicó su profesora.

- Ah, bueno, pues ahora sigamos con los ganadores. Rharia, por favor - continuó Harry.

- El primer finalista es… el… Caballero Cebolla - enumeró Ron.

El chico fue hacia la parte lateral derecha del escenario llorando y saludando a todos con la mano.

- Siguiente, por favor - pidió Hermione.

- El grande, e inigualable… H - prosiguió McGonnagall.

Las lágrimas tapadas por sus gafas oscuras caían poco a poco, y el hombre se volvió hacia otro de los concursantes (Zerapotusiano) y le hizo una reverencia antes de colocarse junto al Caballero Cebolla.

- Bueno, ya sólo quedan cuatro. El próximo es… - constató Ron.

- Tony… Minroe… alias morritos - anunció Harry.

Los morros de Tony se pusieron al otro lado del Caballero Cebolla, babeando de ilusión.

- Y el siguiente finalista… - comenzó McGonnagall.

- Spiderman… Jerks - terminó Ron.

El pequeñín se puso entre H y el Caballero Cebolla y empezó a lanzar Risketos al público, saltando de alegría.

- Y el penúltimo finalista será… - afirmó Harry.

- Zerapotusiano… Royaldo… Princesto - anunció Hermione.

Zera se acercó al lugar de honor a agarró con fuerza la mano de H, mirando lujuriosamente a todos lo presentes en el Gran Comedor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

- Y el último finalista será… - avisó Ron

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¡Menuda sorpresa!¡Voldi! - exclamó McGonnagall.

Voldemort se levantó tirando al resto del sofá y avanzó hacia donde estaban los otros cinco finalistas y alzó los brazos sonriendo felizmente; mirando a su colega Sybill, que estaba entre el público, gritando como una loca.

- Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado la primera Gala de los Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego… - se despedió Ron.

- Os esperamos aquí mismo… - continuó Harry.

- El próximo 14 de Febrero… - anunció McGonnagall.

- ¡Para conocer al ganador de este año! - exclamó Hermione.

- ¡Hasta la próxima! - gritaron los cuatro a la vez.

En el Gran Comedor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, de golpe, se hizo la oscuridad.

Fuera, en los jardines, una chica estaba sentada junto al lago lanzando piedras al calamar gigante que las desviaba con una raqueta de pádel gigante.

Otra joven seguida por un chico rubio, se acercó a ella.

- ¿Eras?

- Mmm - murmuró (nunca mejor dicho) la joven sentada.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Echar una partida con Cali?

- Lori…- empezó el chico.

- Déjame en paz ¿quieres? - gritó enfadada la aludida.

- ¡Eh!¡eso es trampa! Maldito bicharraco- gritó Eras en dirección al calamar- Hey, Lori… tú- dijo mirando a sus amigos que estaban de pie- ¿qué hacéis aquí?

- Bah, la Gala era muy aburrida, y me fui. Éste… me ha seguido como de costumbre.

- Ya.

Los tres se quedaron en silecio sin saber qué decir durante un buen rato hata que se escuchó un ruido junto a la Cabaña de Hagrid, en el Bosque Prohibido, y los tres corrieron hacia allí, donde se encontraron a un hombre inclinado sobre el guardabosques.

Se levantó al oir a los tres chicos y les miró sonriendo, dejándoles ver us colmilllos ensangrentados.

- Lucha cobarde, que no sabes con quien te enfrentas - gritó Eras apuntándole con su varita.

El vampiro se rió mientras Lori y el chico agarraban a Eras y le tapaban la boca para que no les metiera en más líos.

- Sus amigos son inteligentes, joven Pandorian; aunque no demasiado ¿cierto? Que dicen ustedes, ¿señor Echunga?, ¿joven Snape? Suponía que no dirían nada. Adiós. Volveremos a vernos.

El vampiro desapareció dejando a los 3 amigos allí, juntos, temblando como flanes.

Eras se adelantó al cuerpo inerte del semigigante, lo exminó y se dio la vuelta, mirando a sus amigos

- En ocasiones, veo muertos - dijo antes de caer desmayada…


	19. 19 Se lo que hicisteis la última noche l...

**Esto es un aviso para las personas a las que no les guste el sexo explicito. Este capitulo va a contener slash si crees que eso puede dañar tu sensibilidad pasa al siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias por leernos y escribidnos.**

**Se lo que hicisteis la última noche loca**

Eras estaba aquella triste mañana apoyada sobre un banco de las gradas del campo de Quidditch viendo entrenar al equipo de Gryffindor. Harry se empleaba a fondo con su equipo realizando carreras de escobas alrededor del campo.

- ¡Sidney y Ginny como no os deis prisa os robarán el quaffle siempre! ¡Vamos tortugas! - chillaba el joven persiguiendo a las chicas.

- ¡Déjame en paz, Potter! Sabes que soy muy buena cazadora, no es cuestión de correr si no de esqui... AHHH - una bluger paso sobre la cabeza de Sidney en ese momento - ¡serás cabrón Colin!¡Que me arrancas la cabeza!

- Tranquila, Sidney si solo es cuestión de esquivar - dijo Harry irónicamente.

- Grrr ¡no aguanto a este crio! - gruño.

Eras dejo al fascinante equipo pegándose mientras Mathew sujetaba a Harry y Ginny a Sydney, que estaban dispuestos a pelearse. El único que se tomaba en serio el entrenamiento era Ron, que con el paso de los años se había convertido en un gran guardián...

En otro lugar del castillo Ashley y Hermione se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid, el cual les había pedido unos favores. Ya que al haber fallecido hacia unas semanas le resultaba un poco difícil cumplir con sus tareas.

- ¿Que piensas que será? - preguntó Ahsley.

- Espero que nada complicado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer con el P.E.D.D.O.

- Si, seguro - afirmó Ashley mientras sonreía forzadamente.

- ¡Ey, chicas! Habéis podido venir, así me gusta, comprometidas con la causa - les dijo Hagrid mientras atravesaba la puerta de su cabaña.

- ¿Que causa? - inquirió Ashley.

- Mi nueva plantación de verduras y plantas mágicas directas para la clase de Herbología.

- ¿¡Que!?¿Para eso estamos aquí? - Hermione parecía disgustada - vamos que somos voluntarias involuntarias - dijo cabizbaja.

- ¡Así es! Animo chicas, al trabajo ¡JA, JA, JA!

- ¡Cabronazo! Esta me la pagas - pensaba Ashley mientras se calzaba un par de botas gigantes y cogía una azada dispuesta a "pelear duro" contra el barro del huerto - esto nos lo ventilamos en un segundo, ¡al ataque Hermy! - chillaba Ashley mientras corría de forma patosa con las botas y la azada en alto hacia el huerto.

- Esta chica es tonta, ya no tengo dudas - farfullaba Hermione acordándose de toda la familia de Hagrid, mientras intentaba andar con las pesadas botas.

- EN EL HUERTO, YO CABO....

- En el huerto, yo cabo... - le seguían las chicas.

- INTENTANDO ENCONTRAR ALGUN NABO...

- Intentando encontrar algún nabo...

Unziel tenía que ir a la biblioteca ha terminar unos deberes de encantamientos, cuando llegó allí se encontró con Lori, Jack y Draco.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí?

- Una redacción para pociones - explicó Lori entusiasmada.

- ¡Pasa de ese Ravenclaw y ayúdame con esto Lori! - bramó Draco.

- Esta bien, mira te explico...

Unziel dejó atrás a los dos slytherin, y se sentó al lado de Jack y empezó a sacar sus libros...

- ¿Que tal vas, Jack?

- Sin problemas.

- Ok, si me necesitas me avisas - le respondió Unziel intentando ser amable.

Tras las arduas horas de estudio todos se reencontraron a la hora de comer en sus respectivas mesas...

- Esta comida es un asco, ¡eh Luna te cambio las croquetas! - chillaba Eras desde un lado de la mesa.

- Toma... aquí tienes esto - le dijo Unziel cambiando su plato para que se callara.

- Gra...gracias - respondió Eras engullendo.

En otra mesa Ashley miraba el plato absorta.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Estoy muy cansada, me he pasado toda la mañana en el huerto de Hagrid, y ya me aburren estas cosas, ¡aishhh! - suspiro Ashley - bueno será mejor que coma algo, ¡hay que reponer fuerzas! - se animó a si misma.

- ¿Que habéis cultivado en el huerto de Hagrid?

- Na, solo un poco de maría, ya sabes como esta ahora Hagrid...

La provechosa hora de la comida acabo pronto, como aquel penoso día, porque no es el día lo que nos interesa, sino lo que ocurrió por la noche...

Una simple travesura nocturna acabo con varios alumnos encerrados en los lavabos sin poder salir y...

- ¿Y como nos vamos a entretener hasta que vengan a buscarnos?

- ¡Eso es fácil! - dijo entusiasmada Eras - contemos historias...¡pornográficas!

- ¿No suelen ser historias de miedo? - preguntó una desconcertada Lori.

- Bahhh...eso es aburrido, ¡yo quiero porno, porno, porno!

- Esta bien, ¿quien empieza? - preguntó Sidney.

- Yo... - susurró el tímido Colin - puedo empezar yo a contar una historia...

"En aquella gris tarde un joven alumno de Hogwarts se dirigía preocupado hacia el despacho del profesor Snape, que lo había citado allí, seguramente con motivo de algún castigo...

Colin caminaba preocupado por el pasillo y cuando llego ante la puerta, la golpeo temblorosamente ante la idea de lo que aparecería tras ella. El sombrío Snape la abrió, con su brutalidad de siempre, pero al bajar la mirada hasta la cara de Colin, pudo entreverse una dulce mirada, cuando el chico atravesó la puerta y se cerró tras él, rompió a llorar dulcemente, mientras Snape se arrodillaba para abrazarlo...

- No hay que llorar mas, mi pequeño... - susurraba Snape mientras bajaba sus manos suavemente por la espalda del niño.

Colin se zafó de el y se dirigió hacia la mesa, de espaldas, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

- Yo, profesor, creo que esto esta mal, nos acabaran encontrando y sera el...

El niño no pudo acabar la frase, sorprendido por un abrazo de Snape que lo envolvió con su túnica y lo inclinó contra la mesa. Snape se levantó la capa, mostrando su desnudo cuerpo. Colin se volvió y no pudo evitar hundirse en el, con sus finos labios besaba suavemente los encarnados pezones del profesor, mientras este le asía una mano y se la llevaba a la entrepierna...

- ¿Lo notas...? - le susurró Snape al oído de Colin, mientras la mano del muchacho acariciaba el suave miembro del hombre.

El profesor se apartó al chico con ira y lo puso sobre la mesa con sus fuertes brazos, levantó la túnica del niño, mientras este se bajaba los pantalones con dulzura. Snape se acercó las rosadas caderas de Colin a las suyas, y las acarició con su prominente miembro mientras lo introducía suavemente en el niño.

Un dulce gemido salió de los labios de Colin, al sentirlo, Snape se inclinó hasta su cara y besó su mejilla, mientras movía sus caderas suavemente, el joven resbalaba de la mesa hacia el suelo, sin poder con los pies a el, enredando sus piernas con las de Snape, rozandolas al son del frenético movimiento de sus caderas, Colin arrugaba con fuerza los papeles de la mesa, mientras gemía cada vez con mas ímpetu.

- No hagas ruido, no nos pueden pillar - le pidió Snape, pero ya era imposible detenerlos, ni siquiera Snape podía controlarse, agarrando con fuerza las caderas de Colin, se irguió y movía con sus manos todo el cuerpo del niño al ritmo de su balanceo, buscando saciarse en el. Un gran gemido se oyó por todos los pasillos contiguos al despacho, por las piernas de Colin, resbalaba suavemente el semen de Snape, que se desbordaba desde su miembro, como un dulce caramelo..."

- Ya esta - concluyo Colin, ante las caras de los jóvenes, que como el estaban encerrados en el baño, desde hacia una hora.

- ¡Vaya birria de historia! - gritó decepcionada Eras - yo quería mas salvajismo sexual...

- Pues a mi me ha gustado mucho - dijo Ashley mientras felicitaba a un avergonzado Colin.

- ¿Porque yo?¿que he hecho yo? - decía Lori mirando al techo desesperada por llevar tanto tiempo encerrada con semejantes chalados.

- ¡Ahora me toca a mi! - anuncio Eras.

- Oh no, que no sea muy dura, por favor, acabo de tomarme un caramelo - aviso Sidney.

"Todo el mundo sabe, que el bosque prohibido, esta prohibido, pero ¿porque todo el mundo entra al menos una vez?...

Es lo que se preguntaba una alumna de Hufflepuff, el día que se decidió ir a dar un paseo, la joven se encaminó por el sendero, rumbo al bosque, aquella mañana hacia un día precioso y los rayos de sol, se colaban entre los claros del bosque. Cuando llevaba un rato andando sin rumbo fijo, oyó un pequeño lamento y se decidió a investigar. Entre dos arboles se encontraba un joven centauro, medio tumbado en el suelo, no se podía poner en pie debido al gran tamaño de su miembro, que sobresalía entre las patas del equino.

- ¿Que te pasa? - preguntó la joven.

- Mmm - el centauro entreabrió los ojos, para ver a la joven - ¿tu que crees? Los centauros necesitamos hacerlo una vez al día, o sino acumulamos demasiado semen, parece mentira que estudies... - le respondió irritado.

- Perdona, pero todavía no he llegado a esa parte - le respondió sonriente la chica, mientras lo miraba con asombro.

- Eyyy, ¿adonde vas? - le respondió este, al ver como la joven estudiante hacia amago de continuar caminando - no pensaras irte sin mas, ¿verdad? - le dijo mirandola sádicamente mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a la joven.

- Bueno yo, solo he venido de paseo...

- Ja, ja, ja... no te preocupes si no te voy a hacer daño, sera todo lo contrario... - le respondió el centauro con una amplia sonrisa.

La joven quiso salir corriendo, pero el centauro la agarró tan fuerte que los pechos de la joven reventaron la camisa que llevaba. El joven al verlos los tomó entre sus manos, comprimiendolos y besandolos sin control. La alumna, asustada al principio intento gritar, pero pronto se dejó llevar por el arrebato del centauro, que con una mano la sujetaba de la cintura y con la otra le levantaba la falda, para poder quitarle la ropa interior. El joven alargó su pene hasta la vagina de la chica, que estaba apoyada sobre un tocón, que agarraba con fuerza, ante las sacudidas del centauro.

La muchacha gemía descontrolada, arrancando la hierba del suelo con la piernas totalmente abiertas, por el excesivo tamaño del miembro del centauro. Mientras, apoyaba su tronco contra un árbol próximo, para no caerse al suelo del placer. Durante varias horas los gemidos incontrolados de los jóvenes se oyeron por todo el bosque.

- ¿Es que tu nunca te cansas? - preguntó la joven entre gemidos entrecortados.

- ¡No! hasta que no me desahogue no te dejare marchar, haberlo pensado antes de acercarte - le respondió el centauro, seriamente mientras apretaba con mas fuerza sus muslos equinos, haciendo que la joven gimiera todavía mas fuerte.

Toda aquella mañana pasaron así, los jóvenes, hasta que a mediodía el centauro dio por zanjado su problema y eyaculó sobre el agotado cuerpo de la joven, que yacía exhausta sobre el tocón, con la ropa desgarrada por el centauro. Este sacó su ya disminuido miembro, con suavidad de la enrojecida vagina de la chica, que todavía con fuerzas se levantó y se coloco entre sus patas, para lamer los restos de semen que quedaban en el pene del centauro.

- No te molestes, eso lo puede hacer mi mujer perfectamente - le dijo con desaire el centauro.

- ¿Que?¿Tienes pareja?¿entonces porque me has violado? - le preguntó incrédula la chica.

- Te has dejado - le contradijo el joven - y ademas siempre me ha gustado probar con cosas nuevas - le dijo mientras se agachaba para besar los labios manchados de semen de la joven, por ultima vez, y se marchó trotando a través de los sinuosos arboles..."

- ¡Ta-raaa! - dijo Eras orgullosa - ¿a que os ha gustado mas mi historia?.

- En fin,...es...es distinta - dijo Ashley sin saber muy bien que responder.

- Es malísima, ¿donde esta tu romanticismo? - contesto Sidney ofendida.

- Necesito ir al baño... - Draco desapareció tras una de las puertas.

- ¡Ves a el le ha gustado! - afirmo Eras rotunda - ¿que haces Lori?

- ¡ALOHOMORAAA! abrete de una puta vez, no puedo soportar mas esto, SOCORROOO - gritaba la joven aporreando la puerta.

- Las palabras exactas para que se abra son: ¡ABRETE SESAMO! - comento Eras tranquila - le he cerrado yo para que nadie nos molestara en los relatos.

- ¿QUEEE?¿me has tenido aquí tres horas, para escuchar todos estos cuentecillos pornos? - Lori tenia mirada asesina, y empuñaba la varita con ira - ¡Te mato! te mato, cogedmela, que la estrangulo...!


	20. 20 Las Navidades I: Ashley

**Vacaciones de Navidad I: Ashley**

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado por todos los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: el 22 de Diciembre. Ashley Wastecott se encontraba en la estación con sus amigas Eras Pandorian y Sidney McNeill, esperando al Expreso de Hogwarts, para que las llevara a sus casas.

Unziel Lowrey, se encontraba unos cuantos metros detrás de las chicas, esperando también. Cuando los cuatro amigos subieron al tren, se separaron y se fueron a buscar sitio; Ashley acabó sentada en un compartimento con Unziel; mientras que Eras y Sidney… bueno, digamos que hoy en día todavía no se ha descubierto dónde acabaron las dos chicas. Pero sigamos con Ashley donde la dejamos: en el vagón del tren, donde estaba sentada con Unziel, Cuando apenas llevaban media hora de viaje, su animada charla fue interrumpida con la llegada de la mujer de las chucherías. Su sonrosa cara apareció por la puerta del compartimento, mientras anunciaba:

- A llegado la comida chicos. ¿Queréis algo del carrito?

Los dos se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a buscar en sus bolsillos en busca de knuts. Cuando consiguieron reunir los necesarios, se lanzaron hacia el carrito para aprovisionarse. En el momento que la mujer se marchó reanudaron su conversación.

- Bueno volviendo a lo de antes - comenzó Ashley- ¿tú que opinas del efecto inter planetario, debido a la posición estelar y del influjo que esto ejercen en Jupiter respecto a Saturno?

- ¿Que dices? - respondió sorprendido Unziel.

- No se, ¿pero a que queda muy filosófico y parece que se de lo que hablo?

- Je, eso desde luego.

Consiguieron mantener estas conversaciones tan interesantes al menos media hora mas. Cuando este tiempo pasó los dos se quedaron dormidos. Tenían un aspecto realmente cómico, la boca abierta, con la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo que se dice un verdadero cuadro.

Después de un agotador viaje que duró ocho horas, Unziel y Ashley se dirigieron al baño. Allí se despidieron, y el chico se desapareció. Ya que debía aparecerse cerca de la casa de Ashley para que sus amigos no sospecharan nada. Cuando el tren paró la chica se unió a Eras y a Sidney que comenzaron a bajar del tren. Allí los esperaban los padres de Ashley, se fijó en que Sidney se entristecía.

- ¿Que te pasa? - le preguntó.

- No es nada, solamente que no han venido a buscarme.

- No te preocupes en unos días estaremos contigo.

- Es conveniente que me vaya ya, o perderé el avión. Ya os mandaré una lechuza para que vengáis a mi casa.

- De acuerdo - dijeron Ashley y Eras- hasta pronto.

Cuando Ashley y sus padres llegaron a su casa, se encontraron en la puerta a Unziel el chico llevaba esperando un buen rato. Cuando entraron se dirigieron al salón allí se encontraba toda su familia reunida. Incluso su hermano mayor junto con su mujer y sus dos hijitas.

Una vez saludados todos los miembros de la familia… y a los muebles, y a la tele, y a… (ejem, sí bueno, no nos desviemos) se aclaró la garganta y con una sonrisa profident les dijo:

- A mi burro, a mi burro…

- ¿Ashley…? - preguntó Unziel suavemente (que se había quedado en la puerta de entrada, sin atreverse a pasar; y considerando los 3 kilómetros de pasillo que tenía la casa de Ashley, decir que gritó mucho).

- ¿Qué?, oh, si; je, je me he equivocado. Bueno, lo que quería deciros es que… como ya os dije en mi última lechuza, pues tengo novio (más o menos), y ha venido a pasar unos días conmigo, (como también os dije que haría) para que le conozcáis, y le deis la bienvenida a nuestra gran familia, y lo tratéis bien, ya que el chico es un pelín tímido.

Volvió hacia donde había dejado al chico, y recorrieron el pasillo, hasta llegar al salón (lo cual les costó una media horita), donde el tímido muchacho fue presentado a la familia, y tras recibir montones de abrazos y besos de todos los miembros de la gran familia de Ashley (sí, hasta la abuelita que había allí sentada; aunque Unziel no recordaba que Ash mencionara ninguna abuelita), los dos subieron a la habitación de la chica para deshacer el equipaje. Por la tarde, salieron a Londres, de paseo turístico; y al anochecer, regresaron a casa para cenar, donde fueron obsequiados con una magnífica cena en su honor; y más tarde se quedaron charlando sobre lo acontecido en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en el que estaba siendo el último año de los dos chicos.

El 24 de Diciembre, después de cenar, todos los miembros de la familia (sí, también estaba la abuelita) dejaron sus reglaos empaquetados con lacitos debajo del precioso arbolito adornado que había junto a la chimenea (excepto la abuelita, que no dejó nada).

Las dos sobrinitas de Ashley, Laura y Cherry, fueron llevadas a la cama pronto, mientras el resto se quedaba charlando y jugando al bingo.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya a la cama, que si no luego, no hay quien nos levante - dijo Ashley.

Y otra vez, volvió a haber una ronda de abrazos y besos en el salón de los Wastecott.

Ya en la habitación, la parejita se dio las buenas noches y se metieron cada cual en su cama. A eso de la medianoche, Unziel se acercó a Ashley y la zarandeó.

- Jjjjjj. ¿Qué? ¿Quién se ha muerto?, ah, eres tú, ¿Qué pasa?, creí que estabas muy cansado -

- Lo estoy, pero quería darte esto - le entregó una pequeña cajita y se quedó mirándola expectante - Feliz Navidad - añadió segundos después.

- Oh, podrías haber esperado hasta por la mañana.

- Podría, pero no lo he hecho. Venga, ábrelo.

- Está bien, pero el tuyo no te lo daré hasta mañana…- Ashley rompió el papel que envolvía la caja - Ohhh, ¡Qué bonito!; gracias, es una pulsera preciosa. Muchas gracias.

- No es nada en comparación con lo que mereces, además, pone nuestros nombres y la fecha en la que te invité a esa cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade.

- Lo sé; muchas gracias, y ahora a dormir, que com nos pille mi madre… no lo cuento - le dijo bromeando

Y los dos se durmieron sonriendo

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, todos se levantaron a las 8:00 entusiasmados.

Cuando Ash aún no había salido de su habitación una lechuza chocó contra la ventana y la chica la abrió, dejando pasar al animal que le entregó un paquetito.

- Mira, Unziel, es un regalo de Sidney, el primero que voy a abrir (decir que Ash no tiene muy buena memoria). Ja, ja, ja, pero que jachonda es la tía, mira.

- Pero, je, je, je, qué es eso; je, je, es un tanga musical; déjame que apriete a ver qué suena -

Unziel lo apretó y del tanga salió una melodía que decía: "A mi burro, a mi burro le duele la cabeza…".

- Ja, ja, ja, que chulas que son - le dijo Unziel.- ¿Algún día te las pondrás para mí? Bueno, aquí tienes la carta.

- Cierto, a ver que dice: "Feliz Navidad Ash, espero que lo estés pasando bien con tu familia. Este papelito vale por un concierto, sólo para ti, con tú ídolo: la Bruji-Brinni". Qué guay, ¡qué chuli!, voy a conocerla, voy a conocerla.

- ¡CHICOS!! BAJAD DE UNA VEZ.- gritó la madre de Ashley.

- Ahora mismo Sra. Wastecott - respondió Unziel.

Una vez abiertos todos los regalos y dadas las gracias, se sentaron a comer; cuando al rato dijo Helen, la cuñada de Ashley:

- Oye, Ashley, esa pulsera es nueva, ¿no?

- Ah, sí, es un regalo de Unziel, con nuestros nombres escritos en ella.

- Vaya, menudo detalle, debe de haberte costado una fortuna - dijo la madre deAShley observándola muy de cerca (como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba hecha de oro puro).

- ¿Y a ti qué te ha regalado, Unziel?

- Eh… esta chapita, que tambén tiene nuestros nombres - dijo enseñándola.

- Vaya, que bonita.

Y siguieron con la comida, hasta que otra lechuza entró en el comedor con otro paquete, de Lori, que contenía todos los libros y vídeos de la serie muggle Embrujadas.

Y al poco tiempo, una tercera lechuza, de Eras, que le regaló un viaje.

- Un viaje, pero cuándo, a dónde, con quién - se preguntó Ashley.

- Cuando no pone nada - le alcaró Unziel que conocía a Eras bastante bien - es para que tú elijas el destino, el tiempo… y todo eso.

- Oh, vaya. Y a ti no te ha regalado nada?

- No sabe que estoy aquí; recuerda, que aún no le hemos dicho a nadie que estamos juntos, supongo que mañana me lo dará, cuando vuelva a casa.

Acabaron de comer y se fueron a la habitación, para empezar a empaquetar las cosas de Unziel, que al día siguiente volvería a su casa, para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con sus compañeros de piso.

- Te voy a echar de menos - dijo Ashley.

- Lo sé, pero nos volveremos a ver el día 5 y para eso sólo quedan una docena de días - la tranquilizó Unziel.

Al día siguiente, temprano, los dos se encontraban en la estación; esperando al tren que llevaría a Unziel a su casa (más o menos, porque vivía en una dimensión etérea)

- Bueno, espero que te acuerdes de mi estos días; y recureda, nada de felicitaciones, porque pasaré la Nochevieja en París con las chicas, y ninguna lo sabe. Vale.

- Tranquila, Ashley, no cometeré ese error. Bueno, tengo que irme.

- Vale, procura que Era no te vea la chapa.

- Tranquila - le dijo el chico, que se alejaba en el tren.

- Te quieeero - gritó Ashley, intentando que el chico la oyera - Bueno, pues ya está - pensó mienras abandonaba la estación, deseando de llegar a casa para ponerse a jugar con sus dos sobrinitas.

- Mamá- dijo Ashley.- ¿Me has lavado el vestido que te dije?

- Síii, no te preocupes, sólo falta plancharlo.

- Sí, vale eso ya lo hago yo. ¿Mamá? me has sacado los zapatos que…

- ¡Ashley Catherine Wastecott Williams! Sólo te vas a ir para un día. Todo va a salir bien. Por cierto, ¿has quedado ya con tus amigas?

- Sí, a las 4:30 cogemos el avión.

- Vale, vale, estás guapísma.

- Sí claro, que vas a decir tú.

- Es verdad, me recuerdas mucho a mi, ese fue el primer vestido que me compré para mi primera fiesta, en la que conocí a tu padre y…

- Vale mama - dijo Ashley un poco furiosa - me has contado esa historia millones de veces, ya me la sé de memoria, no hace falta que empieces otra vez.

- Está bien, venga vamos a cenar que mañana te espera un día muy ajetreado.

Cenaron todos juntos otra vez, y volvieron a quedarse hablando hasta tarde, hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el salón.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ashley se despertó, se encontró con que su casa era un alboroto completo.

- ¿Qué pasa Helen? - preguntó a su cuñada.

- Que ayer se me olvidó decirles a tus padres que el tren para ir a nuestra casa sale a las 12:00 y son las 11:30 y tengo que hacer el equipaje. Lo siento, me voy.

- Pero… ¡Peter! - llamó Ashley a su hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿A dónde vais?

- A pasar la Nochevieja en casa, ¿no lo sabías?

- No, jooo, para un año que las paso fuera, vais a vuestra casa.

- Ya, pero tú sólo estás esta noche fuera; mañana coges el tren y te vienes con nosotros.

- Ah, vale.

- Tengo prisa me voy.

- A ver - gritó Ashley.- Atención - Todos se pararon, confusos.- Somos, magos por si lo habíais olvidado.

- Esto, pues… sí.

Se escucharon unos cuantos "Clincks" y toda la familia al completo desapareció tras otra ronda de abrazos y besos.

Cuando Ashley llegó al aeropuerto, vio que no había nadie; hasta que poco después apareció Eras sonriente

- Hola, Eras. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien.

- Por cierto, gracias por tu regalo, es muy… original - dijo Ashley.

- De nada, el tuyo también me ha gustado.

- Por cierto, has gastado ya algún deseo?

- No, aún no; los tendré que pensar bien.

- Por cierto, sabes dónde se ha metido Lori.

- Ni idea, habíamos quedado aquí, pero no está.

- Pues lo siento por ella, pero el avión acaba de llegar y nos tenemos que marchar.

- Ala, pues vayámonos.

Subieron las dos al avión, y se acomodaron en sus asientos.

Ya en el aeropuerto de París, Eras se disculpó para ir al baño; y volvió poco después acompañada por Lori.

- ¿Lori?- ¿qué haces aquí?¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Perdí el avión, y vine directamente aquí, y pensé dónde las encontraré: en el baño.

- Joder, tía, desde luego te pasan unas cosas…

- Y tanto que sí - confirmó Lori.

Y salieron del aeropuerto, a buscar la casa de Sidney, lo cual les costó un montón, ya que se perdieron unas cuantas veces.

- Por fin la encontramos - dijo Eras que resoplaba.

- Ya era hora, esta mujer podría vivir también en una casa más fácil de encontrar - se quejó Lori.

- Ya vale de quejas, la hemos encontrado y punto en boca - dijo Ash, levantando la mano.

Poco a poco se acercaron a la Gran Mansión; cuando iban a llamar, alguien salió rápidamente por la puerta, tirando a las tres chicas en el proceso.

- ¿Qué era eso? -preguntó Eras intentando incorporarse.

**-** ¿A pasado algo? **-** le preguntó Lori, al ver la cara de la joven.

**-** ¿Qué? **-** preguntó, como saliendo de un trance **-** no nada. Ya era hora de que llegarais.

**-** Vaya, que decoración más bonita. Parece que estamos en el siglo XVIII **-** exclamó Ashley **-** y que vestido... ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

**-** Gracias, lo he copiado de unas notas que encontré. Si quieres te las enseño. Ahh, muchas gracias por vuestros regalos **-** dijo Sidney.

**-** Lo mismo decimos **-** replicaron sus amigas.

**-** Pues a mi si me gustaría ver esas notas **-** comentó Eras.

Sidney abandonó la sala, para subir a su habitación. Cuando volvió al salón encontró a su hermana Francoise charlando animadamente con su Lori.

**-** Toma **-** dijo tendiendole el libro a Eras **-** pero ten mucho cuidado, es un papel muy antiguo.

Ashley se colocó a la derecho de su amiga para poder observar los escritos.

**-** Vaya **-** exclamó Ashley **-** está todo igual que en el texto.

La conversación de las chicas fue interrumpida por la llegada de los padres y los hermanos de Sidney.

**-** Cariño **-** dijo la madre de Sidney - ha quedado precioso.

La chica sonrió a su madre.

**-** Estas son mis amigas Lori, Eras y Ashley **-** comentó señalando a las chicas **-** y estos mis padres.

Marianne, la madre, se adelantó y las saludó, pero el padre se quedó detrás de su mujer. Observaba a las jóvenes con un rictus desagradable en el rostro.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la mesa donde la mesa se curvaba por el peso de los platos repletos de comida. Después de la maravillosa cena en casa de los McNeill, las cuatro amigas se marcharon de fiesta…

Debido a un pequeño incidente ocurrido durante la cena Ashley permaneció preocupada durante toda la noche. Pero en cuanto llegaron a la taberna en la que había quedado con Matt, esos pensamientos se fueron de su cabeza. El chico los condujo hacia el fondo de la sala, donde Sidney saludó a unas cuantas personas en francés.

- Son de Beuxbaton, unos verdaderos cansos. Pero son amigos de mi hermano.

Cuando por fin lograron traspasar la puerta de madera, allí por efecto de la magia, se encontraba un gran prado, las luces brillaban por todos los lados. Un gran reloj sobrevolaba la zona. Las chicas cogieron una uvas y se colocaron alrededor de la gente. A las doce todos se felicitaron, cuando Ashley quiso felicitar a Lori esta había desaparecido. Comenzó a pensar en que le gustaría estar al lado de Unziel. Pero en ese momento Sidney y Eras se abalanzaron sobre ella y se la llevaron a rastras hasta un pequeño escenario, improvisado para esa noche, y se pusieron a cantar a voz de cuello:

- A mi burro, a mi burro...

La gente les aplaudió a rabiar y las chicas muy emocionadas continuaron cantando el resto de la noche. La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Al final, alredor de las seis de la mañana las chicas, apoyandose unas en otras se dirigieron a la casa de Sidney. Cuando Ashley se tumbó en su mullida cama lo único que oyó antes de quedarse dormida, fueron las protestas de Eras que se había golpeado en la pierna con la mesilla.

Al día siguiente, Asley llegó a casa de su hermano a las 15:00, comieron y por la tarde contó lo acontecido el día anterior a su familia.

El resto de las Navidades fueron normales y corrientes.

El día 4 de Enero, por la mañana Ashley regresó a casa con sus padres, para coger el día siguiente el tren que la llevaría de vuelta a su vida en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; por la tarde se encargó de empaquetar todo (hasta empaquetó al gato).

A la mañana siguiente, sus padres le acompañaron a la estación y después de despedirse, subió al tren en busca de la pandilla.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, cada uno fue a su Sala Común a instalarse, nerviosos porque en pocos días tendría la primera clase del año 1.998.


	21. 21 Las Navidades II: Eras

**Navidades de Eras**

- ¡SIII!¡Navidad, Navidad, escabrosa navidad, ya llegó, ya esta aquí, que felicidad! - iba cantando Eras por los pasillos del castillo con la maleta a cuestas, tras haber desayunado en el Gran Comedor junto con sus amigas.

- Por fin se va, ya no la aguantaba mas... - comentó un alumno al paso de la chica.

Eras, se marchaba aquel día a su casa, en ciudad Etérea, la única ciudad flotante del mundo. Construida por magos en pleno siglo XIV, tras una revuelta de fieles de la Iglesia. Fue en su época un refugio seguro, y hoy en día una de las ciudades mas bellas del mundo.

Las cuatro jóvenes salieron a las nevadas praderas que hay delante del imponente castillo, y se allí se despidieron de Lori que se iba con su tío y Rella.

El resto se dirigió al andén con brío, ya que el frío de la clara mañana atravesaba sus abrigos sin piedad.

- Por fin estamos en un sitio caliente - dijo Ashley al entrar en el tren.

Mientras Eras y Sidney entraban en un compartimento y se sentaban.

- No te preocupes Sidney, seguro que el piensa en ti - le dijo giñandole un ojo, a la asombrada chica, que segundos antes miraba con melancolía por la ventana, hacia el castillo.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Eras, sin enterarse de nada - ¿hay algo en el cielo? - dijo con la cara pegada al cristal empañandolo al instante.

- ¡Si, si mira!¡allí!¿no lo ves?,¡es tu cerebro! - contestó Sidney rápidamente.

- Muy graciosa - Eras se sentó a leer un libro, mientras Sidney y Ashley se reían de ella.

El tren comenzó su lento caminar por las vías, la vuelta a casa estaba muy próxima, y todas se ilusionaban mucho con la idea...

Al cabo de unas horas el tren hizo su única parada, Londres, en el anden solo esperaban los padres de Ashley, que se abalanzaron sobre ella nada mas verla y la empezaron a acosar a preguntas.

- ¿Como te ha ido, hija? - le preguntaba su padre - espero que bien, porque no nos has escrito mucho...

- Vamos, vamos, no la agobies, ¡cuentamelo a mi primero! - gritó emocionada su madre.

- Es conveniente que me vaya o perderé el avión. Ya os mandare una lechuza para que vayáis a mi casa - dijo de repente Sidney.

- Yo también me voy, tengo un largo trayecto que hacer hasta mi casa, ¡que os vaya bien! nos vemos en una semana.

Eras salió atropelladamente con todos los fardos, colocados en su carro de fina madera, con ruedas macizas que tanto llamaba la atención a la gente.

Al cabo de un rato deambulando por las calles de Londres, sin mucho juicio, encontró el lugar perfecto para salir de la ciudad sin ser vista. Se trataba de un amplio parque, donde los arboles la cobijaría hasta que alzara el vuelo.

- ¡Levita! - dijo al apuntar con su varita al carro, que empezó a mecerse suavemente sobre el césped, Eras abrigandose bien con un capa de gruesa lana, se subió a su escoba, y dio un gran salto para elevarse lo antes posible sin ser vista, avanzó sorteando los arboles unos pocos metros y salió entre ellos al blanco cielo lo mas verticalmente que pudo, hasta que la mecanizada ciudad casi se pierde bajo sus pies.

En ese mismo instante Lavaroy, salio de entre las nubes, y se puso a la altura de la joven, rugiendo alegremente, el dragón había seguido a su dueña por los cielos desde que salió del castillo. Dumbledore le hacia dado permiso para tener a Lavaroy en el colegio, a pesar de que ya estaba creciendo bastante, tenia una envergadura de 1.60 de ala a ala, y 2 metros de largo, era de raza oriental, un regalo de Perengor, uno de los amigos que vivía con ella en ciudad Etérea.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Eras no tenia familia, desde pequeña se crió con Unziel, Perengor, Paralao y Rharia. Ellos eran su autentica familia. Perengor era un criador de dragones que vivía sólo en ciudad Etérea, pero en los tiempos en que Voldemort actuaba muchos niños se quedaron sin familias por causa de este. El gobierno mágico decidió buscarles padres adoptivos, este fue el caso de Eras y Paralao, cuyos padres murieron a manos de Voldemort. Eras nunca se hacia quejado de la vida en ciudad Etérea, es mas, le encantaba, se llevaba bien con todos.

Al poco de vivir los tres juntos, Perengor y Eras encontraron a Unziel en un callejón con la mirada perdida y lleno de sangre, lo recogieron y se quedo a vivir con ellos desde entonces, pero no saben, aun hoy, demasiado sobre su origen. Y Rharia es un ser mágico, una hada, que fue expulsada de su comunidad, nunca habla de ello, y como conocía a Perengor le pidió quedarse en su casa, y este aceptó encantado. Así que desde hace años todos ellos forman una curiosa familia.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Eras por fin diviso ante sus ojos, las mas altas torres de ciudad Etérea que sobrevolaban sobre la gran plataforma, atravesando el rojizo cielo del atardecer...

- ¡SIII!¡vamos Lavaroy que ya estamos en casa! - chilló la joven mientras descendía a gran velocidad hacia la ciudad, seguida del dragón que aleteó y cambio de posición de vuelo para seguir a la chica.

Ciudad Etérea, se erguía imponente sobre el cielo, sostenida en aquellas plataformas de viejos robles de ramas entrelazadas, que no dejaban de girar, desde que alzó el vuelo por primera vez, hace mas de 700 años. Lógicamente la ciudad hacia cambiado poco, seguía siendo tan medieval como siempre. Eras vivía en una de las calles mas céntricas, su casa era vieja y destartalada, pero conservaba entre sus maderas el mimo con el que fue construida, llamó a la puerta sin pensarselo dos veces.

- ¿Quien es?? - preguntó una voz desde el otro lado.

- ¡Soy yo!¡Eras, abre Paralao! - dijo la joven sin poder disimular la alegría en sus palabras.

- ¡Eras! - respondió el rubio muchacho, al abrirle la puerta con una sonrisa y abrazarla - ¿como te ha ido?¡tienes mucho que contarnos!

- Pues si, ¡me han pasado tantas cosas! por cierto, ¿han llegado todos? - preguntó.

- Perengor esta duchandose, y Rharia ha ido a comprar la cena, mientras yo preparaba todo aquí.

- ¡Te echo una mano y así hablamos! - dijo emocionada la joven, entrando en la casa con su carro, mientras Lavaroy se posaba en el techo de la casa, para descansar del vuelo.

A las pocas horas estaban todos en casa, armando el mismo ruido de siempre, intentando preparar una cena, sin que se les quemara nada...

- Pasame ese cuenco, Eras, bueno ¿que decías que te ha pasado hoy Rharia? - preguntó Perengor.

- Nada interesante, salvo porque ese suicida de vecino que tenemos me ha vuelto a intentar atropellar. Sigue obsesionado conque soy una reencarnación del demonio carnal - explicó la joven hada.

- Bueno pinta tienes, ja, ja, ja - comentó entre risas Eras, mientras intentaba batir unos huevos, sin tirar nada.

Y lo cierto es que llevaba razón, porque Rharia era un hada poco común, siempre iba de negro, con collares plateados de formas retorcidas y demasiado elaboradas. Costaba creer que fuera una hada de la amabilidad, porque a simple vista imponía bastante. Pero ella siempre decía que no hacia que juzgar por las apariencias.

Un agudo maullido sacudió la casa, se trataba del timbre de la vieja puerta de madera.

- ¿Quien llamara? - preguntó Eras dirigiendose hacia la puerta - si estamos todos.

- Espero que no sea el vecino, me tiene harta - comentó Rharia.

- Es el invitado de esta noche, viene de viaje y se va a quedar un par de días a descansar - explicó Perengor.

- No sabia que esto fuera una posada - comentó Paralao golpeando fuertemente una dura masa que se suponía que serian los pasteles del postre.

Eras volvió a la cocina seguida de una alargada figura que llevaba un gorro grisáceo acabado en punta y se apoyaba sobre un mellado bastón.

- ¡Gandalf! viejo amigo, ¿que tal el viaje? - saludó Perengor mientras se lavaba y secaba las manos con el trapo de cocina dirigiendose a abrazar a su amigo.

- ¡Muchos inviernos han pasado, oh gran y valiente Perengor, desde nuestro ultimo encuentro! - saludó el anciano.

- ¿No habla un poco raro? - comentó Paralao.

- Sera guiri, estos guiris siempre tienen que dar la nota - comentó sin mas Eras.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Después de varias horas, consiguieron sentarse a la mesa, donde comieron y bebieron en abundancia, y donde todos comentaron sus mas y sus menos, la animada charla, el chisporrotear del fuego en la chimenea, los cristales empañados por el frío, la caliente madera crujiendo al leve caminar, era todo tan navideño...

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Quieres dejar de ser tan cursi?? Esto parece un cuento de Dickens, joder... ¬¬

- Dickens escribe bien

- Esta muerto...

- Lo sabia, lo sabia...

- En fin, sigamos...

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Eran las 3.30 de la madrugada cuando consiguieron hacer callar a Gandalf que seguía empeñado en relatar las Grandes Guerras Magas, que nadie recordaba que hubieran existido.

A la mañana siguiente Eras bajó las escaleras de la casa precipitadamente y cogiendo un bollo tierno, salió a la calle...

- Espera joven niña de pelo azulado - le dijo Gandalf desde el rellano.

- Puede llamarme Eras, si le es mas cómodo, ¿que quiere?

- ¿A donde se dirige con ese brutal arrojo?

- A buscar los regalos de navidad, o el brutal arrojo lo tendrán los demás conmigo - comentó con la boca llena.

- ¡La acompaño a la intrépida aventura! puede contar con mi bastón, ¡llegaremos hasta el monte del destino si hace falta!

- Solo necesito llegar hasta el barrio comercial - repuso la chica, mientras ambos empezaban a avanzar por la fría calle.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La mañana paso rápido, Eras tenia los regalos de todos, excepto de sus amigas, así que decidió darse otra vuelta por las calles a ver si encontraba algo interesante, mientras engullía chucherías como una posesa, de la gigantesca bolsa que llevaba al brazo.

- ¿Quiere algo Gandalf?¿alguna pipa? ¿una pajita? saben a fresa, están muy ricas.

- No gracias, bella doncella, hay que guardar las provisiones para los tiempos difíciles - dijo el anciano levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia otra lado con sufrimiento.

- Como quiera, yo no lo voy a obligar.. - de repente Eras se paro ante lo que estaba buscando - ¡el regalo perfecto!

Entró en una tienda de viajes y empezó a ojear los folletos...

"Romántico viaje al Paris mas mágico, estancia en hoteles magos de primera categoría, a todo lujo, comodidad y servicio para una romántica ocasión"

- Demasiado cursi - pensó Eras.

"Disfrute de la aventura mas salvaje, en el oeste mágico americano, ¡oh yeah! vuelo incluido por el Gran Cañon"

- Demasiado americano...

"La High Mansión, una retirada mansión entre bellos montes europeos, para aquellos que buscan tranquilidad y paz, con excursiones organizadas, amplios banquetes, y atención personalizada"

- Mmm... nota: si muere o le sucede algo durante la estancia, no es nuestra responsabilidad... - leyó Eras - me lo quedo, ¡creo que les encantara!.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Y así, con el deber cumplido, el día de Navidad llego para todos, Eras cogió sus regalos y los abrió...

El primer paquete era un bóxer de Pertegaz con corazoncitos, de parte de Ashley, algo que no emociono a Eras, aunque reconocía que era suave al tacto. Abrió después el pequeño paquete de Sidney, que contenía un collar con incrustaciones para Lavaroy, la propiedad de un restaurante, de nombre Ricky Pollo, y un poster con una japonesa con las tetas caídas.

Lori le regaló un kimono azul con florecillas.

- Que nivel tienen estos regalos, espero que les guste el mio... - pensó preocupada Eras, aunque en realidad pensaba que eran una mierda.

- ¿Cuando sales hacia Londres? - preguntó Rharia.

- Dentro de unos días, el banquete es en Nochevieja - le respondió la chica.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Todos juntos, si, Gandalf también, se fueron a comer por ahí, ese día, un capricho se lo tiene que dar todo el mundo, aunque tengan que pagar a medias.

- Unziel, ya era hora de que vinieras. ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? - le preguntó Eras, mientras caminaban por una estrecha calle.

- Me fui a pasar estos días a casa de una amiga...

El Gordo y el Seboso, así se llamaba el restaurante, cuyos propietarios eran conocidos así en toda ciudad Etérea, creo que no hacer falta explicar porque. La comida fue tranquila, y abundante para todos...

- ¡Aja!¡ahí estas hija del demonio! - gritó el viejo Paúl con la escopeta en la mano, Paúl era el vecino que siempre quería matar a Rharia.

- Vamos dejeme en paz, no podría matar ni a un pollo con eso, esta completamente oxidado.

- Te vi anoche, conjurando al demonio, ¡arpía!

- ¡Un vinillo de roble para Paúl! - dijo Gordo metiendo la mano en el tonel de vino. Sabia muy bien como calmar a Paúl, era su mejor cliente.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El día de Nochevieja, todavía tenia cosas sin preparar Eras, y se acercaba la hora de partir hacia Londres. La joven corría de un lado a otro de la casa, buscando su ropa, cuando por fin encontró su sombrero, que era lo ultimo que le faltaba . Se despidió de todos y salió a la calle, donde Lavaroy le esperaba, preparado ya para llevarla hasta Londres. Era el primer viaje que hacia el dragón transportando a su joven dueña, y tenia las alas un poco tensas.

- Tranquilo, lo harás bien - le dijo la chica, acariciandole la cabeza.

Lavaroy avanzó unos metros por la calle y se dejó caer por un puente cercano para coger algo de brisa y poder levantar el vuelo. El dragón salió volando velozmente entre las casas de la vieja ciudad, con Eras sentada sobre su lomo, agarrandose el sombrero para que no saliera volando. La chica se hacia vestido como una muggle, siguiendo los consejos de Ashley, a la que vería dentro de poco.

El dragón aterrizó en un campo cercano a Londres, donde hacia quedado Eras con su amiga, Lavaroy alzó el vuelo de nuevo para evitar peligros muggles y se perdió entre las nubes. La chica se acercó a la carretera cercana y al poco rato un coche muggle paró. Era Ashley y sus padres.

- ¡A la! que cosa tan impresionante - decía Eras admirada con el manillar de la ventanilla que no dejaba de tocar - ahora sube, ahora baja, ahora sube, ahora baja...

- ¿Seguro que es normal, hija? - le preguntó su madre asombrada por el comportamiento de la chica.

- Si, mama, es así siempre - respondió Ashley.

Llegaron al aeropuerto a la hora fijada, sin embargo Lori no aparecía por ningún lado, y las chicas se tuvieron que marchar sin ella.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- ¿Que es esto? - comentó Eras sorprendida.

- Es una bandeja, puedes pedir comida y te la ponen hay... - explicó su amiga.

- ¿En serio?¿que palabras mágicas tengo que decir? - preguntó emocionada la chica.

- ¡Azafata! - respondió entre risas Ashley.

Eras se paso todo el trayecto, pidiendo cosas. Tanto que las azafatas estaban hasta las narices de ella, así que cuando se bajo del avión, no pudieron reprimir su alegría. Cuando salieron a la sala del aeropuerto, Eras comenzó a correr hacia los lavabos como una posesa, hacia bebido demasiado y hacia batido su récord de tiempo sin ir. Al salir se encontró con Lori...

- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó Ashley sorprendida.

- ¿Sabes como llegar a la casa de Sidney? - le dijo Eras sin responder.

- Claro, seguidme...

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Después de que se perdieran cuatro veces, consiguieron llegar hasta la puerta de la casa...

- ¿Seguro que es esta? - preguntó Lori - mira que el perro de la casa anterior casi nos desmiembra... - dijo la chica preparada ante cualquier cosa ya.

- Na, esto se ve segur... - no pudo acabar la frase porque algo se le echo encima, y Eras acabó encima de sus amigas a su vez.

- Si, si, muuuy seguro - refunfuñaba Lori levantandose y sacudiendose la ropa.

Al fin las cuatro amigas se reunieron de nuevo, y entraron en la magnifica mansión de Sidney...


	22. 22 Las Navidades III: Lori

**Las Navidades III: Lori**

Lori volvió al Gran Comedor para el desayuno después de haber despedido a sus amigas que partieron en el tren rumbo a sus casas. Al entrar vio a los tres hermanos Burns charlando con Tavers y Jessi-Jenni mientras comían en la mesa y la Profesora Princesti sentada en otro lado removiendo su comida. Entre esa elección, la joven se sentó junto a su profesora que la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-** ¿Le ocurre algo profesora Princesti?** -** preguntó Lori mientras se servía algo de leche.

**-** Ay señorita Galdir, pero qué perspicaz es usted. ¿No se ha enterado? **-** Lori negó con la cabeza **-** pues verá.... ¡H se ha ido!, le ha llamado un tipo horrible de no sé qué ciudad para que le ayudara con un caso... y ahora, sólo me queda volver a las viejas costumbres. Y ya ni Sev está libre...

Lori casi se atragantó al escuchar la última parte y se quedó mirando a su profesora que bajó la cabeza casi metiéndola en el cuenco donde tenía los cereales. La joven continuó desayunando intentando ignorar a su profesora; cuando las puertas se abrieron para dar paso al director que venía sonriendo como siempre y se sentó junto a Lori, y justo cuando se preparaba para someter a la joven a uno de sus interrogatorios, su tío apareció por una de las puertas laterales y se la llevó disculpándose con el anciano, que se quedó bastante enfurruñado.

**-** Gracias **-** dijo la chica a su tío una vez que estuvieron fuera del Comedor.

**-** Si Albus llega a preguntarte todo lo que vamos a hacer estas Navidades... lo hubiera tenido dos semanas persiguiéndonos **-** contestó el hombre **-** Bien. Vamos, la carroza nos espero fuera.

Salieron del colegio y atravesaron los terrenos, una vez en las puertas subieron a la carroza que les esperaba sola. Severus se sentó junto a Rella (que ya estaba dentro) y la joven se sentó frente a ellos sacando el libro que su tío le regaló para su cumpleaños y continuó con su lectura.

**-** ¿Qué libro está leyendo?** -** preguntó Rella amablemente.

Lori levantó la cabeza del libro, puso un dedo entre las páginas que iba y enseñó la portada a su profesora.

**-** "Resultados de una búsqueda" **-** leyó la mujer **-** Ya, y... ¿de qué trata?

**-** Pociones **-** respondió Lori.

**-** Ahhh, ¿te gustan?

**-** ¿Las pociones? **-** la maestra asintió.

**-** Sí **-** contestó la chica.

La carroza volvió a quedarse en silencio y así continuó hasta que paró en seco y dejo a sus tres pasajeros frente a Las tres Escobas en Hogsmeade. Cogieron las maletas del portaequipajes y fueron calle abajo hasta una zona en la que había pequeñas casitas de piedra y teja. Severus se paró en el número 5 y atravesó la verja y el jardincillo que rodeaba la casa; abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a las dos jóvenes delante de él. Se dedicó el resto del día a enseñar la casa a Rella y Lori subió a su habitación y allí se encerró.

Sacó un pergamino, lo puso sobre su mesa y comenzó a escribir:

"Sidney: ¿recuerdas eso que hablamos el otro día? Pues por favor, si no te importa, házlo. Saludos. Lori Galdir."

**-** ¡Kringsten! **-** llamó la chica- llevale esto a Sid ¿vale?

Se quedó sentada mirando por la ventana, abstraída en sus pensamientos; recordando todo lo que les había ocurrido en lo que llevaban de curso y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era 24 de Diciembre: Kringsten entró por la ventana de la habitación de Lori y lanzó dos cartas sobre la dormida muchacha. Que cayeron al suelo; poco después la joven despertó y las cogió. Abrió la primera y comenzó a leer.

"Lori: ya está hecho; aquí te lo envío. Besitos y abrazitos cursis. Sidney McNeill".

**-** Bien, Ash ya tiene regalo; sólo falta encontrar el de Eras, bah, luego saldré a buscarlo **-**abrió la otra carta y de pronto una figura salió de ella y se plantó en la habitación de Lori que cayó en la cama del susto.

**-** Hola Lori **-** dijo la figura que la joven reconoció como su amiga Sidney **-** verás, sólo quería decirte que estoy orgullosa de invitarte en mi casa el día de Nochevieja para luego ir al drinki-drinki por Paguí. ¿Ok? Respóndeme mandando un mensaje al 666 con la palabra clave nochevieja un espacio y tu nombre (upps... jeje creo que esto no es pero bueno...) besitos. Sidney **-** la figura desapareció y Lori aún seguía mirando el lugar en el que su "amiga" había estado.

**-** Gryffindors **-** suspiró **-** siempre tienen que quedar por encima de todo.

Cogió una túnica y salió de la casa para ir a buscar el regalo de eras. Bajó al pueblo y paseó mirando los escaparates de las tiendas cercanas: "Honeyduekes (no creo que quiera chuces, sobre todo ahora que está a dieta) Zonkos (¿bromas? ¿para eras? Mejor que no) Tiendas de ropa... (uhmmm je, je, vamos a verla)"

Lori entró a la tienda y empezó a mirar las túnicas que había hasta que encontró algo que le gustó: era un kimono color azul oscuro con flores rosas y rojas. Esta vez no se lo pensó, lo cogió pagó los 15 sickles que costaba y salió de la tienda.

Siguió vagando por Hogsmeade viendo las demás tiendas: "Tienda de animales (mejor no o Lavaroy tendrá envidia); el Apotecario..." Lori entró a la tienda olvidándose de Eras por un tiempo mientras miraba los libros de Pociones.

**-** Lori **-** gritó alguien **-** Hola.

La joven se volvió y vio a su compañera de casa Anander Aitsel sonriéndole desde una estantería donde buscaba ingredientes de pociones.

**-** Hola Anander **-** respondió la chica **-** ¿qué haces aquí?

**-** He venido para completar mis ingredientes de pociones porque se me han gastado, pero no encuentro nada **-** dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

**-** ¿Vives aquí?¿En Hogsmeade? - Anander asintió **-** te ayudaré **-** decidió Lori al fin.

Cuando acabó de buscar los ingredientes para Anander salió de la tienda y fue a las tres escobas para tomar algo y descansar un rato de su paseo. Entró al bar y se acercó a la barra; pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó en una de las mesas sacando el libro que había estado leyendo y continuó mientras tomaba la cerveza.

**-** Lori **-** levantó la cabeza del libro y vio a su tío acercarse a ella sonriente **-** ¿ya has acabado las compras?

**-** No **-** dijo la chica guardando el libro.

**-** Pues date prisa nos iremos pronto.

**-** Tranquilo, sólo me queda una cosa, no me costará mucho.

**-** Bien, gracias **-** dijo a Rella que acababa de sentarse junto a él con las bebidas.

**-** Bueno, yo me voy. Hasta luego **-** dijo Lori mientras salía corriendo del bar, dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos por la reacción de la joven.

**-** Creo que no le gusto...** -** empezó Rella.

**-** No, no lo creo. Siempre ha sido muy sobreprotectora conmigo. No es por ti- dijo el hombre acercándola a él.

**-** Pero siempre actúa raro en mi presencia, en estos días ha sido como si yo no existiera y eso le ha hecho ignorarte a ti; yo no quiero romper vuestra familia.

**-** No estás rompiendo nada Rella. Es sólo que le cuesta entenderlo, siempre hemos estado solos desde que sus padres murieron no sé, supongo que piensa que la dejaré de lado. No es tu culpa, en todo caso es la mía. Vamos, prepararemos las cosas **-** se levantaron y salieron del bar dirigiéndose a la casa.

Lori volvió a casa poco antes de las 12 y Severus y Rella la esperaban sentados en el sofá.

**-** Voy a cambiarme y a recoger a Kringsten y nos vamos **-** dijo entrando a su habitación.

Dejó la túnica que llevaba sorbe la cama con los regalos de Eras, sacó otra túnica, unos guantes de piel de dragón, su bufanda de Slytherin y salió de la habitación seguida por Kringsten.

**-** Bien, ya estamos todos. ¿Polvos flú? **-** preguntó el hombre a ambas chicas que asintieron **-** bien, vamos, yo iré primero. Nos vemos al otro lado **-** dijo Severus desapareciendo por la chimenea.

Lori se adelantó para coger polvos, pero la voz de Rella la detuvo.

**-** Señorita Galdir, sólo quiero decirle que no pretendo "robarle" a su tío, y menos aún interferir en su relación con él; ni tener que estar así con usted. No espero que se emociones por esto solo que por lo menos le de su aprobación a su tío, él está preocupado por usted Señorita Galdir.

**-** Lori **-** murmuró la joven sin darse la vuelta.

**-**¿Cómo ha dicho?** -** preguntó Rella.

**-** Es Lori, no señorita Galdir **-** repitió la joven.

**-** Lori... **-** volvió a decir la profesora.

**-** Sí **-** asintió la joven antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

A la mañana siguiente, Lori despertó pronto para encontrar a Niss (el kneazle de su tío) arañando la puerta. Lo cogió suavemente y bajó con él a la sala, donde encontró a Alexander desayunando y se sentó junto a él.

**-** Lor **-** murmuró el hombre.

**-** Al, ¿qué tal el día?

**-** Genial, tengo un dolor de cabeza... horrible.

**-** Se nota, tienes muy mala cara.

**-** Gracias **-** dijo el hombre sarcástico **-** por cierto Tapsy dijo que había algo para ti ahí fuera.

**-** ¿Para mí?

El hombre asintió y Lori salió a los terrenos de la mansión y vio la cosa más extraña que había visto en su vida: era una especie de caja con dos tubos atados a ella, lo miró durante un rato y se acercó a ella buscando alguna nota (aunque se le venía a la cabeza cierta Gryffinfor que adoraba sobresalir entre los demás) y al no encontrar nada decidió encogerlo y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Volvió a la casa y se acercó al árbol donde su abuela buscaba frenéticamente sus regalos mientras Tapsy intentaba llevarla a su habitación. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, Lori se acercó al árbol y retiró un par de paquetes y unas cartas y subió a su habitación con todo para abrirlo.

Tomó lo primero que agarró y lo abrió.

"Feliz Navidad, Lori, bueno espero que no te hayas asustado con la vaina, ya te explicaré para qué sirve en Hogwarts; y espero que disfrutes con ese libro. Nos vemos, Sid" abrió el otro paquete y encontró el libro, leyó el título de la portada: "Aprende a maquillarte. Los 100 trucos, por Ruby Burns". Lori chilló y lanzó el libro por la ventana de la habitación mientras pensaba en formas para torturar a su amiga. Cogió la siguiente carta y la abrió.

"Espero que disfrutes con mi regalo", rezaba la carta de Eras "sólo tienes que decir el nombre del lugar, y te transportarás allí. Estarás toda una semana, con los gastos pagados. Además el tiempo que pases allí, no contará en la vida real.Esto te conducirá a High Mansión, una retirada mansión entre bellos montes europeos, ya que buscas tranquilidad y paz, tendrás excursiones organizadas, amplios banquetes, y atención personalizada" lo guardó en la túnica y tomó el siguiente paquete; sacó una tarjeta y la leyó: "Espero que te venga bien, al menos así podremos acordarnos de todas las 'frases míticas' de nuestra querida Eras. Y el otro regalo, bueno supuse que te gustaría, así podremos vengarnos de las pijas. Feliz Navidad, tu amiga Ashley Catherine Wastecott". Abrió el paquete y una pequeña libreta de lo que Lori reconoció como papel muggle cayó en sus manos, la inspeccionó y reconoció en la primera página la letra de su amiga, que había puesto con colores brillantes 'Libreta Filosofal'. La guardó en la túnica y continuó con el paquete de Ash, y sacó algo que nunca se habría imaginada: ¡una capa invisible! 'Gracias Ash' pensó Lori dejándola con mucho cuidado sobre su cama.

Cogió el último paquete y guardó una última carta que según leyó era de Matt; abrió el paquete y sacó un libro antiguo encuadernado en piel marrón oscura con letras plateadas que formaban el título en la portada: ""El albor de los tiempos: la evolución de las pociones a lo largo de la historia". Pasó las páginas del libro y abrió la carta que lo acompañaba: "Feliz Navidad, esperamos que te guste el libro, fue difícil de encontrar, pero de seguro que te gusta. Severus Snape y Rella Turner".

Lori se quedó mirando a libro que estaba sobre su mesa aún sorprendida hasta que Tapsy llegó y le dijo que debía bajar a comer; llegó al Comedor y se sentó junto a Alexander que leía el profeta sin darse cuenta de la presencia del resto de los invitados. La chica se inclinó hacia su tío y Rella y les agradeció el regalo.

**-** Tiene que ir a comer; la señora tiene que comer, Tapsy se asegura de que la señora coma **-** decía la pequeña elfina mientras arrastraba a Madison dentro del Comedor.

**-** No. No. No. No. No quiero comer.

Tapsy la llevó junto a Lori y la sentó retirándose a las cocinas.

**-** Maddie **-** gritó la mujer **-** por fin has vuelto cuánto tiempo, te he echado mucho de menos. ¿por qué no has venido antes?** -** preguntó cogiendo una mano de Lori entre las dos suyas; la joven sonrió como pudo a su abuela que tenía la misma mirada perdida que la última vez.

**-** Nicholas. ¿a qué esperas? ¿no pretenderás que yo haga todo?** -** chilló la mujer dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor **-** y deja de "agarrar" a esa mujer. Y tú, Severus **-** le dijo a Alexander **-** deja de leer y ayuda a tu padre ¡vamos! ¿a qué esperáis?

Los dos hermanos se levantaron y fueron a la cocina para ayudar a Tapsy.

**-** Me voy. No sé como puedes sobrevivir a esto, Maddie **-** dijo la mujer saliendo del Comedor.

La comida transcurrió sin más incidentes, y por la tarde Lori, Severus y Rella volvieron a Hogsmeade tras despedirse de Alexander y Madison.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin ningún hecho digno de resaltar, y llegó el día en el que Lori tenía que partir a casa de su amiga Sid.

Se levantó a las ocho y se metió en el baño antes de bajar a desayunar, al acabar volvió a la habitación y abrió el armario. No tenía ni idea qué iba a preparar Sid y si debía llevar algo especial así que se puso unos pantalones negro, un jersey verde y las botas; no estaba mal pensó, así que sacó la túnica negra, su capa, la bufanda de Slytherin y los guantes y salió de la habitación seguida por Kringsten.

**-** Bueno, yo me voy, volveré mañana.

**-** Bien, ten cuidado, y si necesitas algo...

POM

La joven salió dando un portazo sin dejar acabar a su tío la frase y fue hasta las tres escobas para usar la red flú hasta Londres.

Poco más tarde apareció en el Caldero Chorreante y fue al Callejón Diagón para pasear y ver las tiendas, pero el tiempo ose le pasó volando mientras miraba los libros de Pociones de Flourish & Blotts. Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, eran las 5:30.

**-** Las 5:30, upps, je, je quedamos a las 4:30 en Heathrow, para coger el avión... bueno, bueno. A ver veamos, salía a las 5:000 llegará... ¿sobre las 6:00? Mejor irse. Kringsten ¿irás volando? **-** el cuervo salió y Lori se desapareció de la tienda para aparecer segundos después en un váter del aeropuerto de Orlando, en París.

**-** Je, je, si Eras me viera... **-** dijo quitándose la capa, para no llamar tanto la atención, y cogiéndola en la mano salió del servicio para esperar junto a los lavabos (estaba segura de que Eras acabaría yendo al baño) y unos 20 minutos más tarde, Eras entró al baño corriendo y se encerró en uno de los váteres. Lori se puso delante de la puerta esperando a que saliera su amiga que parecía bastante enfurruñada. La puerta se abrió y Eras la volvió a cerrar rápidamente al ver a Lori.

**-** Hubiera bastado "Hola Lori", pero... no puedo quejarme.

**-** ¿Qué haces aquí?, creímos que te quedaste en Londres.

**-** Y me quedé, pero lo he solucionado. Te estaba esperando.

**-** Genial. Vamos, ahora hay que encontrar la casa de Sid ¿sabes dónde vive?

**-** Sí, pero no sé llegar hasta allí.

**-** Entonces mejor será que nos vayamos cuanto antes.

Se encontraron con Ash fuera y las 3 echaron a andar por París, mientras se relataban sus Navidades.

Sobre las 9:30 encontraron la Mansión McNeill y Lori se acercó a la puerta que se abrió sola para dejar paso a alguien que arrolló a las tres chicas que se cayeron unas encima de otras.

Sidney saludó a sus amigas que se quedaron mirando la decoración como tontas ante la escéptica mirada de Lori (para ella era demasiado muggle) y mientras Sid enseñaba algunas cosas a Ash y Eras, mientras Lori se quedaó allí plantada, pero pronto se enzarzó en una interesantísima conversación con Françoise, la hermana de Sid.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema (quitando la exhibición del hermano pequeño de Sid), y al acabar las cuatro salieron de la casa para aparecerse en el Callejón Sacre Coeur, donde Matt las esperaba, y rápidamente comenzó su "juego" de perseguir a Lori, ésta estaba harta del joven, pero sabía que debía disculparse con él así que dejó que fuera con ella contándole sus vacaciones. Ya eran las 11:30 cuando llegaron al "Goyto's Maison" y Sid se fue a pedir las bebidas. Se sentaron en una mesa. A eso de las 11:45, Eras, su whisky y Ash estaban en el baño mientras Sid buscaba frenéticamente a Jack por toda la pradera que se extendía a sus pies. Lori estaba sentada en la mesa, jugando con la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que ni siquiera había probado (estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos), lo que Matt aprovechó para agarrar a la chica del brazo y sacarla de la pradera en la que estaban

**-** Matt, ¿qué...?** -** preguntó la chica intentando soltarse.

**-** Tenemos que hablar. Vamos, ven **-** dijo el joven guiándola fuera del local.

Una vez fuera atravesaron todo el callejón, hasta salir al París muggle, donde entraron al único café de la zona que estaba abierto.

El chico pidió unos cafés y sentó a Lori en una de las mesas más apartadas. Se sentó frente a ella, tomó la taza entre sus manos y se quedó mirándola.

**-** Creí que querías hablar. Pero visto que no es así, me voy no necesito perder el tiempo **-** dijo la chica con dureza levantándose de la silla, cuando Matt la agarró del brazo y la obligó a volver a sentarse.

**-** Sí, tenemos que hablar **-** dijo él despacio **-** bueno, no, soy yo quien debe hablar **-** se quedó mirando los cafés, y levantó su mirada para encarar a Lori **-** Yo... verás, Lori... yo, lo siento. Siento lo que ocurrió pero... yo no tuve la culpa. No les dije nada y no sé por qué estaban allí, aunque creo tener una ligera sospecha... pero no fui yo quien se lo dijo, te lo prometo, tienes que creerme Lori.

**-** Ya, entonces, si no tenías nada que ver con eso como tú dices, ¿por qué fingiste estar desmayado?** -** preguntó ella enfadada.

**-** Pues... porque... te... te preocupaste por mi **-** dijo el joven en un susurro.

**-**¿Disculpa?

**-** Sí, cuando vistes que yo estaba, bueno... cuando creíste que yo estaba herido... pues vi que yo te importaba, aunque sólo fuera para no meterte en líos, pero... por las barbas de Merlín fui un maldito estúpido, lo sé, pero no puedo remediarlo Lori, yo ahora sólo espero que por lo menos podamos estar juntos en la misma habitación y que no empieces a soltar indirectas sobre mí, sólo eso. Sólo eso **-** murmuró el chico levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a la joven que aún lo miraba bastante mal **-** Feliz año nuevo, Lori **-** murmuró Matt en su oído, la besó suavemente en la mejilla y salió corriendo del café rojo de vergüenza.

La chica se quedó allí, mientras la voz de Eras resonaba en su cabeza con su ya mítico 'qué patético'. Se quedó mirando la puerta por laque el chico había salido y dejó caer su cabeza hasta la mesa.

**-** Encima se ha ido sin pagar el muy jeta. ¿pagar?. Upps... esto es un café muggle y... je, je, je. Nadie por aquí **-** dijo mirando a la izquierda **-** y nadie por allí.

Un suave plop se escuchó en el local y la joven se desapareció, apareciendo en un parque solitario. Eran las 12:00 y todo el mundo debía estar en sus casas o celebrando el año Nuevo con sus amigos y seres queridos, y allí estaba ella, sola, en medio de París. Caminó por las desiertas calles parisinas pensando en lo que Matt le había contado, sí, él tenía razón, ella se había preocupado por él, pero ¿hubiera actuado de la misma forma si hubiera sido cualquiera de sus otros amigos, o lo había hecho por él? Sacudió la cabeza porque sabía que no conseguiría sacar una respuesta en claro y se dirigió hacia la casa de su amiga.

Muchas vueltas por París después, consiguió encontrar la casa de Sid, y apareció dentro de ella, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la habitación que le habían asignado donde cayó rendida en la cama y cuando escuchó levantarse al hermano pequeño de Sidney a eso de las 9:00 cayó en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente, las 3 chicas se despidieron se Sid y su familia y fueron al aeropuerto de Orlando, y tras arrastrar (literalmente) a Lori dentro del avión consiguieron partir a Londres. Tras tres ataques más de Lori y las protestas de los pasajeros por tener un cuervo en el avión, llegaron a Heathrow sanas y salvas.

Bajo la promesa de no volver a montar en un avión más, las tres se dirigieron al baño y cada una se desapareció rumbo a sus casas. Lori entró a la casa y fue a su habitación para dejar la ropa en su sitio y salió al salón, donde Severus y Rella estaban dormidos en el sofá. Lori sonrió y decidió dejarlos solos y subió a su habitación para continuar leyendo el libro que le regalaron por Navidad.

**-** ¿Ya has vuelto?** -** preguntó Severus desde la puerta.

**-** Sí, hace un par de horas, estabais durmiendo, preferí no despertaos.

**-** Bien hecho. Comeremos pronto, ¿vale?

**-** Claro.

**-** ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

**-** Genial ha estado muy bien.

**-** Me alegro. Hasta luego.

Era 4 de Enero y Lori preparaba su maleta cuando de pronto, Wicket, apareció en su ventana dejó una carta en la mesa de la joven y volvió a salir volando. Lori cogió la carta y la leyó.

"Lori necesito ayuda:

Ya sabes que hace varios años, cuando estuviste en mi casa, te enseñé unos libros. Eran los diarios de mi antepasada ¿recuerdas? Te comenté que mi preferido era el de una chica de 18 años llamada Evelyn. Cuando era pequeña intenté averiguar cosas sobre ella, pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Pero ahora he podido acceder a más libros al ser bruja. Te adjunto un trozo de pergamino sobre el 31-12 de 1788, escrito por el aquel entonces ministro de magia Marald:

'Ya ha habido cinco ataques contra muggles sin que sepamos la causa. Todas las víctimas son mujeres y tienen los mismos síntomas: sus caras reflejan una gran serenidad, no sintieron dolos al morir, muestran en su cuello dos marcas paralelas no muy separadas entre sí, no hay sangre en sus venas, pero tampoco en el lugar donde fueron hallados los cuerpos. Hasta ahora hemos podido ocultarlo ya que las víctimas han sido plebeyas, pero esta noche la joven Evelyn Delacroix, hija del conde Delacroix de Moragneis ha aparecido muerta. Hoy como todas las nocheviejas el conde organizaba una fiesta en su casa (en la que yo estuve presente). La joven se ausentó un tiempo con un joven saliendo al jardín, y al alba fue encontrada ahí por su hermana pequeña. Nuestros hombres llegaron enseguida pero no sacaron nada en claro ...'

¿Crees que ha podido ser un vampiro? He buscado al hombre que acompañó a Evelyn (creo que era su prometido), per no aparece ningún nombre; es como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra. Lo más extraño es que la última fecha que aparece en el diario de Evelyn es del día de su muerte. En ella aparece una descripción detallada del salón del baile. Incluye una lista de invitados a la cena, así como el menú, además de un dibujo del vestido que lució esa noche. He mirado esa lista pero no parece nadie conocido, sólo muggles importantes de la época (y el ministro de magia francés, que no sé que pintaba allí, pero bueno dejemos eso para otro momento). Yo decoré el salón de mi casa tal y como estaba descrito y el vestido que yo llevaba era un acopia exacta del que ella había llevado. Y ahora viene lo extraño: Jack vino a mi casa; estaba como siempre (ya sabes, misterioso), pero cuando entró en la mansión tembló y me preguntó cosas extrañas. Al final le conté como había descubierto todos los diarios y le dije el nombre de Evelyn. Desencajó la mirada y salió corriendo, arrollándoos en su desesperada huida después de haber vuelto a repetir su nombre unas cuantas veces.

Estoy asustada, Lori, tengo miedo. ¿Qué puede significar esto? Por favor, ayúdame.

Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Tu amiga

Sidney Disney Evelyn McNeill

P.D.: ¿Podrías preguntar a tu tío, o a Rella, si le suena de algo un tal Jacques Sainter? Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre él. Por favor. Saludos."

Lori salió corriendo de su habitación y entró en la de Severus, donde Rella acababa la maleta para la vuelta a clases.

**-** Rella **-** gritó Lori.

**- **¿Sí?¿Ocurre algo?

**- **¿Sabes algo sobre los vampiros del siglo XVIII?** -** preguntó la chica que estaba bastante agitada.

**-** Sí ¿por qué?

**-** Esto... pues... por... curiosidad. Verás, es que mi bisabuelo, eh... es... escribió libros sobre vampiros y... bueno, los leí hace tiempo y... eh... me... me gusta el tema..** -** dijo la joven no muy convincente.

**-** Ya, claro. Tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a Hogwarts, allí tengo unos cuantos archivos de cuando trabajaba en el Ministerio, y creo recordar que tengo algo sobre vampiros... no sé, en el libro de John se hablaba sobre todo de Thomas Kent y creo que algo más de algunos otros ¿no?** -** preguntó la profesora a la chica.

**-** Eh... pues sí, sí hablaba de ellos y también de... de... de... este que era de...

**-** Tokvac, Kurt.

**-** Sí, eso es. Je, je no me salía el nombre, como es tan raro...

**-** Yo que tú repasaría los tres tomos del libro, Lori.

**-** Eh, sí, creo que será lo mejor. Gracias Rella. Ah, sí. ¿Podrías averiguar algo sobre Sainter?

**-** Claro, le pediré a Jeff que me envíe los informes ministeriales sobre vampiros.

**-** Muchas gracias Rella **-** dijo la joven acercándose a la puerta de la habitación.

**-** Aitsel, Moloca y Carreiro, Horacio. Mozambique y Argentina**-** dijo Rella antes de que Lori saliera de la habitación.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, se dirigió a la biblioteca de su tío y sacó los tres tomos del libro de su bisabuelo John Snape "Vampiros históricos y vampirillos del viejo continente conocido como Europa escrito en la abadía de Chesterfield, con anotaciones a pie de página. Tomos 1-3", y "La historia monumental de los grandes señores de la oscuridad o vampiros situados en zonas más o menos deshabitadas de África, Asia, América, Oceanía, cualquiera de los polos o quizás otro planeta del Universo del principio de los tiempos hasta mi muerte." Y fue a su habitación para sacar algo en claro y poder contestar a Sidney rápidamente y poder tranquilizar a su amiga. Cuando acabó de escribir la carta se la tendió a Kringsten que aún estaba bastante cansado y le acarició las plumas suavemente mientras le hablaba tranquilamente.

**-** Llévale esto a Sidney ¿de acuerdo? **-** el cuervo se lanzó encima de la chica y se acomodó entre su brazos **-** Vamos, Krings, súbete en el avión y no des guerra, no tardarás mucho tiempo, apenas una hora de vuelo en avión, y de aquí a Heathrow no hay mucho, luego busca la casa de Sid y dale la carta. No dejes que nadie te la quite. Buen suerte**-** dijo poniendo al cuervo en el alféizar de su ventana.

Lori durmió mal aquella noche, soñando con vampiros del s. XVIII que mataban a su amiga y luego ésta volvía como una fantasma asustando a Lori y culpándola de su muerte por no haberla protegido de aquellos horribles vampiros que llevaban colmillos de plástico; y con Matt que la odiaba por no perdonarlo. Al levantarse recordó la carta que Matt le había enviado por Navidades y se la encontró en el bolsillo de su túnica, aún intacta. La puso en la mesa y se quedó mirándola un buen rato.

Aún seguía ahí, cuando su tío le dijo que tenían que irse a Hogwarts. Cogió la carta en la mano y salió la entrada de la casa, donde la carroza les esperaba; subió y una vez dentro sacó el pergamino de Matt y comenzó a leer:

" Lori:

Realmente no tengo muchas esperanzas de que llegues a leer esto, y te entiendo; seguramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en un momento así, y en esa situación. No sé si aún estaré vivo o si ya habré muerto o si ya será demasiado tarde cuando leas esto, y tampoco creo que pueda hacerte cambiar tu forma de verme, pero espero al menos que me comprendas un poco mejor. Sólo quiero hacerte saber que siento mucho lo ocurrido, y que ni mucho menos lo que pretendía yo era reírme de ti, fue una tontería lo que hice. Espero que alguna vez (aunque sea en mi lecho de muerte) puedas perdonarme por lo que te hice.

Feliz Navidad, Lori.

Siempre tuyo.

Matt

La joven guardó la carta en su mochila y se quedó mirando el paisaje; cuando vislumbraron Hogwarts, Lori tomó una decisión: hablaría con Matt y ayudaría a su amiga para no perderlos, a ninguno de los dos.


	23. 23 Las Navidades IV: Sidney

**Las Navidades IV: Sidney**

Era 22 de diciembre y como todos los años, el colegio bullía de animación. En la sala común de Gryffindor los alumnos se despedían, se abrazaban, y se deseaban unas felices navidades. Mientras en el dormitorio de las alumnas de séptimo curso, Sidney canturreaba distraídamente...

**-** A mi burro, mi burro...

**-** ¡Hey, Sid! **-** dijo alegremente Angelina, una de sus compañeras de dormitorio **-** ya es la hora del desayuno, será mejor que bajes o te quedarás sin nada.

**-** ¿Qué?, oh, si claro, ahora mismo bajo.

La chica se alejó, mientras Sidney guardaba en su baúl su última ropa.

**-** Bueno, con esto creo que está todo.

Guardó a su lechuza Wicket en su jaula, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó a la puerta del comedor, se dirigió a la mesa donde ya se encontraban sus amigas. Al acercarse comprobó que Lori y Eras, habían comenzado una de sus interminables discusiones sobre quidditch.

**-** Te digo **-** decía Lori **-** que Oxgworth es el mejor cazador que ha tenido el equipo de Inglaterra en años.

**-** Eso es incierto **-** le replicaba su amiga **-** sin que le toquen ya se está quejando al arbitro, y en cuanto este no mira se tira de la escoba.

**-** Anda mira, como en el futbol.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando extrañadas a Sidney.

**-** ¿El fu...ut...boool?

**-** Si el futbol, es un deporte muggle- comenzó a explicar la chica.

**-** Joder, ya empieza con sus batallitas **-** le susurró Lori a Ashley.

**-** Lo he oído **-** dijo Sidney **-** bueno como te decía Eras...

El desayuno transcurrió sin más incidentes, al finalizar todas las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Vieron a los profesores agrupar a los alumnos para dirigirse hacia el tren, que les llevaría de vuelta a Londres.

**-** Bueno chicas, yo me quedo aquí **-** dijo Lori.

**-** Ya te mandaré una nota para que vengas a Paris, y recordad no os aparezcais en mi casa. A mi padre le daría un ataque. Ya os mandaré los billetes de avión **-** le comentó Sidney.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia el tren cuando Sidney se paró.

**-** ¿A que esperas? **-** le dijo Ashley, tirando de la manga de su abrigo.

**-** No, a nada...

**-** Sid, Jack no coge el tren, va a pasar las navidades en el colegio.

**-** Oh, pero no lo esperaba a él... vale **-** reconoció al ver la cara de su amiga **-** esperaba verle, pero solo para despedirme.

**-** Si claro. Anda, vamos.

El viaje transcurrió apaciblemente, sin ningún comentario digno de mención. Cuando por fin llegaron al andén 9 y 3/4, a la única que le esperaban sus padres era a Ashley. Esto despertó cierta envidia en Sidney.

"Claro, papá siempre está demasiado ocupado con su trabajo como para venir a buscarme." pensó la chica "será mejor que me vaya hacía el aeropuerto"

**-** Es conveniente que me vaya ya, o perderé el avión. Ya os mandaré una lechuza para que vengais a mi casa.

**-** De acuerdo **-** dijeron Ashley y Eras **-** hasta pronto.

Cuando el avión llegó a su destino en el aeropuerto de París ya había anochecido. Cuando Sidney descendió del él, se encaminó hacia la salida. Recorrió con la mirada las miles de cara que se encontraban allí. Muchas miradas estaban dirigidas hacia ella. Su lechuza estaba armando demasiado escándalo. Entre ellas descubrió una cara conocida, Dominic, el chofer.

**-** Mi padre ha vuelto a estar demasiado ocupado ¿No? **-** le dijo, mientras le daba sus maletas.

**-** El señor McNeill, le presenta sus disculpas señorita. Pero tenía una reunión ineludible. **-** ¿De verdad?

El viejo chofer sonrió ante la insinuación de la chica, pero no añadió nada más. Cuando llegaron ante el Rolls Royce. La chica sonrió cuando se aproximaban a la casa. Una fina capa de nieve cubría toda la ciudad, y unos diminutos copos comenzaban a caer.

**-** La ciudad da la bienvenida a su mejor maga **-** le dijo el chofer con una sonrisa.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de alejarse de sus amigos, se alegraba de estar de nuevo en casa.

**-** Ya hemos llegado **-** la cálida voz de Dominic, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sidney se bajó del coche, y contempló la fachada de su hogar. Era una hermosa casa, había pertenecido a la familia Delacroix desde su construcción . Pero ahora, desde la boda de sus padres, pertenecía a los McNeill. Su madre era hija única y sus padres no habían visto con buenos ojos que se casara con un americano sin futuro. Después de la ceremonia Pierre, el abuelo de Sidney, había obligado a su nuevo yerno a coger las riendas de la empresa familiar. Desde la llegada de su padre las cosas habían mejorado. Y aunque su abuelo no quisiera reconocerlo, nunca había ido mejor. La mansión, como le gustaba llamarla a su padre, estaba a las orillas del Sena, rodeada de puestos de flores exóticas que perfumaban el aire con su aroma. Era una casa señorial, de finales del siglo XVII, el estilo barroco se reconocía en la fachada, pero sobre todo en el interior. Todo el muro estaba repleto de amplios balcones, y estos estaban decorados con flores de vivos colores. Era una casa muy vieja, pero se habían echo algunas reformas, y ahora la casa lucía como en sus mejores tiempos. Además durante todo el día la luz del sol inundaba toda la casa, y por las noches el murmullo del río ayudaba a dormir. En la planta inferior se encontraba la cocina, y cerca de ella las habitaciones de los que trabajaban en la casa (el jardinero, la cocinera, el chofer...). También había diferentes salas más pequeñas, pero la estancia más espectacular se encontraba a mano derecha. Unas puertas de ébano daban paso a un magnífico salón de baile. Sidney, recorriendo un día el desván encontró una gran caja con escritos de sus antepasadas. Las había leído tantas veces que ya se los sabía de memoria. Con cada nueva lectura reconstruía en su cabeza la decoración del salón en sus tiempos de esplendor, su relato preferido era el de Evelyn. Además según los cálculos de Sidney, la chica que escribió aquellas hojas tendría la misma edad que ella.

"Pediré permiso a mama" pensó "tal vez me deje organizar la nochevieja, tal y como está en esos papeles. Se lo preguntaré esta misma noche" decidió.

La chica alzó la vista hacia el techo para contemplar la fastuosa araña de cristal que presidía la estancia.

"Colocaré velas por todos los lados, y las cortinas de la abuela"

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de su hermana Francoise, en la habitación.

**-** Dominic me dijo que habías llegado, pero Peter no se lo creía, así que he venido a buscarte y...

**-** Hola pequeña **-** dijo Sidney, abrazandola cariñosamente **- **yo también me alegro de verte.

Los dos hermanos de las chicas entraron corriendo en la sala.

**-** ¡Hey, hermanita! ¿qué tal el curso? **-** dijo el mayor de los dos, Mark- ¿a qué no adivinas a quien han hecho mister de su colegio?

Sidney sonrió, Mark era el único de sus hermanos que acudía a otra escuela de magia, a Beuxbaton.

**-** Hum, deja que piense ¡a ti!** -** exclamó divertida.

**-** Genial, por fin alguien listo en la familia- replicó el chico con sarcasmo.

**-** ¿Qué nos has traído? **-** preguntó Peter.

Su hermana pequeña le dio un codazo.

**-** Quedamos en que no le ibamos a preguntar.

**-** No te preocupes - dijo sonriente Sidney **-** esta noche después de la cena os los daré.

Pero fue interrumpida por la entrada de su hermana Jane en la habitación.

**-** Que raro **-** dijo Francoise, poniendo los ojos en blanco- está hablando por teléfono.

**-** Voulez vous couchez avec moi, ce soir **-** dijo Jane, quedamente.

**-** ¡Oh, vamos!, Sid ha vuelto **-** le regañó la pequeña, tirandole de la manga.

**-** Esto tiene fácil solución, Peter vamos.

Sidney se sentó en el sofá para no perderse detalle. Mientras Mark le agarraba las piernas y Peter le sujetó las manos. Francoise le arrebató el teléfono, y dijo:

**-** Ahoga mismo no puede ponegse, intentelo más tagde...

**-** Jo, como has podido hacerme esto **-** se enfadó Jane.

**-** Somos tus hermanos, nuestra misión es hacerte la vida imposible...

La riña entre los hermanos fue interrumpida por la aparición de los padres de los chicos. Marianne , llevaba su largo pelo rubio recogido en un pulcro moño. Lucía un precioso vestido negro que contrastaba con su pálida piel. como únicos complementos llevaba su anillo de casada y un collar de perlas que había pertenecido a su abuela. Sidney sonrió a su madre, estaba guapísima. Era la persona más elegante que conocía, siempre iba impecable. Sus ojos azules resplandecían de alegría, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

**-** Me alegro de tener a todos mis niños en casa **-** dijo dando un abrazo a cada uno de sus hijos, y se sentó a la derecha de Sidney **-** Tienes que contarme todo lo del colegio.

Su madre era la única que le había enseñado a creer en la magia. Siempre le contaba cuentos fantásticos, aun cuando su abuela le decía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Su padre se avergonzó cuando había recibido la carta, pero su madre se alegró. Es lo que hubiera querido vivir ella.

Su marido entró después de decir esta frase. Thomas ,vestía un impecable traje gris marengo con una corbata de color gris perla. Unos gemelos de oro adornaban sus muñecas. Su pelo negro, igual que el de sus hermanos, comenzaba a blanquear en algunas zonas. Pero todavía seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo. Ya que sus ojos verdes reflejaban el entusiasmo y la energía de su juventud.

**-** Cada día te pareces más a tu madre **-** dijo dirigiendose a Sidney, y le dio un rápido beso en la frente **-** ¿qué tal el viaje?

Pero antes de que su hija le pudiera contestar Caroline, la doncella, entró en el cuarto.

**-** La cena está servida señores.

Habían pasado dos días, desde su llegada a París y no había recibido noticias de sus amigas. Las invitaciones para su fiesta de nochevieja estaban en su mesa. Junto a la invitación de Lori, incluyó otra nota.

"Lori te mando lo que me pediste"

Wicket, dormitaba en su jaula.

**-** Lamento despertarte **-** le dijo suavemente Sidney **-** pero tienes que entregar estas cartas.

La lechuza ululó quedamente, como dando su conformidad y tendió una pata hacía la chica. La joven ató a su pata las invitaciones. Y esperó hasta quela lechuza se perdió de vista.

Hasta ese día no se había vuelto a acordar de la fiesta. Así que mientras desayunaba preguntó a su madre:

**-** Mamá, ya sabes que mis amigos vendrán en nochevieja y...

**-** A si, claro cariño ¿y? **-** preguntó distraídamente su madre, mientras hojeaba el periódico de la mañana.

**-** ¿Podría organizar yo la fiesta?, quiero decir el menu y la decoración.

**-** Claro **-** se sorprendió su padre **-** ya era hora de que te comportarás como una señorita.

Sidney puso los ojos en blanco, y sus hermanos sin que les viera su padre hicieron muecas.

**-** Cariño **-** dijo su madre dirigiendose a Sidney **-** ¿Cuándo vais a ir a comprar los regalos? **-** preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

**-** Pensaba salir hoy.

**-** Nosotros también queremos ir **-** chillaron sus hermanos.

**-** Ya, pero tengo que ir a comprarlos al callejón Saere Coeur a comprarlos.

**-** Yo voy contigo **-** dijo Mark **-** luego podemos quedar con los demás.

**-** Cuantas veces os he dicho que no quiero oír hablar de ese tema en la mesa.

**-** Perdona papá, ¿a que tema te refieres? **-** le preguntó inocentemente Sidney.

**-** No juegues conmigo jovencita, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mark, para intentar suavizar la situación dijo, dirigiendose a sus hermanos:

- Quedamos esta tarde a las cuatro en la fuente de Saint Michell.

Sidney y Mark llegaron al concurrido barrio de Montmartre, a las once de la mañana. Se apresuraron para dirigirse a las traseras del Moulin Rouge. Allí el chico dijo la contraseña de aquella semana.

**-** Cuando llueve, es mejor quedarse en casa con un buen fuego.

**-** Esa contraseña es... correcta. Bienvenidos.

La pared se abrió por la mitad, dejando ver una larga calle con gente, que andaba por ella distraídamente. Cuando entraron en el callejón, la pared se cerró detrás de ellos. Se vieron empujados por la gente y Mark dijo:

**-** He quedado con unos amigos, ya nos veremos en casa.

**-** ¿Que pasa? **-** le gritó Sidney cuando se alejaba **-** ¿te avergüenza que te vean con tu hermana de Hogwarts?

**-** Más o menos **-** replicó su hermano.

La chica suspiró, su hermano no había cambiado, decidió recorrer las tiendas hasta encontrar lo apropiado para sus amigos. Pero al poco rato se tropezó con alguien.

**-** ¡Matt!, ¿qué haces tu aquí?

**-** Hola Sid **-** dijo el chico alegremente, abrazandola **-** estoy pasando las Navidades con mis padres aquí. Oye, ¿Lori va a venir?

**-** Si todas van a venir a pasar la Nochevieja a mi casa.

**-** Estupendo, por que no quedamos aquí **-** dijo señalando una taberna cercana **-** a la once y media ¿vale?

Pasaban de las cuatro cuando la chica llegó a la fuente, cargada de bolsas. Sus hermanos la esperaban impacientemente.

**-** Ya pensábamos que no venías **-** le dijo Francoise, cogiendole alguna bolsa.

**-** No hay nada para ti cariño **-** le dijo su hermana **-** así que no hace falta que las registres.

**-** Pero Navidad es mañana, nos habrás comprado algo ¿no?

**-** Anda, vamos ha hacer vuestras compras.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, cuando Peter y Francoise entraron en la habitación de su hermana mayor.

**-** Ya es Navidad, dormilona **-** dijeron a dúo saltando encima de la cama de la chica.

**-** Pero si todavía es de noche **-** replicó Sidney, todavía dormida.

**-** Abre los ojos, y verás.

Cuando sus hermanos consiguieron sacarla de la cama, la arrastraron hacia el salón. Sus padres ya se encontraban allí, con cara de preocupación.

**-** Esta mañana estos paquetes no estaban aquí **-** decía su padre.

**-** ¡Shhh! Que ya están aquí.

**-** Mirad cuantos regalos **-** dijo Francoise, arrastrando a Sidney hacia el árbol.

La niña tenía razón, el gigantesco árbol que presidía la estancia estaba rodeado de multitud de paquetes. Los niños se abalanzaron sobre los regalos, y comenzaron a rasgar los brillantes papeles de colores. Con cada regalo abierto sus caras se iluminaba cada vez más.

**-** Sid **-** dijo su padre **-** estos regalos de aquí, han llegado esta mañana.

La chica comenzó a coger los regalos, en todos ponía el nombre de la persona que se los enviaba.

"Espero que disfrutes con mi regalo", rezaba la carta de Eras "sólo tienes que decir el nombre del lugar, y te transportarás allí. Estarás toda una semana, con los gastos pagados. Además el tiempo que pases allí, no contará en la vida real.Esto te conducirá a High Mansión, una retirada mansión entre bellos montes europeos, ya que buscas tranquilidad y paz, tendrás excursiones organizadas, amplios banquetes, y atención personalizada"

Sidney desenvolvió un paquete, contenía una hucha en forma de murciélago. "Lori, no tienes remedio" pensó. Su madre puso en sus manos un segundo paquete con una tarjeta "Se que cuando nos contaron la leyenda de la lágrima del fénix, te gustó. Por eso ahora te regalo esto.". Al desenvolver con cuidado el regalo unos finos pendientes de plata, cayeron en sus manos. Estod tenían la forma de una lágrima brillante. "Son las légrimas de un fénix conservadas, te protegerán contra los hechizos".

**-** Jo, que bonito. Mami, ¡yo quiero unos iguales!** -** se quejó Jane.

"Aunque en estas fechas no puedas estar con tu vampi, espero que esto te anime" que original, era el regalo de Ashley, una dentadura postiza de vampiro.

**-** ¡Papá! Aquí dice algo de un vampiro **-** exclamó Jane.

**-** No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que se dice **-** le explicó Sidney a su padre, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana.

La chica siguió leyendo la tarjeta de su amiga.

"Este otro regalo es un diario. Todo lo que escribas en él, al leerlo se verán imágenes."

"La han traído desde mi país natal" había escrito Matt, en su paquete "allí es típico"

Sidney se rió al desenvolver una camisa de flores.

**-** Mira, como los surfistas **-** dijo Jane.

**-** ¿Es que vas a criticar todos mis regalos? **-** le preguntó a su hermana.

"Este regalo, abrelo cuando no haya nadie. Es un ojo de lobo, sólo dará buena suerte a la primera persona que mire el ojo"

La chica sonrió, Unziel, tenía que ser él.

**-** Todavía te queda un regalo, cielo **-** le dijo su madre, tendiendole un pequeño regalo.

Sidney se fijó en el nombre escrito en el paquete. Una letras menuda con aspecto gótico.

"Jack, se ha acordado de mandarme un regalo"

**-** Ya lo abriré más tarde, ¿porque no vamos a desayunar? **-** dijo.

**-** Si, buena idea.

Mientras se dirigían al comedor, la chica se guardó el pequeño paquete en el bolsillo.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando Sidney acabó de escribir cartas a todas sus amigos, para agradecerles sus regalos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había abierto el reglo de Jack. Del papel de color negro, cayó un trozo de papel, rojo como la sangre.

"Je, muy típico de él"

"Siempre me has preguntado que como era yo antes de ser lo que soy. Nunca he querido contestarte, por miedo. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento. Me ha costado mucho conseguir este regalo. Funciona casi igual que un pensadero, pero a diferencia de él, aquí puedes vivir la historia. Podrás saber como era, y por que pasó esto. Sólo tienes que susurrar mi nombre y el tuyo. Nos veremos en el sueño."

Sidney se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir. Era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho.

**-** Gracias Jack **-** dijo a la oscura noche.

"Hoy es 31 de diciembre" pensó Sidney "todavía quedan muchas cosas por hacer"

Subió al desván y fue metiendo en una caja todo lo que necesitaba. Bajó con cuidado por las destartaladas escaleras y entró en el salón. Comenzó a colocar todo mientras tarareaba una vieja canción. De repente se paró. ¿Porqué se acordaba de esa canción? no recordaba haberla oído nunca. Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tarea.

**-** Señorita **-** le llamó Enrietta, la cocinera **-** ¿este es el menú que quiere para esta noche?

**-** Si **-** le contestó la chica, mirando la hoja que llevaba la señora en la mano **- **¿hay algo que no puedas hacer? **-** preguntó preocupada.

**-** No, todo se puede hacer. Vaya señorita, esto está quedando precioso.

**-** Gracias, Enrietta.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Sidney, había adaptado el vestido de noche de su antepasada. Ya que Evelyn había hecho un dibujo detallado del vestido que lució esa noche. A las nueve y media, Sidney salió de su habitación. Vestía un vestido negro de raso, y los pendientes que le había regalado Lori, el pelo lo llevaba recogido con una pequeña diadema de plata. Se miró en el gran espejo del pasillo.

"Tal y como estaba dibujado"pensó, y sonrió a su imagen.

Entró en el salón y comenzó a encender las velas (al modo muggle). Este había permanecido cerrado todo el día, nadie había visto como había quedado. La puerta sonó.

"Serán mis amigas, menos mal que se han acordado de llamar a la puerta."

**-** Yo abro **-** dijo la chica, y se dirigió a la puerta **-** ya era hora de que llegarais...

Pero no pudo añadir nada más, el que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta no eran sus amigas.

**-** Jack **-** exclamó, y le dio un fuerte abrazo **-** cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí.

**-** Si, bueno, pasaba por aquí, y...

**-** ¿Te quedas a cenar? Oh, lo siento no debí decir eso...

**-** No te preocupes, gracias por tu regalo **-** dijo Jack mostrandole la botella **-** es imposible perderla **-** comentó sonriente.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el salón, pero antes de entrar Jack le agarró por la cintura y le susurró al oído:

**-** Esta noche estás preciosa, tengo algo para ti.

Y diciendo esto colocó en el cuello de la chica una fina cadena con un colgante en forma de rosa. Sidney sonrió.

**-** Una rosa para otra rosa.

**-** Gracias es muy bonito... **-** dijo mirándole a los ojos **-** será mejor que pasáramos al salón.

Cuando entraron Sidney le dijo:

**-** ¿Te gusta? Lo he copiado de unas notas que encontré de una antepasada y...

Pero no pudo seguir, el rostro del chico estaba más pálido de los normal. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, y sus manos temblaban.

**-** Quien, ... como, ... se llamaba **-** dijo entrecortadamente.

**-** Oh, Evelyn, creo que tenía mi edad, cuando celebró esta fiesta.

Al decir esto, Jack la miró con una expresión de temor en sus ojos.

**-** Lo siento, tengo que irme.

**-** Pero Jack...

Pero la chica no pudo añadir nada más, el chico salió rápidamente de la casa y se perdió en la noche. Al salir tropezó con Ashley, Lori y Eras, estas cayeron al suelo.

**-** ¿Qué era eso?** -** preguntó Eras, intentando incorporandose.

Cuando se levantaron, las chicas entraron en la casa. Y encontraron en medio del salón a Sidney.

**-** ¿A pasado algo? **-** le preguntó Lori, al ver la cara de la joven.

**-** ¿Qué? **-** preguntó, como saliendo de un trance **-** no nada. Ya era hora de que llegarais.

**-** Vaya, que decoración más bonita. Parece que estamos en el siglo XVIII **-** exclamó Ashley **-** y que vestido... ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

**-** Gracias, lo he copiado de unas notas que encontré. Si quieres te las enseño. Ahh, muchas gracias por vuestros regalos **-** dijo Sidney.

**-** Lo mismo decimos **-** replicaron sus amigas.

**-** Pues a mi si me gustaría ver esas notas **-** comentó Eras.

Sidney abandonó la sala, para subir a su habitación. Cuando volvió al salón encontró a su hermana Francoise charlando animadamente con su Lori.

**-** Toma **-** dijo tendiendole el libro a Eras **-** pero ten mucho cuidado, es un papel muy antiguo.

Ashley se colocó a la derecho de su amiga para poder observar los escritos.

**-** Vaya **-** exclamó Ashley **-** está todo igual que en el texto.

La conversación de las chicas fue interrumpida por la llegada de los padres y los hermanos de Sidney.

**-** Cariño **-** le sonrió su madre- ha quedado precioso.

Sidney sonrió a su madre.

**-** Estas son mis amigas Lori, Eras y Ashley **-** comentó señalando a las chicas **-** y estos mis padres.

Marianne, la madre, se adelantó y las saludó, pero el padre se quedó detrás de su mujer. Observaba a las jóvenes con un rictus desagradable en el rostro. Sidney vio su expresión, pero salvo la mirada de reproche que le lanzó, no hizo ningún comentario. Ya había sido un milagro que su padre había aceptado que las chicas cenaran allí. Ya sería demasiado que encima les cayera bien.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la mesa donde la mesa se curvaba por el peso de los platos, repletos de comida. Había de todo: salmón ahumado, caviar, angulas, percebes, cerdo asado, queso y en el centro de la mesa un gran pavo. De postre había todo tipo de futas escarchadas, tarta de queso y de manzana. Y para ayudar a pasar toda esa comida, ponche, champán y chocolate.

Cuando la cena acabó y comenzaron con los postres, Mark, puso los ojos en blanco se puso de pie y exclamó:

**-** ¡Veo tres vidas nuevas, y vosotras estáis en ellas!

**-** Pero que dice este niño - exclamó el padre - deja ya de beber.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

A las once y cuarto, las chicas salieron de la casa para dirigirse al callejón Saere Coeur. Sidney y Ashley se quedaron rezagadas y la segunda preguntó:

**-** ¿Tu hermano es adivino?

**-**Bueno, siempre a tenido dotes especiales... para adivinar las cosas. Pero seguro que lo ha hecho para impresionaros.

**-** Pero cuando ha dicho eso, creo que me ha mirado.

**-** Vamos, no digas tonterías, no ha mirado a nadie.

Pero los ánimos de Sidney no ayudaron a Ashley, que continuó preocupada el resto de la noche. Cuando por fin llegaron a la taberna, Matt apareció delante de ellas.

**-** Ya estamos todos preparados, vamos.

Y las guió hacia la parte de atrás de la taberna. Allí por efecto de la magia, se encontraba un gran prado, las luces brillaban por todos los lados. Un gran reloj sobrevolaba la zona. Las chicas cogieron una uvas y se colocaron alrededor de la gente. Matt no se apartaba de Lori, Eras le dijo en tono de burla:

**-** Te ha tocado el petardo.

**-** Pues te lo regalo...** -** mientras decía esto Lori no hacía más que beber.

A las doce todos se felicitaron el nuevo año, pero cuando quisieron felicitar a Lori y a Matt, estos habían desaparecido. La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Al final, alredor de las seis de la mañana las chicas, apoyandose unas en otras se dirigieron a la casa de Sidney. Aunque estaba agotada, cuando la chica se metió en la cama no logró conciliar el sueño. Seguía pensando en lo sucedido con Jack. ¿Qué le abría asustado tanto? Alrededor de las ocho, notó como Lori se aparecía en su habitación. Al final cayó en un sueño ligero y perturbador. Pocas horas después, Sidney acompañó a sus amigas hasta el aeropuerto.

**-** Ya nos veremos en el tren- se despidió Sidney.

La chica se quedó allí hasta que el avión despegó. Desde allí se dirigió al callejón Saere Coeur, y caminó hasta la gran biblioteca. Era la primera vez que iba a esa gran edificación. No pudo dejar de sorprenderse cuando entró en el majestuoso edificio.

**-** ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? **-** le preguntó la anciana bibliotecaria.

**-** Si, claro. Desearía ver todas las crónicas que se conserven del año 1788.

La señora le miró extrañada.

**-** ¿Para que necesitas esos datos?

**-** Es para la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras **-** mintió Sidney **-** del colegio Hogwarts. Nos han pedido que busquemos sucesos inexplicables. Y oí a mis padres, que en ese año hubo un caso bastante extraño.

**-** Esta bien, acompañame, jovencita.

Sidney siguió a la bibliotecaria por oscuros pasillos, repletos de libros. En ellos pequeños y tétricos personajes investigaban.

**-** Ya hemos llegado **-** dijo la señora **-** año 1788. Vaya, que extraño...

**-** ¿El qué?

**-** Mira, fijate **-** afirmó, enseñandole un gran pergamino **-** han arrancado la mitad de este sumario **-** se lo tendió a Sidney **-** vamos a investigar quien fuer la última persona que vio esto.

Cuando volvieron a la entrada de la biblioteca, la anciana consultó su lista.

**-** Vamos a ver..., si aquí está **-** exclamó triunfante **-** Jacques Sainter.

**-** ¿Cómo dice?

**-** Jacques Sainter, fue el último que consultó esto **-** dijo señalando los papeles que la chica llevaba en la mano **-** fue en el año 1936.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando amanecía, Sidney saltó de la cama y cogiendo un trozo de pergamino se dispuso a escribir.

"Espero que Lori logré ayudarme"

Cuando acabó de escribir la carta, la ató a la de su lechuza.

**-** Date mucha prisa, es muy urgente **-** le dijo.

La pequeña lechuza, movió la cabeza, como indicando que lo entendía y salió por la ventana.

El día 4 de enero, Sidney se despertó pronto, tenía que coger el avión para dirigirse a Londres. Pasaría la noche en las tres escobas, y a la mañana siguiente cogería el tren. Ya había preparado todo su equipaje, pero...

"Será mejor que meta en el baúl, el libro de Evelyn. Aquí hay datos que igual nos sirven de ayuda."

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar a desayunar, el cuervo de Lori apareció de improvisto.

**-** Kringsten **-** exclamó la chica.

El cuervo parecía agotado, se desplomó sobre la mesa. Sidney le quitó con delicadeza la carta de la pequeña pata y leyó:

"Querida Sid:

Primero darte las gracias por la nochevieja que pasamos en tu casa; fue fantástica.

No sé que decirte. Recuerdo la historia que contaste sobre los antepasados y en especial sobre ella. Sobre los vampiros he hablado con Rella y me ha dicho que lo más probable es que sí, que haya sido alguno; hemos estado mirando los registros vampíricos, y ¡adivina! En esa época sólo hay cinco vampiros conocidos; Thomas Kent en Inglaterra, Kurt Tokvac en Austria, Horacio Carreiro en Argentina y Moloca Aitsel en Mozambique. Y aquí vine lo bueno en Francia también había uno, y se llamaba Jacques Sainter. Sólo hay pistas sobre Kent estamos en ello, Rella envió una lechuza a su abuelo Jeff (fue el anterior ministro de Magia), para que reuna más información sobre el francés Sainter.

Cuando me llegue la información ya te contaré; pero lo único que se me ocurre es que Jack conozca a alguno de ellos ¿no crees que puede ser alguna leyenda de vampiros? No los se. Ya hablaremos...

Nos veremos pronto. No te preocupes.

XXX

Lori Galdir."

Suspiró después de leer la carta, la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

**-** No hay respuesta **-** le dijo al cuervo **-** dale las gracias de mi parte.

Kringsten asintió y salió por la ventana. Ya más tranquila bajó a desayunar, sus hermanos ya se encontraban allí.

**-** Te vamos a echar de manos **-** le dijo Francoise, dandole un abrazo.

**-** Yo también, pero el verano llega en seguida, antes de lo que te imaginas.

Cuando acabó el desayuno, se dirigió a la puerta. Allí estaban sus padres les dio un abrazo y se dirigió hacia el coche.

**-** Hasta el verano **-** se despidió.


	24. 24 El reencuentro: vuelta a la normalida...

**El reencuentro: vuelta a la normalidad**

Eran las diez de la mañana los estudiantes se amontonaban en la pequeña estación. Esperaban la llegada del tren que les llevaría de nuevo a Hogwarts. Eras miraba a su alrededor buscando a sus amigas, pronto descubrió a Sidney. La chica se acercaba con dificultad hacia ella, Ashley la seguía.

- Hola - saludó Eras - ¿que tal lo habéis pasado? Yo de maravilla...

Y comenzó a relatar a sus amigas sus Navidades, mientras lo hacía socó una bolsa de caramelos de limón.

- Mirad - dijo Sidney, con voz cansada - ya llega el tren.

Las chicas se giraron para verlo y en ese momento una paloma descendió sobre Eras y le quitó la bolsa de las manos.

- La paloma asesina me ha querido agredir. Ha venido a por mis caramelos - chilló - pero no pasa nada - comentó sacando otra bolsa - ¿queréis caramelos?

- No.

- Está muy güeno, saben a gominola de fresa - dijo con la boca llena.

Las dos chicas se rieron cunado la paloma volvió a descender. Cuando elevó el vuelo, tenía en su poder la bolsa de Eras.

- Cuando te coja - dijo la chica elevando un puño, en señal de amenaza hacia el cielo.

Ashley y Sidney cogieron a su amiga por los brazos y la empujaron hacia el tren.

Después de un agotador viaje, en el cual Ashley relató sus vacaciones, las chicas llegaron al colegio.

- Bueno, yo voy a saludar a Lori - comentó Sidney.

- De acuerdo, luego nos vemos en la cena - se despidió Eras.

Sidney se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, estaba convencida de que allí encontraría a su amiga. Pero cuando llegó sólo encontró al profesor de pociones.

- Perdone profesor...

Snape se volvió con cara de pocos amigos, pero al ver a la joven su expresión se relajó.

- ¿Qué quiere señorita Disney?

- ¿Sabe donde está Lori, señor?

- Creo que ha ido a practicar quidditch y usted debería hacer lo mismo. Con su táctica nunca conseguirá ganarnos...

La chica salió de las mazmorras, sin dejarle tiempo para que acabara su frase. Y se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch. Allí encontró a Lori practicando

"Debe de haber estado entrenando durante las vacaciones, ese truco es nuevo" se sorprendió "y además es buen movimiento"

Cuando Lori la vio le hizo señas para que esperara. Descendió rápidamente y saludó alegremente a la chica:

- Hola ¿qué tal...? vaya tienes mala cara.

- Si, bueno, no he dormido mucho desde Nochevieja. Pero a ti parece haberte ido todo muy bien.

- De maravilla - comentó sonriente.

- ¿Le has contado algo de eso a tu tío?

- ¿Yo? - preguntó con cara de inocente.

- Si, cuando le he preguntado por ti me ha mirado con cara de pena.

- Eso son cosas tuyas, por cierto tengo algo para ti - dijo dirigiendose hacia su mochila.

-¡No me cambies de tema! - exclamó, siguiendola.

Lori sacó un libro y unos cuantos pergaminos.

- Esto es todo lo que he podido reunir con tan poco tiempo - se excusó, tendiendole los papeles.

- Bien, gracias...

- Oye, ¿porqué no vas a dormir un poco hasta la hora de la cena? - le sugirió.

- Si, será lo mejor...

Lori miró preocupada a su amiga, mientras esta se alejaba.

"Bueno una cosa hecha. Será mejor que busque a Matt" pensó.

Sidney entró en su dormitorio, este se encontraba desierto. Se quitó los zapatos y dejo caer los libros que llevaba en la mano. Se tumbó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se quedó dormida. Pero sus sueños estuvieron llenos de bailes, vampiros y... sangre.

Lori llevaba buscando toda la tarde, no encontraba a Matt por ningún lado.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?, buscaré en el jardín y como no esté allí..."

La chica salió por la puerta del colegio, debajo de un gran roble encontró al chico. Este estaba absorto en la lectura de un gran libro.

"Los 50 pasos a seguir para recuperar su cariño" leyó "Jo, que desesperado está".

- Hola Matt.

El chico levantado la mirada del libro. No pareció alegrarse mucho al ver a la joven.

- Ahh, eres tú, ¿qué quieres?

- Bueno, pues... verás...

- Deja ya de balbucear, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

- Yo... quería disculparme...

- Ya, pero tus disculpas llegan demasiado tarde.

Y diciendo esto el chico se levantó y se marchó. Lori se quedó quieta, sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Ya por la noche cuando llegó al comedor, Lori buscó con la mirada a Matt, lo encontró charlando animadamente con Sidney.

"Al menos Sid tiene mejor cara"

Se acercó a ellos y...

- Hola.

Matt la miró con cara de enfado.

- ¿Otra vez tú?

- Quiero disculparme de nuevo, por mi comportamiento...

- Y a mi ¿qué?

El rostro de Lori se ensombreció y se encamina hacia donde se encontraban Eras y Ashley. En cuanto se marchó, Matt comentó:

- Sid, eres fantástica, tenías razón. Desde que piensa que ya no me importa me persigue a todas partes.

- Ya, pero no abuses, puede que se llegue a cansar - le contestó la muchacha distraídamente.

- No importa mucho, je, je, je, así probará algo de su propia medicina.

Mientras Matt hablaba, Jack pasó por su lado y miró a Sidney. Y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al ver la cara de rechazo de la joven decidió pasar de largo. Fue a sentarse al lado de Eras.

- ¿Os pasa algo? - preguntó Matt.

Sidney se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada. En una mesa cercana, Lori miraba inquieta a Jack, este no dejaba de mirar a Sidney.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó inocentemente.

- No, no, ¿porqué lo preguntas?- se extrañó Jack - ¿te ha dicho ella algo?

- No, lo siento.

Eras y Ashley, por su parte, no se estaban perdiendo ni un solo detalle.

- Oye, Eras - dijo Jack, para cambiar de tema - ¿donde está Unziel?

- Oh, dijo que llegaría unos días más tarde, tiene el permiso del director. No tengo ni idea de lo que estará tramando.

- Ya, bueno no tengo hambre, hasta mañana - se despidió el vampiro.

En cuanto el chico salió del comedor Eras y Ashley acribillaron con preguntas a Lori.

- ¿Qué les pasa?¿Han discutido? - preguntaba incesantemente Eras.

- No, no lo sé.

- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Sidney?

- No... espero que no.

- No ha abierto la boca en todo el viaje. Eso no es normal en ella.

- Pues no tengo ni idea.

- Tú sabes algo pero no nos lo quieres decir.

- Eso no es verdad - y al instante se puso colorada.

- ¿A qué huelen las nubes? - exclamó Ashley.

- ¡No lo sé, dejadme en paz!

Todos los alumnos la miraron, ella se levantó bruscamente y salió precipitadamente del comedor.

- ¿Pero porqué has dicho esa tontería? - preguntó Eras.

- No se me ocurría ninguna otra pregunta.

- Lori sabe algo, pero no nos lo quiere decir.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer?

- No se tu, pero yo pienso llegar al fondo del asunto - dijo Eras entrecerrando los ojos. Mientras se oía el ya famoso chun-chun-chun.

Ya por la noche mientras los demás dormían, Sidney decidió mirar los papeles de Lori.

"De Jacques Sainter, se conocen muy pocos datos; era un joven pintor que residía en Montnartre, París, y nació alrededor de 1765. De familia humilde, fue abandonado cuando tenía apenas 8 años. Pero fue recogido por un muggle rico, Maximilien Laforet. Su última aparición social ocurrió en la celebración de Año Nuevo, que celebró el conde Delacroix en su casa. Se cree que pudo ser convertido esa noche. A partir de ese día no hay casi datos, sólo algunas pinturas suyas. Desapareció de los registros en 1936 y no se ha vuelto a saber nada de él. No se conocen descendiente suyos."

Reprimiendo un grito, la chica dejó caer los papeles. Estaba más nerviosa que antes. Estupendo se enfrentaba a un vampiro sediento de sangre, vengativo y que encima podía vivir en París. Preocupada por estos pensamientos permaneció despierta hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Sidney fue la primera que se levantó aquella mañana. Al ponerse los pantalones, descubrió un pequeño paquete. Y recordó que todavía conservaba el regalo de Jack. Todavía permanecía intacto. Decidió que más tarde pediría consejo a Lori. Durante todo el día la chica no pudo concentrarse en ninguna de las clases. Cuando estas finalizaron subió a su dormitorio acoger su escoba y se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch.

Mientras en el gran comedor Lori observaba como sus amigas jugaban al ajedrez mágico.

- Caballo a E8 - dijo Eras.

A continuación la figura se desplazó y destrozó el alfil de su contrario.

- ¿Sabéis dónde está Sidney? - preguntó una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Lori se giró y observó al muchacho.

"¿Hasta que punto podemos creerle?" pensó "¿cómo sabemos que no la atacó intencionadamente?"

La chica se enfrentó a la dura mirada del vampiro.

- No lo sé.

- Está jugando al quidditch, ¿ya no te acuerdas? - comentó distraídamente Ashley.

En cuanto oyó estos Jack se dirigió hacia la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo. Dando un bufido Lori le siguió. Cuando llegó al terreno de juego, Jack no había llegado aun. Así que decidió observar el entrenamiento. Pero al rato se dio cuenta de que solo seguí los movimientos de un jugador.

"¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa?" se dijo a si misma "es Matt, el petardo"

De repente sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos.

- ¡Pero se puede saber que haces! - chillaba Harry.

- Yo... no lo sé - murmuró Sidney.

- ¡Claro que no lo sabes, te has pasado todo el entrenamiento mirando el infinito!

- Lo siento, últimamente no he dormido mucho.

- Está bien se acabó el entrenamiento - mientras se alejaba murmuraba- no se quien tuvo la estúpida idea de aceptar en el equipo a una tía, amiga de las serpientes.

Cuando Matt y Sidney descendieron Ron se acercó a ellos.

- Jo, tía, le has hecho enfadar - le amonestó el pelirrojo.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención.

- Claro ahora dices eso - y dirigiendose a Harry - esperame, que ya voy a consolarte.

Y se fue brincando por el campo, hasta que lo alcanzó. Lori se acercó.

- ¡Hey Sid!, buen juego.

- ¿Pero se puede saber a donde has estado mirando? ¡Ahh claro!

- El que es claro.

- Te has pasado mirando todo el rato a Matt y aún lo haces.

- No digas tonterías- replicó rápidamente, desviando la mirada.

- ¡Liaros de una vez y dejarnos a todos en paz! - exclamó, y diciendo esto se encaminó hacia el castillo.

- Que estresada está esta chica - comentó Matt - pero tiene razón, deberíamos hablar.

- ¡Qué te crees tu eso! - gritó Lori y siguió a Sidney.

- Esta es mi chica - dijo Matt, y la imitó.

Ya había comenzado a anochecer cuando Sidney llegó a la puerta del colegio. De repente una sombra surgió a su derecha.

- ¿Quién... quién anda ahí?

Jack surgió de las sombras.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué me rehuyes?

- No sé de que me hablas.

- Me llevas evitando desde que volvimos al colegio.

- Tú te lo habrás buscado.

- No pienso que haya hecho nada malo...

- Pues piensa más, yo tengo que marcharme.

Pero antes de que la chica se moviera, Jack la cogió por el brazo.

- No te puedes marchar, necesito que saber que te pasa...

Pero al ver la expresión de miedo en la cara de la chica la soltó. Sidney salió corriendo y desapareció por la puerta del castillo.

Había una gran algarabía en el Gran Comedor cuando Lori llegó, y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Se estaba sirviendo un entrecot cuando Jack se sentó a su lado. La chica disimuladamente miró hacia la mesa de Griffindor. El sitio que solía ocupar Sidney estaba vacío.

- ¿Dónde está? - le preguntó al vampiro.

- No lo sé, se marchó muy deprisa....

Lori se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida para ir a buscar a su amiga. En la mesa de los leones, Matt se dio cuenta de la salida de la chica, y también se levantó. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Eras se fijó en la salida de los chicos y para que cierto profesor de pociones no se diera cuenta... cogió con una mano puré de patatas y gritó:

- Guerra de comida.

Todo el salón se le quedó mirando, y la chica lanzó a Debo la comida.

- Jooo, tía, mira como me has puesto.

- Si y a mi me ha salpicado, jooo que fuerte - replicó Tony.

Los dos cogieron tartas de nata y comenzaron a lanzarlas por todo el comedor. Intentando poner orden el Snape se levantó.

- Orden en la sala, basta ya, alto...

Pero su frase quedó interrumpida, ya que una gran pudín fue a estrellarse contra su cara.

- ¿Quién ha sido?

Pero como nadie le contestó decidió tirar el también tartas. Al poco rato todos los profesores le imitaron. Desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, Ashley miraba la escena divertida.

"Que buena puntería tengo"

- Esta es para ti Wastecott - exclamó Hermione.

Ashley se agachó justo a tiempo, y un gran tomate se estrelló contra la pared.

- Ja, ja, ja, se burló no me has dado.

Pero ya no pudo seguir burlandose, un proyectil lanzado desde la mesa de Slytherin le dio de lleno en la cara. Debido al impacto la chica dio una voltereta completa por encima de la mesa. Cuando se levantó, aturdida, no sabía donde se encontraba. Pero cuando oyó las risas procedentes de la mesa de los serpientes, cogió un tarta de merengue y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Las risas fueron sustituidas por unas fuertes toses.

- Diana, y 5 puntos más para Ashley - dijo triunfante.

Mientras esto ocurría Spi, muerto de miedo, se refugió debajo de la mesa de su casa. Allí lo encontraron al día siguiente cubierto de mermelada.

Lori caminaba deprisa por el corredor, ajena a los incidentes que se estaban desarrollando. Pero alguien la detuvo...

- Lori... espera

- ¿Se puede saber que haces siguiendome?

- Yo no te seguía, paseaba por aquí y te he visto...

A medida que hablaba se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y sin que esta se diera cuenta, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que la luz del corredor se volviera más tenue.

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar? - preguntó la chica.

- La verdad, no tengo ninguna gana de hablar ¿y tú?

- No... no.

En su dormitorio de Griffindor, Sidney continuaba leyendo. Esparcidos por el suelo había montones de pergaminos.

- Cuando más los leo, menos los entiendo...

Decidió que tendría que pedir ayuda, había palabras que no lograba descifrar. La grafía del antepasado Snape era muy difícil del leer.

En el pasillo el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Lori y Matt se miraban a los ojos sin hablar. Sus peleas sólo pertenecían al pasado, al recordar esto los dos sonrieron. Matt alargó su mano y apartó de la cara de Lori la melena y la besó. Cuando se separaron...

- Tú y yo... - susurró Matt.

- Ahora no es el momento de hablar...

Y el silencio volvió a inundar el pasillo. Pero sin previo aviso, se oyeron grandes voces.

- La cena parece que ha acabado...

- Si, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir. Buenas noches Matt.

- Buenas noches.

Ashley y Eras salieron del comedor cubiertas de pies a cabeza de comida.

- Pues yo tengo hambre, casi no he comido nada - se quejó Eras.

- Es que la comida se come, no se tira - le aclaró Ashley.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír, cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones se ducharon y cayeron rendidas en la cama.

Todavía era de noche cuando Sidney se despertó sobresaltada, estaba empapada de sudor.

"No pasa nada, sólo era un sueño, intenta tranquilizarte"

Sólo eran las doce de la noche, decidió que Lori se encontraría despierta. La encontró junto a su tío en las mazmorras. Llamó suavemente a la puerta, el profesor de pociones la miró. La chica se estremeció, odiaba esa mirada.

- ¿Si, señorita Disney?

- Perdone... profesor... necesito hablar con Lori.

La aludida se sorprendió miró a su amiga, y al ver la preocupación en su cara decidió seguirla.

- Ya le aclararé su duda después de su clase de mañana, señorita Galdir.

Las dos chicas salieron de las mazmorras y se dirigieron hacia los jardines del colegio.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo, bostezando - no son horas para hablar.

- Ya lo se, pero si no fuera urgente no te pediría consejo. Es por el regalo de Jack.

Lori no dijo nada, esperando que la chica hablará, Sidney suspiró.

- Será mejor que te lo cuente todo desde el principio...

La chica le relató todo lo sucedido el 31 de diciembre. Por último sacó una nota de color rojo sangre, y se la tendió a Lori.

- Toma, será mejor que lo leas, lo comprenderás todo.

- "Siempre me has preguntado que como era yo antes de ser lo que soy. Nunca he querido contestarte, por miedo. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento. Me ha costado mucho conseguir este regalo. Funciona casi igual que un pensadero, pero a diferencia de él, aquí puedes vivir la historia. Podrás saber como era, y por que pasó esto. Sólo tienes que susurrar mi nombre y el tuyo. Nos veremos en el sueño." - leyó en voz alta - buff, no sé que pensar. ¿Tienes idea de porque huyó de tu casa?

- No, no de verdad - replicó rápidamente al ver la cara de su amiga. Además...

- ¿Si? - la apremió Lori.

- Cuando entró en el salón se asustó.

- Pues, sólo es una idea pero... no creo que se largara por vergüenza. Igual fue por algo que tu dijiste. yo que tu probaría eso - dijo señalando la nota de Jack.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó intranquila Sidney.

- Si. No te preocupes, te esperaré aquí.

- Gracias Lori.

La joven sonrió y escuchó como su amiga susurraba su nombre y el de Jack. Al instante vio como se desmayaba.

- ¡Sid! - exclamó preocupada.

- ¿Lo.. Lori?

- Si todo ha pasado ¿que ha ocurrido?

- Yo... yo - tartamudeo la muchacha.

- Shhh, tranquila cuentamelo todo.

Sidney dejó de agarrar a su amiga y le miró a los ojos, en su cara sólo había preocupación.

- Veras...

- ¿Si?

- Lori, se porqué murió Evelyn.

Y diciendo esto la chica salió corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.


	25. 25 Los misterios de la noche

**Los misterios de la noche**

Eran las ocho de la mañana, cuando Lori, Jack y Unziel entraron bostezando en el comedor. Por todos los lados se veían caras con ojeras. Mientras, Eras intentaba despertar a Ashley, está se había dormido sobre su tazón de cereales. Cuando lo consiguió...

**-** Si no llega a ser por mi hubieras muerto **-** le explicaba Eras en plan de heroína.

**-** Oh, gracias mi heroína **-** dijo emocionadísima Ashley.

Unziel muy preocupado se acercó para observar el estado de la chica. Lori aguantándose las ganas de reír dijo:

**-** Si, ya veía el titular del profeta de mañana **-** y cogiendo un periódico imaginario comenzó a leer **-** joven maga muere ahogada en su tazón de cereales, en extrañas circunstancias...

Pero no pudo seguir los cinco estallaron en carcajadas. Pero cuando escucharon unos curiosos comentarios, se callaron.

**-** Te digo que si, tía, me ha sido imposible dormir, tía.

**-** No me digas, tía...

**-** ¿Habéis oído? **-** preguntó Lori **-** ¿a qué se referirán?

Mientras hablaban, Matt y Sidney entraron en la habitación, los dos traían la misma cara de sueño. Estos saludaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

**-** ¿Habéis oído los espantosos ruidos, de esta noche? **-** comentó Sidney **-** parecía como si alguien arrastrara cadenas.

**-** No hemos oído nada ¿estás bien? **-** le preguntó Jack, mientras le pasaba un brazo protector por los hombros.

Por un momento, Sidney pareció aceptar el abrazo pero cuando se dio cuenta se separó rápidamente. Los demás se miraron unos a otros pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Lori para desviar la atención de los demás dijo:

**-** No digas tonterías, los fantasmas no hacen eso...

**-** ¡Yo te apoyo, mon amour! **-** exclamó Matt, mientra en sus ojos aparecían unos corazoncitos muy sospechosos.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Matt y a Lori, ¡esto era increíble! no le había criticado por su expresión.

**-** Ya está bien ¿que está pasando aquí? **-** preguntó enfadada Ashley.

Todos se quedaron callados.

**-** No se a que te refieres **-** respondió secamente Jack.

**-** Los cuatro os comportáis como unos idiotas...

**-** Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior, yo no he dicho que era un fantasma **-** comentó Sidney.

**-** Esto es una conspiración del gobierno y...

Pero Eras fue interrumpida por unos fuertes ronquidos que provenían de debajo de la mesa. Todos se agacharon para mirar encontraron a un pequeño chico, cubierto de mermelada, que dormía plácidamente.

**-** ¿Cómo una cosa tan pequeña puede causar semejante ruido? **-** le susurró Ashley a Sidney.

Pero la chica no se rió, sino que le dijo:

**-** ¿Como es posible que creamos conocer a una persona y luego nos demos cuenta de que es un completo desconocido? **-** preguntó mirando a Jack, sin que él se diera cuenta

**-** ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Lo dices por Jack?

Pero la chica no contestó a su pregunta, y salió de la sala. Los demás no se habían dado cuenta de la conversación, Eras exclamó:

**-** ¡Spi!

El chico se despertó asustado.

**-** Ya estoy despierto, mamá, ya me levanto.

**-** Pero que mamá, ni que narices, levantate de ahí.

**-** Tu no eres mi mamá... ¡yo quiero a mi mamá!** -** chilló como un niño pequeño.

**-** Este niño está tonto **-** dijo Matt.

**-** Pues esto lo arreglo yo **-** comentó Lori, y le dio una bofetada al chaval.

**-** Pero que dulce eres mi amor **-** aclaró escéptico el chico.

**-** Ya pero es efectivo, ¿ves?

Spi se quedó sorprendido por unos momentos, pero en seguida reaccionó y se levantó.

**-** ¿He pasado la noche aquí?

**-** Si, eso parece **-** le contestó Eras.

**-** Es que tenía miedo y me refugié aquí, porque...

El chico les relató lo acontecido la noche anterior. Eras y Ashley le interrumpían animadamente para añadir los datos que el chico no conocía.

La mañana pasó con rapidez, pero Lori pronto descubrió que Sidney la evitaba. A ella y a Jack. Era la última en entrar a las clases y la primera en salir. Cuando llegó la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, a diferencia de otros días Sidney, que siempre se sentaba con Jack, se situó en el extremo opuesto de la clase lo más lejos que pudo de él. Y cuando Lori intentó hablar con su amiga, Rella Turner entró en el aula. Con lo cual tuvo que dirigirse a su asiento.

"¿Qué vería ayer?, espero que se le pase en un par de días" pensó "sino tendré que registrar su diario"

**-** Espero que según mis indicaciones - dijo la profesora- todos ustedes hayan leído el capítulo número 20 sobre vampiros.

Un murmullo de negación recorrió la clase. La profesora Turner no dijo nada, se colocó detrás de la mesa y comenzó a pasar lista:

**-** Abbott, Hannah...

**-** Presente **-** dijo, levantándose.

**-** Siéntese **-** ordenó **-** y conteste, nombreme los cinco vampiros antiguos.

La chica se quedó callada y para sorpresa de toda la clase sólo tres chicas levantaron la mano.

**-** ¿Si?, señorita Galdir...

**-** Kent, Thomas; Sainter Jacques; Carreiro, Horacio; Aistel, Moloca y Tokvac, Kurt.

**-** Correcto, 10 puntos para Slytherin.

Las serpientes rompieron en aplausos, mientras los Griffindor la abucheaban.

**-** Crabbe, Vicent...

**-** ¿Si? **-** dijo, alzando torpemente su mano regordeta.

**-** ¿Cómo se convierte uno en vampiro?

**-** ...

Tres manos volvieron a alzarse por segunda vez.

**-** ¿Es que nuestro especialista en vampiros no piensa contarnos nada?** -** preguntó la profesora dirigiendose hacia Jack.

**-** Yo no se nada de estos temas

**-** Hombre algo deberás saber...

**-** Le he dicho que no.

**-** Un día nos podrías contar como te pasó...

Jack se levantó airado de su sitio, tirando la silla, y salió de la clase dando un portazo. La profesora salió detrás de él. En cuanto salió la clase se llenó de murmuraciones. Pero a los cinco minutos la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y alumno y profesora entraron.

**-** Sientese en su sitio, continuemos con la clase.

Jack se dirigió hacia su sitio en medio de murmuraciones. Notó que Sidney le miraba y fijó en ella su atención, pero enseguida la chica miró de nuevo a la profesora. Pero el vampiro había visto el miedo en sus ojos.

**-** A ver, señorita Granger...

**-** Primero el vampiro debe morder a su víctima, generalmente en el cuello...

Sidney contuvo la respiración, Lori al oír la contestación de Hermione miró a su amiga, estaba en tensión.

**-** Después debe absorber su sangre hasta el borde de la muerte, por último debe hacer que la presa beba su sangre...

**-** Gracias por su concienzudo análisis señorita Granger. La respuesta es correcta, 10 puntos para Griffindor. Señorita McNeill...

**-** ¿Si?

**-** Ya que ha levantado la mano, digame ¿existió realmente el conde Drácula?

**-** No.

La clase estalló en carcajadas...

**-** Se ha equivocado, se ha equivocado **-** canturreaba Jessi-Jenni.

**-** Pero si eso lo se hasta yo **-** chilló Ron.

**-** ¡Silencio! **-** exclamó la profesora, intentando poner orden **-** señorita McNeill aclare su respuesta.

**-** El conde Drácula es tan sólo un mito, creado por unos campesinos asustados. La leyenda surgió a raíz de que un conde transilvano empalara a sus víctimas. Además se decía que bebía su sangre, así todos empezaron a creer que era un verdadero vampiro.

**-** Muy bien, 10 puntos para Griffindor.

Algunos leones aplaudieron a rabiar, otros como Ron se unió a los abucheos de los alumnos de Slyterin.

**-** No es justo, no es justo **-** decía Milicent.

**-** Señorita Bulstrode si se hubiera leído el capítulo que mandé sabría que la respuesta de su compañera es correcta. Y esto va para todos.

**-** Tenemos dos empollonas en clase y son más tontas que un zapato **-** susurró Jessi- Jenny mirando a Lori y a Sidney.

Toda la clase se rió, Lori apretó los puños, pero Sidney permaneció como si no hubiera oído nada.

**-** Eso no es normal en ella **-** le susurró Lori a Matt.

**-** Pero tú de que vas ¡niñata! **-** explotó Ashley.

**-** ¿Pero yo que te hecho? **-** le preguntó su amiga.

**-** Pero si a ti no te digo, se lo comento a esa pija de allí **-** dijo señalando a Jessi-Jenny.

**-** Uhh, que miedo que viene a por mi.

**-** ¿De quien tienes tú miedo? **-** le dijo Jack enseñandole los dientes.

En poco rato la clase se convirtió en una guerra. Las sillas volaban por toda la clase, al igual que los libros y la tinta.

**-** Basta ya **-** chilló la profesora.

Pero nadie le hizo caso, tuvo que lanzar unos cuantos hechizos paralalizadores para que le prestaran atención.

**-** ¿Pero que se creen que es esto, el patio del colegio?

Algunos siguieron pegandose, y cuando Eras arañó a Jesi-Jenni la pelea volvió a empezar. Cuando Rella consiguió poner orden chilló:

**-** ¡Muy bien ustedes lo han querido! Señor Sieg 10 puntos menos por enseñar los dientes a su compañera. Hubiera sido mejor que le hubiera dejado que se marchara. Señorita Galdir, no la consideraba una revolucionaria, 5 puntos menos.

**-** Pero profesora...

**-** No me venga con excusas. En cuanto a usted señorita Pandorian 5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

Los iniciadores de la pelea se reían de ellos, viendo como los castigaban.

**-** Señor Malfoy, deje de reírse o tendré que descontarle 5 puntos.

**-** Usted señorita Wastecott, ¿como se le ocurre lanzarle ese libro al señor Goyle? 10puntos menos.

Todos comenzaron a protestar, pero la profesora no se dejó asustar.

**-** ¿Todavía tienen ganas de quejarse? Bien, señores feliciten a sus compañeros por que acaban de conseguir gracias a ellos... un trabajo extra sobre los vampiros...

**-** Nooo.

**-** Si, y además en un pergamino de 40 cms. Buenos días.

Y sin añadir nada más salió deprisa de la clase. La mayoría miraron con rencor a los chicos, antes de salir del aula.


	26. 26 Confesiones de una sangre sucia

**Confesiones de una sangre sucia**

A la mañana siguiente, Sidney se encontraba tumbada en su cama. Mientras contemplaba el dosel, susurraba:

- Debo contar lo que vi ¿o no? Pero tal vez, no asimilé bien... quizás me equivoqué.

En esas estaba cuando Hermione Granger entró como un huracán en el dormitorio.

¿Se puede saber que haces, tía?

Sidney la miró con cara de tristeza, bostezó, y se dio la vuelta. No quería ver a nadie en esos momentos, y menos a la pija número uno de griffindor.

- Jo tía, muevete, tía. ¿Es que no oyes los ruidos?

- Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar - le replicó mordaz.

Hermione le miró con cara de sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Sidney le hablaba con ese tono. Aunque a los pocos segundos se recuperó de su estupor, y rápidamente se sentó en la cama de la chica.

- Bueno, aunque no te interese, te lo voy a contar.

Su compañera resopló. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que quería estar sola?

- A Saar se le han perdido una de sus uñas de porcelana. Y a ofrecido una recompensa de cinco galeones aquel que la encuentre. Todo el gran comedor se ha puesto a buscarla como locos, incluso el viejo.

¡No¿De verdad- le contestó con ironía.

- Si, tía. Te lo juro por Snoopy. Jo, podías emocionarte más por esta fabulosa noticia. ¿En que estas pensado?

- Eso son cosas mías, no te interesan ni a ti ni a nadie.

Y diciendo esto la chica se levantó y salió del cuarto con aire decidido. Hermione se quedó con cara de tonta por la escena que acababa de contemplar y dijo:

- Jo, tía, que fuerte tía, pero si sólo le he preguntado que le pasaba tía.

Mientras hacía estas meditaciones en voz alta, Sidney volvió sobre sus pasos y...

- Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy bastante enfadada.

Y diciendo estoy volvió a salir, esta vez dando un portazo para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras.

Ashley y Lori caminaban por el pasillo en silencio, las dos parecían sumidas en sus propios pensamientos. De repente al doblar una esquina se encontraron con el poltergeist.

¿A dónde dirigen sus pasos estas preciosas señoritas- exclamó Peeves, con una sonora carcajada.

- Vamos a desayunar, porque necesitamos... - comenzó a decir Ashley, pero Lori la interrumpió.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene Peeves desaparecerás de nuestras vistas en dos segundos.

- Vaya, vaya la serpiente está echando veneno por la boca.

Tras decir esto sacó de su camisa tres bolsas de hielo, que comenzó a lanzar a las dos amigas. Lori agarró a Ashley de un brazo y la apartó de la trayectoria de la primera bolsa. Cuando las dos chicas se incorporaron comenzaron a correr por el pasillo al más puro estilo Matrix. Mientras Pevees que debía de haber visto Rambo gritaba:

- Ratata, ratata (está imitando el sonido de una ametralladora, por si no os habías dado cuenta).

A consecuencia de la emoción con la que perseguía a las chicas el hielo, se iba clavando en las paredes. Las armaduras que se encontraban a su paso se apartaban gritando. Para sorpresa del poltergeist las dos chicas apoyandose en la pared lograron dar una triple voltereta mortal y sacando sus varitas del bolsillo gritaron:

- Champiñoñeti.

Al instante el lugar donde antes se encontraba Peeves apareció un lindo champiñón, que cayó al suelo. Las dos chicas se echaron a reír y el poltergeist, comenzó a correr por el pasillo, con sus cortas piernecitas. Pero la diversión de las dos amigas no duró mucho, al instante el señor Filch y su inseparable gata aparecieron delante de ellas.

¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?

- Peeves nos atacó - le respondió muy seria Ashley.

- Creo señorita que sufre alucinaciones, yo no veo por ningún lado a nadie.

- Pero si está ahí, junto a sus pies - señaló Lori.

- Aja - exclamó sonriente el conserje - así que haciendo magia fuera de las aulas. Ahora mismo me acompañarán a ver a sus respectivos jefes de sus casas.

- De eso nada, Peeves nos atacó primero. Fue en legitima defensa - chilló Lori.

Pero el conserje no dejó que la chica se explicará y comenzó a chillar más alto aun que la alumna. En ese momento apareció, con su capa ondulando detrás de él, el profesor de pociones.

- Argus¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí?

- Por supuesto profesor, ahora mismo iba a verle. He pillado a estas dos jóvenes practicando magia fuera de las clases.

¿Es eso cierto- preguntó con ira contenida Severus.

Las dos chicas asintieron, mientras en sus caras se reflejaba el orgullo de haber realizado bien el hechizo.

- Está bien Filch, yo me encargo del asunto. Y ustedes acompañenme.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del profesor, nada más cerrar la puerta Severus se puso a chillar.

¡Se puede saber en que estabais pensando cuando decidisteis hacer eso!

- Bueno... profesor... verá... sólo tratábamos de defendernos...

Pero Ashley se calló al instante al ver la cara de enfado del hombre. Lori sin darse cuanta de esa expresión se puso a decir:

- Estoy hasta los piii de ese piii de Peeves. Siempre se mete con nosotras. Tío ¿no podrías matarle?

- Haré como que no he oído ese último comentario, señorita Galdir. y ahora salgan de mi despacho y no se les ocurra volver a meterse en más problemas.

Las dos chicas salieron, y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor.

Unziel salía de su sala común cuando se encontró con el Fraile Gordo.

- Buenos días - le saludó alegremente el hibrido.

- Oh, muy buenos días nos de Dios. ¿Has rezado ya tus tres aves marías, como le correspondían?

- Desde luego - le contestó muy convencido - ahora mismo se lo demuestro. Ave María, cuando seras mía...

El Fraile Gordo espantado por los sonidos que producía la garganta de Unziel huyó despavorido. Eras, alarmada, salió de la sala común.

¿Dónde está el fuego?

Su amigo dejó de cantar y la miró con cara de sorpresa.

¿Pero que fuego, de que hablas? No hay fuego sólo estoy cantando un poco.

- Ah, menos mal, que susto. Pensaba que era una alarma de incendios, por lo mal que sonaba. Además no se como puedes cantar sin mi. Es que no tienes corazón.

Y diciendo esto comenzó a correr con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Pero antes de llegar al gran comedor ya se había olvidado por que lloraba y estaba otra vez feliz y sonriente.

Sidney salió de la sala común de griffindor pensando en sus cosas. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento ya había llegado al comedor, y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Decidió sentarse junto a Harry y Ron, ya que no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Los dos chicos no parecieron notar su presencia, por el contrario continuaron comiendo. Ron era el que parecía más hambriento, tenía los dos carrillos llenos de comida y lo mismo ocurría con sus manos. En esos momentos atacaba sin compasión a una desvalida galleta maría fontaneda.

- Ron será mejor que no comas tanto. Si tienes el estomago tan lleno no podrás elevarte del suelo con tu escoba. Y en eso consiste el entrenamiento en volar con tu escoba.

- Chrankilo... juarry to conchrolao - le contestó alegremente con la boca llena. Y al hacerlo unos cuantos perdigones fueron a parar a la cara de su amigo - pefdona... juarry.

Sidney abstraída cogía un cremoso rollito de chocolate mientras pensaba:

"¿Por qué los más idiotas tienen que estar en griffindor?"

Mientras en otro extremo del comedor Draco Malfoy le hacía señales a Lori para que se sentara con ellos.

- Buenos días ¿qué tal estás- le preguntó a la chica.

¿Qué hay Drake?

- Había pensado que igual querrías acompañarnos a insultar a los leoncitos en su entrenamiento.

- Por supuesto.

- Espero que vayas preparada - y al decir esto le enseño una insignia, que ya brillaba en las camisas de los slytherin, en la que se leía "a Weasley vamos a coronar".

Jack sentado dos asientos más alla miró a Draco con cara de desprecio, al notarlo este le preguntó:

- He dientes largos, tu también te apuntas ¿no?

- No gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como afilarme los dientes - y diciendo esto se levanto y salió por la puerta.

- Vaya chico tan simpático - comentó Draco a Lori.

- Si desde luego, yo también creo que los Tornados ganará la liga - le respondió ensimismada, mientras mordisqueaba una ensaimada.

Mientras en otro extremo del comedor Eras, que ya había olvidado su disgusto con Unziel, salía del comedor. Para realizar esta difícil maniobra se dedicó a saltar por entre los alumnos de primer año, estos la señalaban con el dedo y uno de ellos comentó:

- Mirad, es una friki. Yo pensé que se habían extinguido.

Eras ignorando los comentarios que surgían a su paso cantaba.

- Voy a la biblioteca para estudiar. Conseguiré sumar uno y uno y aprenderé a restar. (N/A esto debe cantarse igual que "el patio de mi casa")

Ese día era sábado, y ya que era fin de semana todos los estudiantes salieron alegremente a realizar sus aficiones preferidas. Así pues podemos observar como Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigen hacia el bosque prohibido.

- Ya verás como es muy divertido - le explicaba alegremente Ron a su hermana - Grapi está avanzando mucho. Hoy vamos a intentar enseñarle la diferencia de grande y pequeño.

- Jo tío, que guay, podríamos utilizar los videos de Barrio Sesamo.

Los otros dos magos se la quedaron mirando con cara rara. Aunque la pelirroja iba bastante asustada. Había oído que al gigante le encantaba lanzar cosas, sólo esperaba que no fuera a ella. Mientras pensaba esto, a su lado Ron y Hermione mantenían una acalorada discusión por el último modelito de esta.

Los slytherins se encaminaban hacia el campo de quidditch. Por extraño que pareciera Lori no participaba en el alboroto, y no hacía los coros de a Bulería, bulería. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero como era la mayor cotilla de todo el colegio, decidió que de esa noche no pasaba sin que se enterara de todos los detalles. Pero unos gritos hicieron que se olvidara de estas ideas. Alguien gritaba con fuerza su nombre.

- Galdir... digo Lori, Lori amor mío ¿a dónde vas?

Lori lo miró con cara de sorpresa y gritó a sus compañeros:

- Es el chungo, tapadme y corred.

Todas las serpientes siguieron el consejo de la chica mientras, Matt corría detrás de ellos con sus bermudas hawaianas.

- Lori, no me abandones...

Ajenos a la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metro, Ashley y Unziel caminaban junto por el borde del lago.

- Te quiero - le dijo amorosamente Unziel.

- No, yo te quiero más - replicó Ashley, mirandole con ojitos de cordero degollado,

- Que no, te he dicho que yo te quiero más.

Y así continuaron hasta que el calamar gigante harto de tantas tonterías les empezó a lanzar agua. La pareja agarrada de la mano, tuvo que correr, aunque cuando llegaron al colegio estaban tan empapados como en un día de lluvia.

Después de la charla de Harry sobre el entrenamiento, todos los componentes del equipo saltaron al terreno de juego. En cuanto lo hicieron los slytherins se pusieron a gritar como locos.

- No me lo puedo creer - le dijo Matt a Sidney - Lori también está en las gradas.

- Bueno chicos que eso nos os distraiga - les dijo Harry - y tu McNeill a ver si hoy estamos más pendientes de la pelota.

La chica hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. De pronto de la nada surgió Ron gritando:

- Esperadme, no podéis empezar sin mi.

Los serpientes comenzaron a abuchearle y se oyó claramente como Draco decía:

- Con lo malo que eres no se ni como te atreves a presentarte...

Pero no pudo acabar sus insultos ya que se encontró con una bufanda de griffindor en la boca. Mientras intentaba sacarsela de la boca, Lori se agacho he intentó taparse con su abrigo.

¿Pero se puede saber que estas haciendo- le reprendió el chico.

¿Yo, nada. Es que tenías mal atado un cordón de los zapatos.

- Pero si llevo mocasines.

Lori para salvar la situación, lanzó un hechizo a Ron. esto hizo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y todos los slytherins comenzaran a gritar. Matt vio que Lori estaba mirando hacia el campo de juego y comenzó a hacer piruetas con su escoba.

- Lori, amorcito, mira lo bien que vuelo, cariño.

Pansy miro a la chica con cara de asco y le preguntó.

¿Pero que está diciendo ese?

- Nada, nada, que está un poco obsesionado conmigo.

Pero no pudo seguir poniendo excusas, ya que una bludger golpeó a Matt en la cabeza. Este cayó al suelo inconsciente, la bola había sido lanzada por uno de los hermanos Creevey. Harry descendió y ayudó a Matt a levantarse. Los slytherins gritaban emocionados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- No les hagáis caso, tenemos que seguir entrenando - exclamó Harry.

- Pues lo siento, pero yo tengo una herida en la cabeza, así que ahora mismo me voy a la enfermería. O mejor llevadme, porque estoy malherido y me merezco un desmayo.

Y diciendo estoy Matt se cayó en el césped del campo. Sidney y Ginny descendieron y sujetaron al chico como pudieron. cuando estaban a punto de irse Ron le preguntó a su hermana:

¿No tenías que estar enseñandole barrio sésamo a Gripi?

- Como comprenderás hermanito no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez. Además Hermione se las apaña muy bien sola.

Y como para negar las palabras de Ginny, un chillido procedente del bosque prohibido llenó el aire.

- Pues si, llevas toda la razón, se las apaña muy bien - replicó mordaz Ron.

Hermione corría por el bosque, gritaba pidiendo auxilio, el dulce y pequeño Grapi no se había tomado demasiado bien la clase de no se puede combinar un Lacoste con un Prada. Pero de repente la huida de la chica fue frenada con la aparición de un centauro.

¿Pequeño potro, se puede saber por que interrumpes nuestra paz con tus gritos- y diciendo esto Bane la agarró por el cuello y la arrastró fuera del bosque. Pero por suerte Fang apareció de pronto y atacó el centauro huyó y la chica toda emocionada se abrazó al perro.

- Gracias Fang, o sea, te lo juro.

Y los dos se encaminaron hacia donde habían dejado a Grapi.

Lori se encontraba en el dormitorio de Sidney, ya había registrado todos sus cajones. La ropa se encontraba en desorden sobre el suelo. Pero por fin había encontrado lo que quería. Ya tenía el diario en sus manos. Así que realizó un conjuro y toda la ropa volvió ordenadamente a sus cajones.

- Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación a leer esto detenidamente.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, Lori rompió con cuidado el candado que sujetaba las tapas del libro.

- Je, sólo un simple candado para proteger un diario. Sid, pensé que tendrías un poco más de cuidado, cualquiera podría leer esto - murmuró.

Al abrir la primera página del libro una neblina inundó sus manos y unas palaba aparecieron.

"Si este diario intentas abrir la contraseña de tus labios debe surgir. Para que llegues hasta el corazón del mismo diario, debes encontrar primero la luz en las tinieblas. Sólo así podrás ver mediante una vela lo que en este sitio se encuentra. Ya que en ausencia de la luz la oscuridad permanece"

Lori decidió seguir los consejos del diario. Se dirigió a una mesa cercana donde descansaba un candelabro y lo acercó al libro. Al hacerlo y relieves quedaron al descubierto, era una cueva que parecía que se hundía en las tinieblas.

- Je, je, je esta es Sidney cuando no ha tenido un buen día. Bueno vamos a intentarlo. Alohomora.

Pero el hechizo no surgió efecto. Lori por el espacio de una hora continuó lanzandole hechizos, pero sin ningún resultado.

- Está bien, vamos a ver Lori eres una chica inteligente piensa - se dijo a su misma - debo decir una contraseña. Bolso de Prada. Jo, Sid es cursi pero no para tanto. Corazones ardientes.

Así sin desistir fue anocheciendo sin que Lori encontrara la contraseña. Desesperada lanzó el diario lejos de si, y el libro volvió a decir:

"Si este diario intentas abrir la contraseña de tus labios debe surgir. Para que llegues hasta el corazón del mismo diario, debes encontrar primero la luz en las tinieblas. Sólo así podrás ver mediante una vela lo que en este sitio se encuentra."

Lori se levantó el libro había dicho tinieblas, y en el relieve del diario había una cueva en tinieblas.

- La cueva de las tinieblas - exclamó entusiasmada.

Pero no surgió efecto, la chica no se desanimó y continuó probando.

¿Luz y tinieblas¿Diario de tinieblas? que asco ¿cómo conseguiré llegar al corazón del maldito diario- una sonrisa iluminó la cara de la chica - claro ya está. Corazón de las tinieblas.

Inmediatamente el diario se abrió y una vocecilla resonó por todo el dormitorio.

- Para hacer una nueva anotación pulse uno.

Para rectificar algún dato pulse dos.

Para hacer una lista con sus enemigos pulse tres.

Para consultar alguna fecha digala en voz alta.

Gracias por utilizar el servicio de diarios secretos.

Después de recuperarse de la impresión, por la tontería que acababa de escuchar, Lori dijo la fecha. Las hojas comenzaron a pasar a toda velocidad, mientras la chica comentaba:

- Vaya cursilada de contraseña, es que sólo se le podía haber ocurrido a ella. ¿No podía haber sido miedo negro o pie oloroso? Esas si que son buenas y no el corazón de las tinieblas, si es que dan ganas de vomitar.

Pero ya no pudo seguir hablando una gran niebla inundó la habitación. Y unas oscuras imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos.


	27. 27 ¿Te atreves a continuar?

**¿Te atreves a continuar?**

Todo estaba en tinieblas, oí unas conversaciones amortiguadas por las paredes.

"Abre los ojos, no te puede ocurrir nada malo, sólo es un recuerdo" me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, estaba sentada ante un pequeño tocador. Sólo una pequeña vela, situada a mi derecha, alumbraba la habitación. Una joven con unos hermosos ojos azules me devolví la mirada. Su pelo rubio caía desordenada por su espalda, y algunos mechones tapaban su cara. Alargué m mano, y retiré el pelo de mi cara... de la suya.

**-** ¿Quien eres?** -** le pregunté, como esperando una respuesta.

La joven del espejo se rió y con sus blancas manos cogió un pequeño peine de plata. Me giré como buscando a la joven, pero no hay nadie más en el dormitorio. Volví la mirada con temor y contemplé el espejo. En el la delicada muchacha hay dejado de peinarse, lucía una magnífico peinado. Como guiada por un impulso, elevé mi mano hacia mi cabeza. Reprimí un grito... llevaba su mismo peinado. Unos suaves toques en la puerta resonaron en toda la habitación y a continuación, una criada, entrada en años, vestida de negro penetró en la oscura habitación.

**-** Ya es hora de que se vista, señorita **-** me anunció, y se dirigió hacia un armario **-** su regia madre opina que con el vestido verde de raso estará encantadora. ¿Que opina usted?

**-** ¿Cómo... qué dices?** -** dije mirandola.

Ella se acercó a mi, a la luz de la vela, mi cara debía ser asombrosamente pálida, porque...

**-** Dios mio, señorita, parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma **-** afirmó, en su cara se reflejaba la preocupación **-** ¿Desea que avise al doctor Dupuin?

**-** No Anne, estoy perfectamente...

Pero no pude continuar, al oír su nombre la mujer pareció tranquilizarse. Se dirigió hacia la chimenea, allí se arrodilló ante ella. Y sacando una caja de fósforos de su delantal, encendió el fuego.

**-** Esto ya es otra cosa **-** dijo, más para ella misma que para mi **-** bueno¿que vestido va a lucir esta noche?

**-** Perdona, se que te parecerá una pregunta estúpida, pero... ¿qué día es hoy?

**-** Señorita¿seguro que se encuentra bien? Hoy es 31 de diciembre.

Me levanté del tocador y me acerqué a ella, se encontraba junto a un precioso armario de caoba. Dentro había extraordinarios vestido, ella los recorrió con la vista hasta que encontró el que deseaba. Su mano se acercó al traje, pero yo la detuve...

**-** Espera **-** Anne se detuvo **-** saca ese.

Ella cumplió mi orden, y colocó en la cama un vestido negro de raso. El escote en forma de uve, acababa rematado por una pequeña rosa de plata, a modo de broche. Carecía de mangas tan sólo unas pequeños trozos de gasa, descansarían sobre los brazos desnudos.

**-** No creo que su padre apruebe ese vestido **-** me reprocho la mujer.

**-** ¿Porqué, no? **-** pregunté inocentemente.

**-** Como si no lo supiera...** -** al ver mi cara de extrañeza me aclaró **-** este vestido fue un regalo del pintor Sainter. Ya sabe que a sus padres no les agrada, sería mejor que aceptara regalos del distinguido señor Laforet...

**-** ¿Espera un momento, has dicho Sainter?

**-** Si eso he dicho, por eso no creo que sea conveniente que enfade a su padre precisamente este noche y...

**-** Ayudame a vestirme **-** le ordené a la señora.

**-** Si, señorita.

Cuando acabó salió de la habitación sin pronunciar una sola palabra más. Mientras yo me senté lentamente en el borde de la cama.

"Está bien cálmate, puedes controlar los recuerdos de este joven, sea quien sea. Esto me puede ser de utilidad. Y parece ser que conoce a un vampiro bastante famoso. ¡No hay porque ponerse nerviosa!" pensé.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, alguien llamaba quedamente a la puerta.

**-** Adelante.

Una joven de no más de 14 años entró, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**-** Señorita, el señor Laforet y el señorito Sainter han llegado. Y si me permite la observación, el señorito está muy puesto esta noche.

**-** ¡Claro que no te lo permito! **-** exclamé, ni siquiera pensé la contestación ¿porque me había importado tanto esa observación?

**-** Perdone señorita **-** se disculpó la chica **-** será mejor que baje al salón, los invitados comienzan a llegar.

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**-** Espera, Julie, lo siento, no se que me pasa hoy.

**-** No pasa nada **-** sonrió **-** hoy es su gran noche- se acercó y cogió mi mano- seguro que esta noche el señorito le pide en matrimonio.

**-** Si, seguro que si **-** dije quedamente.

A las siete salí de la habitación, tenía la sensación de haber estado allí antes. Recorrí el largo pasillo hasta las escalera principal. Me paré delante de un gran espejo, que adornaba la pared y miré mi reflejo. Una joven de delicados rasgos, me sonreía, ahora su rubio cabello esta sujeto por una fina diadema de plata. Alguien apareció silenciosamente a mi lado, pero por extraño que parezca no me asusté, pero yo sabía quien era. Se colocó a mis espaldas y con su brazo rodeó mi cintura, pero su cara permaneció entre las sombras. Una voz conocida me susurró al oído.

**-** Esta noche estás preciosa, tengo algo para ti.

Y sin decir una palabra más colocó en mi cuello una fina cadena de plata, el colgante quedaba fuera de mi vista ya que estaba tapada por su mano que se encontraba en mi hombro. Alargué una mano enguantada hacia la suya pero, antes de que nuestras manos se rozaranél la retiró. Y una pequeña rosa de plata se deslizó por mi cuello. Me llevé una mano a la boca intentando reprimir un grito. Él interpretó esa señal erróneamente, como de emoción. Por eso me dijo:

**-** Una rosa para otra rosa. Luego nos vemos **-** y después depositó un beso en mi cuello.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, las piernas me temblaban y tuve que apoyarme en la pequeña consola, situada debajo del espejo. Una delicada música de piano, acompañada por los acordes de un solitario violín, ascendió por la escalera acompañada de las risas de las personas que bailaban. Esa melodía... yo la conocía, es la que Jack tarareaba siempre. Con ese pensamiento de que podría verle, me armé de valor, me aparté del espejo y descendí por las escaleras. Cuando llegué al salón, caminé entre las parejas que bailaban en el centro de la habitación. Me dirigí hacia una gran ventana, y desde allí observé. Los caballeros al pasar por mi lado me saludaban con una inclinación de cabeza. Las elegantes damas, cuando me veían se apresuraban por hablar conmigo. Extrañamente sabía los nombres y gustos de aquellas mujeres. Mantenía una fascinante conversación, sobre como debe bajar una señorita de un carruaje, con la mujer del alcalde cuando...

**-** Disculpeme señora Pompidu, debo ir a saludar a alguien.

**-** Oh, claro querida **-** me contestó la señora, claramente disgustada.

Rápidamente me acerqué al joven que había atraído mi atención. Mientras la música, se había detenido.

**-** Jack **-** le llamé, el aludido se paró pero me miró con cara de preocupación **-** no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte.

**-** ¿De veras, señorita Delacroix?

Al oír su contestación comprendí que no debía haberle tratado con tanta familiaridad.

**-** Disculpeme, señor Sainter. Espero no haberle ofendido.

**-** Nada de eso, todo lo contrario **-** me contestó, con formalidad, esbozando una sonrisa **-** ¿Me permite este baile? **-** dijo mientras me cogía la mano, y hacía una reverencia.

**-** Por supuesto **-** repliqué.

La melodía volvió a sonar y comenzamos a bailar un vals.

**-** ¿Porqué hablabas con esa delicadeza?** -** le dije con burla.

**-** No te rías, tú padre nos está observando, me pareció prudente no demostrar nuestros sentimientos en público.

Mi mirada recorrió el salón, cerca de la pista de baile descubría a un hombre de unos cincuenta años. No dejaba de mirarnos y en su mirada había una nota de reproche. A su lado se encontraba un hombre más joven, era guapo, aunque su pelo comenzaba a blanquear en algunas zonas. Él inclinó la cabeza, a modo de saludo, yo hice lo mismo. Cuando Jack se dio cuenta de a quien saludaba la miró con rencor y me acercó más hacia él.

**-** ¿Te pasa algo con el señor Laforet- le pregunté al examinar su mirada.

**-** ¿Qué, no claro que no... Pero no te acerques a él.

**-** Pero¿porqué?...

**-** No es de fiar, y no me preguntes nada más.

No añadí nada más, pero su respuesta me dejó intranquila.

**-** ¿Porqué no salimos al jardín? Allí podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

**-** Claro **-** dije entre susurros **-** ve tu delante, yo te seguiré.

Jack se dirigió hacia una puerta medio oculta por una cortina. Pero de improvisto, todo se paralizó. Pero yo podía moverme... una voz resonó en la silenciosa sala.

"El viaje finaliza aquí, para salir diga su nombre. Le damos las gracias por habernos escogido"

Miré una última vez en derredor mio, y abrí la boca para pronunciar mi nombre cuando un cuadro llamó mi atención. En ella una joven rubia de grandes ojos azules, aparecía retratada. ¡Era la joven que yo veía cada vez que miraba en el espejo! Mis ojos recorrieron todo el cuadro a gran velocidad y descubrí que en la base del marco se encontraba escrito un nombre. Corrí hacia donde se encontraba y con temor leí el nombre: "Evelyn Delacroix".

**-** ¡No, no puede ser!** -** exclamé **-** necesito seguir con el viaje **-** chillé desesperada.

"No poseemos esos datos. Por favor diga su nombre".

Haciendo caso omiso de la voz que me hablaba, me dirigí hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido Jack. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta, una fuerza invisible me empujó hacia tras. Caí al suelo con un ruido sordo.

**-** Esta bien, ya me marcho. Sidney Mcneill.

Las imágenes desaparecieron, y una neblina blanquecina llenó la habitación. Lori cerró el diario, no podía creer lo que había visto.


	28. 28 Chicas fatales 2: el clan de las pija...

**Chicas fatales II: el clan de las pijas**

Por fin llego la fiesta que todos, sobre todo el clan de las pijas, estaban esperando. Habían pasado el último mes preparando todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle; para que todo saliera según lo planeado: nada podía haber fallado. Pero, bueno, estas cosas son así, o ¿no? A las 12 en punto del mediodía, desde uno de los muchos balcones del Colegio Hogwarts, fue disparado el cohete anunciador de las fiestas (y por supuesto después hubo una enorme batalla en la que los alumnos se tiraron de todo: bebidas, comida, algún que otro elfo doméstico…)y los juegos, la música y la diversión comenzaron. El juego preferido de todos se llamaba "atrapa la escoba", este consistía en colocar en el suelo once escobas encantadas. Estas con el sonido de la música comenzaban a moverse, había doce participantes que se intentaban subir a las escobas. Y claro siempre había una persona que se quedaba sin escoba por lo que era eliminado, y con cada ronda se quitaba una escoba con un toque de varita... y así hasta que solo quedaba una persona.

- Jo tío, o sea tío, esto es igual que un juego nuestro, tío - explicaba Hermione a Ron- se llama el juego de las sillas. Pero en lugar de tener escobas tenemos sillas...

- Pues vaya aburrimiento - le cortó Ron - ¿Cómo van a volar unas sillas?

Hermione se marchó del lado del pelirrojo murmurando invenciones de como matarlo. Mientras, el juego de "atrapa la escoba" había finalizado y una Teill muy emocionada se acercó a recoger su premio ( ...). Poco a poco todos los componentes del club de las pijas fueron consiguiendo sus respectivos premios. Bueno, todos menos Burns que como se estaba encargando de dirigir todo el cotarro no le dio tiempo a participar en ninguno de los juegos que con tanto esmero había preparado. Hermione que no se hablaba con nadie se dio cuenta de que esto era muy sospechoso y se lo comunicó a Dumbledore. El anciano se dio cuenta por las explicaciones de la chica de que estaban haciendo trampas y así lo anunció, por lo que les prohibió participar en el resto de los juegos. En venganza por su chivatazo las pijas se dedicaron a jugar a su juego preferido... fastidiar a todo el que se cruzara en su camino. Aunque nada grave ocurrió hasta después de la comida; pero a la salida del comedor...

- Hola ¿qué tal te lo estas pasando? – preguntó Adams a Sidney con su tono despreciable.

- Mejor que tu, ya que puedo participar en todo, no como otras – le contestó Sidney quedando por encima de ella y marchándose al momento. Lo cual fastidio mucho mas a Adams.

En ese momento llegaron el resto de el clan de la pijas.

- ¿Pero has visto como me a contestado esa sangre sucia? – le comentó a Teill.

- Tranquila – le contestó esta – ya nos vengaremos.

Pero esto último lo escucho Ashley y fue a comentárselo a sus amigas, para preparar un plan.

- Eh chicas – les dijo – he oído que el clan de las pijas le van a gastar una broma o preparar algo a Sidney por como le ha contestado a Adams, tenemos que prepararles algo gordo, para que no les dejen preparar otro año las fiestas, ¿estáis de acuerdo?

- El año que viene, ni siquiera estaremos en Hogwarts, que más os dará, al menos sufrirán el resto - les dijo Lori.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas- le gritaron sus amigas al unísono.

Tras mucho pensar no consiguieron dar con ningún plan que les convenciese a todas; así que decidieron esperar y dejar que las pijas hiciesen el primer movimiento. Pero las pijas ya habían ideado un plan. Decidieron que mientras estuviese compitiendo en una prueba, mediante la magia le harían hacer y decir cosas groseras y que no venían a cuento para reírse de ellas y que tampoco le dejasen participar en el juego. Así que todos se dirigieron al campo de juego... pero no les salió como ellas querían gracias a los contrahechizos que les lanzaron Ashley, Eras y Lori. El anciano Dumbledore se dio cuenta de la situación y castigó a Sidney a permanecer dos horas en las mazmorras. Lori intentó explicarle al viejo lo que había pasado. Pero el director le sonrió y les contó que todo era un plan para dejar en ridículo a las pijas.

- Lo que tenéis que hacer es lo siguiente: ir a hablar con ella para darles la razón e intentar meteros un poco en lo que están haciendo y ayudarles a preparar el baile de por la tarde para que en un momento dado se lo echéis todo a perder y así yo solo les podre echar la bronca a ellas ya que son las que lo están preparando - les dijo Dumbledore (a partir de entonces ería conocido como "Dumbledore I, el Conspirador").

Y así lo hicieron. Fueron a hablar con el clan y tras mucho dialogo lo consiguieron; pudría decirse que hasta se soportaban. Para el baile lo que tenían preparado era, a parte de unas mesas con comida y música, o un grupo tocando, elegir al rey y la reina de las fiestas de ese año por según bailasen. Y cuando subirían al escenario caerían serpentinas y confetis desde el techo. Pues bien lo que hicieron fue quitar todos los confetis y serpentinas y poner un poco de varias cosas asquerosas y que manchasen, para reírse de ellas un rato. El clan de las pijas, por supuesto que no habían dicho a las 3 amigas donde lo tenían puesto, por lo que nos les pudría echar la culpa a ellas. Pasadas las dos horas Dumbledore soltó a Sid y le dijo lo que habían preparado el resto. Una vez por la noche y empezado el baile, todos guapos y con la típica foto de entrada empezaron a bailar. Para elegir el rey y la reina de las fiestas y del baile se iban eliminando a los que no les gustase o cometieran algún error. Los que se presentaron fueron: Ash y Unzi, Adams y Tony, Teill y (el chuleta, que no me acuerdo del nombre), Burns y John, Hermione con Ron y Debo con Harry. Empezó el baile. Todo comenzó bien, y poco a poco fueron descalificando tanto por caerse, como por bailar mal y cosas de esas. Al final solo quedaban dos parejas, la de Burns con John y la de Unzi con Ash. Como el ganador de la fiesta tenia que subir al escenario y desde arriba le caían todos los confetis a los ganadores, y lo habían cambiado, Ash y Unzi se cayeron adrede para que ganasen los otros. Cuando subieron al escenario les pusieron las coronas y a ella le entregaron un ramo de flores y dijo Teill:

-Y ahora mirad hacia el cielo y contemplad esta maravilla que os cae del techo.

Miraron los dos y les empezaron a caer toda la porquería que habían cambiado. Mientras esto ocurría, los "siete" comenzaron a reírse con disimulo para que no sospechasen de que habían sido ellos. Todos los que presentes empezaron a reírse sin parar de la cara que había puesto Burns cuando le cayo todo eso encima. Se fue muerta de vergüenza hacia su habitación a ducharse y a llorar encima de la cama después de la vergüenza que había pasado delaten de todo el colegio. Las demás le echaron la culpa a Tavers ya que era ella la encargada de preparar todo lo que iba caer del techo y mandaron a Dumbledore que la castigara severamente, y este, según las peticiones de sus compañeras, la castigo durante tres días y tres noches en las mazmorras. Y después de que la dejaron allí fueron a consolar a Burns. Mientras Ash, Lori, Eras, Sid, Jack, Unzi y Matt, fueron al despacho de Dumbledore; el cual les dijo que habían hecho un gran trabajo y que ls pijs se lo tenían merecido. Al día siguiente, todo transcurrió mas o menos con normalidad, los "siete" iban a su bola, las pijas también, y Teill estaba encerrada en las mazmorras. Todas estaban agotadas, pero el clan de los pijas (porque son tíos y tías) tenían que recoger todo y no les hizo mucha gracia. Burns no salio en todo el día de su habitación, y el resto estuvo durante todo el día entero recogiendo las cosas de las fiestas. Solo salio de la habitación el mismo día que lo hizo Teill de las mazmorras para echarle la bronca y mas tarde para hacer las paces. Las dos se encaminaron cogiditas del brazo por los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, hacia la habitación secreta donde habían dejado guardadas las serpentinas el día antes de la fiesta. Cuando se acercaron y abrieron un poco la puerta escucharon una extraña voz dentro: "Era de noche, los ladrones en el bosque. El capitán de los ladrones se levanta y dice: Juan, cuéntanos esa historia que tan bien cuentas y tan bien sabes. Juan se levanta y dice: Era de noche, los ladrones en el bosque…" Salieron corriendo despavoridas, gritado como locas, sin pararse a escuchar las carcajadas que salían procedentes de aquél oscuro cuarto…


	29. 29 De fantasmas, viejos verdes y casas e...

**De fantasmas, viejos verdes y mansiones encantadas**

- … y además no fue mi culpa. Quiero decir, entiendo que no me quiera hablar, pero… ¡tengo que explicárselo! ¡Debe entenderlo- contaba un desesperado Jack Sieg a sus amigos, reunidos en su habitación privada; en las mazmorras del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - Por cierto ¿dónde está? ¿por qué no ha venido? ¿tanto me odia?

- En el campo de Quidditch, entrenando. Supongo que Potter está hasta las narices de que les ganemos y quiere prepararse para el próximo partido - respondió Lori, desde el sofá en el que se estaba quedando dormida.

- Y ¿Matt- inquirió Unziel desde su silla (que parecía estar justamente debajo de Ashley).

- Supongo que siendo el mejor jugados con que Gryffindor cuenta no necesita entrenar tanto - respondió Lori encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a concentrarse en la pequeña pelotita de cristal que tenía en las manos.

Todos miraron a Lori extrañados: ¿acababa de defender a Matt? ¿al mismo que "parecía" odiar?

- Voy a escribir un libro - interrumpió Eras felizmente.

Se volvieron a mirar a la chica que estaba lanzando una especia de aritos al aire e intentaba "cazarlos" con la boca.

- Un… ¿un libro- preguntó Unziel atónito (o más bien tontito, je, je, je)

- ¡Sí! ¡Tengo ganas de hacer algo!

- Ya, ¿y tu plan para descubrir a todos los espías que el Gobierno ha introducido en Hogwarts- preguntó Ashley.

Lo voy a aparcar de momento, pero en este nuevo trabajo había pensado introducir alguna nota "subliminal"… y así (si mis cálculos no me fallan) en 15 años dominaré el mundo.

- ¿Y de que va a tratar- preguntó Matt, interesado.

En el momento en que la ravenclaw abrió la boca para responder; la puerta se abrió bruscamente para dejar paso a Sid, que aún vestía su ropa de Quidditch, y que parecía bastante enfadada.

- ¿Ocurre algo- preguntó Lori después de que Sid cerrara de un portazo.

La Gryffindor le dirigió una mirada que decía algo como "espera y verás".

- ¡MCNEILL! ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO? ¡A MÍ! ¡HARRY POTTER! ¡YA ME BASTA CON DARLE LA TARDE LIBRE AL CHUNGO ESE PORQUE SE HA IDO A NO SÉ DONDE, PORQUE A NO SÉ QUIÉN LE HA PASADO ALGO! ¡Y ENCIMA TÚ TE LARGAS! YO TE MATO MCNEILL, TE JURO QUE TE… BUA, BUA, BUA… ¡VOY A NECESITAR TERAPIA HASTA LOS TREINTA! BUA, BUA, BUA - la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando paso a un muy enfadado Harry Potter.

-¡Tú- gritó señalando a Matt - ¡tú te habías ido a ver a algún enfermo!

-Es Lori. Está enferma, con un virus muy contagioso y si quieres jugar el partido próximo… mejor que te vayas Harry - dijo Unziel.

Harry salió corriendo y refunfuñando por lo bajines.

-¿No veis, ¡está loco! Lleva así dos semanas, ¡dos semanas! Entrenar, entrenar, entrenar. No hay nada más. Sólo entrenar - gritó Sidney, dirigiéndose hacia Lori.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba sentada su amiga, le quitó la pelotita de cristal y al tiró al suelo, en donde se hizo pedazos.

-Es que no piensas hacerme caso…

Y ahora unos minutos de publicidad...

Lori está con una cámara grabando; Eras sobre el escenario con ropa de cheff; Sid y Ash, disfrazadas de pollo, están de coristas; detrás de las 3, la banda de música: Unziel (tocando los vasos), Matt (con la botella de anís), Jack (aporreando una caja con dos cucharillas de café), Spi y el Caballero Cebolla (que bailan y hacen claqué) y la Potu (que imita a la "japa de tetas caídas")

Se apagan las luces del local y Spi y el Caballero Cebolla se "chufan" a la cabeza unas bombillas de color rojo.

Lori: Acción.

Eras: Brujos y brujas, muggles y mugglas, Niños y niñas, Adolescentes y adolescentes, Viejos y Viejas, Pollos y ...

Lori: Corten; oye, ¿tú no sabes que esto es para todos los públicos?

Eras: ¿qué tiene de malo los pollos y gallinas?

Lori: Si, lo que tu quieras; sigamos. Acción.

Eras (poniendo su mejor sonrisa): Tengo el placer de invitarles a venir a mi nuevo restaurante (por decir algo) ¡RICKY…POLLO! Estamos encantados de que vengáis a conocernos a Mí, Eras, y a mis colegas Pollo 1 y 2; a la Banda del Ricky-Pollo, y por supuesto a la mayor atracción del restaurante… ¡La japa… de… tetas… caídas!

(Se escuchan aplausos enlatados)

La Potu-Japa, pasa por delante de la cámara con un cartelito que pone "Este local no se hace responsable de las opiniones de los clientes; si mueres por envenenamiento no es nuestra culpa; Ricky-Pollo puede provocar cáncer, Ricky-Pollo mata." Justo debajo de sus tetas caídas.

La banda del Ricky-Pollo comienzo a tocar mientras Spi y el Caballero Cebolla bailan claqué (bueno, vale sí, sólo están saltando en el suelo, pero los chavales lo intentan) y Pollo 1 y Pollo 2 mueven sus alas (brazos) con una gracia insuperable, dando vueltas sobre las dos piernas; mientras la Japa hace movimientos raros.

Eras comienza a cantar al ritmo de Bulería, bulería.

Eras: Ricky-Pollo, Ricky-Pollo. Es el sitio en el que más te gusta a ti… Ricky-Pollo, Ricky-Pollo. Donde más yo me divierto estando aquí…

La música cambia a la del cancán; y Pollo 1 y 2 levantan patas y alas al "ritmo" de la música.

Pollo 1 y 2: Ricky. Ricky, Ricky, Pollo, Ricky, Ricky, Pollo, Ricky, Ricky, Ricky, Pollo, Pollo, Pollo, Pollo, Po.

Imágenes del Ricky Pollo.

La música vuelve a cambiar a la de "Iuro's livin' a selebreision"

Eras: Rick's livin' a selebreision, todos vaaais a venir. Pollo's livin a selebreision, con mi japa, vais tos a flipar.

Las luces se apagan y aparece en la pantalla un dibujo muy bueno de un Pollo con una japa en chiquitito, que pone en letras rojas: Ricky-Pollo.

Eras sale de entre la oscuridad (con una linterna puesta en la barbilla, pa' acojonar)

Eras: Venid… os esperaremos.

Lori: Corten

Los cuerpos de seis jóvenes aparecieron de pronto en un precioso jardincillo verde; se levantaron como pudieron y se miraron los unos a los otros.

- ¿Quién eres- preguntó una chica de ojos azules al chico rubio que estaba sentado junto a ella.

- Pues… - contestó éste - no lo tengo muy claro. ¿Y todos estos- dijo señalando a los otros cuatro.

La joven se dio la vuelta y el rubio pudo ver su túnica, donde con letras doradas estaba escrito "McNeill".

- Parece que tú eres McNeill - le dijo señalándole la túnica.

Ella se la quitó y la examinó minuciosamente.

- Sí, eso parece, lo que no me explico, es cómo puedo llevar puesto algo tan hortera como eso, desde luego - tiró la túnica al suelo y se acerca a uno de los chicos que aún estaban en el suelo y le despertó dulcemente (bien, bueno, vale le pegó una patada, ¿contentos?).

- Hola, soy McNeill; ¿y tú?

- El… Sol… me… mo…les…ta - respondió volviendo a desmayarse.

- Qué chico tan raro, desde luego necesita ir a un buen solárium, porque parece recién desenterrado, tan blanco… creo que tendrás que empezar con una buena dieta a base de….-

- ¡McNeill- llamó el rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres- Se volvió bruscamente y vio que el chico había tenido más suerte y había conseguido despertar a un chico y a una chica que la miraban algo asustados - ¿Y éstos quiénes son- preguntó.

- Ashley y Unziel - respondió el rubio.

- Encantada de conoceros - dijo McNeill con su sonrisa más falsa - yo soy McNeill, y éste es… bueno no sé quién es, pero no importa. ¿Sabéis dónde estamos?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza sin atreverse a responder con palabras.

- Lo que me imaginaba.

- ¡Mirad, parece que allí a lo lejos se ve algo, quizás es una cabaña - dijo esperanzado el rubio.

Genial, en marcha. Vosotros dos - dijo McNeill señalando a los dos chicos - cargad con el blancucho y con esa de allí - Venga, a que estáis esperando - los chicos se pusieron en marcha, y McNeill se volvió hacia Ashley m- tú y yo, querida, tenemos muchísimas cosas de las que hablar - y dicho esto entrelazó su brazo con el de Ashley y echó a andar hacia la "cabaña", arrastrando a Ashley, y con los chicos siguiéndoles a duras penas.

Tras un largo y tortuoso viaje ("y parecía que estaba cerca, la muy…") por el jardincillo, al que podríamos considerar casi mejor como selva, los seis jóvenes consiguieron llegar a la "cabaña", que vista de cerca parecía más bien una gran mansión.

- Vaya, por fin alguien con buen gusto por este lugar, porque lo de las plantas carnívoras no me hizo ninguna gracia - se quejó McNeill, mientras observaba embelesada las preciosas columnas (casi mejor, lo que se entreveía a través de capas y capas de telarañas) que enmarcaban la enorme puerta de madera. Al acercarse a ella, se abrió haciendo un ruido espantoso dejando ver un enorme hall (la verdad es que no se veía nada), y unas escaleras también enormes, al fondo.

Entraron rápidamente, ya que había empezado a llover copiosamente (lo cuál era extraño, porque hacía sólo unos minutos hacía un calor horrible) y se quedaron en medio del hall observándolo todo. McNeill subió por las escaleras a toda prisa (aún iba a arrastrando a la pobre Ashley) y abrió la primera puerta con que se encontró, quedándose fascinada por la enorme habitación que había detrás. Soltó por fin a Ashley y correteó por toda la habitación, pegando saltitos, y toquiteándolo todo; hasta que se sentó con mucho cuidado en la cama y anunció al resto de los chicos (que acababan de llegar).

- Nos quedaremos aquí.

Depositaron al blancucho y a la chica rara en la cama y el rubio salió de la habitación con la excusa de que iba a buscar algo de comer.

El joven rubio vagó por los corredores de la mansión sin tener mucha idea hacia donde se dirigía, ya que lo única que quería era apartarse de esas personas locas con las que había aparecido en aquel extraño lugar. Justo al torcer por un pasillo lleno de armaduras, escuchó a alguien gritar "Matt" y lanzársele encima (literalmente), por lo que los dos cayeron al suelo.

- Disculpe, señor… señorita, pero ¿la conozco- le preguntó extrañado.

- Me alegro tanto de verte, nunca creí que diría algo como eso, pero… ¡creía que os habíais perdido Matt! ¿Dónde están los otros, ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí, Cuando pille a Sidney le voy a…

- Disculpe, le importaría quitarse de encima mío, es una posición un tanto incómoda. Gracias, así está mucho mejor - dijo cuando la chica se levantó - Bien, y ahora vayamos al principio, ¿quién es usted, ¿la conozco de algo?

- Matt, no me vengas con chorradas, ¿de qué va todo esto, ¿es otra estrategia de las tuyas, ¿o es que Sidney ha vuelto a jugármela, ¿cuándo coja a esa sangre…? ¿por qué me miras así, ¿me han salido tres cabezas o algo por el estilo- preguntó la chica palpándose la cara.

- No, no tiene sólo una y perfectamente en su sitio; es sólo que… ¿por qué no vamos dando un paseo y se lo cuento- le respondió el rubio ofreciéndole su brazo.

- Esto… claro, por supuesto, ¿por qué no- dijo ella agarrándole.

- Cuando abro mi ventana,

y veo salir el Sol,

lo único que me pregunto,

es si te veré hoy.

- Pero vas a callarte de una vez, pedazo de canso. Tú, el de los cuernos, enciérralo en el armario, a ver si se calla - gritó McNeill, que estaba repantigada en la cama leyendo una revista de moda - y tú, querida, ven aquí que voy a arreglarte.

Ashley se acercó tímidamente a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, mientras McNeill le tocaba el pelo, sopesándolo, y poniendo malas caras.

- Ummm, desde luego que tienes un pelo muy bonito, pero tienes que cuidártelo más, porque así esto parece un estropajo, y por lo menos podrías lavártelo un poco; venga, ven conmigo al baño que te voy a poner guapa - le dijo sonriendo.

Ashley se sonrojó hasta la raíz, cogió la mano que McNeill le ofrecía y la siguió hasta el baño.

-¡Hey chicos!

Matt y Lori (una vez que habían establecido quién era cada uno, y qué eran, no parecía todo tan complicado) se volvieron rápidamente, para encontrarse frente a frente con Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

- Señor, ¿qué hace usted aquí, creí que esto era una casa abandonada - preguntó Matt extrañado.

- Oh, unos amigos y yo nos reunimos aquí una vez al año para… bueno, para reunirnos, si sabéis a lo que me refiero….- les dijo guiñándoles un ojo - ¿caramelos de limón?

- Eh… señor, eso no son caramelos de limón, eso son…- dijo Matt mirando con los ojos muy abiertos lo que el director estaba a punto de comerse.

- Oh, vamos chico, tú eres joven, pero un hombre anciano como yo necesita ayuda para esas cosas… cuando llegues a mi edad, agradecerás inventos como estos, jovencito - le respondió metiéndose la pastilla en la boca - y vosotros ¿qué hacéis aquí?

- Vinimos por error, pero ya tenemos que irnos - dijo Lori agarrando a Matt y echando a andar por otro pasillo, lejos del director.

- Ha sido un placer veros; si queréis, ¡esta noche estaremos en el cuarto de las escobas- les gritó haciendo bocina con las manos

- ¿Quién es ese hombre- preguntó Matt, cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del director.

- Albus Dumbledore, Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - respondió Lori de carrerilla - según lo que me contó antes, viene aquí con un grupo de viejos amigos a… bueno, se ha notado mucho a lo que vienen ¿no?

- Ahhh. ¿Tienes hambre, porque yo estoy muerto.

- Desde hace seis días hay tormenta,

granizo y niebla,

pero desde que volviste,

todo huele a menta.

- Pero es que no te piensas callar nunca, canso - gritó McNeill sacando la cabeza por la puerta del baño - y tú, el de los cuernos, llévatelo de aquí que no me puedo concentrar.

Volvió a entrar al baño y se colocó detrás de Ashley, pensando qué hacer con un pelo como ése.

- Bien, veamos, lo primero será cortar un poquito el pelo, porque aunque es precioso, y tiene una textura fantástica, lo tienes demasiado largo, y como vas tan agachada, te cae en la cara y te la tapa toda; y eso no puede ser, ¿a que no?

Ashley negó con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, entonces empecemos - McNeill sacó unas tijeras de podar y empezó a cortar el pelo de Ashley, que fue cayendo al suelo creando una bonita alfombra.

Cuando el pelo estuvo cortado a una altura decente, McNeill le dio la vuelta a la silla de Ashley para que mirara hacia ella, y se detuvo a admirar su obra.

- Precioso, esto ya está mucho mejor, ahora vamos a maquillarte un poco - le dijo sacando un kit de maquillaje completísimo.

-Será mejor que busquemos a los demás, y volvamos a casa - dijo Lori arrastrando a Matt hacia unas escaleras.

- ¿Dónde está casa- preguntó el chico desorientado.

- En el Colegio Hogwarts, ésa es nuestra casa.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí - dijo una siniestra voz.

- ¿Quién es usted? Atrás, o tendré que hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta - gritó el chico poniendo a Lori detrás suyo.

Un hombre plateado apareció de detrás de una armadura y se quedó mirando a la parejita con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Tú vas a hacerme algo a mí?; íntentalo - le desafió el fantasma.

- Preferiría no hacerlo, pero si se empeña… lo haré - el joven se lanzó contra él, atravesándolo y dándose de cabeza contra la armadura.

- Era demasiado perfecto para que durara - murmuró Lori entre dientes.

- Cuchiii, cariñooo, ¿dónde te has metidooo- preguntaba una voz que Lori reconoció a los pocos segundos.

- De noche entre las Sombras,

que no alumbran tu portal;

bajo la luz de la Luna,

te observaba con ternura.

Mientras tu ropa dejabas,

Arrugada sobre tu cama.

Yo con tu pelo soñaba,

Y en tus ojos me perdía.

Y mientras tu cuerpo vigilaba,

Una piedra me tirabas.-

- Sí que te la voy a tirar sí, como no te calles, te voy a tirar un pedrusco tan grande que no van a poder levantarlo ni entre un millón de hombres - gritó McNeill muy cabreada - y tú, cuernos, llevátelo de aquí, ¡porque te juro que tengo una lima muy buena en mi kit de maquillaje!

Unziel agarró a blancucho y lo sacó de la habitación.

- Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos- dijo volviéndose hacia Ashley que estaba de pie, a lado de la cama - ah, sí, bien querida, quítate la ropa. Vamos, no seas tímida, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes; venga, tenemos que encontrarte un buen modelito, porque con el nuevo look que te he dejado no puedes ir con esas ropas que tienes - dijo señalando la ropa de Ashley - ven te ayudaré.

McNeill se acercó a Ashley y le ayudó a quitarse la camisa para que no estropeara el maquillaje y el peinado que tanto le había costado hacer.

- ¡Piluuu, cuánto me alegro de verte - gritó el fantasma acercándose hacia la chica que acababa de aparecer.

- ¡Cuchulain! Te echaba de menos, Dumbi y Gandi no son ni la mitad de divertidos y de guapos y de saisis que tú.

- ¿Eras- preguntó Lori que estaba junto a Matt, ayudándole a levantarse.

- Ah, hola Lori - le respondió volviéndose hacia el fantasma - Espera - se volvió otra vez hacia su amiga - ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿cómo has llegado?

- Sidney rompió el viaje - explicó.

- Y ¿dónde están los demás?

- Él lo sabe - dijo señalando a Matt.

- Genial, en ese caso será mejor que os mande a casa, porque aquí las cosas se van a poner un poco complicadas.

- ¿Pilu? ¿te vas a marchar- preguntó Cuchulain a punto de llorar.

- No, querido, voy a ayudar a estos amigos míos a volver a casa; luego volveré, y seré toda tuya…- le dijo al fantasma.

- Te estaré esperando - le respondió él, y se fue atravesando una pared.

- Venga, busquemos a los demás - dijo Eras echando a correr.

- Cuando miré por la ventana,

y te vi allí asomada,

lo único que quería,

era verte conmigo casada.

- Pero tío, tú tienes un problema ¿o qué?. ¿Es que no puedes callarte, si al menos fueras buen poeta, lo entendería; pero como poeta eres un FRAUDE - le reprendió el chico de los cuernos a blancucho.

- ¿Chicos- los dos se volvieron rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Eras, Lori y Matt, que les miraban divertidos.

- Bonitos cuernos, Unzi - le dijo Eras - ahora, ¿dónde están las chicas?

- Llevan ahí encerradas un buen rato, no sé que estarán haciendo - les contestó blancucho.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a cinco chicos que se quedaron asombrados con lo que allí dentro vieron.

- Ejem, ejem, creo que es hora de volver a casa - les dijo Eras.

Se volvió hacia Lori y le dio una pequeña pelotita verde.

- En cinco segundos volveréis a Hogwarts, a la habitación de Jack, de donde partisteis -

- ¿Recordarán todo esto?

- Esto…je, je, je.

Eras cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y se fue por los pasillos gritando.

-Cuchiii.

Los seis amigos aparecieron de pronto en la habitación de Jack, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

- Esto… yo me tengo que ir al entrenamiento - dijo Sidney colorada, saliendo de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que no llevaba puesta la ropa de Quidditch.

- Sí, y yo… tengo que hacer una redacción para Turner, será mejor que me vaya - dijo Ash saliendo rápidamente.

Unziel, preocupado, se fue detrás de Ashley.

- ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente- preguntó Jack.

- No lo tengo muy claro, pero fue divertido - le respondió Matt sonriendo.


	30. 30 A quien investiga, Dios castiga

**A quien investiga, Dios le castiga**

Clara mañana, fue la que siguió a la eterna noche de Horatio Kane, dentro de la ruinosa tienda de campaña. Dumbledore intrigado con sus investigaciones, se acercó al jardín donde Snape lo había acomodado. H estaba delante de lo que había sido su cama, con una pringosa lata en conserva que devoraba como una manada de lobos hambrientos...

- Señor Kane, ¿no cree que sería mas apropiado comer con nosotros en el gran comedor? - le comentó el viejo mago mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna - somos hospitalarios con los huéspedes.

- Rechazo la invitación, los duros detectives como yo no podemos permitirnos tales lujos - sentenció su ruda voz, aunque los vidriosos ojos que escondía detrás de las oscuras gafas de sol, indicaban algo bastante distinto.

- Como desee - se resignó Dumbledore - no he venido aquí para eso, como director del colegio y encargado de su protección, creo que es excesivo que alguien como usted se pasee con impunidad por el castillo, el suceso se solucionó de manera propicia, pero ya que el Ministerio le ha mandado hasta aquí y no puedo hacer nada contra eso, le comunico que sólo tiene tres días, no mas, para investigar cuanto guste, pero tenga cuidado, este lugar encierra múltiples sorpresas... - concluyó al fin, con un tono irónico no exento de malicia en sus sabias palabras.

El investigador no contestó las desafiantes palabras del mago, pero la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que mostró en su rostro tras la marcha de Dumbledore, parecían indicar a todas luces, que no eran necesarios tantos días, para llevarse lo que había venido a buscar...

El día en el colegio empezó como siempre, los madrugones sentaban muy mal a todos, especialmente a Draco, que ya iba quejandose de todo por uno de los pasillos en dirección a la clase de encantamientos, las chicas iban por detrás de el, pero oían sus gritos sin dificultades...

- ¡Estoy harto! el año que viene me cambio de horario, no puedo madrugar tanto, mi padre no lo consentiría si se enterara de tal maltrato hacia mi persona...

- Ufff, me empieza a doler la cabeza de sus berridos, ¿como puede ser tan crio? - comentó Ashley, mientras se masajeaba las sienes con cara de concentración.

- Eso se arregla en un segundo, ji ji ji - la mirada brillante y malévola de Eras ocultaba una pequeña trastada digna de Peeves.

Las chicas no entendieron a que se refería porque la chica no estaba haciendo nada raro, cuando de repente el grito agudo de Draco se oyó por todo el pasillo, el joven de Slytherin estaba empapado de agua helada, un viejo cubo de madera cayó sobre su melena dorada al abrir la puerta del aula. Las risas de los alumnos ahogaron por un momento los alaridos de chico, pero tanto alboroto terminó por atraer a los profesores. Zera y McGonagall se acercaban por las escaleras, rumbo a sus clases cuando llegaron al caos del pasillo.

- ¡Ya basta! - gritó McGonagall con su anciana voz, y el silencio se hizo - todo el mundo a sus respectivos quehaceres no quiero ver a nadie fuera de clase a deshoras.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? - preguntó Zera acercandose a Draco.

- ¿Es que no lo ve? ¡Algún sangre sucia me ha empapado!¡podía haber sufrido graves lesiones en la cabeza con ese cubo! - las quejas del joven no paraban ante la atenta profesora, que sin mediar palabra y con un golpe de varita seco la ropa del joven.

- Ya esta, puedes unirte a las clases como uno mas - le respondió sonriente mientras le besaba suavemente en la mejilla.

Los colores rojizos que aparecieron en las mejillas de Draco, fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del chico mientras se dirigía sumiso a la clase como Zera le había ordenado.

- ¡Sera guarra! se cree que por comportarse así, va a obtener lo que busca - comentó Sidney echa un manojo de nervios.

- Pues parece que lo ha conseguido bastante bien - afirmo Lori observando a Draco caminar con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

- ¿Acaso te importa ese chico? - la voz firme y oscura de Jack se oyó justo a la espalda de Sidney, la joven levantó la mirada sorprendida y se encontró con sus fríos ojos marrones, ruborizada por la penetrante mirada sólo pudo bajar la cabeza desconcertada y angustiada por haber ofendido al joven.

Las primeras clases fueron grises para todos, Eras después de su broma no aguantó demasiado y acabó apoyando su mejilla en el pupitre, para entrar en un estado de somnolencia. Mientras los alumnos amenizaban sus horas escolares, Horatio Kane circulaba con libertad por el castillo, observando todo con meticulosidad, estaba buscando algo con sus cincos sentidos y presentía que no estaba solo...

Con tranquilidad siguió avanzando por un sombrío pasillo, hasta que se detuvo frente a una pared, no había nada en ella, tan sólo las viejas piedras que la componían, pero H acerco su cara al frío muro y respiro hondo.

- Vampiro - fue la palabra que salio de sus labios tras expulsar el aire inhalado - mmm... señor director hace muy mal en esconder a criaturas peligrosas en un colegio de niños, el Ministerio no lo consentirá,... hay que cazarlo - pensó Kane mirando con odio la pared que tenia frente así.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace? - la misteriosa voz del profesor Snape, consiguió amedrentar el corazón del investigador, interrumpiendo sus hostiles pensamientos.

- Tan solo contemplo la impecable mampostería de la pared, es una obra de grandes arquitectos, ¿no cree profesor? - le respondió recuperando la compostura.

- Los esclavos son los mejores arquitectos del mundo, sin duda - las cortantes palabras del profesor resonaron por el pasillo - será mejor que no se dedique a contemplar el arte y se meta en su trabajo.

- No se preocupe tanto por mi, señor Snape... por cierto a que hora se come en este colegio? - preguntó melosamente mirando por encima de sus oscuras gafas.

- No tenia ni idea de que fuera un invitado digno de tal honor...

- Pregunteselo a su adorado director - cortó H con audacia.

- Justo al mediodía - respondió finalmente con una mirada de odio - espero que nuestra comida sea de vuestro agrado - sentenció mientras se alejaba al rítmico movimiento de su capa.

- No se preocupe profesor, la disfrutare mucho... - pensó Kane, una risa eufórica dominaba su interior, estaba cerca de lo que buscaba.

El inspector decidió dar un tranquilo paseo por los alrededores como los grandes cazadores que tienen acorralados a sus presas, contempló por primera y ultima vez la magnificencia del castillo bajo los radiantes brillos del sol invernal, realmente era un lugar mágico.

Cuando en sus oídos empezó a resonar la algarabía de cientos de muchachos que reían y corrían de un lugar a otro del castillo, en dirección al gran comedor supo que había llegado la hora, dejo de contemplar con estupor un viejo cuadro medieval, y se dirigió con paso firme a la entrada del castillo, los jóvenes que le precedían ignoraban que estaban siendo objeto de estudio por su parte, la pesadez de las clases los había adormilado demasiado como para darse cuenta de ello, y disfrutaban de su rato de ocio antes de seguir con la rutina.

- Veo que se ha decidido a acompañarnos finalmente, querido inspector - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cuando H observaba desde la puerta el gran comedor.

- Tiene buenos informadores, señor director - insinúo Kane al girarse y mirarle la demacrada cara que los años había ido devorando.

- Ya se lo dije, el castillo esconde muchos secretos, y yo solo conozco unos pocos - su sabia voz, siempre se adelantaba a los pensamientos mas suspicaces de Horatio - acompañeme le enseñare su sitio - Dumbledore le condujo hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde estaban todos reunidos charlando tranquilamente, Kane se sentó al lado del director.

- Buena comida, la que sus elfos nos ofrecen pero me gustaría charlar de un tema en cuestión...

- ¿Que os parece, tenemos al gran inspector en nuestro comedor, ¿que buscara en el colegio? - preguntó a sus compañeros de mesa Draco, con su habitual malicia.

- Yo solo espero que se vaya pronto, todo se arregló bien - comentó Lori con tono serio.

- ¿Te refieres al desmayo de la pija Griffindor?

- No hables de ella así, es muy simpática, Draco.

- Si, y también una sangre sucia, ¡odio a ese tipo de gentuza y encima Griffindor! como Potter - su cara se oscureció al decir el temido apellido.

Harry, estaba comiendo tranquilamente junto a Ron como siempre, aquel año no había sido tan movido para el como los anteriores, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista. Sidney, la pija Griffindor como la llamaba Draco, estaba a la izquierda de Harry, aunque al principio a penas se dirigían la palabra, con el tiempo ambos mantenían una cordial amistad, pero Harry todavía no confiaba en ella tanto, como para rebelarle sus mas oscuros secretos.

- ¿Ocurre algo Jack? - preguntó Lori con la mirada sombría, el mortecino joven casi no había apartado la mirada de la mesa de los profesores, donde Horatio charlaba tranquilamente.

- Absolutamente nada - las secas respuestas de Jack eran de sobra conocidas por la avispada joven, que aun así mostraba cierto respeto por la reserva del joven, Lori solo articuló una sonrisa de comprensión y siguió con su comida.

Pronto llegaron las clases de la tarde, y aunque todos estaban en sus aulas, había una persona que se rezago, Horatio Kane entró con prudencia al cuarto de baño del segundo piso, allí lavandose las manos estaba Jack, la presa buscada por todos, sólo por el conocida.

- Je, por fin te encuentro, escurridizo gusano - las gafas de H no podía ocultar ya, su cara corrompida por la locura.

- No se de que esta hablando, señor inspector - respondió Jack tranquilamente, pero poniendose en alerta.

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo, la chica no sufrió ningún desmallo, fue mordida por un vampiro.

- Si usted lo dice, puede creer lo que quiera yo tengo clases, buenas tardes - respondió el joven tajante molesto por la conversación.

Yo fui quien guíe a Ruby para que se robara la botella... - confesó al fin, cuando Jack tenia la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta - he venido a por mi presa... ¡ja ja ja, jua jua jua! - las risotadas de H se oían ya por todo el castillo...


	31. 31 En busca de la verdad

**En busca de la verdad**

Los lunes siempre eran malos días, y aquel en particular mas. Después de un frío invierno, el sol se dejaba por primera vez en semanas ver. La nieve comenzaba a desaparecer, todos estaban contentos. La primavera pronto comenzaría, con ella llegaría, poco a poco, las últimas clases para los de séptimo. Los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. se acercaban peligrosamente, ya comenzaban a estrechar su cerco en torno a los estudiantes. Estos temerosos de lo que les esperaba, comenzaban a ocupar la biblioteca y los jardines. En ellos se pasaban los momentos libres que tenían. Sólo la final de quidditch parecía sacarles de su sopor. Las clases se hacían interminables, los profesores les cargaban con pilas de deberes. Y aquellos que durante el curso eran de por si severos, multiplicaban sus esfuerzos para abrumar con la amenaza de los suspensos a los alumnos. Durante esos días todos permanecían tensos y las discusiones se multiplicaban. Aunque había excepciones... Ashley caminaba por los pasillos abarrotados en dirección a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Aquel día nada podría acabar con su buen humor. La profesora Rella Turner de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, le había felicitado por su trabajo sobre "Los oscuros, oscurísimos hechizos inventados por MÍ (osease Ashley Catherine Wastecott) para conseguir deshibridillizar al hibridillo de mi novio (osease Unziel Lowrey)". Y por fin había decidido contar a sus amigas su "secreto". No podía evitar sonreír mientras se imaginaba las caras que pondrían las chicas. Aunque hacía días que se lo había comentado a Sidney, la había visto tan triste que pensó que la animaría. Y la chica le prometió que no contaría nada. Esperaba que fuera cierto... Se dirigió hacia la puerta del colegio, allí se encontró con Eras y Lori.

- Hola - saludó emocionada.

- ¿Qué pasa, te ha tocado la Magi - loto?

- ¿Ehhh?

- Nada que llueve.

- Bueno da igual. Esta noche quiero que nos reunamos todos en nuestra cabaña. Hay algo que tengo que deciros...

- ¿Dónde está Sid?

- Tenía que hablar con McGonagall sobre el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw. Ha dicho que nos veríamos en la cena.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, ya se encontraba allí Harry, Ron y Hermione. Sus voces se oían procedentes de la cabaña, al poco salieron...

- Vamos Hagrid, no te preocupes - decía Harry - nadie va a notar la diferencia.

- Claro que no tío, o sea tío, no has cambiado nada. Te lo juro por Snoppy.

Sin darse cuenta al salir Ron cerró la puerta. Los alumnos comenzaban a llegar poco a poco. Todos estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos, que charlaban animadamente. Al poco llego Echunga, que se dirigió a donde estaba Harry y comenzó a hablar con él. En esas estaban cuando algo plateado atravesó la puerta de la cabaña. Algunas chicas comenzaron a chillar. Hermione comenzó a gritar por encima del barullo pero...

- Hay una ra... tía, hay una ra... tía...

Todo el mundo al grito de la pija se puso a cuatro patas a buscar la rata como locos. Muchas chicas se intentaban subir a los árboles, mientras gritaban. Has que después de mas de media hora Hagrid logró poner orden. Cuando se disponía a bajar las escalones que conducían a su casa, se tropezó y se cayó.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo se puede tropezar un fantasma? - preguntó Lori con sarcasmo.

El semi - gigante se levantó con torpeza y para evitar la situación dijo:

- A ver Hermi, bonita. ¿Donde está la rata?...

- No si no hay ninguna, o sea. Yo intentaba decir, tío. Que había una buena razón, tío. Para que fueras un fantasma, tío.

- Agarradme que la mato - chilló Draco- ¡Cómo se puede ser tan pija!

Y por la noche, desde las cuatro salas comunes, los ocho jóvenes salieron hacia el bosque prohibido. Todos caminaban con extremado cuidado, ya que desde el ataque al guardabosques la vigilancia se había intensificado. Cuando por fin llegaron a la cabaña secreta...

- Bueno ya estamos todos ¿no? - preguntó Ashley.

- Creo que Matt se despistó en el tercer árbol de la izquierda y en lugar de contar cinco árboles desde la marca en la piedra, contó cuatro piedras desde el quinto árbol y...

Todos se quedaron mirando con cara de extrañeza a Lori, ella para despistar la conversación añadió:

- Uuu, pues no tengo ni idea de donde se habrá metido.

- Da la mismo empezaremos sin él por que si no me parece que para cuando llegue el verano todavía estaremos aquí- replicó Unziel.

- Ooo el verano, que bonito es, con sus mariposas, sus helados... - comenzó a decir Eras.

Pero como era habitual nadie le prestó atención.

- Venga dejaros de tonterías - dijo Sidney - decidnos para que nos habéis reunido aquí y así nos podremos marchar a dormir - mientras decía esto, lanzó un gran bostezo.

- No, antes de que ellos nos digan para que nos han llamado tengo que aclarar yo algo - susurró Jack.

Sidney lo miró de reojo pero se apartó todavía mas de él, empujando en su movimiento a Unziel.

- Será mejor que dejemos claro una cosa, ¡yo no maté a Evelyn! - exclamó el vampiro.

Lori notó como su amiga se tensaba por estas palabras y chilló.

- Si hombre, y que mas todos lo vimos...

- ¿Qué? ¿que viste qué? - preguntó con extrañeza Sidney.

- Pues nada eso... que como tu nos lo relataste con todo lujo de detalles lo que pasó, pues es como si lo hubiéramos vivido - dijo Eras para salvar la situación.

- Pero si yo no os conté nada...

- ¡Basta ya, que estaba hablando yo, callaros ya todos de una maldita vez.

Tan pronto como habían comenzado la discusión acabó y el chico pudo continuar con su explicación.

- Sid, las imágenes que tu viste formaban parte de un recuerdo... pero la verdad ese no era el que yo había seleccionado para tu regalo... bueno a lo que iba. Tu no viste el final...

- Vi mas que suficiente vi como salias hacia el jardín. Y esa noche la mataron en ese mismo lugar.

- Si lo se... pero no fui yo te lo prometo... yo... en esos momentos todavía era humano. Esa fue la noche de mi conversión.

- Claro... y tu primera victima fue Evelyn ¿no? - dijo Eras utilizando sus dotes detectivescas.

- Que no... cuando un vampiro muerde a un humano y lo convierte se necesitan dos días para que este sea un vampiro. Yo desperté a la inmortalidad dos días después de la muerte de Evelyn. ¿Lo entendéis?

- Pero cuando encontraron a Evelyn no había ningún cuerpo mas allí - replicó Sidney todavía no muy convencida.

Vaya parece que has echo los deberes ¿eh? - dijo Jack sonriendo a la chica, pero esta no se la devolvió - ejem, mi "creador" me llevó con el. Así que cuando abrí los ojos estaba en su casa y ella ya había sido enterrada y a mi se me buscaba por su asesinato. Por lo que, no me quedó otra solución mas que irme del país hasta que se olvidaran de este asunto.

¿Y quien fue tu "creador"? - preguntó impaciente Ashley.

- Fue... Thomas Kent.

- ¿Thomas Kent el famoso vampiro? - preguntó temerosa Lori.

- Si... aunque tu - dijo mirando a Sidney - lo conoces como Maximilien Laforet.

La chica no dijo nada y la cabaña volvió a quedar sumida en el silencio.

- Bueno... menuda noticia ¿no, cuanta alegría y amor se respira en el ambiente, ¿No creéis? - dijo alegremente Ashley- bueno ya es hora de que nosotros os contemos nuestro secreto...

- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó Eras.

- Si... bueno aquí va... ufff que emocionada estoy...

Justo en ese momento Matt entró corriendo en la cabaña, se paro en el centro, y exclamó:

- Que fuerte, que super-mega-fuerte tíos.

- ¿Se puede saber por que hablas así? - dijo Lori, dandole una patada en la espinilla.

- Es que he escuchado a las pijas y se me ha pegado un poco... jejeje. Bueno ahí va la mega-noticia. ¿No os habéis enterado? - todos los demás negaron con la cabeza- ¡Ashley y Unziel están juntos!

Todos exclamaron al oír la noticia y corrieron a felicitar a la parejita feliz. Estos aceptaron las felicitaciones pero Ashley miraba con odio asesino a Matt. El chico al darse cuenta de la mirada chilló, por encima del griterío:

- Upps, vaya todavía no lo habías contado ¿no?

- Pues no... ¡PERO YA VERÁS CUANDO TE COJA!- chilló Ashley y se lanzó tras Matt que ya corría en dirección hacia el castillo.


	32. 32 Nunca hables con extraños

**Nunca hables con extraños**

Eran las diez de la mañana y los estudiantes se agolpaban a las puertas del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Hoy era el día indicado por el director para efectuar la segunda salida del año al vecino pueblo de Hogsmeade. Pero lo que no podía imaginar los chicos es que algo se estaba preparando en La cabeza de puerco.

- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? - preguntó el hombre encapuchado a su interlocutor.

- Si... pero no creo que sea buena idea... no está bien jugar con los muertos...

- Callate - le espetó - no te pago para que opines, ¡dámelo ya!

El atemorizado hombrecillo le tendió un extraño libro. Su cubierta era completamente negra, excepto por las letras de plata en las que se leía: "Ritos Oscuros: Resurrección a través de los tiempos".

Mientras esto ocurría en otro lugar cercano, las carrozas llegadas del castillo paraban. De ellas descendieron los chicos y chicas alborozados y haciendo mucho ruido.

- Te digo que hay algo que no me gusta - le decía entre susurro Harry a Ron.

- A ti todo te parece sospechoso..., que si Voldemort ha resucitado, que si nos hacen estudiar demasiado... - y diciendo esto cogió al chico por los hombros y lo sacudió - reacciona Harry, reacciona.

- Que no escucha he tenido un sueño muy raro esta noche... - y comenzó a relatarselo a su amigo entre susurro.

Pero alguien mas había oído su conversación, Jack el vampiro.

- ¿Habéis escuchado lo que decía el cara rajada? - les dijo a los demás

- Si, pero seguro que es otro de sus ataques - replicó Eras muy convencida.

- Ya pero es que yo también he notado... no se como explicarlo... un cambio en el lado oscuro - le dijo el vampiro.

- Tal vez... pero creo que esta vez deberíamos hacerle caso... - comenzó a decir Lori.

- ¿Qué? - todos la miraron con cara de sorpresa.

- Si, deberíamos saber que has sentido Jack... esto puede ser grave.

- Bueno chicos - les interrumpió Sidney - ¿preparados para celebrar mi cumpleaños?

Todos se giraron y sonrieron a la chica, pero Jack se quedó serio y no continuó con su historia.

La tarde se les pasó volando entre bromas y compras. Cuando quedaba menos de una hora para volver al colegio Ashley dijo:

- Sid, deberías quedarte aquí un rato con Jack tenemos que hacer unas cosas.

- Je - dijo alegre la chica - todavía no me habéis comprado un regalo ¿verdad?

Los demás se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y se marcharon.

- Bueno, parece que nos han dejados solos...

- Si, pero la verdad, yo todavía no te creo así que será mejor que mantengas las distancias.

Las palabras de la chica golpearon al vampiro. Este se quedó quieto hasta que:

- Cuando hayas decidido que no represento ninguna amenaza para ti, me lo dices - y diciendo esto colocó un paquete en la mano de Sidney, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se alejó de allí.

Sidney abrió el pequeño paquete y se encontró con una linterna, que en la parte posterior llevaba un pequeño cuchillo oculto.

"Menudo regalazo - pensó la chica con ironía - ¿porque tiene que ser siempre tan raro?"

Y miró hacia donde Jack se encontraba, abrió la boca para llamarlo pero algo la agarró de la cintura y le tapó la boca y le susurró:

- Ya no lo necesitas. Ahora me tienes a mi.

Mientras se la llevaba se le cayó un papel del bolsillo.

Los alumnos llegaron alegres y cansados del viaje al colegio. Todos descendieron de los carruajes comentando las anécdotas del día. Pero una persona faltaba...

- ¿Se puede saber donde se ha metido? - preguntaba Lori, después de buscar a Sidney por todo el castillo.

- Pues yo vi como se marchaba con un hombre bastante mayor - comentó con voz queda Harry.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que estas diciendo? - dijo Unziel.

- Tiene razón, y en el lugar encontré esto.

Jack tendió a sus amigos un trozo de pergamino:

"En el día de ayer mis esperanzas fueron frustradas por la aparición de ese estúpido muchacho..." - comenzó a leer Matt.

- Si el no lo hubiera estropeado todo ahora estaría con ella. Pero dentro de unos años lo volveré a intentar - continuó Jack.

- Si... ¿cómo lo sabías?

- Es algo que lei hace años... - dijo distraído.

- ¿En dónde, podría ser importante.

Pero Jack no dijo nada más y se marchó dejando a los demás mudos de asombro. Lori fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Será mejor que busquemos por nuestra cuenta, creo que no está por la labor de decirnos nada. Nos reuniremos en los jardines junto al lago, una hora antes de la cena. Eras - dijo dirigiendose a la joven - tu, Ashley y Unziel ir a la biblioteca e intentar encontrar todo lo relacionado con rituales que hayan realizado los vampiros, lugares... y que necesitaron.

Los aludidos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el lugar.

- Matt, tu y yo iremos a la habitación de Sidney.

En otro lugar a muchos kilómetros de distancia, alguien despertó en la oscuridad de una sala.

- Ooo mi cabeza - dijo tocandosela para cerciorarse de que todo seguía en su sitio - ¿se puede saber porque están todas las luces apagadas?

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra...

- Esto... esto es una tumba.

La tarde estaba avanzada cuando los cinco se volvieron a encontrar.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo - advirtió Eras - la cena se servirá pronto.

- Tienes razón, veamos que habéis encontrado - dijo Lori nerviosa.

Poca cosa - expuso Ashley - tan sólo un libro con las características que buscamos "Ritos Oscuros: Resurrección a través de los tiempos".

- Si - continuó Eras - además fijaos.

Y diciendo esto les tendió un recorte del profeta:

UN EXTRAÑO ROBO DEJA VARIOS HERIDOS EN LA BIBLIOTECA DEL SAERE COEUR, EN PARÍS

Fuentes del ministerio confirmaron que la pasada noche, un individuo (aun por reconocer), entró en la biblioteca parisina llevandose extractos de las crónicas de 1936.

"Aun no podemos dar datos concluyentes. Pero puedo asegurarles que este ha sido un caso aislado y que de ningún modo corren peligro" aclaró el portavoz del Ministerio de Magia en París,.

Pero eso no es del todo cierto, según a podido saber este periódico, hace tres días hubo un robo muy similar en los despachos del mismísimo ministro de magia,. Cuando nuestro enviado especial, lo abordó sobre este tema, estas fueron sus palabras:

"No hay de que preocuparse, sólo se han llevado un viejo libro que guardaba en mi despacho".

¿Pero que contendrá este misterioso libro? Debemos añadir que ya hubo un intento parecido, frustrado, en 1936. Además al cabo de pocos meses apareció una joven muerta en extrañas circunstancias, Jaqueline Delacroix.

¿Estaremos delante de una conspiración?¿Aparecerá dentro de poco el cadáver de otra joven Delacroix? El ministerio todavía no se ha pronunciado al respecto...

- Suponemos - dijo Eras - que el libro que se han llevado es el mismo que buscamos nosotros.

- Si, tiene sentido - admitió Matt - ¿con cuántos años murió?

- Bueno... ese es el problema... el día en que murió cumplía dieciocho años.

- ¡¿Qué! - exclamaron a la vez Matt y Lori.

- No nos pongamos nerviosos - intentó tranquilizarlos Ashley - puede que sólo sea un coincidencia. Y vosotros... ¿habéis conseguido algo?

- Se nos han adelantado, cuando llegamos a la habitación estaba revuelta, sólo encontramos dentro de su diario estos versos:

En el campo silencioso

junto al sauce dormido

por el tiempo;

reposa la rosa sin nombre.

Reflejo de una vida pasada,

que volverá

con las luces del nuevo día.

Tan sólo si consigue encontrar

a una digna heredera

que con su sangre la salvará.

En la ciudad de la luz

donde todos duermen.

- Esperad un momento, esto no son versos ¡son un acertijo! - exclamó Unziel.

- ¿Pero que dices? Como va a ser esta cursilada un... a pues mira... je si puede que tengas razón - rectificó Lori - pensemos.

Todos juntaron sus cabezas en torno al pequeño pergamino que Lori sostenía entre sus manos, mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse.

Sidney había comenzado a tranquilizarse. Además el lugar donde se encontraba le resultaba vagamente familiar. Su varita había desaparecido pero... todavía llevaba el regalo de Jack en el bolsillo. Encendió la pequeño linterna y miró a su alrededor. Cuando leyó las inscripciones de las hueseras, su rostro se volvió blanco. Estaba en el panteón familiar. Con temor dirigió la luz hacia el centro de la estancia. Allí se encontraba un gran nicho de piedra. Pero a diferencia de los demás, este no tenía nombre, sólo una rosa grabada.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó - la rosa sin nombre... es Evelyn. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Desde que había vuelto al colegio después de las navidades había estado buscando respuestas. Y sólo había hallado aquel extraño acertijo. Pero ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Por fin sabía lo que significaba. Sólo esperaba que sus amigos lo descubrieran pronto.

- Bufff, esto no tiene ningún sentido - exclamó desanimada Lori - tal vez no significa nada. Tal vez Sid lo encontró y le gustó.

Mientras decía esto entraron en el castillo.

- Quizás tengas razón - afirmó desanimada Eras.

- No, si averiguáis la ciudad a la que se refiere la encontrareis - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos soltaron un grito y se giraron con sus varitas firmemente sujetas. Matt fue el primero en hablar.

- Así que el señorito ha decidido por fin ayudarnos, ¿eh? - dijo con sarcasmo.

Pero Lori con un gesto impaciente lo hizo callar.

- Dinos lo que sabes.

- Vosotros primero - los desafió Jack.

- Esta bien - Lori comenzó a explicarle lo que habían averiguado, siendo interrumpida a veces por sus amigos - Así que en resumidas cuentas, creemos que un vampiros (probablemente el que mató a Hagrid) haya cogido a Sidney para resucitar a alguien.

Nada mas acabar todos rompieron a reír, por lo ridículo de la situación. Pero el vampiro continuó impasible, al verlo todos callaron. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, un reguero de estudiantes los arrastro hacia el comedor. Cuando entraron se sentaron juntos en una mesa y comenzaron a hablar entre susurros.

- Bueno, y ahora tú. ¿Qué sabes?

- Yo oí por primera vez esos versos en 1936.

- ¿Cuando murió la tía-abuela de Sid? - preguntó curiosa Ashley.

- Si unos días antes - afirmó con gravedad - No se si lo sabréis pero para poder resucitar hay algo que es imprescindible...

- ¿Tener un muerto?

- Aparte de eso Unziel. Se necesita a una mujer de su misma sangre que haya nacido el mismo día que el fallecido. Y justamente el día que cumpla dieciocho años.

- ¿Y para que? - preguntó temerosa Eras.

- Para poder dar la sangre de un cuerpo a otro.

Nadie dijo nada en unos segundos, hasta que Lori con voz queda habló.

- Pero... según dice esto - dijo mirando el papel - será hoy al amanecer.

- Si, pero llevo más de cincuenta años y sólo he logrado resolver el acertijo en parte. Creo que se trata de Evelyn. A ella, yo le llamaba la rosa de París. Además en su tumba la Iglesia no dejó que se le pusiera ningún nombre.

- Claro, eso es... ¿qué mas sabes?

- Bueno, por lo de campo silencioso tal vez se refiera... al campo santo.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó extrañado Matt.

- Campo santo proviene del latín campo sanctórum, que proviene de la palabra griega...

- Vale Eras, resume...

- Je, de acuerdo... un cementerio.

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Bueno es el único campo silencioso y si allí reposa alguien...

- Si tiene sentido...

- Pero lo que no logro adivinar es de que ciudad se trata - suspiró desanimado Jack.

- ¡ALTO! - chilló Eras - ya lo tengo.

Sidney había conseguido encontrar la entrada hacia una cripta situada debajo del panteón. Cuando llegó allí:

- Que amable por su parte el querer venir a mi pequeña fiesta - le susurraron a su espalda.

Y al decir esto la habitación quedó en silencio, sólo se oía la respiración agitada de la chica. Ella miró hacia el frente... allí sobre un lecho de piedra se encontraban los huesos de alguien.

Todo el comedor se giró para mirar a la bruja, ella avergonzada murmuró:

- Que... ya he encontrado la mascota de Spi...

- ¿Has encontrado a mi hormiguilla?

- Si... después de la cena te la doy - y diciendo esto se sentó de nuevo - como os decía - murmuró - creo que se donde está. Sidney me dijo una vez que a París se la conoce como a la ciudad de la luz.

- Claro, seré tonto, durante todos estos años he tenido la respuesta delante de mis narices y no me he dado ni cuenta - murmuró Jack.

- Ya, bueno las lamentaciones para mañana, ahora tenemos que resolver como iremos allí.

- Espera un momento - susurró Lori - Eras ¿no tenías tu un trasladador?

- ¿Qué? Aaasi, aquí mismo lo tengo.

Y diciendo esto saco de el bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño sobre. En el se podía leer:

"Colecciona los trasladadores a los mejores cementerios del mundo; París, Roma, Dublín... busca en tus bolsas de papis-magis-deltas."

Eras abrió el sobre y dentro se encontraba un corazón.

- Aggg - dijo asqueado Matt - ¿se puede ser mas cursi?

- Ya... pero eso ahora no importa, será mejor que cuando acabe la cena nos reunamos todos en la cabaña del bosque.

- No creía que se fuera a reunir con nosotros tan pronto - susurró una voz hipnotizadora.

- Tenía la sensación de que me necesitabais... - dijo lentamente Sidney.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - se dijo a si misma la chica - deja de decir esas tonterías"

Por fin aquel que la hablaba salió de las sombras, había encendido una antorcha y se acercó a ella. Era un hombre sumamente pálido, con la mejillas casi transparentes. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de su atractivo rostro era aquellos ojos azules, hipnotizantes. Sólo con mirarlos la chica sentía como le temblaban las piernas. Sentía la necesidad de hacer todo lo que él le mandara.

- Creo que estarías mejor si te sentarás aquí - dijo señalando la losa de piedra, donde estaban los huesos.

Sidney sin poder replicar, como si una fuerza la arrastrara, se acercó.

- Ummm, creo que pronto estaremos listos - dijo él acercandose al cuello de ella y mordiendola.

En la oscuridad de la lluviosa noche parisina, los seis amigos aparecieron sin ser vistos, a las puertas del cementerio de Pere Lachaise. Pero todos cayeron con un gran estruendo al suelo.

- Ay, Ashley estas encima de mi - se quejó Unziel.

- ¿Se puede saber de quien es este pie? - preguntaba Eras.

- Creo que es mio - exclamó Matt.

- Callaros todos - murmuró Jack, que se encontraba de pie junto a ellos - debemos de tener mucho cuidado Kent no habrá venido solo.

Todos con dificultades comenzaron a levantarse, mientras el vampiro se dirigía con pasos silenciosos hacia la entrada del cementerio, y lo siguieron. Al internarse en la oscura necrópolis oyeron como un hombre entraba airadamente en uno de los panteones, cerrando la puerta de golpe.  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Ash escondiéndose detrás de una lápida.  
- Un portazo - le respondió Matt sonriente.  
- Eh, mirad; ¡parece que alguien sale de ese panteón! - les gritó Eras emocionada, después de ver a lo que parecían cuatro hombres, salir y quedarse fuera.  
- Será mejor que alguien vaya a echar un vistazo, es muy probable que Sid esté dentro - les dijo Lori.  
- Será lo mejor, ¿algún voluntario? - dijo Jack sonriendo.  
- A mi no me mires, encima que te he dado la idea...  
- Venga, alguien tendrá que ir.  
Jack se volvió para mirar a Eras que seguía ensimismada mirando a los guardianes del panteón, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- Eras...  
- ¿Sí? - respondió dándose la vuelta rápidamente.  
- Por que no vas a echar un vistazo, mira a ver si son mucho, ¿quieres?  
- Allí estaré - dijo felizmente mientras echaba a andar despreocupadamente hacia el panteón.  
Eras se acercó a la entrada y saludó a los allí reunidos con la mano.   
- ¡Eh! ¿Qué tal va la cosa colegas?  
Los cuatro se volvieron rápidamente enseñando sus blancos y afilados colmillos; lo que hizo que Eras saliera corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

No debías haber mandado a Eras, Jack, será todo lo que quieras que sea, pero discreta... eso nunca - dijo Unzi que ocupaba el puesto de vigía detrás de una de las lápidas.   
Jack se volvió, para ver a Eras correr hacia ellos con los cuatro vampiros pisándole los talones; sacó su varita del cinturón, la alzó apuntando a la luna llena:  
- Lucharemos contra el mal encolmillado que hacia nosotros viene y recuperaremos lo que por derecho nos pertenece.  
- Esto... Jack... eso de "lo que por derecho nos pertenece", supongo que te referirás a Sidney; y por si no lo habías notado, es una persona; ¡no un islote! - le gritó Lori enfadada.  
- ¿Eh, ahhh, si, si claro. Esto... Como valerosos caballeros que somos, rescataremos a la bella princesa asediada en su propio castillo; y por conclusión todos seremos felices y comeremos perdices.- Este tío, desde luego es que no tiene remedio - murmuró Lori.  
- Ohhh, yo quiero uno así; si a mi me pasara algo harías lo mismo, verdad? - le preguntó Ash a Unzi que empezó a alejarse despacito.  
Eras que para este momento ya estaba rodeada por los vampiros (que se secaban las lagrimas por las preciosas palabras de Jack) gritó con todas sus fuerzas para intentar convencer a sus amigos de que en ese instante ella era quien más les necesitaba.  
Los chicos se dieron cuenta y encendieron sus varitas para conseguir ver algo en la oscuridad del cementerio; Jack comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, sin preocuparse de a quien le daba; Eras saltaba agitando la varita pensando cual sería el mejor hechizo para descuartizar a los vampiros; Ashley no podía dejar de chillar y el resto del equipo trataba como podía de mantener a raya a los vampiros.  
Dos de ellos se lanzaron como poseídos a por Unziel que andaba un poco despistadillo; al sentir el acecho de los vampiros, su yo-hibrido, salió a la luz, transformándose en el impresionante monstruo que era, dejando a los dos vampiros bastante acojonados.  
- Por fin parece que las cosas se ponen de nuestra parte - murmuró Eras a Matt, que ya ni siquiera sabía que más hechizos lanzar.  
Pero para sorpresa de todos Unzi-hibridillo salió corriendo asustado por las luces multicolores que desprendía la pelea.  
Eras, suspiró y en ese instante su cerebro se puso en marcha y gritó por encima de todo el jaleo:  
- La luz del Sol mata a los vampiros, sacad el equipo, ¡vamos a montar una barbacoa!  
Los chicos dejaron de luchar unos instantes para ponerse sus gafas de Sol (un pequeño obsequio de H), Jack se cubrió con un traje especial (aunque no sé que tendrá de especial una manta) y Eras gritó por encima de todo el jaleo:

¡LUMUS SOLEM, al tiempo que un rayo de Sol aparecía de su varita calcinando a los 4 vampiros que les rodeaban.

PUFF, PUFF  
Dos fuertes golpes rompieron al silencio del cementerio; asustando a los seis amigos que apuntaron sus varitas hacia donde escucharon los ruidos; alumbrando (o mejor dicho cegando) a dos individuos que habían aparecido.  
- A la, tío, ¡pero cómo te sobras, que veo bien, ¡que el que lleva las gafas es él! - gritó una voz muy enfadada.  
- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Jack.  
- Jooo, antes cuando andabas metiendo las narices en lo que no te importaba, no estabas tan cabreado... - protestó el otro.  
- ¿Potter, qué narices haces aquí?  
- Por si no lo has notado; én el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sólo hay un héroe, y ese ¡soy yo!; así que decidí seguirte; porque tengo que salvar al mundo del Mal, antes de que todo se suma en una inalcanzable oscuridad.- Esto... Harry, ya estamos en la oscuridad... y por si no lo sabías, ¡me da miedo! - le dijo Ron agarrándole de la manga de la chaqueta.  
- ¡Cállate! - le gritó Harry enfadado - hemos venido a salvar al mundo, y te pones a decirme que te da miedo la oscuridad, ¿hay algo que no te de miedo? porque hace poco eran las arañas, luego fue Voldemort, todo, Ron, todo te asusta; si vas a seguir así, márchate antes que te mires al espejo y te mueras del susto - acabó Harry, dándose la vuelta rápidamente.  
- Ahhh- gritó Potter al quedarse justo enfrente de Unziel que estaba volviendo a su forma humana.  
Harry agarró a Ron y los dos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, perdiéndose por las calles de París.  
- ¿Alguien se ha enterado de qué iba eso? - preguntó Matt desconcertado.  
El resto se miraron sin saber que decir y se encogieron de hombros.  
- Sigamos, creo que esto aún no ha acabado aquí- les dijo Jack echando a andar hacia la luz que salía del panteón.  
Se acercaron sigilosamente, cuando de pronto un golpe de viento cerró la puerta de un portazo.  
- Oh, genial, ahora nos hemos quedado encerrados fuera - gruñó Eras.  
- Tranquilos, yo me ocuparé- les dijo Matt sacando su equipo.  
- ¿Por qué no le dejas hacer esto a los que saben? - le dijo Jack apartándole sin ceremonias, cogiendo un poco de carrerilla y saltando contra la puerta - auuu.- gimió después de haberse estampado con la puerta del panteón, sin haberla movido ni siquiera unos centímetros.  
- Eso si que es arte, Jackie - le dijo Eras, echándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca.  
Matt volvió a preparar su equipo, y en los cinco minutos que le costó a Jack recuperarse del golpe, la puerta había explotado en mil pedazos.  
Se disponían a entrar, varitas en mano cuando Jack les hizo parar.  
- Este es el plan, vosotros cinco cogeréis a Sidney y la pondréis a salvo; y yo me ocuparé de Kent.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que va a estar ahí dentro? - le preguntó Ash.  
- Porque lo sé.   
- Jooo, venga dínoslo, porfiii - le dijeron Ash y Unzi a la vez.  
- Está bien, Potter tuvo un sueño, vale; le pillé contándoselo al pelirrojo y le obligué a contármelo; y luego él nos ha seguido hasta aquí.  
- ¿Cómo le obligaste?  
- Oh bueno, un poco de presión aquí, un poco de sutileza allá.. Lo de siempre.  
- Le amenazaste con mandarle a Azkaban a compartir una prisión con H, ¿verdad? - preguntó Eras emocionada.  
- Bueno, sí...  
- ¡Qué guay! por cierto, nunca nos contaste qué pasó con H, anda cuentanoslo.  
- Vale, pues verás...- Esto, chicos; ¿no pensáis rescatar a Sid? - les preguntó Matt que había estado inspeccionando el panteón con Lori y acababa de salir ante el retraso de sus amigos.  
- ¿Quién? - preguntó Jack desconcertado - ah, Sidney, sí, vayamos.

Cuando al fin consiguieron entrar en el panteón...

- ¿Pero estáis seguros de que esta es la tumba que buscamos? - preguntó confusa Eras - a mi todas me parecen iguales.

- En mi primer lugar, yo ya había estado aquí - señalo Jack - y en segundo lugar - dijo cogiendo la muñeca de Eras e hizo que alumbrara un trozo de pared - a ver Eras ¿me quieres decir que pone ahí?

Uuu je, je, que cosa mas graciosa "Famille Delacroix".

- Vale, no nos hemos equivocado de panteón... pero aquí no hay nadie - dijo Lori.

- Es posible... pero debemos mirar bajo tierra... allí es donde estuve escondido cuando ocurrió lo de Evelyn. Me imagino que Kent la habrá llevado aquí - dijo señalando con el pie el suelo.

Y se acercó al nicho que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia. Y presionó con cuidado la rosa de su tapa, al hacerlo la tumba se desplazó. Dejando un estrecho espacio por el que se veían unas sinuosas escaleras. De repente un grito llegó desde las profundidades de la cripta. Jack haciendo una señal les indico que le acompañaran.

El mordisco del vampiro había echo que Sidney despertara de su hechizo. Cuando lo hizo le propinó una patada al hombre en el estomago. Este gritó, le había pillado desprevenido, y se aparto de ella con rapidez. Y cuando la miro ya no había pa en sus ojos si no un profundo odio. Al mirarle la chica se puso de pie sobre la losa y sacó de su bolsillo la linterna, que había guardado en sus pantalones antes de que Kent la hablara. Y cuando el se acerco de nuevo a ella, sacó con rapidez el cuchillo y se lo clavo en el cuello. El vampiro al sentirse herido chillo con rabia.

- Je, eres igual que tu antepasada, las dos llenas de odio hacia mi.

- Mis amigos saben donde estoy, vendrán a por mi...

- Ja, ja, ja lo dudo mucho pero si quieres creer en eso...

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue arrojada contra la pared.

El grupo entró en el panteón intentando no hacer ruido, algo que como es lógico no consiguieron de todo...

"Plin"

Se volvieron como uno solo apuntando con sus varitas a un desconcertado Matt, que les mostró su mejor sonrisa, enseñándoles sus blanquísimos dientes.

- ¿Por qué en todos los equipos guays siempre tiene que haber un tío torpe? - se preguntó Eras en voz alta, tapándose la boca con la mano rápidamente después de que Jack le lanzara una mirada asesina.

Se apiñaron unos contra otros apuntando con sus varitas hacia el interior del panteón; cuando de pronto, cuatro vampiros aparecieron de ningún sitio, abalanzándose contra ellos, y haciendo que se separaran.

Unziel volvió a mutar y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo cuando uno de los vampiros le enseñó sus grandes colmillos; Ashley cogió una de las numerosas urnas que decoraban el panteón y se acercó hacia el vampiro gritando

- Como vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima a mi chico… te acordarás de mí, pedazo de cafre - le gritó estampándole el jarrón en la cabeza; una vez limpio el honor de su hombre, Ash abandonó la pelea y fue a buscar a Unzi, ya que tenía que calmarlo para que volviera a su forma normal.

Creo… que… hemos… perdido a dos - gritó Eras librándose del "abrazo" de uno de los vampiros - Cuidado chicos, voy a por ellos.

Alzó su varita y la apuntó hacia el techo gritando con todas sus fuerzas: "LUMUS SOLEM". Los cuatro vampiros se convirtieron en polvo, nada más ser rociados con la luz solar procedente de la varita de la joven.

Los cuatro chicos que quedaban en el panteón pararon un segundo a descansar y estabilizar sus respiraciones, cuando una puerta se abrió…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya; esto sí que es algo que no me lo esperaba… me imaginaba que la niña loca vendría arrastrando con ella a su chico y a… buena, a ella - dijo señalando a Eras - pero que vendrías TÚ, eso si que es una sorpresa; eso sí, una muy buena sorpresa jajaja, esperaba poder matarte tarde o temprano, pero no me imaginé que podría ser tan temprano. Dejadnos - dijo dirigiéndose a los dos escoltas que le seguían - Y bien… Jack, creo que es ahora tu nombre, ¿que opinas, ¿merece la pena, montar todo esto para… morir; aunque claro, ibas a morir de cualquier forma, pero… de todas las veces que imaginé tu muerte, ninguna llegó a ser como esta; creo que por fin voy a disfrutar de verdad, matándote a ti… y después a tus amigos, o quizá no… quizá te deje vivir un poco más para que… puedas verles morir.

Thomas Kent salió del rincón oscuro en el que había estado y sonrió a Jack, que tenía los puños cerrados mirando a Kent con rabia, dispuesto a saltar encima de él en cualquier momento; pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, porque Kent se lanzó hacia él, tirando a Jack al suelo, sin percatarse de que los tres jóvenes que minutos antes estaban en el panteón, habían desaparecido.

Eras y Lori corrieron detrás de Matt que les guiaba a través de los pasadizos que había debajo del panteón, intentando encontrar a Sid.

- ¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces? - preguntó Eras jadeando.

- Sí - respondió Matt, que parecía estar muy concentrado en unos dibujos pintados en la pared - ¿Alguien sabe lo que puede querer decir esto?

Oh, sí; claro, el prisionero por la puerta de la izquierda, por la de la derecha muerte segura, siguiendo recto… - Bastaba con decir que no, Lori. - Bastaba con decir que no, Lori. - No puedo evitar hacerlo me encanta cuando te…- dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Eras había salido corriendo hacia la puerta de la izquierda - ¡Eras! Se apresuraron a alcanzar ala chica, que aporreaba la puerta sin mucho éxito. - Eras, ¿qué haces? - La puerta de la izquierda. Alohomora - gritó apuntando a la puerta. Ésta se abrió revelando un banco de tortura, con una maltrecha Sid encima. - Era una broma, de verdad que era una broma - les dijo Lori confundida. - Oh, vamos no hace falta que lo niegues - le dijo Matt guiñándole un ojo, lo que le sirvió para conseguir un bonito codazo en las costillas. - ¿Y si dejáis la peleita para luego y nos ocupamos de esto primero? - preguntó Eras que se había acercado a Sidney y casi se le había echado encima. Matt y Lori se acercaron al banco y liberaron a Sid de las cadenas que la sujetaban. - Bien - dijo Eras una vez cargado a Sid encima de Matt - ahora sólo queda salir de aquí. Los tres "rescatadores" volvieron al panteón dos horas después, tras haberse perdido unas cuantas veces por los túneles. - Sé lo que hago, sé lo que hago; claro, por supuesto que sabes lo que haces, dos horas me has tenido dando vueltas por ahí abajo, y además se me ha roto una sandalia - gritó Eras enfadada agitando una de sus sandalitas en la cara de Matt. - Oye, yo solo quería ayudar, ¿vale? - dijo el chico algo molesto. - Chicos… - murmuró Lori. - ¿Qué? - gritó Eras que aún seguía enfadada, colocando sus brazos en su cintura. - Jack no está aquí. Matt descargó a Sid y la dejó encima de un sarcófago; y siguió a Lori afuera del panteón; iluminaron con sus varitas, pero no había nadie. Caminaron un poco, alrededor del panteón y en sus alrededores, pero no encontraron a nadie, no había ni rastro de Jack. - Lori - llamó Matt. Ella se volvió y dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba la de su compañero, viendo a Ash intentando calmar a Unzi, que parecía volviera estar mejor. - Eh, chicos. - Eh, parece que ya está mejor, no sé por qué le pasa esto - les dijo Ash, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la chaquetilla que llevaba encima - ¿Cómo ha ido todo ahí dentro? - les preguntó al tiempo que le ayudaban a llevar a Unziel hacia el panteón. - Sid está bien, inconsciente, pero bien… Jack… bueno, Jack ha desaparecido. - ¿Qué? - preguntó Ash alarmada. - No sabemos lo que pasó, cuando Kent apareció nos escabullimos para buscar a Sid, y cuando volvimos, no estaban ninguno de los dos - le respondió Lori. Los cuatro llegaron al panteón, donde Eras, que había intentado curar con hechizos las heridas de Sid, estaba sentada junto a Sid, agarrándole la mano, esperando a que despertara. Ash se sentó junto a Eras y le pasó la mano por los hombros, acercándola hacia ella; Unziel, preocupado fue hacia Ashley, poniendo una mano en su hombro; ella le miró y se levantó para que le abrazara. Matt, se acercó a Sid y la examinó, buscando heridas, o alguna explicación para que su amiga no hubiera despertado ya. Lori seguía junto a la puerta, mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba Sidney…

FLASHBACK

Los tres chicos se quedaron de piedra al vera Kent aparecer, y Lori se acercó a Eras y le susurró al oído. - Vamos a buscar a Sid, Jack se ocupará de Kent. - ¿Seguro, mejor le ayudamos… - contestó Eras, insegura. - Vamos - le dijo agarrándola del antebrazo y dirigiéndola con sigilo hacia la puerta que quedaba justo a la izquierda de Matt; los tres amigos, la cruzaron y empezaron a recorrer los pasadizos, en busca de su amiga perdida…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Eh. Lori levantó la mirada del suelo y se encontró con Matt que estaba junto a ella. - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado. - Sí - dijo sonriendole - será mejor que nos vayamos, Sid necesita a un médico, y… bueno… Jack… no creo que podamos hacer nada más por él - dijo Lori agachándose para recoger el trasladador de Eras que había caído al suelo durante la pelea. - Chicos… tenemos que volver - dijo llamando la atención de sus amigos. Ash dejó ir a Unziel que ayudó a Eras a levantar a Sidney que aún seguía inconsciente y se acercaron a Lori, que tenía el trasladador en su mano; cada uno puso su mano en él, y tras pronunciar unas palabras, desaparecieron de la cripta, para volver a Hogsmeade…


End file.
